The Ageless Girl
by where the wind blows
Summary: Her Name was Hailey, and she was alone. She had always been alone and she was scared she always would be... But then she runs into two children, the first children. the children that started it all... better than sounds!
1. Hailey and Max

**Hello there! This is my first Narnia story and I am hoping you like it! This chapter in the introduction and then the story really begins… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. **

**Summery: What if there was another person with Polly and Digory? What if this person never came back to England and was there to see the coronation of Peter Susan Edmond and Lucy? How is this possible? This is the story of Hailey the only English girl to never leave Narnia...**

Chapter 1: Hailey and Max

"Hey you! Get back here!!!"

"Catch her!!"

"Who is she??"

"Look out!!!!"

"Ahhh!"

_Thud! _

The girl tore out of the store holding a bundle of bread. A small black dog ran after her as she scampered out of the bakery clutching her stolen goods.

"Get back here!" cried the Storekeeper, waving his hand in the air. While a crowd of people watched.

The girl ran around a curve her bare feet hitting the cobblestones and her wavy blond hair whipping around her face…

-------------

"I wish the sun would come out." Polly Plummer said to her friend Digory Kirke

"Me too, sitting inside is such a bore." Digory replied.

The two where sitting on Polly's window seat watching the rain poor down the glass.

Quite suddenly the rain stopped. It was almost like the children's wishes had been answered for the sun came out and the grass sparkled. Neither one of the two had to speak for a second later they ran out the door and let out screams of joy. The two chased each other around and soon fell onto the grass laughing.

Abruptly a small black, fuzzy, and very muddy dog came tearing about the curve and squeezed under Polly's fence.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing!" Polly cried skipping up to the dog. "Where's your owner puppy?"

"Why I would think that would be her." Digory said pointed to the end of the fence.

A small girl stood there looking at Polly and Digory. She had a muddy face and wore a button down shirt and a knee length skirt. Her blonde hair was long a wavy and looked as though it had not been combed in days. Though the girls overall appearance was a disgrace, it was her eyes was caught the children's attention; they where such a startling blue that you almost had to stare into them.

"Hello," Digory said "is this your dog?"

The girl nodded looking at the ground.

"My name is Digory and this is Polly, what's your name."

Instead of answering the girl merely continued to look at the ground.

Digory tried again "This is a lovely dog you got. What's his name?"

This time the girl look up, her eyes held no emotion but she stared at Digory as if trying to answer his question.

There was a long silence in which the girl did not move or say a word.

Polly then spoke "Can you speak?" she asked

The girl shook her head. Polly and Digory glanced at each other.

"I am very sorry to her that." Polly said looking at the girl.

The girl looked at Polly confused.

"Do you live near here?" Digory asked.

The girl shrugged carelessly.

Realizing that they where not getting anywhere Polly tried a different approach. "Do you have any parents?" She asked.

The girl again shook no.

"And you have no where to stay??" Polly said.

Again no.

Polly and Digory exchanged looks of shock. Neither knew what to do.

They looked back at the girl shock visible on their faces.

At this the girl smiled. Then she mouthed a word at the two dazed kids.

"Hmei?" Digory questioned.

The girl shook her head still smiling, and tried again.

"Heyli?" Polly tried.

Very slowly the girl tried again

"Hearty?"

"Hail?"

"Hemie?"

"Hermioi"

Each guess the girl shook no.

"Heiley" Digory said.

At this the girl raised her eyebrows and said the word slowly.

"Hailey!" Cried Polly! "Is that your name?"

The girl's smile grew and she nodded.

"That's a very pretty name." Polly said

Hailey again mouthed something however this time the two got it right away. (Thank you)

"You're very welcome." Polly replied.

The girl smile widened then she patted her leg. Her dog ran to her side.

"Does your dog have a name?" Digory asked

"Max" mouthed the Hailey.

"That's a good name, nice and simple I like it. Here max, come! Good boy" she said as the dog ran up to her. "You know if you don't have a place to stay I could asked my parents if you could stay with us for a while."

Hailey looked shocked. It was obvious that no one had ever invited her into their home before.

"Oh come on they won't mind. It will be great you can stay in the guest room. And as long as we wash Max up mother won't mind. She loves dogs."

"Okay" Hailey mouthed as she stepped passed the gate.

----

Polly's mother did not mind in the least. In fact she felt so sorry for Hailey that she insisted she stay. Saying things like "My dear girl however did you get this skirt so dirty!" and "Oh my look at your hair!" as well as "You must be starving! Polly fetch this girl something to eat!" Mrs. Plummer also insisted that Max stay as well as long as he was given a bath. Hailey took a long bath and then dressed in some of Polly's clothes, and though Hailey was maybe then same age, or even older than Polly all the clothes had to be rolled three times before they fit.

Soon Polly, Digory and Hailey became the best of friends doing everything together. And because it was the wettest coldest summer almost everything they did was done inside. Usually in Polly's house because they all believed that Digory's uncle Andrew was mad.

"Is Mr. Ketterley really mad?"

"Either that or he is planning something in his study. Aunty told me never to go up there, which is mysterious in itself..."

There first real adventure began when Digory had the idea to go to the abandon house at next to his.

"Daddy said it has been empty since before I was born. He thinks it might have something to do with the drains…"

"I don't think so. I think someone must live there in secret only coming in and out at night."

Because all the houses on the block where connected there was a small crawl space where there was the slates of the roof and floor made an area you could walk across. This space stretched all along the houses until you reached the last house, and there where doors to each house that connected the crawl space to the rooms. This was how Digory proposed they get to the abandon house.

Hailey, and Polly agreed and they set off. Walking along they calculated the distance that it would be to get to the abandon house. They soon reached a small wooden door. Here some discussion took place then Digory pushed the door open.

It was not as they expected an abandon attic room, but a furnished sitting room. There was a high back armchair facing a fireplace opposite from the three and in-between that and the small door was a table piled high with books, papers and everything you could think of. There was a faint humming in the room but other than that it was totally quiet.

At this point Hailey's instinct kicked in she reached around Digory to shut the door but Polly put her hand out and held it open.

"It's all right there no one here." Polly said.

At that moment there was a bark from behind them Hailey whipped around and saw Max making his way across the boards to the children. Faster than anything Hailey scooped up Max and held him tight.

"How did he get here?" Digory asked looking alarmed.

Hailey shrugged as Polly stepped through the door.

"Come on." Digory said "Let's get out of here."

"Don't be silly no one's here." Polly said.

Hailey look at Polly worried, still holding onto Max. Then she to stepped though the door.

Digory followed saying "Look I really do not thing we should be here. The sooner-" However he never got to finish. For at that moment the armchair began to turn. Reveling Uncle Andrew. Normally people viewed Uncle Andrew as not a frightening person, but at this moment he was beyond frightening. His gray hair was standing up on all ends, piercing green eyes stared at the children and pale skin wrinkled with age. Paralyzed with fear the children watched as Digory's uncle walked over to them, shut the door, and locked it.

This was the point that Hailey decided not to listen any more. Having lived her whole life on the streets she was used to people scaring her and yelling and at these situations the best thing to do was not listen to the threats and things they were telling you and concentrate on getting away. This is why Hailey did not hear the conversation between Uncle Andrew and the other children.

However she was able to concentrate more on her surroundings. As previously described there was a table sitting in the middle of the room, and now that Hailey was in the room she was that sitting on the table was a tray of rings. Gorgeous, shiny rings. Hailey had never wanted anything more. But something told her the rings where not to be touched. As she was staring at the rings she was drawn back into the conversation between Uncle Andrew, Polly and Digory.

"Would one of you ladies like a ring, before you go?" Hailey though she wanted one so badly shook her head.

Polly said "Oh yes please! You mean one of the yellow and green ones?"

"I am afraid you can only have a yellow one. Go one take one." Uncle Andrew said.

Polly made her way over to the rings. This is when two things happened Digory yelled "Polly don't touch them!" and Hailey grabbed Polly's sleeve just as she touched the ring.

Hailey, Polly and Max all vanished.

**Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter. It is a bit boring and unfortunately the most exiting stuff in not going to be coming until later chapters when they get to Narnia and extra… anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. More than one world?

Chapter Two: More than one world?

**I am very sorry about grammar and spelling issues and I am trying will all my ability to fix them. **

Hailey closed her eyes as she was suddenly plunged into water. How, why and when this had happened she had no idea. All she knew was that the moment she had touched Polly's sleeve she was underwater. This scared her because Hailey had never learned to swim. Therefore when she realized she was in water she clutched Polly's sleeve even harder, buried her face in Max's fur, closed her eyes and waited for her doom.

But it never came suddenly she found herself, perfectly dry on the grassy edge of a small pool. The water in the pool was clear but there seemed to be no bottom. There was not a sound around her and nearby were tall slim trees. In-between the trees there were more pools of water. There seamed to be no sun or sky for when you looked up there was only light. The light was so bright that you could not look at it for more than a second. There was a kind of peace around the place. It was almost as if everything was in harmony, everything together in this one silent place.

Hailey let go of Polly's sleeve and sat down near a tree. Still holding Max she settled down closing her eyes as if she had been there always. All the thoughts of England, Digory, Uncle Andrew and all the horrible things that had ever happened to Hailey vanished as she sat under the trees. Polly followed sitting at another tree looking just as relaxed. Both girls had a dream like quality about them. Hailey's shirt had dust covering it and the too long skirt was torn, but there was something about her that seemed to be glowing with a bright clean light.

Hailey had no idea how long they stayed like that, just sitting under the trees. Not waiting for anything, not expecting anything to happen, just sitting.

_Splash _

A boy appeared from the pool Hailey was sitting near. He was covered in dust looking rather startled and confused but also happy and quiet. He stood there, just standing taking in his surrounding.

_I know this boy _Hailey thought _why do I know him??? _

After a long time of the three staring at each other Polly spoke. "I think we've met? Have we?"

_Yes have we? _Hailey had not only forgotten all the horrible things but she had forgotten everything. All she knew was this world this land where she had always been. _But then what is this dog doing here?_ Max, Polly and Digory were nothing more than a memory that was long forgotten.

"Have we?" the boy said slowly responding to Polly's question.

_Really do think I know him. If I do it must have been a very long time ago… years and years ago… _

"Where are you from?" said the girl. _What was her name???_

"Why I have always been here" The boy said

_No he has not!_

Hailey shook her head slowly and pointed to the pool just as the girl said "No I just saw you come up from that pool."

"Oh so I did." The boy said.

_Really I know these two I just can't…_

The three children stared at each other for the longest time until the boy pointed out that both he and Polly where wearing identical rings.

Then it all came back. Hailey jumped to her feet and let out a muted noise Max started barking; Polly screamed "Mr. Ketterley!" and Digory yelled "Uncle Andrew!"

"What on earth happened?" Polly said "How did we get here?"

"It was my Uncle! Apparently his godmother was a real fairy! When she died she gave him some magic dust. Uncle Andrew realized the dust was from another world and used it to try and get there!" Digory explained.

"Well he managed didn't he? We found another world!" Polly said excitedly.

"Yes, he made these rings and when you touch them you get here!" Digory said.

At this Hailey shook her head and pointed at herself and Max. "Thanks right," said Polly, looking at Hailey "if you have to touch the rings how did Hailey get here?"

"Well she was touching you as you touched the ring so I guess whoever is touching the person who has the ring come here as well." Digory said after some thought.

"A dull place when you look at it." Polly said as Hailey laughed (Laughter was the only sound that Hailey could make)

"I don't think Uncle Andrew will care. He did discover it after all." Digory said.

"Yes, why didn't he come through?" Polly asked.

"He was too chicken. He tricked you and blackmailed me, just so he would not have to come though." Digory said angrily. "He was going to let you stay here forever and not come back because he was not going to come himself."

"How beastly of him!" Polly said furiously. "He had no idea what it was like here! We could have ended up in real danger!" Polly said.

"I know and once we get back I hope he comes here and never gets home again." Digory said.

"Yes I suppose, but how do we get back?" Polly asked.

"Well Uncle Andrew said we had to put on the green rings." Digory answered pulling them out.

"Wait! How are you touching them? Why had you not vanished?" Polly asked

"Well I guess we have to jump into the pool again." Digory said "Can you swim?" He asked Polly and Hailey.

"No" said Polly while Hailey shook her head and look through the pool while clutching Max tight.

"I shan't think we need to swim, we need to go down right?" Polly said looking nervous.

Pale faces answered this question.

"Okay then lets go…" Polly began.

"Wait!" Digory shouted as an idea sprung into his head.

"What!" Polly said jumping two feet in the air.

"If this pool goes to our own world what do you think all these other pools are? Do you think they lead to other worlds?" Digory said excitedly.

"Yeah" Hailey mouthed "This could be a world that leads to all the other worlds."

"But I thought this was the world your Uncle discovered?" Polly said after she and Digory had figured out what it was Hailey was saying.

"I don't think he knew anything about it. He would not go through himself remember." Digory said "I agree with Hailey this is a kinda an in-between place."

"But we don't even know if we can get back through this pool. I am not going through any other pools until I know I can get back." Polly said stubbornly.

Behind her Hailey rolled her eyes. _Boy can this girl be stubborn…_

"Oh don't be silly! It worked getting here, why should it not take us back!" Digory said

"There is no way I am going into another world till I know I can get back to our own world. Plus we are late for dinner we should go back." Polly said crossing her arms.

"Yeah and when we get back Uncle Andrew will want the rings all to himself I don't think so." Digory said. "Just think we could discover a whole new world!"

"I am not going until I know I can get back to England." Polly said.

_Why would you want to go back?? _Hailey thought, _its all roads and mud…_

"Oh bother it, what if we can only go half way back? It took us a while to get down what if we switched rings halfway down?" Digory suggested.

"Well I suppose but Hailey does not have a green ring…" Polly said.

"Yeah but as long as she is touching on of us she should be able to come back it happened once right? That's how she and Max got here." Digory pointed out.

"Well…" Polly said. "What does Hailey think?"

"I'm game!" Hailey mouthed quickly.

"Well okay when it is time to switch I'll yell change and we switch rings and come back. Okay?" Polly said.

Polly and Digory then slipped on there green rings. Hailey Picked up Max, who had been running around her feet, and grabbed Polly's arm and the three jumped into the pool.

It worked and the three children where on there way back to their world…

The best way to descried this is to think of sitting on a star. Now picture you jumped off the star and are traveling passed millions of other stars so fast they look blurred. Now you see the earth coming towards you, now the county of England, now the chimneys and roofs of houses now you saw everything very indistinct and all that was in front of you was a room where you could see a man, Uncle Andrew. This all had happened so fast that you merely saw these things for a second but it was enough.

This was when Polly yelled "Change" and she and Digory switched rings.

_Please work please work… _Hailey thought.

It did work and the three children, plus one terrified dog hurtled back up and found themselves standing back by the pool.

**Okay so I am having some trouble trying to make this totally not like the book. It is hard because there is no other way that I can make it work until I get later into the story. I promise that soon there will be way more adventure for Hailey and Max don't worry! Good chapter? Bad chapter? Let me know! Review!**


	3. The Next World

**(I'm sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter) Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Again I am sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Chapter three: The Next World.**

"There see? We can get back now we can go and see what these other pools have." Digory said as he and Polly then started off.

Hailey, being smart stayed behind, for though she hated England she was not stupid and understood that they should mark this pool as the 'home' pool.

"Are you coming Hailey?" Digory questioned.

Hailey simply pointed at the pool, putting her head to the side.

Understanding Polly and Digory came back. Both thinking about what they had just done. If they had not marked the pool, they might have never found it again. Digory pulled out his knife and pulled up a long strip of grass near there pool.

"Okay let's go." Digory said.

"I don't know..." Polly said.

"You said you would come!" Digory said heatedly.

"Yes but…"

Here followed a very long argument in which Hailey could only think _they argue like there married… I wonder if they will… poor kids…_

Finally the three children found themselves standing by an unmarked pool looking into the water.

"Okay everyone ready?" Digory asked. "One… two … three... Jump!"

It worked and they found themselves rushing down, only this time nothing could be distinguished, there where no stars nothing. That was until they found themselves standing on something hard.

_I don't like it… I don't like it at all… _Hailey thought looking around.

They where standing between large buildings taller than any church, all gray and dark. There was no sound, expect for their breathing and Max's whimpers of fear.

"I am not sure I like this place…" Polly said.

"It is a bit, uncanny." Digory agreed. "Let's look around, what an odd light…"

It was a strange light that lit the place, instead of a cheerful yellow, or even a gray cloudiness. Red light bathed everything making it even more sinister than in already was.

"Can we leave?" Hailey mouthed but they other two were not watching and did not see.

"Come on" said Digory "lets see if there are any people."

And so the children walked down the strange roads. Hailey was behind the others looking around her while Max coward at her feet. They walked for a long time nothing changed; still there was tall gray building and the uncanny red light.

_Okay we can leave, put on your little ring and let's leave guys… please? _

But then Hailey looked around. _Uh oh…_

Polly and Digory where gone. Hailey whipped around in a panic thoughts racing through her head. _Where are they? Did they leave? No Hailey they would not leave you here just wait until they come and find you… just wait. _

Sitting down one some run down steps Hailey began to dread the thought of always being here. Always being stuck in this red world surrounded by mocking grey buildings… there was no plants, not a tree in sight. Max was whimpering and Hailey was being to hyperventilate.

Hailey had never been so scared in her life. Not when she had run away from her hating family. Not when she was alone on the streets looking for a place to stay. Not at any point in her life had Hailey been this frightened. But now it was different. All the other points in her life there had been other people. This was what made Hailey feel safe. If she needed something she could get it. It may have taken a while but she could get it. But now she felt alone completely alone. And there was nothing she could do about it.

_I wish I could call for them. But no I had to be born without a voice… what should I do? should I go looking for them? _

As Hailey sat wondering what to do a sound came from a large building which was sitting on top of a great hill.

_RING……………………_

The only thing that can describe that sound is pain. If you have ever had a bell rung in your ear imagine that ten-fold and longer.

It went on and on and on… Hailey covered her ears, Max fell on to ground his paws covering his. _Great now I am dumb and deaf… _Hailey thought as the sound crashed in her ears.

On and on it went _will it ever stop! _Hailey was also screaming in her head, and then it stopped.

_Thank god that's over _Hailey though picking up Max and holding him tight. _Now the question is to go towards the noise or away from it? Or I could stay here… _

Max wined and Hailey did not move. _Okay it was most likely Polly and Digory they accidentally rang a very, very large bell… that's it! _

Hailey looked back up at the building on the hill. It looked almost like a castle but it very ancient and decrepit. Some of the walls had caved in and even from a distance Hailey could see dead plants hanging to the sides of the walls. Turing her head Hailey looked down the long winding road. _Tons of people must have lived here at one point. I wonder what happened to them all. _

Suddenly Max began to bark. The sound echoed through the buildings and down the road. Hailey whipped her head around and looked in the direction Max was barking. Out of the Castle three people where immerging. Two of them were Polly and Digory. Relief flooded through Hailey as she began to run towards the castle.

Once she reached the top she heard Polly say "Digory! Look Hailey and Max! There safe!" Polly rushed up to Hailey and helped up the last part of the hill.

"Who is this?" the woman that was accompanying Digory and Polly said.

"This," Digory said "Is Hailey and Max our friends. And this is Queen Jadis" Digory added to Hailey."

"Oh…" Hailey mouthed. Jadis was a frightening sight she had dark hair was pin straight and her face showed no joy, only destruction and hatred. It was a face that Hailey hated from the moment she saw it.

"Speak up child!" Jadis roared in a voice so load it hurt. Hailey looked at Digory for help.

"She can't, Hailey can't speak." Digory said.

"Oh." Jadis said distastefully.

Hailey glared at a witch (for this is what she was) with such distaste that it surprised Polly Jadis did not melt where she stood.

There was a long silence as the four stared at each. Until Digory asked "Where are all the other people?"

"What other people?" Jadis asked.

"The common people, what happened to them?" Digory asked pointing to the great stone city.

Jadis looked sordidly down at the city before beginning her tale. "My father was a great king, heroic, strong and grand. He married the princess of a far away city and the cities united. They had two children, me and my sister. My father died leaving me the throne. This enraged my sister. She wanted the throne to herself. I would not give it up. A war went on for 20 years and 20 nights. My sister had the stronger army, she had the strength. But I had the power. While the war had raged on I went deep into the forest risking many a thing to get what I wanted. The deplorable word." As she spoke Jadis' face never changed. She spoke with a blank, face as if in her head she was reliving each scene.

"What does that do?" Digory asked Jadis.

"The deplorable word is more a spell than a word. Whoever speaks it will be the last living thing in the world." Jadis was now smiling, a look of abject evil on her face. "I learned this word and was ready to use it. And so when my sister's army reached my Castle and I saw the last of my men fall she came to me saying. 'You have lost! I am the winner, I will rule all of Charn and it shall be mine!' I told her 'I suggest you do not threaten me.' She did not head my warning only smile and yelled 'You have lost!' I responded by saying 'No you have…' I then spoke the deplorable word and found myself alone the last living thing on this world."

Hailey's eyes had grown three times there normal size and she was staring at Jadis with horror. Polly looked appalled and Digory looked traumatized. Jadis did not seem to notice and continued her story.

"After that I sat in one of the great thrones that all my ancestor had their bodied preserved in. I cast a spell upon myself so that I would only awake when someone rang the bell. That was you my boy…" Jadis looked at Digory and gave him a malevolent smile.

Hailey looked at Digory and Polly thinking hard._ The bell! That was the sound she had heard_... _Why would he ring that? _

"So what is wrong with the sun?" Polly asked the Jadis.

"What do you mean?" Jadis asked her voice cold as ice.

"Red, in our world the sun is yellow." Polly said.

"Is it? Yellow sun means a young world." Jadis said looking a bit more interested in the three children. "Then you must take me there right away."

"What!?!" Hailey mouthed angrily looked from Polly to Digory shock written all over her face.

"Our world," said Digory stunned "You-you would not like our world it is bright an-and load, not very nice."

"Does not matter, it shall be better once I am ruler of it." Jadis said unwaveringly.

"No really, I think you are better off here, our world is nothing interesting." Polly said looked at Hailey for help. Hailey shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Is this not why you came here? Take me to your world!" Jadis asked scornfully. "Now prepare your magic and take me there!"

"Yes right! The magic! Okay I'll need to stay where you are and Polly and Hailey to come here…" Digory said gabbing the girls' hands as Hailey scooped up Max.

Once the three where all set Digory yelled "Now! Quickly he and Polly slipped on the yellow rings and they, Hailey and Max where back in the forest. But someone else was there too, Queen Jadis of Charn. Half a second before they had vanished Jadis had grabbed onto Max's tail and was now in the wood with the children.

Yet something was wrong with the wicked queen; she seemed not to be able to breath.

"Get me out of here!" Jadis gasped cringing on the ground. "This place is killing me!"

"You deserve to die!" Polly said "Killing all the innocent people the way you did."

"Ahhhh!" the Queen screamed in anguish.

"Come on lets go." Polly said to Digory and Hailey

Hailey nodded but Digory said "We cannot just leave her hear to die."

"Watch me." Polly said and she jumped into the pool.

"Polly wait!!" Digory called jumping in after her. But not before Hailey and the Queen had grabbed the back of his shirt.

**If you want more REVIEW!!**

**I hope that chapter did not seem rushed. I was trying to make it flow but it seems like it is rushed. Sorry if it is! **


	4. How They Got the Witch Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**For the fourth time grammar and spelling… sorry!**

**Chapter Four: How they got the witch out. **

Two seconds later Digory, Hailey, Polly, Max and Jadis materialized in Uncle Andrew's study.

Four seconds later Uncle Andrew was bowing and chattering to Jadis who was standing up fully recovered.

Ten seconds later there was then much talk from Jadis and she order Uncle Andrew (who seemed to fancy the Queen) to get her transportation so she could rule the world and so on.

Then twenty seconds later the Queen (or the witch as we must call her for that is what she was) and Uncle Andrew left the room totally ignoring the children.

"Oh no!" Digory cried "We got to get her back!"

"Oh no she is your Uncle's problem now." Polly said

"But we brought her here! We can't let her take over the world!" Digory cried.

"We! For your information it was you! You rang the bell! You brought her here is it you fault! Right Hailey?" Polly said.

Hailey raised her arms mouthing "I want no part of this…"

"Well it was your fault! Hailey wasn't there to see anyway." Polly said.

Digory looked ready to argue, and then changed his mine. "Your right it is my fault, but please Polly she might upset mother! And she is so very sick!"

This softened Polly's expression. For it was known that the whole reason Digory was living with his Aunt and Uncle was that his mother was deadly sick and was going to die.

"Okay I'll help you." Polly said "But I must go home first. Mother must be worried, coming Hailey?"

Hailey shook her head and mouthed "I'll follow Jadis."

"You can't do that!" Polly cried.

Hailey raised her eyebrows. _How can she expect me to follow what she says?_

"Wait she's right. Hailey can follow the witch. Aunty won't let me out, not unless I said where I was going, and I don't suppose you could either. But Hailey could. She and Max can follow her!"

"I don't know…" Polly started.

Then once again there was an argument between Polly and Digory. After ten minutes of this they looked around. Hailey and Max where gone.

---

While Digory and Polly had been arguing Hailey had slipped away. She was going to follow that witch, and make her leave. When she walked down the stairs she noticed a cab outside and the witch and Uncle Andrew stepping into it.

Running up to the cab Hailey and Max grabbed the back and held on.

_If I can get the witch back to the house or if Polly of Digory can touch her then we can get her back into the forest and make her leave. But how do I do that? _Hailey thought.

Holding onto the back of the carriage Hailey could hear the voice of Jadis and Uncle Andrew inside.

"I know this lovely place where we can eat…"

"Fine take me there."

"Umm… why… yes okay, driver?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take us to the restaurant on this street."

"Right away sir."

Here followed a long bumpy ride until they reached the restaurant. This was quite an amusing experience for Hailey because through the window she could see the witch yelling loudly at all the people to 'hurry up and bring her food' and the waiters running around dropping things and so on. When the food finally did arrive there was a great commotion about how 'the Queen' did not find this proper food and she would in fact destroy them all. There was then a great rush to get her more food, but she did not approve and left the store without paying for her extravagant meal and got back into the cab leaving a very perplexed Uncle Andrew in her wake.

"Madam! You have no idea what the cost me!"

"I don't care."

When both Jadis and Uncle Andrew where back in the cab Hailey again jumped on the back and listened to the conversation all the while thinking about how she was to get the Queen back to Digory's house so they could get her back to her own world.

_Oh dear this is more trouble than I thought it would be…_

"Where is the ruler of this country? It shall be easy to defeat him. Take me to him!"

"Madam there is no ruler, per-say…"

"Don't Madam me! I am Queen Jadis! And you will address me as such!"

"Yes madam… er… I mean your royal highness…"

"This transportation is ludicrously slow!"

"Well you see…"

"There are no excuses, I want this going faster."

"Mada-"

"Stop!"

The Cab jerked to a stop and Hailey and Max fell onto the cobble stones with a thump.

_Oh no! What is she doing! _

For at that moment Jadis had gotten down from the cab and was entering a jewelry store.

Hailey and Max tore around the cab and peered through the window at the witch who was gabbing things off selves and counters. Though Hailey could not hear there was a great deal of shouting from inside. And soon the witch came tearing out of the store. Expensive pearls covering her neck and arms. She then jumped onto the top of the cab tossed the driver out grabbed the reins and the whip and took of down the street laughing and whipping the horse as she went. There was shouting all around as people realized what was going on.

"Call the cops!"

"She's mad!"

"She robed my store!"

"She took my best horse and…"

"Hey was there a man with her?"

"Yeah he was in the cab!"

Hailey did not stay any longer she and Max dashed around the block following the sounds of screaming people after Jadis.

Police men, fire carriages and wagons began tearing after her.

_If I could scream I totally would right now... _

Finally and miraculously she ended up back in front of Digory's house where the carriage stopped. Well it more crashed then stopped for Jadis had been traveling at such a outlandish speed she had not been able to control where she was going had had ended up ramming the carriage into a lamppost shattering it to bits.

This is when Hailey and Max saw Polly and Digory running up towards the commotion and she also saw that Jadis had somehow gotten onto the back of the cab horse and was riding it while holding an iron bar from a lamp post. Apparently she had broken it off herself.

_Not good…_

"Hailey!" Polly screamed as she notices the girl "Try and get close to her!"

"Oy! Police man! That's my horse that ladies riding!"

"And that's mine jewelry that she's stolen!"

"Settle down settle down, oy what this is."

"Why Mr. Ketterley what are you doing here?"

"Young lady get down here this instant!"

"Polly try and touch her!"

"I am Queen Jadis and you shall bow to me!!"

"Queen what kind of queen are you?"

"I am The Queen!"

"Young Lady come down Now! Control yourself"

"I can almost reach her!"

"Fools! I am Queen Jadis! The Ruler of Charn! As well as the destroyer of Charn! I shall rule your world and destroy all who dare cross me!" Jadis screeched.

As all this had been going on Hailey, Max, Polly and Digory had been making there way towards the witch who was swinging the iron bar down at them. Sometimes Digory or Polly would grab her but she struck them or kicked out and they had to let go.

"Eh! Police that's my horse just let me get to it and I'll calm 'er right down!"

"Go right ahead."

Now the Cabby was coming and stroking the horse's nose saying claming words to the wide eyed horse. Uncle Andrew had made his way over and was clutching Digory's arm yelling "What are you doing here boy?"

And it was then that Digory managed to get a grip on the Witch's foot. Polly was holing on to the horse and Hailey and Max where touching Polly. The Cabby was touching the nose of the horse. And Uncle Andrew was holding onto Digory. Then Digory jammed his hand into his pocket and touched the yellow ring.

The horse, the Cabby, Uncle Andrew, the Witch, Digory, Polly, Hailey, and Max all vanished.

**Kinda a sort chapter but the next is long so don't worry**

**Sorry about any mistakes!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. The Land of Narnia

**It has taken me a long time to update due to the fact I was visiting my grandparents. I was very sad to find out that only two people have reviewed to my last chapter ): I love writing and try never to give up on a story. But I hate writing without getting feedback. So please it you want more chapters then REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! well execpt the characters i make up! Hailey and Max!! but that is ALL!**

**Chapter 5: The land of Narnia. **

Eight people where now in the wood where the pools surrounded them. The same calm light from about shown down and the same serenity surrounded them.

"Oh dear." Hailey mouthed looking around at all the people they had brought with them.

There was the Cabby who was still petting the horse. The horse had calmed down and was pulling up mouthfuls of grass. Though the Cabby had realized something was different about his current location he was such a kind man he was more concerned about his horse. Jadis had fallen off the horse and was now lying of the grass feeling sick again. And Uncle Andrew was muttering noisily about Brandy.

"Quick! That's the pool of Charn let us get back there and leave the witch there!" Digory cried pointed to a nearby pool.

And once again the horse the eight persons were in another world. However this world was not red like Charn, or yellow like earth. It was black. A blackness that covered everything nothing could be seen. It was a deep, frightening, black.

"Where are we?" Polly said in a troubled voice. Though she had been on many an adventure this past day she was startled to find herself in darkness and kept looking widely around.

"Maybe we are in Charn… it is just night?" Digory suggested his voice shaking. He to was scared by there current location and was looking around for something that was of interest.

Hailey shook her head, but in this blackness no one could see. She felt that there was nothing here, and that there never had been.

"It is an empty world. There is nothing." Jadis said in her cold stern voice. Apparently she had recovered from being in to wood where the pools were.

There was silence as everyone thought about these words.

"Digory's my boy lets us go." Uncle Andrew had somehow found his way to Digory and was grabbing his arm. His breath smelt of brandy and his hands where shaking. "Get out the ring. We can slip away..."

"Infidel! You would try and leave without me!" Jadis cried her voice ringing in the air. It was quite obvious that she had no intention of being left in this lifeless world.

"Quite all of you yes I can leave and I and Polly can vanish in a second we will leave and leave you all here to stay. So stay back or we wi-"

But Digory stopped for something was happening. A voice was singing the air was filled with it. It was an almost unearthly voice, there were no words but it was so beautiful and happy you had to listen to it. Hailey felt as though the song was calling something trying to make something happen.

Though none of the people present could see anything there expression changed.

Polly looked radiant, happy and cheerful.. Digory was the same full of smiles and joy. Uncle Andrew was different. He was terrified. His eyes kept darting back and fourth in the dark looking for something. Jadis' had her jaw set and her eyes where narrow. It was as if she understood what she was hearing as words not as unrecognizable sounds. Hailey looked happy, but in a sad way as if this was something so great she did not deserve to hear it.

Now something else was happening as well. All of a sudden in the sky a billion stars appeared and a billion more voices started singing.

"Oh my." Polly said her eyes sparkling. They could all she each other slightly. Dim outlines of each other shown as the stars gave of a radiant glow.

"This is a bad place we must go. Let us be off." Jadis said her voice emotionless.

"No!" Digory said "I want to stay and find what happens so keep away from us or we will vanish!"

"Quite all, I wanna listen to the song." The Cabby said. He to was smiling looking up into the stars.

But suddenly something else was happening. The song had changed and quite abruptly the sun was coming up. A new, big and bright sun. As the sun came up the stars went out and again there was only one voice.

"Wow." The children breathed. They could see themselves now all looking dirty and disheveled but all (except for Jadis and Uncle Andrew) with bright smiles on there faces. Even Max and the horse seemed to be smiling.

Again the song changed this time faster more happy, the barren ground they where standing on sprouted grass. Flowers popped up from all over and a river struck up. Trees began to grow so fast that a second later the children and the three adults where all standing in a wooden grove.

Lovely smells began to float all around them. Flowers, moss, pine trees, the sent of fresh grass.

There was nothing sad about the song in fact it made Digory and Polly think of all the good times they had and how great it was to be alive.

But not for Hailey. To her surprise there were tears in her eyes. Puzzled she dried them off, wondering why this happy song was making her cry.

"Oh!" gasped Polly. For they saw the singer, it was a lion a great powerful a lion who was singing to the sky as the land around them sprouted with life. It was as though the lion himself was calling all these things to be.

"Ah! A lion! We must get out of here quick Digory! We must leave!" Uncle Andrew shouted tugging on his nephews arm.

"Shut up you fool! He will hear you!" Jadis cried pointing to the lion.

"If only I had a gun." Uncle Andrew said.

"Do you really think you could kill it with a gun?" The Cabby said "No that lion is making all this happen don't you see?"

Then the witch took a step forward and threw the iron bar she had broken from that lamp post at the lion. She hit the lion square between the eyes. The lion did not so much as blink just continue with its song.

At this Jadis screamed and ran. Uncle Andrew tried to follow but tripped and fell over a tree root.

The lion was so close now the children where holding there breath. But they did not have to worry the lion took no notice of them just kept walking. Now the song had change again. All around the children and the Cabby the earth was bubbling. And soon the bubbles grew large until they burst and an animal came crawling out. Elephants, tigers, dogs, cats, every animal you could imagine came out of the earth.

There was barking, meowing, bird calls, and every noise imaginable surrounded the children so that the lion's voice was drowned out.

Then the lion stopped singing. He went around and touched the noise of some animals two of every kinda, two lepers, two beavers and so on. When these animals had been touched they went and stood in a circle around the lion. One of these was strawberry the Cabby's horse. Soon the lion was surrounded by tons of animals all that were silent. The animals that the lion had not touched wandered off.

Then the lion spoke.

Though the children where not surprised that he could speak it startled them when he did.

"Creatures I give you Narnia, awaken trees, be talking beats, be creatures of earth, be divine waters. I made this world so you may live here in peace, live and prosper, but remember I made you from the earth and from the earth you can return." The great Lion said.

And from the woods behind trees fawns and dwarfs and centaurs appeared, and the river god appeared with his many daughters, naiads and dryads came from the trees and they all said "We hear you Aslan and we obey."

Then all the small animals grew bigger and stood up and the big animals grew smaller. There was much laughter and joy for many a minute until Aslan spoke again.

"Creatures though your world is not a day old evil has entered come with me the strongest of your race, come bull elephant, head dwarf, he raven and he tiger. We have much to talk about." said Aslan.

These creatures then followed him off into the woods leaving the others behind.

The children and the Cabby exchanged looks.

---

As the children and Cabby were wondering what to do Max started barking.

"Max!" Polly and Digory said

Hailey ran up to him, and then waved the others over excitedly.

Polly, Digory and the Cabby came over. Uncle Andrew was following a distance behind, not because he was interested but because he wanted to get one of the children's rings.

"Oh!" Polly cried when she saw what was coming out of the ground.

I was a lamppost. A small lamppost growing out of the ground, and it was lit.

"They grow iron here?" Polly said.

"No silly!" Hailey mouthed. Then Hailey said (or mouthed) something so fast that no one understood.

"What?" Digory said

Hailey repeated what she said again.

"Your right!" Polly said "this is where the witch threw the iron bar!"

"Yeah, it grew into a lamppost." Digory said

"Gosh," said the Cabby "What a strange land. I almost feel younger… my Ma used to say things about the land of youth, maybe this is it…"

"Oh!" said Digory "Do you really think it might be??"

"Well don't you feel grand?" The Cabby said spinning around.

"The land of youth," Digory said. Then he turned to Polly and Hailey "Do you think there is anything here that would help mother?"

"There might be, how could we know?" Polly answered as Hailey shrugged.

"I'll ask the lion, if he can't tell me there must not be…" Digory said determinably. He then started walking off in the direction the lion had gone.

"Hold on there son," said the Cabby "Let's have a word with old Strawberry first."

"But…." Digory began looking longingly towards the lion.

"Plus." Continued the Cabby, "The lion was having a meeting we must not interrupt the meeting they are having.

**If you want another chapter then REVIEW **


	6. Kings, Queens and Kids

**This is the longest chapter i have written!!!!! it is like 2,669 words!! support me and review to this chapter!! **

**Sorry once again for any grammar and/or spelling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6: Kings, Queens and Kids. **

So the children and Frank walked over to the crowd of talking animals.

Behind them Uncle Andrew was calling after them telling them "Not to be fools." And "There are wild animals!" But the others did not listen just walking over to Strawberry the talking horse.

"Good old strawberry! How do you feel?" Frank said as he looked up at his old horse.

"Who are you?" Strawberry asked looking at his old master.

"Why it's me Frank! You remember me right?" Frank asked his old horse sadly.

"I do remember…. Yes you used to hitch me up to a big black thing and who make me pull it!" Strawberry said snorting. It was obvious that Strawberry had not enjoyed being a Cabby horse.

"Ah well I had to make a living didn't I?" Said Frank also thinking about how tiresome it was to drive that the carriage around London.

"Is this the evil Aslan told us about?" asked a small badger sniffing Polly's hand.

"No… no I do believe these are good things…" The horse was saying. "I remember there where white lumps, and red round things. They were quite nice." Strawberry had a smile on his face, or a smile for a horse.

"Ah yes! Sugar and apples I gave you them all the time!" Frank said a smile on his face.

While the conversation was going on Hailey had been thinking.

_I don't understand, this is the most beautiful place I have ever been to, why inside am I sad? Everyone else is so happy. I just don't understand… _

"Are you coming Hailey?" Polly was looking at Hailey worriedly

"Yeah." Hailey mouthed looking up.

It seemed while Hailey had been thinking Frank and Strawberry had come to an agreement, Frank had convinced Strawberry to let Digory ride him to where the lion, or Aslan, was.

So they walked, following the horse and Digory until they reached the area where the great lion was sitting surrounded by all types of creatures. Digory slipped off Strawberry and stood still waiting till he had a moment to talk to the majestic Lion.

His turn came sooner than expected. "Here," said Aslan "Is the human who has brought the evil upon our new world."

Digory looked around and noticed that all the animals were looking at him. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward but did not say anything.

"Son of Adam, did you bring an evil sprit into my peaceful country." The lions stern gaze was focused on Digory.

_The Witch! That is the evil! And Digory was the one who woke her! Oh dear oh dear…_

"Well sir it was kind of an accident, you see we where trying to take her back to her world…" Digory said, he seemed to realize that this was not a good excuses and stopped talking.

"Did you not wake her? Hurt your friend, and scare the people of your world." The Lion asked his gaze never wavering from the boy's face.

There was a short silence then Digory spoke. "Yes sir I did, and I am very sorry."

"Are you ready to repair your mistake?" said Aslan looking into Digory's face.

"Well I am not sure how, you see she ran away." Digory explained.

"I asked are you ready to fix your mistake."

"Yes Sir I am." Digory said

"Then you must follow these instructions," Said Aslan "look up at those mountains. What do you see?"

"I see great hills and cliffs, there is a waterfall and many trees…" Digory said looking confused.

"In those mountains and past the waterfall there is a garden. The garden is surrounded by a high wall. Inside the garden there is a tree. This tree holds silver apples. Pick one apple from the tree and bring it back to me." Aslan said looking hard at Digory.

"Yes sir I will." Digory said but then his voice broke "But please sir. Is there a way you can help my mother."

"I know child, I know, we are maybe the only people who understand." Aslan said looking into Digory's eyes.

Here there was silence as Digory and the Lion looked at each other. It was as if they understood each other for one second. As if Aslan understood all about Digory's mother.

"Daughters and son, come forward." Aslan said turning towards Digory's companions.

Polly, Hailey, Max and Frank came forward.

"Have you forgiven your friend for what he has done?" Aslan asked Polly and Hailey.

"Yes sir." Polly said determinedly looking straight into the great Lion's face.

_Umm… _Hailey looked into Aslan deep brown eyes, trying to tell him. For some reason Hailey felt ashamed that she could not speak.

"Aslan…" Polly said shyly after a moment "Hailey can't speak…"

Tears sprouted into Hailey's eyes for no reason as she could tell. She looked into the eyes of the Lion and noticed he as well looked sad. There was something there Hailey had never seen before, sadness, and pity for her. Besides Polly, Digory and Polly's mother not one person had ever cared about Hailey. Yet here was a stranger, a very powerful person (or creature) that knew what she had been though, and cared.

"Dearest," said Aslan "I know."

That was all.

Then he turned to Frank.

"Son of Adam, are you an honest and caring person." The great Lion asked.

"I don't know sir; I've always tried to be." Frank answered looking a bit startled at being asked that particular question.

"Could you rule the people of Narnia with a lovely hand, guard them, and fight for them?"

"I don't know sir; I am just a simple Cabby." Frank said looking shocked at what the Lion was saying.

"Do you leave anything behind?" Aslan asked.

"Only the Mrs." Frank said sincerely.

But before he had finished a woman appeared. She was Frank's wife. There was a long minute of short explanation. Then Aslan said.

"Know can you and your wife rule these creatures justly?" Aslan said looking at the pair.

"We shall do are best sir." Frank said. For he now understood, Aslan wanted him to stay in Narnia with all the creatures.

"Then you shall be the first King and Queen of Narnia."

----

"Now Son of Adam, you will go and complete your task?" Aslan asked looking towards Digory.

"I shall sir. But I hope you are not in a hurry." Digory said thinking of the long journey he had ahead of him.

"Do not worry you shall have help." Aslan said "Come horse."

Strawberry came over. "How would you like to be a winged horse?" It was plain to see that he would very much like to be a flying horse but all he said was.

"As you wish Aslan."

"Be winged."

And he was Strawberry suddenly sprouted two wings from his back.

"You are now no longer Strawberry, but Fledge, the first flying horse." And Fledge flew high in the trees; swerving, circling and going upside-down then came back down. "Is it good Fledge?"

"It is very good sire." Fledge said looking overjoyed.

"Will you take this human to his destination?" Aslan asked looking at Digory.

"With pleasure Sir!" Fledge said.

"Excuse me Aslan may I go?" Polly had come up to the lion. Polly knew that she was not the once being asked to complete the task but she felt she needed to help Digory on the task ahead of him.

"Fledge?" the Lion asked "Can you carry two humans?"

"I don't mine, when there little, but that is all I can take." Fledge answered looking at Hailey.

The new queen had come over and she wrapped her arm around Hailey. "Not to worry, she can stay here and help," said the Queen.

"Her help will be much needed in Narnia." Aslan said looking long and hard and Hailey.

And so Polly and Digory flew off on the back of Fledge while Hailey stayed back. She did not mind for there was much else going on. Once they had gone there were many other things to do. Planning for the coordination, finding where a suitable castle could be built and so on.

_For the first day of this new world there certainly is a lot going on…_

---

That night all the creatures sat around a large fire and slept under the trees. Hailey showed the Fawns a dance that later became a very famous Narnia dance. Max ran around with the other talking dogs barking. Though he was not a talking dog the other dogs accepted him. The first night in Narnia was warm and quite. Everyone slept around the fire. However Hailey did not sleep well that night, for Hailey's mind was lost in the mountains with Polly and Digory hoping they were alright.

Hailey woke up early the next morning to find the animals busy. Some where gathering flowers and picking the place for the coronation. The King was talking with the Bull elephant about the new castle that had to be built. There was so much going on that

Hailey did not now what she should do.

"Hailey dear!" a voice cried from behind her. It was the Helen the Queen to be. "Come help me pick and outfit for the coronation."

"Okay!" Hailey mouthed and followed the Queen into a cluster of trees over by the river. Hanging from the trees where the most beautiful clothes Hailey had ever seen.

"Wow." The girl said looking up at the clothes.

"Aslan told me to come here and I would find everything I would need for a coronation. And here it is! The clothes are so nice I never wore anything this nice back in London." Helen began.

But Hailey was not listening she was grabbing dresses down from the trees and holding them up to Helen trying to find on that would look nice.

Soon they found the perfect out fit. And Hailey stood back to admire the Queen to be. Helen stood under the trees the light falling perfectly on her dark hair.

She was wearing an emerald dress that reached pasted her feet. Along the edge of the dress golden patterns swirled, the affect was marvelous. Draped over her shoulders was a golden cloak. Hailey had done Helens hair in a bun so she looked regal and elegant.

Hailey smiled as she took in her work. The Cabby's wife now looked like a queen. Grabbing Helens hand Hailey dragged her over to the river. Helen looked into the river at her reflection.

"Oh…" Helen said. She had never thought she could look this stunning. As she was looking into the water Hailey noticed Frank still wearing his messy Cabby clothes. With a smile Hailey skipped over to him grabbed his arm and forced him into some more kingly clothes.

Once she was finished with Frank she noticed something. They did not have crowns. At this Hailey ran over to the Lion.

Hailey looked up into his dark eyes and mouthed "Crowns! Aslan there are not crowns for the King and Queen!" Aslan had not trouble understanding Hailey and replied.

"Do they need crowns? They are in Narnia why it is necessary they have crowns?"

For a second Hailey thought then she mouthed. "All the animals will listen to them no matter what. But it is a sign for them. When they have a moment they do not believe they can do something they can look at the crown. It is a symbol for them. A gift from you saying you believe in them."

Aslan looked at the girl and smiled. "Child you are very wise for your age. I shall see to it crowns are made." Hailey smiled up at the Lion then skipped off.

---

They were just selecting the place were the coronation was to be held when Fledge returned.

All the animals crowded around Digory got down off of Fledge walked up to Aslan and said "I brought you the apple just as you wanted."

"Well done." Aslan said "Well done son of Adam. Go and throw the apple by the river."

_Why would he do that?_

"Now" Aslan said after Digory had thrown the apple "for this creature."

For in a cage of twigs was Uncle Andrew.

_Poor guy, I almost feel kinda not really sorry… no…_

There was then some commotion about what to do. It seemed that Uncle Andrew did not understand what the animals where saying all he heard was growling. It was a sad thing and resulted in Aslan putting Uncle Andrew to sleep.

When the animals had put Uncle Andrew in the cage one gold and one silver piece had fallen out of his pocket had two trees had grown from that one of silver and one of gold.

At Aslan's word the dwarfs went forward and cut the trees down and made two beautiful crowns for the new King and Queen. At this Hailey smiled and looked at the Lion. She knew that he was probably going to give them crowns weather she had said something or not. Aslan had just wanted her reasoning for why she thought they needed crowns.

Then the coronation began. Hailey had never seen anything more beautiful. There where no words that can describe it. All that can be said was that it made Hailey realize part of the reason she had been crying. She was going to have to leave this place and go back to England…

After the coronation they all turned around and saw that where Digory had throw the apple there was now a grand tree, huge and magnificent.

"Wow!" many creatures said looking at.

"This is the protection for Narnia. As long as this tree is healthy the witch will not dare come near it." Aslan said

"But sir," Digory said taking a step forward "When we where up at the garden we saw the witch, she had already taken an apple and eaten it."

_Oh no! _

"That is why, son of Adam she will not dare come near it. Because she has stolen a piece of the fruit she will never want to go near it again. The very smell will keep her away. But one day, years from now she will come back and Narnia must be ready. But do not worry she will be defeated and Narnia will come back together." Aslan said

All the creatures looked at Aslan nodding ready to take up the task of protecting the tree.

"Now go son of Adam help your mother, take an apple to her." Aslan said looking at Digory.

"But sir will it harm her as it did the witch?" Digory asked worried.

"The apple does give people what they want but it also holds a curse it is true." Aslan said, "But in your world it will only cure your mother she will not live forever but she will be better. It is true if you had stolen the apple it would have done her no good. But go help your mother."

Digory went and plucked an apple. When he came back all he said was "Please, can we go home now."

_No, no, no please no…_

**Hopefully that explained everything that needed to be explained about the apple and Narnia's protection. **

**Quite a long chapter hu? Please Review if you want more!**


	7. Forever

**Hello! It is me again! I would like to say thank you all the people who have reviewed to my story so far. I would like to say a special thanks to Phasmidfan. You have reviewed from the start of the story and have given me some great advice! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 7: Forever…**

_Last time In Chapter 6_

_Digory went and plucked an apple. When he came back all he said was "Please, can we go home now." _

_**No, no, no please no…**_ (This was Hailey in case you did not catch that.)

-----

"Yes my son, you can go home. But first." Aslan said turning to Hailey. "Do you like it here in Narnia?"

_Do I like it? I LOVE IT!_

Hailey nodded hugging Max.

"Do you like the land which you came from?" Aslan asked, as the crowd watched. Digory and Polly glanced at each other confused.

Hailey thought, everything bad that had ever happened to her had happened in England. She never was kicked out of her house and never truly loved. She knew that one day she was going to have to leave Polly's house and would have to find another place to stay. But it was the place she came from and she could not hate a place because of how you had lived in it.

Hailey looked into Aslan's eyes trying to tell him this without words. There was a long silence in which there was complete silence, not even the wind was blowing

"How would you like to stay?" Aslan asked as if understanding Hailey. Digory and Polly exchanged startled glances.

Hailey's eyes widened and she nodded so hard and so fast that some creatures looked startled.

"You may stay." Aslan said, "However there are a few conditions."

_I can stay I can stay! No more London and its smelly roads! What conditions?_

"You must stay forever, as in you saw the start of this world and you will be alive to see the end." Aslan said.

_Agelessness? I will live forever??_

"You will gain powers, only to be used for good. You will help all who need it, but remember that you will live past all the people you meet, they will age and you shall not. Bear in mind you can die if you are killed by mortal means. But remember if you do you will always be with me."

Hailey nodded, and then she clutched Max and mouthed.

"I would be alone? Always? Not one person would be like me?"

"Not if you do not wish it. Your dog will be with you all the while. Would you like to stay in Narnia child?"

Hailey looked over at Polly and Digory then back at all the wonder surrounding her. It was a choice that would change her life forever. She could stay in this world where she would watch friends die, and be there for every moment. Or she could go back with Polly and Digory, grow old and die.

_If I did go back I would always wonder what it would be like if I had stayed and I would always think about how I had a choice to be different… _

For a long time there was silence everyone had there eyes on Hailey as she thought about this choice. Then she made her decision.

"Yes Aslan I would like to stay in Narnia very, very much" She mouthed.

"Then go, take from the tree." Aslan said.

Hailey looked at him in shock.

"Do not fear, it will not harm you, you are safe." Aslan said comfortingly.

Hailey went to the tree and plucked an apple. Then she brought it back to Aslan. Aslan breathed onto the apple and it changed from silver to red and then to a vivid gold.

"Break it is half, feed one half to your dog and eat the other yourself. Do not fear, it will not give you despair." Aslan said looking at the two.

And so with all the creatures looking on Hailey closed her eyes and bit into the fruit. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted and for a second wished that she could eat more. But knew she never could. Then she heard a voice inside her head saying

"That was the best thing I have ever tasted!" It was Max Hailey's dog

"Why max! I just heard you speak!?"

Then there was silence for what Hailey had just thought everyone else had heard. Not through there ears, but in there head. Hailey's voice was projected in there head, and when she wanted to speak all she had to do is think of what it was she wanted to say to someone and they would hear it inside there head. The same went for her dog.

"Wait, can you hear me?" Hailey thought looking at Digory and Polly.

"Yes we can!" They said together.

"I can talk! I can talk!" Hailey jumped in the air for joy Max right beside her saying

"This is so cool"

Max then jumped onto Hailey's chest and she fell down. There was much laughter Polly and Digory where laughing and everyone was smiling and for a long time there was just amusement and joy. All around creatures had begun to laugh dancing in the grass. To the left the sparkling river simmered and the water sprits came out to see what the commotion was all about. Behind the river the purple mountains shined in the sun. behind Hailey and the Narnian's the forest began to come to life. The leaves rustled. Naiads and Dryads came out of the woods and into the clearing. Everyone wanted to greet the newest people of the Narnian community.

"I can't believe it! This is so awesome!" Hailey said, or projected into the heads of all around her.

"Wow Hailey I can't believe it! It's like you are inside my head!" Digory said laughing as Hailey grabbed his hands and whirled around.

Laughter when on and on it felt like it when for hours there was not one creature that looked unhappy. All of Narnia was smiling the sun was beating down on a marry group of creatures. Celebrating there new King and Queen as well as the happiness of a girl and her dog.

However up high in the mountains there was one person who was frowning. Jadis was looking down at the marry group, because she now had all the powers in the world (or so she thought) she could watch the creatures of Narnia from afar. And what she saw made her mad. There was another ageless person. Hailey, the common little brat. She would have to go. But the witch knew she could not go down there, she had to stay away, but one day she would be back… one day...

After much laughter Aslan spoke. "Now it is time."

Everyone understood. It was time for Polly and Digory to return home. Polly rushed forward and embraces Hailey tears pouring down her face. Digory was swept into the hug when Hailey grabbed his arm.

Max ran around there feet saying. "They forgot about me already, I was never loved…" Max said this in a sarcastic way that warned Hailey that Max was going to be a handful.

"Don't be silly Max. We will miss you to!" Polly said scooping Max up into a hug.

"Yeah Max we didn't forget you!" Digory said petting Max on the head.

"Goodbye Hailey. We'll miss you!" Polly said her face stained with tears.

"Yeah Hailey, I hope we meet again one day!" Digory said looking at Aslan towards the end of his sentence. Then Polly and Digory walked towards Aslan.

For a spilt second Hailey's eyes meet with Polly's and Digory's. A single thought passed through Polly's and Digory's mind "Goodbye…." This one world was filled with so much meaning that the children never forgot that moment. Max barked staying by Hailey's side.

Then Polly and Digory vanished along with Aslan.

Hailey looked at the ground the smile washed off her face.

"Don't worry Hailey, it will all be okay." Max's voice flashed through her head.

"I know," Hailey answered "Everything will be alright…"

"Come dear one," said Queen Helen putting her arm around Hailey's shoulders "There is much to do."

Hailey looked back at the spot that her friends had been. As long as Hailey lived Polly and Digory where never forgotten. Hailey thought about them from the first day they left till the day she met them again. Hailey knew that the times where different on Narnia than they where on Earth and that is what kept Hailey wondering. Hailey missed her friends but there was a whole new world in front of her to explore. So as Max trotted by her side Hailey let the Queen led her away.

----

While Hailey walked off with the Queen to begin her new life. Polly, Digory, Uncle Andrew (who was still asleep) and Aslan where standing in the wood.

The wood between the worlds.

Aslan then explained what he wanted them to do.

"You must not come back to Narnia or any other worlds. It is not your destiny. When you get back, bury the rings. Your uncle will not ask for them never use them again. Understand?"

"We understand Aslan." The two children said. For a second nothing was said but finally Polly could not hold in her question any longer.

"Will she be okay?" Polly asked looking up at Aslan. "Will we ever see her again?"

"Daughter, Hailey's home is Narnia; it was never England as yours is. One day you may see her again." Aslan replied. "But remember she will never grow up, you will. Live your life to the best of your ability."

"Yes Aslan we will…" Two voices answered. But as they said this they found that they where standing in front of Digory's house. Not one second had pasted. It was as though they had never been gone.

Polly and Digory were always friends and often saw each other. Digory's mother was cured and there were many happy times for these two. Digory buried the apples core in the backyard. Sometimes they would look at the tree that had grown from the seed from the world of animals; and would think about their friend. They knew that she was in good health and still ageless as they grew up.

**Side note I don't now how many of you have read the book Castaways of the Flying Dutchman but I suppose this story is somewhat like that book. I would like to say that I had no idea about that until my brother mentioned it! The next will be up soon please**** REVIEW!!! **


	8. Life in Narnia

**Chapter 8: Life in Narnia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Okay there might have been some confusion about the way Hailey now talks. When she says things she more projects them into the person, or people's mind and they hear it in there head. She does not need to move her mouth. The same goes with Max…**

**In Narnia four years after Digory and Polly had left…**

A little, laughing, boy ran out of the small castle.

An angry voice flashed through the boys head. "Thomas get back here this second!"

Laughing the small boy ran to the river which was located to the right to the little castle.

"Hey!" yelled a fawn, which was making his way to the Castle, for the small boy had knocked into him making him drop his charts. He then continued his run.

"Sorry!" said the girl who was chasing after the boy.

"Yeah!" screamed the boy as he rushing to the river, and attempting to jump into the shallows. However once he was in midair he stopped, stuck in the air.

"Hey!" yelled the small boy pouting and looking at the girl who was now next to him.

"Well you were not listening." Hailey said grabbing the three-year-old prince out of the air. "And you best behave, or you will not get any cake tomorrow."

"Humph." Thomas answered. "I don't see what is so great about _them _having a birthday."

"Well _them _are your twin brother and sister." Replied Hailey "And they are turning a year old tomorrow. There is going to be a great party so you _will_ behave." As Hailey was saying this she was carrying Thomas back to the castle.

In the last four years the Queen Helen had had three children, three year old Thomas, and Jack and Lily the twins. This had caused a great deal of celebration and all the country was buzzing with joy.

Hailey had also learned what Aslan had meant by 'You will gain powers." Hailey now had the ability to stop and move objects and people just by thinking about it. This came in very handy when trying to catch Thomas. Hailey could not imagine why she had been given these powers, why did she need them? It was enough just to be able to live in this world.

"Now you must be quiet when going in, or your mother will be mad at me for letting you run off _again. _Alright Tommy?" Hailey said.

"Yes Hailey…" For three years now Hailey had been babysitting the 'little terror' she was a very good at it, except when she let the kid escape…

"Quiet now…" Hailey said as they walking through the doors, "don't make a sound…"

"Hailey**!" **

_Darn… _

"Your majesty! How are you this fine evening?" Hailey said smiling happily.

The Queen was frowning, but it was quite obvious to Hailey (who knew the Queen well) that she was amused.

"Hailey it is getting late you know I don't like Thomas out this late!" The Queen said.

"Yes but you see…" Hailey tried to think of a good reason. "Umm…."

"Really Hailey you are going to have to learn to control kids if you are going to be working with them for years!"

"Yes, yes I know…"

"Now go put Thomas to bed and I'll take care of the twins…"

"Yes your Majesty, yes." Hailey said. They started heading there separate ways when the Queen turned and said.

"And Thomas, try not to give her to hard a time tonight. Okay?"

"Yes mother!"

And so they walked off.

"You know Tommy I never got in this much trouble before you were born…" Hailey said jokingly.

"I know." Tom said with a huge smile.

"Having fun?" a voice flashed through Hailey's head.

"Oh now you show up…" Hailey said to Max who had bounded up to the girl.

"Hi Max!" Thomas cried.

"Hey sport, how you doing!" Max asked Thomas

"Well Hailey won't let me jump into the water!" Thomas said pouting

"No your mother won't let Hailey let you go into the water." Hailey said.

"Oh make the Queen look bad…" Max said.

"I was not!" Hailey said shocked.

"Yes you were!" Thomas said.

"That's right Tom always agree with me, right!" Max said

"Right!" Thomas said

"I am the best right!" Max continued.

"Right!" Thomas shouted.

"Oh so I am not?" Hailey said with a smile.

"No! You are the bestest of the best!" Thomas said happily

"Hey!" Max said.

Hailey laughed and the three of them walked through the door.

**18 years later. **

"Hailey, How do I look?" Twenty-one year old Thomas asked.

"What was that Prince Tommy?" Hailey said looking up at the boy, or young man.

"Don't call me that!" Thomas said looking at Hailey. It was weird for him Hailey was younger than him but he still felt like he was near an over protective nanny.

"What? Prince? Okay Tommy whatever you say!" Hailey said jokingly.

"Hailey it is my wedding day! Please?" Thomas asked Hailey looking desperate. He did not want his bride to hear Hailey calling him Tommy…

"Alright Thomas, you look great." Hailey said smoothing his hair.

"Thank you..." Thomas said smiling.

**6 years later**

"Meg! Get back here!" Hailey shouted chasing the young princess.

"You have to catch me first!" Meg shouted running around the tree of life.

"You have not to be kidding me! First your pain of a father now you! Am I going to be chasing kids till the end of this world! I don't think I came to Narnia to chase little kids!" Hailey said trying to stop Meg while she was running.

"Yes you did!" Meg said running towards the lamppost.

"She's right you know." Max had come up behind the two.

"Did I ask you Max?" Hailey said grumpily.

"No but I thought my input would be helpful." Max said with a doggy smile.

"Well its not. Come on help me catch the kid…" Hailey said "You know her mother does not want me to use my 'magic' on her. Really I would only use it to stop the kid."

"Hailey!" The king had come out of the castle. He was smiling.

"Tom! I mean your highness! Umm we were just playing tag! Right Meg!" Hailey said looking meaningfully at Meg.

"No I was running and she was telling me what a pain my dad was as a kid!" Meg said with a huge smile.

"Meg!" Hailey said exasperatedly.

"Oops." Meg said.

"You know how weird it is to see this?" said the King "When I was her age I was doing the same thing."

"Yeah do you know how weird it is to be the same age when you are all old!" Hailey said with a smile."

"I am not old! You are just a baby!" The king said.

"Me a baby, I am older than you young man!" Hailey said.

"Physically or mentally?" The king asked with a smile.

"Both! I mean neither... I mean… oh this is so confusing!" Hailey said as Meg laughed.

"I bet that is going to come up a lot in our time in this world hu?" Max said with a doggy smile.

"Yeah we better think of a snappy comeback…" Hailey said.

"Well anyway I came out here to tell you that I do not want my kid running around at this time and you better learn to control her if you are going to be taking care of kids all your life." The king said laughing.

"I'm doomed to be a babysitter all my life!" Hailey said banging her head on the ground while the others laughed.

**78 years later. **

"Hailey, could you come and help with the preparations to greet the king of Archenland?" Twenty two year old Princess Patricia asked.

"Sure I've only done it for over a hundred years…" Hailey was lying on the small couch in the corner of the large room. Sometimes it got boring being young forever…

"Oh really Hailey it will be fun! Mother is so exited about it! Apparently the Prince is interested in marrying me!" Patricia said smiling. "And daddy is going to make an announcement that has to do with you tonight!"

"Really what?" Max came trotting into the room.

"I am not aloud to say! It is a surprise!" said the Princess as she selected the color of the tapestries for the banquet.

"Then why bring it up!" Max asked, he too was getting bored of doing the same thing years after year.

"I was hoping you would change your mind and help me set up?" Patricia said a small smile lighting her features.

"Okay, fine but you own me." Hailey said sitting up.

"I am the princess. I own you nothing!" Patricia said.

"That is what your great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- grandmother said. I told her that she owed me a lot considering she made me dance with that nasty kid from Calormen." Hailey made a face as she thought of that particular night.

"That was so funny! You where so mad!" Max was saying.

"Yeah, yeah it was funny now what was it you needed help with?" Hailey asked the Princess who was laughing.

---

That night there was a grand banquet the food was amazing. There was dancing and singing. Finally King Harold stood up looking around at the assembled audience.

"Guests and friends, I welcome to you the King of Archenland, King Wesley and his lovely wife Queen Sara!" there was much clapping until King Harold raised his hand.

"Tonight we do not only greet these allies but I have a grand announcement to make." The hall was filled with whispers.

"All of you know Hailey." Hailey looked around all eyes where rooted on her. "Please come up here Hailey." Hailey made her way up to the King. "Hailey has been here for years and I do not think she has ever gotten enough recognition. Hailey has kept my family together and helped everyone. I am sure she has done the same in the past. Hailey is kind and compassionate. She is always there to help with kids and any problems that may arise. That is why tonight I would like make Hailey part of the royal family. Hailey will now be referred to as Lady Hailey as this will be passed on for generations to come!"

Cheers erupted from the audience as Lady Hailey smiled and waved to the crowd. The king hugged her. Soon silence rained down on the subjects. They all looked back up at where the king and Hailey where standing.

"Does this mean I do not have to watch kids forever?" Hailey asked projecting her voice into all in the castle.

"Nope, know you just have more authority to watch them!" Laughter erupted from the audience. King Harold was a very laid back king and made his subjects feel every comfortable around him.

"Now just one more announcement. Max could you come up here please?" Max trotted up the steps to the king.

"Max, as well as Hailey has been here at the castle. He as impacted all around him. He is always helping solve court problems. And Therefore I would like to announce that Max is going to be the new castle adviser." Again cheers erupted and for a second Hailey swore she saw Polly and Digory cheering along with the crowd. But then they vanished. Hailey smiled, she missed her friends and she knew that they missed her to…

Hailey and Max looked at each other then turned and faced the crowd. Narnia, no matter what they were doing, was always an adventure.

**Countless years later….**

For year's there was fun, happiness and joy. The witch did not come around and people and creatures alike lived in peace.

Generation after generation Lady Hailey and Sir Max helped keep the country was content and calm. There where no battles, merely small disputes among kingdoms, and one or two minor battles with giants. Contact was made with the people of Calormen further. The king of Archenland's son even married a Calormen woman establishing harmony between the lands. The small wars that did take place over the years where so small and usually over something completely stupid that they where not even recorded in the castle history. So life in Narnia was grand and there was peace.

However many, numerous and innumerable years later the first tragedy struck…

The current Queen's new born son froze to death...

**Good chapter?? I wanted to let you have a look at what life was like in Narnia before the witch returns. **

**I am sorry if you wanted more information of the before the witch came back stuff, but I found that it would have just been boring information with no real plot line. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The First Predicament…

**Hey everyone!! It's me!! I would like to say sorry to anyone who did no find the last chapter to there liking I tried my best!! Here is the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Narnia…**

**Chapter 9: The First Predicament…**

Hailey sat with her arm around Queen Catherine attempting to comfort her.

Ladies in waiting sat around her holding her hands and saying comforting words. But there was nothing that could make the queen smile.

Hailey was torn, never in her memory of Narnia had a child been killed only days after he or she had been born.

"Its all right your majesty, you will see your baby again. He is with Aslan I know he is." Hailey said trying to comfort the queen. Though the Queen believed her she could not stop the tears from pouring down face.

"I know Hailey, I know, but he was so young!" The Queen wailed burring her head in her hands and weeping.

Hailey sighed patting the Queens back comfortingly. Hailey knew what is like to lose someone you love. She knew it as well as she knew how to breathe. Although Hailey and Max had the gift of eternal youth no one else did.

"Your majesty let me tell you a story, I know there is nothing that will totally cheer you up but this might help you feel a bit better." Hailey said looking into the Queen's eyes.

"Whatever you think will help Hailey, it does not matter to me any more." The Queen was so distraught that she did not care what she was told anymore.

So Hailey began her tale.

_Hailey could not help it. The tears would not stop falling. Not matter how many times she told herself that he was with Aslan she could not stop the tears splattering on her dress. _

_King Thomas had died yesterday evening. A heart attack had taken his life before dinner and he had died before anyone could help him. _

_When the news had reached Hailey she had been so grief stricken that she did not move until Max came in and sat at her feet. At that Hailey had picked him up and sobbed into his fur. For once Max did not complain. _

_Now Hailey was standing by the river watching as Thomas' body was showered in rose petals. _

_All around creatures where crying, blowing there noise, there eyes where full of sadness. Next to the deceased king stood his wife Queen Rachel, his daughter Princess Meghan and her husband Prince Eddie, his Twin sisters, and his younger brother. _

_Never before could Hailey remember crying this much. Never before had her eyes been this red and puffy or her face this tear stained. She had not even cried so hard when Thomas parents had died._

_It was not till after the funeral (when Hailey was sitting on her bed) that Hailey realized that this was going to be the biggest problem when being ageless. She had known that she was going to outlive everyone but she had never realty thought about what that had meant. _

"_Oh Max! We are going to have to do that all the time! I will forever be crying! What am I going to do?" Hailey cried when the door opened. But it was not Max who had walked through the door. It was a great golden lion. Aslan had not been seen since the day the great castle had been build. But it did not surprise Hailey that Aslan could come to Narnia whenever he wanted._

"_Oh Aslan! You didn't tell me that everyone would die! Well you kinda did but… Oh Aslan I don't think I can handle this all the time!" Hailey said rushing forward and hugging the grand lion. _

"_Dear one, you knew that this would happen." Aslan said, his deep eyes looking into Hailey's light ones. _

"_Yes but I am not sure I want it to happen again. If I live forever that means that I am going to loss everyone I meet!" Hailey said panicking. _

"_You knew this Hailey…" Aslan said but Hailey was still ranting on. _

"_And then there is the whole I am never going to see Tom again! Everyone else is but not me I am going to life forever and never die! While all my friends die and go to wherever they go when they die I am going to not die and stay here!" Hailey was crying even harder now. _

"_Dear one stop, you will see them again. There will be a day when you shall see Tom again and when Meghan moves on, you will see her again as well." As Aslan spoke his breath fell over Hailey making her feel calm and content. "Now dearest I will give you a choice; you can come with me and see all the people you have lost. Or you can stay here and help Narnia when it needs you." _

_For a moment Hailey did not talk she merely looked out the large bay window that showed the river. And just for a second Hailey could have sworn she said a small boy running towards the river. _

"_Okay Aslan I will stay. I said that I would years ago and I will keep my word. It will be hard but I will stay in Narnia. I will remember what you told me and always now that one day I will see them again." As soon as Hailey had said this Aslan smiled (or the best smile you could picture on a lion.) Then after Hailey had hugged him one last time. Aslan vanished. _

"So you see, you will see him again, don't worry…" Hailey said to Queen Catherine.

The Queen did not speak, but Hailey could tell that her story had some impact on the queen. For there was now a thoughtful look in the Queens eyes. However it did not last long for soon the tears erupted again.

---

Meanwhile during all this King Vance, Max a very trusted Dwarf named Berit, a Daughter of the water god named Bright and a fawn named Dane were all sitting in the conference room discussing how this tragedy could have occurred.

"The child died from a dark magic if you want my opinion" said Bright "There was no accident about his death."

"But how could this happen!" King Vance cried smashing his fist on the table. "The Tree that Aslan gave us is healthy is it not?"

"Yes," Berit said "However it is old…"

"But did Aslan not say that as long as it was alive we would be safe." Dane said.

They all looked at Max who had been there when the Tree was planted.

"Aslan said that if we cared for the tree it would keep us safe, but its power would not last forever." Max said slowly trying to remember Aslan's words.

There was silence while the truth seeped into all present. The tree was losing its power and the witch was growing stronger.

"Whatever will we do?" Dane said looking scared.

"I think we should post a guard around the tree, for if the tree is destroyed all hope is lost." Said Max after some thought.

"Let is be done, and let all people be sent to Archenland to tell the King, our brother, there of what has taken place. Have guards positioned at all corners of the land. We must keep the witch out." King Vance said.

And it was done Narnia became a strong battle plan guards walked the borders and there was a twenty four-seven guard around the tree of life which had kept them safe for all the years.

And though the attempt was grand both Hailey and Max new it was fruitless. They had seen the witch's power and knew what it could do. But they remained optimistic trying to help in anyway they could.

"Do you think the witch has really come back?" Max asked Hailey as the two walked down a castle corridor.

"It has been what five hundred and whatever maybe six hundred. The tree is old. Plus the Prince freezing to death? That is a work of magic it is the hottest time of year! I can think of no other conclusion than Jadis." Hailey was looking down at the floor.

"What do you think we can do?" Max asked.

"Nothing as far as I can tell, she was powerful enough to destroy all of Charn remember?" Hailey said

"Yes but can she do that in Narnia? Does the deplorable word work here?" Max asked.

"I don't think it does. And even if it did she would not use it. She wants to rule the world not kill everyone." Hailey was thinking back to her adventures with Polly and Digory. She did miss them…

"Aslan will help us. He did say that Narnia will one day be free of this evil."

"Yes, it will. I just hope it is soon. If the witch does have a lot of power only Aslan will be able to help us."

Twenty days later things grew from bad to worse repots of treason was reported form all of the land. Berit came and reported that he and twenty-five other dwarfs had gone to the Twin Mountains and made a camp. It seems that while they were all sitting down for lunch it had began to snow right over the border between the land of Narnia and the rest of the world. At this Berit had ordered the other dwarfs to go back, but they had not listened. For as they were watching the snow fall the smell gold and wealth over powered the dwarfs. (In the Land of Narnia Dwarfs can smell gold.) Twenty-three dwarfs had rushed towards the smell ignoring the other three warning calls. The Dwarfs have not been seen since.

When this saddening news had been brought to King Vance he became scared and set up a list of laws. These laws where announced to the kingdom a day later in front of the castle.

Hailey and Max stood with King Vance and his most trusted subjects as the new laws where read out. As they stood Hailey felt a cool and harsh breeze on her back.

"These laws are created to keep the people of Narnia safe and away from harm. We are sorry for all the inconvenience that they will make for people but they are for your own safety." As King Vance read the Fawns looked grave. Mother's clutched there children close. Centers looked at the sky for signs most frowning. Tears poured down many faces and fear was in every eye.

"Law number one: All creatures will be confined to there home before the sun sets. Law Two: No one is aloud out of the borders of the Land. Law Three: There is no traveling to Archenland. Law four: All food supplies must be sold only to known Narnians." As each law was read people looked more and more scared. Hailey knew all of these laws were for the safety of the people but it hurt her to watch the faces of all the people.

"Law fifteen: all lights must be out two hours after sunset." Hailey looked at Max who had a look of sad defiance on his face and at all the others who looked ready to fight but knew they were outmatched. Soon everyone was crying.

"Law Twenty: No one is to go near the tree of life except authorized personnel." Hailey knew very well that this law had to be set up but this meant that the people would not longer be able to praise the gift Aslan had given them.

Many Laws later King Vance came to the last law. As he read this law Hailey began to cry harder. Max rubbed her legs with his head in a comforting way.

"And the last law, Law Twenty-nine: No creature is allowed in or out of the castle unless King Vance admits them. Any issues of complaints will be brought to Dane who will be keeping all the records. Dane is located at the lamppost. Thank you all for coming and we will get through this!" King Vance looked desperate and all could tell that there was no real hope in his words.

Then King Vance, Hailey, Max, Berit, and a few of King's most trusted friends walked into the Castle. That was the last time this King ever walked through the doors.

---

The days that followed were hard. There was no more laughter, joy or peace. Creatures were careful to always now who there friends where and to keep there children close. No one went far from there house and few people visited the river. A cold harsh breeze washed over the land and the river was flowing slowly.

Hailey had lived in Narnia from the start but never had she seen it so sad so destroyed. Never had there been a day when she could not leave the castle or there was no one to talk to besides herself and Max. During this time Hailey thought. There was a lot to think about. And mostly she thought about what Aslan had said the day the tree was made. She relived the scene so many times it was like it had just happened yesterday. But really it had been years, and years ago.

The thing Hailey remembers the most was Aslan saying "This tree will keep the witch away. Not forever she will come back but for many years this tree will protect Narnia. And once the witch comes back she will be defeated."

But Hailey was still worried, she did not distrust Aslan but now that she thought about it how long was it till the witch was defeated. Was it one year or one hundred years? If it was only one year the people who be saved. But if it was more, generation later there would be no one left except for the creatures the witch let live.

Hailey did not understand Aslan but she knew that he would do the right thing. Some however did not understand. And one of these people was King Vance himself. He had taken to locking himself in his room with the queen and did not come out.

"Your majesty please come out! You cannot stay locked up in there forever! Your people need you! They need you to comfort them not stay hidden in your room! That helps no one!" Hailey cried while banging on kings camber door.

**Long chapter!!! Did you like it?? Tell me and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Memories

**A REALLY short chapter but I was bored and I had writers block so I put it in!**

**Disclaimer: I own no of C.S. Lewis ideas!!**

**Chapter 10: memories **

Hailey felt trapped. This was not a new feeling to her. Back in England she had been locked up numerous times. (Mostly for trying to steal something) But she had never felt like this in all the time she had been in Narnia. Max and her were sitting in there room. It was a small room in one edge of the castle there was a connecting door that led to the room that the current Kings son or daughter had slept while Hailey had been the nanny. But now the room was empty, dark and cold.

It was the coldness that was keeping her depressed. Never before had Narnia looked so sad. A stiff cold wind hollowed through the trees the water was cold and the sky was gray. Everyone in the kingdom was scared. Hailey was not scared for herself. She knew that even if she died she would be with Aslan, he had promised her that. But she was scared for all the other in Narnia.

Hailey had been confined to the castle. Not allowed to leave. The King thought that the witch would want to get to her because she had magical powers. Hailey's powers were not nearly enough to safe Narnia though. All she could do was make people stick to the ground or fly through the air. She could move objects just by thinking of doing it. But it was not enough, and she knew it. As she sat looking out of the window, where a cool wind was blowing, she was brought back to the world she had once lived in.

Memories clouded her vision and she was locked in the passed…

_A woman yelled at a small, skinny girl who had dropped a bowl of soup. _

"_You stupid girl!" she yelled as she aimed a kick at the child "Why could you not be normal like your sister!" _

_The girl hunched in a ball looking for a way to escape the rage of her mother. Never before had she been kicked at. As far as her family was concerned she was a disgrace. Born a mute she was yelled at a treated like a slave. _

"_Get out of my sight! I never want to see you here again! You useless girl! All I asked was for you to carry that to the table! Now I am going to have to make a whole new batch! You stupid child! Get out and never come back!" _

_The girl stood up and ran out of the house. _

Hailey shook her head as the painful memory ended. She had not thought of that day in years. It must be the weather. It was making her sad. Looking around the room she saw Max curled up on a pillow that had fallen off the bed. Hailey smiled as another memory filled her head.

_Hailey walked down an English street looking for something to eat. It had been four years since she had left her house... _

_As she walked down the road she spotted a market. Walking into the market she looked for something she could take without being seen. She was walking down the rows of food when there was a shout and a small dog holding a bundle of bread in his mouth ran pasted her followed closely by a large lady who was waving a broom. _

"_You mutt get back here!" the lady shouted chasing the dog out of the store. Hailey heart went out to the dog and she ran after the lady. Once the dog had torn though the door the lady stopped and shouted at the dog. _

_Hailey ducked passed her and tore after the dog. Soon the dog stopped and looked at her Hailey patted her leg in her head begging the Dog to come to her. The dog timidly did so and Hailey stroked the skinny body of the dog…_

That was one of Hailey favorite memories. For after that day she and the dog went everywhere together. Hailey had named the dog Max and it was three years later that the two of them had met Polly and Digory.

Polly and Digory. It had been so long since she had left them. Hailey missed them. She had often though of what had happened to them. Had they died? Or was the time so different between the words that only a day had passed? Hailey missed Polly and Digory more than she had missed any of the other friends she had left behind in Narnia. Maybe it was because without these two she would still be on the streets living alone. Or maybe it was because they where the first people who had ever spoken to Hailey like they cared. In any case she missed them. As Hailey thought of her friends she remembered the day after they had met.

"_Good morning Hailey!" Polly yelled jumping on her bed. Hailey look around confused. "Mother told me to lend you some clothes." Polly continued. _

_Hailey looked startled as Polly got up and opened a draw pulling out some clothes. "Here see if these will fit." Polly said tossing them to Hailey. _

_Hailey pulled them on. "Oh dear…" Polly said looking at the clothes that were much too big for Hailey. "Maybe if we roll the sleeves…" _

_The sleeves had to be rolled three times before they fit and the skirt was rolled at the waist so it did not drag on the floor. Once Hailey had clothes that somewhat fit, the two girls rushed down for breakfast. Max followed closely._

_Then there was a breakfast that Hailey never forgot. Eggs, toast, marmalade, potatoes, ham everything a growing girl could want. Hailey had never eat so much in her life and even when she was full to bursting Polly's mother was still trying to give her more food._

"_Good morning Polly, Hailey, Mrs. Potter. How are you all?" a voice said through an open window. _

"_Good morning Digory." Mrs. Potter said with a smile. _

_The day that followed was the best. Polly, Digory and Hailey played all number of games until the day it was suggested that they explore the abandon house… _

Each memory sad or happy made Hailey feel better. Because though she had been through some bad situations they had all turned our right in the end. And that is what kept Hailey confident. She knew that the witch was going to come. She knew that Narnia was in trouble and she knew there was not much she could do about it. But Hailey was here in Narnia surrounded by friends. In the end everything was going to be okay…

**I had been thinking about this chapter for a while so I put it in! Did you like it?? I know it is REALLY short but I hope it showed you what Hailey is like! Please REVIEW!**


	11. Lost

**I was kinda upset at the lack of reviews for the last chapter… **_**Please Review**_** to this one!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no of C.S. Lewis' ideas. **

**Chapter 11: Lost… **

It all seemed to happen in a matter of hours but it was really over a week that it had taken place. It all started when a fawn had come tearing to the door of the castle, despite all the laws that had been set in place. The fawn then told Max that it was snowing in the southern part of Narnia.

Snow. It was not a common thing for it to snow in Narnia. Not that is was totally uncommon. There was snow in Archenland but it was light and only lasted a week at most. But this snow was thick and heavy and it was obvious that it was going to last much longer than a week.

The King and Queen had locked themselves in a backroom and had not come out for days. Hailey had gone and banged on the door numerous times but neither would leave the room. Hailey could not count the hours she had stood outside the door blasting thoughts into the two. She not believe that the King of Narnia was not out fighting for the country, but nothing she said persuaded him to come out and fight for his land.

Three days after snow had been reported in southern Narnia thirty Narnians vanished. And two days after that the twin mountains where covered in snow. And still the King did not come out.

Hailey was now the person who was running things in the castle, not that there was much that could be done. However she kept the people fed, she made sure the tree of life was being taken care of, even if it was a lost cause.

---

It was on cold dismal morning that there was a fierce banging on the door. Hailey raised her hand and the door flew open only to revel a dwarf who was blue with cold.

"Oh my! Are you alright? Come in come in!" Hailey said rushing to the dwarf while she shut the doors with a thought.

"She's here…" Said the dwarf shaking all over as Hailey led him into the kitchen.

"Who!" Hailey asked, but she already knew the answer.

"The witch…" the dwarf said while Hailey warmed some tea for him.

"Are you sure?" Max asked looking at the dwarf worryingly.

"I was captured, taken to a castle, turned into a slave. We are to work until we die… I never saw her but some of us have turned traitor… the twenty-five dwarfs that vanished into the snow work for her! Willingly!" Said the dwarf

"What!" Hailey said horrified as she handed the dwarf some tea.

"It gets worse," began the dwarf "every terrible creature you can imagine in with her ogres, wolves, bull-headed men, sprits of evil trees and poisonous plants, hags, and so many others!" The dwarf cried.

Hailey and Max looked at each other.

"And she is coming here! She is going to incase everything in snow! Nothing will be left! And she is after you!" the dwarf said with rising panic. "What can we do?"

"I don't know! Is there anything we can do?" Hailey said looking to Max.

"Only hope..." Max said looking out the window. Hailey and the dwarf followed his gaze. Outside the window where the twin hills covered with snow and ice. And it was growing, creeping so slowly you could not see it unless you stared for hours, but it was coming…

---

Hours later Hailey left the castle. She stood by the tree of life gazing at the old branches. No apple had grown on the tree in years and most of the leaves where a sickly sort of green. But there was still a smell around it that lifted ones hope.

Behind the tree the snow covered mountains glissade in the sun. It was big and bright and it filled Hailey's heart with joy. Hailey then turned her attention back to the tree. Memories flashed through her head.

The day the tree was made, the dances and laughter under the tree, the funerals…

Hailey looked at the tree for a long time the she closed her eyes. She let the warmth that the tree brought into her heart fill her. Then she spoke to the tree.

If anyone had passed they would have seen an odd sight. The ageless girl sanding in the cold talking to a old tree…

"Aslan, I knew this day would come we all knew. You told us all those years ago. But Aslan there must be some hope! There must be some way! Winter has come upon us! Help us!"

Nothing happened. Hailey opened her eyes and sighed.

_Did I expect something to happen? _

_I did I thought maybe Aslan would come…_

_But he did not know what?_

_I guess maybe there really is no hope for Narnia. I guess…_

But Hailey's thoughts where interrupted as a wind rose. This was nothing new and Hailey was not surprised. But then she realized something the wind was warm. A warm breeze had not gone through the country since the snow had come. The wind blasted all around the tree Hailey's hair whipped around her face. Hailey closed her eyes through them she could see a light. Such a bright light…

When the wind stopped Hailey looked around the light was gone. And Hailey realized that something was different then she saw it. Imbedded in the tree where words they read

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits in Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done."

That was all nothing more. Hailey did not know where Cair Paravel was or if it even existed yet, she did not know when all this would happen but it would happen one day. Hope once again filled Hailey's heart and she ran to tell the people of Narnia.

---

The next day Hailey called a meeting for all the Narnias who could come. Hailey told them to keep hope and said that Narnia would one day be free. Many people asked if it would be in there lifetime and all Hailey could say was she hoped so. She then recited a poem she and Max had made the night before.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shale have spring again."

Hailey told them all what was engraved in the tree and how it had gotten there. Some were hopeful but others where lost in there despair.

After all were gone Hailey went to the castle and locked the doors.

---

The attack happened two days later. Hundred of evil creatures came tearing down the Twin Mountains rushing through the woods towards the castle. Narnians rushed into homes and barded the doors. A bitter wind tore through the land all the leaves blew off the trees and the water stopped flowing. Hailey saw them coming and rushed to tell the King.

"Your Highness they are coming! They are coming!" Hailey yelled as Max barked. Hailey reached the Kings door and began pounding on it.

"You knew this would happen! Go hide! Hailey run!" a voice called through the door.

"But your majesty you must come you will die." Hailey cried.

There was no answer and Hailey knew there was not going to be one. So she and Max ran to their room and awaited the witch. Hailey felt guilty just waiting while Narnia was ripped to shreds but she knew that the witch wanted her and if she stayed away then the witch would not kill everyone.

Tears began to flow down Hailey's face. All was lost…

"Hailey! Stop that this instant. You cannot cry! Bad girl!' Max said pushing on Hailey's leg.

"I know I know, okay I am good, All is not lost Aslan said she would be defeated and she will be right?"

"Right!"

Then nothing was said between the two friends. They merely sat there wait. Then it happened. They could feel it. The doors of the castle four corridors away had been thrown open.

Shrieks of vicious animals filled the castle. But still Hailey and Max sat on the bed and waited. A cold, fierce wind rushed through the halls in the castle and a terrible sound came with it.

---

It seemed hours but soon the door of the room banged open and in walked Jadis. A cold swift air rushed into the destroyer of Charn killer of millions and now the White Witch. Behind her evil creatures crowded in the door.

"Why hello my dear, it has been a long time hasn't it?" The Witch had changed since Hailey had last seen her she was now deadly white with lips so red that it was scary. Her eyes were small and dark. When she entered the room turned so cold that the mirror cracked. "Your king is dead, I suggest you surrender now or pay later."

When she heard that the king was dead Hailey's eyes began to shine. _I could have saved them. I could have… but they didn't come out. I should have broken the door down… I… I …_

"I said you better surrender girl, you are mine." Jadis said her eyes narrowing.

Hailey said nothing merely looked at the witch with distaste. "I rule this land now girl! You are my slave!" Jadis cried.

"I don't think so I will die first." Hailey said casually. "So you can kill me now." Inside Hailey was trying not to panic. _Don't worry all will be right… _

"Kill you! I would not dream of it! Grab them!" The last words were directed to the two dwarfs who had been standing behind the witch. "Remember these two? They were once dwarfs you might have known. They came to be over the mountains. They know that I have the power and they love me like a Queen."

Hailey looked at the dwarfs. They were the dwarfs that Berit had said had gone missing.

"Traitor." Max said as one grabbed him. The Dwarf said nothing merely tied her hands together. Hailey was trying not to cry. It was hard.

"You are coming with me to my castle, understood?" said the witch a smile planted on her face.

"Entirely." Hailey and Max said looking at the witch. Then they where dragged out of the castle and towards the tree of life.

The coldness outside was shocking. A terrible wind was sweeping over the land and there was a sadness that engulfed everything.

The tree looked sad. Decrypted and gray. Behind the tree the river was cold and lifeless. The mountains above had snow covered peeks and where cold with destruction. It looked nothing like it had the day the prophesy had been put there. The grass beneath her feet crouched as Hailey was dragged along. Jadis studied the tree her eyes taking in every detail. Including the still embedded in the bark was the prophesy.

"What is this?" Jadis asked looking at Hailey a smile on her face.

"That is hope. Aslan put it there himself." Hailey said defiantly.

"Ha! Do not put your hope in such things. This will never come true I will make sure of that!" Jadis said smirking.

And then the witch raised her wand. Pointing it at the tree. Hailey could not watch she closed her eyes. There was a cracking sound and an explosion. At this point Hailey was trying to hard no to cry. But she still did not. She would not give Jadis that satisfaction.

For a moment no one moved. Not Jadis not anyone. Then Hailey looked up. The tree was gone. Destroyed. The ashes from the tree floated into the still river. Hailey looked at the witch with such hatred that if she could have Jadis would have exploded. Hailey could not even stop the dwarfs from holding her Jadis had put a shield around so that Hailey could not use her powers on them.

_I wish I could break free and break them all…_

But as she thought of that a voice flashed through her head. "Hatred is not the answer..." she knew that voice. It was not Max, not Jadis, it was Aslan…

_I am sorry Aslan… I believe in you… _

"Come." Jadis said looking at the dwarfs. "Bring her forward." Then Jadis raised her hand and Hailey knew no more.

---

Hailey's vision slowly came back to her. She was being dragged through the gates of a large and dark castle. Everything was made from stone, snow covered everything and it was silent. After a moment she realized it was the dwarfs that where dragging her and she was following a sled which was being dragged by two white reindeer. The witch was riding in this.

"Nice place, very depressing." Hailey said grinning. Haley felt as though she had nothing to lose why not have a bit of fun.

"Do not speak! You are here and you will stay here, forever!" Jadis said casually.

"I don't think so." Hailey said thinking of the tree.

"You think you have hope! That tree that kept me out for so long is gone! I was what it said on the wood and I destroyed it myself! And there is nothing that can stop me! You are to be my slave! And I shall rule forever!" Jadis had a crazed look in her eyes.

"I will _never _be your slave! EVER!" Hailey's thoughts sent the witch a step back.

"You will bow to me or face the consequences!" shouted the witch.

"I'll face your consequences! But never bow to you. You live of destruction unhappiness and evil! Yet you think you will succeed! You will not!"

"You." Jadis said to the dwarf who was holding Max. Give her the mutt and put her there!" yelled Jadis. Max was roughly pushed into Hailey's arms and she was dragged onto the stairs that led up to the castle. She was then pushed into a sitting position. "You will serve as a warning to anyone you defies me!"

"You will be defeated." Said Hailey slowly and quietly smiling up at the witch.

The witch lowered her wand so it was pointing at the girl and her dog. There was a great flash of light.

A second later there was simply a stone statue of a smiling girl and her dog sitting on the steps of the witch's castle.

---

Countless Narnia years later a small blonde girl stood in a wooded forest under a lamppost.

Two days later a boy entered the wood and met the witch

Four days later four children followed a beaver towards his home.

Hours later the same boy went to the witch's house. Passing a statue of a girl and her dog as he did so.

A day later the snow that covered the country began to melt.

Hours later Aslan entered the country once again.

Minutes later all the snow melted.

A day later the boy was freed from the witch and was taken to Aslan.

And four hours later the witch stood in front of a statue twiddling her wand between her fingers…

**This was my favorite chapter so far! Did you like it? REVIEW!**


	12. Awakened

**Wow I'm already on chapter 12!! So your support and REVIEW!! They make me happy. **

**Chapter 12: Awakened**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

_Quick Recap... _

Hailey has been a Statue for over 100 years. During this time LWW has been taking place. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are all at Aslan's camp. This is after Edmund has been rescued from the clutches of the White Witch.

But the Witch is not about to give up…

---

Chapter 12: Awakened

It was a warm day. The sun was shining down on a stone castle. There was a warm breeze rushing through the land. All around birds where singing. Flowers had bloomed everywhere (if you did not include the stone floor of the castle.) Beautiful trees swayed brushing against the stone wall of the castle making soft scraping sounds. It was as if the entire world was smiling in harmony.

But there was one woman who was not smiling. Jadis stood facing Hailey and Max. The stone girl had been grinning for over a hundred years. Each day Jadis pasted that face and smiles. She had the Ageless girl. One of the most important people in all of Narnia, and that just might mean that she could be the most important people in the entire world! But only if her plan went accordingly...

"You majesty do you really think this is a good idea?" asked a gray wolf who was sitting by her side. This was the new chief wolf. His name was Tred and he was a vicious animals he never should mercy to his enemies.

"If we do this right we will be able to control the whole of the Narnian army. This girl is the key to success. And if she is not I kill her." Jadis said a grin spreading over her face.

"As you say, but what if they do not go through with the plan? They will still have what they need to control your land." Tred was not happy about the Queens plan but he was not about to say that to disagree with Jadis was instant death.

"They will not let her die. They will give me what I want." With that Jadis raised her wand pointing it at the girl…

---

Before I move on with the story you must know a little about being turned into stone. When the stone spell is cast not only does your skin and outer body freeze but everything does. Your heart included.

You may ask how then it is possible for a person you be alive when the spell is taken off. It goes like this. When your heart is turned off everything else is. You are as good as dead. But if suddenly it starts working again everything else does as well. It is like nothing happened no time has passed. It is almost as If you where dead, and suddenly you where not. To the person no time has passed. But there are certain side effects, such as dizziness, memory loss, and temporary confusion.

The spell for stone is a horrible spell and is not used by any other than the white witch. In fact it is said the she invented it herself. This was never proven.

---

"Ouch…" Hailey dropped Max as she fell down eight steps and onto a hard stone floor.

"What happened?" Max's voice flashed through her head as he sat up and looked around.

"Oh look you woke up. That was rather fast. And you are in perfect condition. Wonderful." Jadis said looking at Hailey who was sitting on the floor.

"What do you mean woke up?" Hailey said looking around. Something was different than it had been a second ago. There was no snow. All around her there were statues of animals and magical creatures. From inside the stone walls of the courtyard Hailey could tell that it was summer outside not winter as it had been. "What happened?" she asked Jadis

"You see these creatures? There real." Jadis said with a smile. "And a moment ago you where sitting beside them. A lovely statue you made." The wolf grimaced at the two studded friends.

"What!" The blonde girl gasped looking around. It made sense but she just did not believe it. "How long…"

"Oh quite a long time over a hundred years! I lost count some time ago…" Jadis said, she was enjoying the fact that she had stunned Hailey. It was not often something shocked the girl.

"Oh so I see you lost some power hu?" Max said looking at the colorful trees. That wiped the smile right off the witches face.

"Quiet!" Jadis screeched at the dog. "Take them to the carriage." This last statement was directed to a dwarf that was standing near the witch. It was not the same dwarf that had been there a hundred years ago. No this was that dwarf's grandson. And he, like his grandfather had pledged alliance to the witch.

While Hailey and Max where dragged towards a carriage (which had wheels) Hailey though about what she had just heard. She had been a stone statue for a hundred years. A hundred years. That meant that all the creatures she had known where gone. Dead. _What have I done! This is my fault! I could have defeated her… all those people… _

Hailey and Max where then shoved into the carriage. Behind the carriage masses of evil creatures followed. The witch sat ridged and straight looking angrier that Hailey had ever seen her. Suddenly something accord to Hailey.

"Why did you unfreeze us?" Hailey asked the witch. As far as Haiey could tell there had been no reason to unfreeze them. So the witch had let it become summer. What did that have to do with anything? For a moment Jadis said nothing just sat there looking angry. Then she spoke

"It seems that that 'prophesy' is trying to come true. Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve have entered Narnia. I need you to get one of them so that it cannot come true. I refuse to be defeated." Jadis said her eyes flashing.

"You want to trade me for one of them!" Hailey asked looking a bit scared. Hailey know understood. It was not the witch that had let Narnia unfreeze. The spell had been broke by the children, or better yet Aslan. If they did go through with the trade Narnia would be lost. "What makes you think they will go through with it?" Hailey asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Well the son of Adam belongs to me. He is a traitor to them. They will go through with it. You are the 'ageless girl' after all right? Aslan will want you back." Jadis said smiling.

"Aslan he is back!" Max said looking happy but startled.

"Yes he is…" Jadis said her face stiff and mad.

No one spoke for the rest of the ride. In fact it was so quite that Hailey finally got to look at her surroundings. Narnia was just as it had been when it was young. All the trees where in full bloom. Hailey could hear the river roaring. Flowers where smiling and birds where all around.

Hailey soaked all this in while trying to think of a plan. _The witch wants to trade me for this 'son of Adam.' A boy. Hopefully Aslan will not go through with it. I don't care what the witch does to me. But she cannot keep Narnia._

Finally they reached the destination. Or so it seemed.

"Alright, we must do this right. You take the girl and the dog to the back of the line. I'll ride in first and tell them what I want. Then when I give the word bring the girl out." Jadis said to the group. Then something grabbed Hailey and Max and they where taken out of sight of the Witch.

---

Hailey had no idea what was being said all she knew was they had reached what seemed to be a battle camp.

"We are by that stone table Aslan made that day Narnia came to be!" Max said his thoughts only reaching Hailey.

"We are. Why do you think they chose to set up camp here?" Hailey asked her eyes darting side to side.

"Probably because of the location. The cliffs are right over there and the river is at the bottom it would be hard for Jadis to make a surprise attack." Max said after a second of thought.

The Witch was talking to the group of Narnians her voice was to quite to hear, but all Hailey could imagine was Jadis was saying terrible things. Suddenly there was a shout from the witch.

"Oh well I have something that might change your mind! Bring her forward!" It was the moment the creatures had been waiting for. Hailey was grabbed and dragged to the front of the line. All around her Narnians started at this strange girl. Many where shocked by her appearance, her clothes where torn and her face muddy. But it was the girls' eyes that caught there attention, they were a bright defiant blue and they looked straight ahead. Next to the girl was a dog looking tattered and messy but confident. The girl's hands were bond and the dog was tided to a rope that was tied to Hailey's arm.

"You remember her right? This girl and her dog? You let her stay here when the others had to go?" Jadis was saying as Hailey was being dragged to the front. "She must be important to you if you wanted her to stay …"

_Look at the Narnians that survived. They must all be the children or grandchildren of the Narnians I knew. This is so weird…_

Hailey looked around then caught site of four children. The smallest looked only nine ten years of age. Hailey's eyes widened as she caught side of the second oldest. She knew right away this was the boy the witch wanted. He looked terrified. Hailey caught his eye and winked. The boy looked startled and looked at his older brother who also looked troubled.

Then Hailey turned and looked in front of her. Aslan was standing there. He was as grand as ever. His golden fur shone in the sun, and his brown eyes looked into Hailey's pityingly. He looked as amazing and royal as the last time they had met. Only at the meeting there had been no Jadis.

"Hey Aslan!" Hailey said. Around her there were gasps of shock. Apparently it was not normal for a girl to talk by projecting thoughts into there head.

"Quiet!" Jadis said tugging on Hailey's hair. Aslan admitted a soft growl. Jadis did not seem worried and she held onto Hailey. "Now I will hand over the girl, if you give me the traitor child. He belongs to me. But if you cannot see that I am willing to make a trade."

"They had better not!" Hailey said looking up at Aslan a pleading look in her eyes.

"Peace child." Aslan said calmly. "This will all be worked out."

"I want the boy. Take the girl I am even willing to throw in the dog." Jadis said pointing to Max. "But I want that boy."

"Look I did not have any say in this. I refuse to let them trade me for him." Hailey said firmly.

"Silence!" Jadis screeched.

All around Narnians looked shocked and scared for the small girl. Some of them had guessed who she was but most still had no idea. All they knew was that the witch was trying to trade the girl for Edmund. And if Edmund was traded then Narnia was doomed. This girl seemed to know that, she would rather die then be traded.

_I need to tell the kid something. I need him to understand that if they go through the trade then all of Narnia is doomed. I hope he does not say anything. Please kid please don't say anything…_

"Hey…" Edmund jumped looking at the girl she was looking at him from the corner of her eye, there was a small smile on her face. "My name is Hailey and whatever they do, do not go with her! Understand do not go with her!" Edmund looked at the girl shock written all over his face. However he did incline his head in understanding towards Hailey. However suddenly Jadis screeched,

"If you do not give me the boy. The girl dies!" Jadis screamed pulling out a long thin knife. She then pulled Hailey's head back and held the Knife to her throat. "Make your choice."

_Okay calm Hailey calm remember what Aslan said "Even if you die you will be with me." everything will be okay… plus wait a minute, ha she can't kill me! _Hailey smiled it seemed the witch had forgotten Hailey could move things with her mind.

All around Narnias where raising weapons ready to kill the witch where she stood. Then Aslan spoke

"I will talk to the witch alone. Come." Aslan motioned to a hill a little way away. _What!!! _

"The girl comes." Jadis said her knife ready to kill.

"Naturally." Aslan said looking at Hailey with deep sad eyes. He then stepped forward. Jadis tightened her grip on her but did nothing else. Aslan then breathed a long warm breath onto Hailey and Max.

The last thing Hailey saw was Aslan before she fell into a deep calming sleep.

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? Let me know! REVIEW! **


	13. Safe for now

**Chapter 13! I was born on the 13****th****! This is so thrilling! Read and enjoy! Then REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13: Safe… for now… **

"Who was that??" Edmund asked his brother as they watch Aslan And the witch walk off. Hailey was being carried by a centaur. Edmund was a smart boy, if not a little rambunctious. Edmund had, in the past done some things he was not proud of, but he was trying to put that all behind him and start a-fresh. Edmund had heard Hailey's warning about not going with the witch and he was determined not to go with her… but he also felt he could not let the girl go with the witch either.

"I have no idea" Edmunds brother Peter said looking at the fair haired girl. "But she seemed pretty important." Peter, being the oldest was always watching out for his younger brother and sisters. Peter did not only care about his sibling but he cared about all people and creatures that needed his help. If someone needed Peter's help they would get it.

"I can't believe the Witch thought Aslan would go through with the trade!" Susan said. Susan was the pretty one of the Family. Susan's kindness matched her prettiness; She hated to hurt anything even if it was the smallest animal. As well as being kind Susan was very sensible, she always seemed to have a solution to every problem.

"I can't believe the girl did not want them to go through with the trade. She obviously cares about Narnia a lot." Peter said looking at his sister. "I would be so scared if I was in her position she did not look scared at all."

"I bet she was, she was just not showing it." Lucy added looking into her brother blue eyes. Lucy was the youngest and the nicest of the four siblings. She cared about everyone. "I mean fear does not help the situation. It is clear t hat she has been in this kind of situation before."

"That is hard to believe she looked no older than me!" Edmund said. "Did you notice that when she talked she didn't move her mouth?"

"Yes! It was a though she was inside my head!" Lucy said. "I wonder where she learned to do that."

"Aslan probably. They seemed to know each other." Peter said.

"How do you know?" Susan asked.

"The first thing she said was 'Hey Aslan.' I think she knew him…" Peter said smiling at his sister."

"I guess… Hey looked there coming back!" Susan pointed to the Lion and Witch they where making there way back down the hill towards the camp.

&&&&&&&&

Hailey blinked slowly coming back to her senses. She realized that she was being carried back to the circle of animals. Slowly she closed her eyes again it had been such a good sleep. She had not slept that well in years. Then voices reached her ears.

"You may keep the girl." Hailey's eyes snapped open. _What! They went through with the trade! No, no they can't do that! _

Hailey sat up looking around she was now sitting in front of Aslan and in front of her was Jadis, her cloak swirling in the wind, she was marching away.

"Max! She is not taking the kid right?" Hailey asked wildly.

"No I have no idea what is going on." Max answered.

"How do I know you will keep this promise?" Jadis said suddenly turning around facing Aslan.

Aslan roared rising on his hind legs. It went on and on. Hailey coved her ears so that she would still be able to hear. Jadis looked at Aslan her mouth open her eyes wide. Then she took off running away from the camp.

For a second there was silence, all the creatures looked at Aslan and where the witch had just been. Then a sound began to echo around the camp.

Hailey was laughing. She was laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground. Everyone stared at her. Everyone thought she had gone mad. Hailey was laughing at Aslan's roar! But that was not what she had been laughing at. Aslan was the only one who understood what Hailey had found funny.

"Jadis…Most powerful…she ran… did you see her face! I have not seen anything so funny in years!" Hailey said as she rolled on the ground. After a moment Max started as well barking at the humor. It seemed that Hailey had become a bit giddy by the fact she was no longer a prisoner.

It also seemed she found in funny that, years before Jadis had said she was the most power person yet she was scared of Aslan. She was most certainly _not _the most powerful person.

It took a long time for Hailey to calm down all the Narnians where looking at her like she had lost her mind when she finally sat up all looked around tears of mirth running down her face.

"Dearest how are you?" Aslan asked Hailey looking into her shining blue eyes.

"Me? Never better! Over a hundred years of being stone, and then a nice sleep I am so ready to get Narnia back! What a great army you got here! This is going to be a great battle hu? I have a lot of information on the witch to give to anyone who wants it. Who is the king and or general here? Wow its good to be back!" Hailey said all this so fast that everyone around her looked shocked. She was most definitely a little happy…

"Dearest there is much to do. We all must be ready, tell the kings all about the witch they must be prepared." Aslan said calmly looking over at the four children.

Aslan then turned and walked back to his throne. Not before Hailey had locked him in an embrace.

"You're the best Aslan…" Hailey said.

Once Aslan was gone Hailey turned around in front of her was a crowd of people all watching her will shock. It was obvious that before that witch had come there had been preparations going on for most of the creatures held weapons or supplies. But they had all been forgotten when the witch walked in and when Hailey had arrived it was a though everything had stopped.

"Um hi?" Hailey said looking confused. She was used to stares she had gotten a lot back when she was the 'nanny' of a child that was older than her, but they had no reason to be staring at her… did they?

"Who are you?" Asked a light colored centaur who was standing directly in front of Hailey.

"I'm Hailey and this is Max. So who is the leader here?" Hailey asked the group of shocked Narnians.

"Hailey? As in the ageless girl?" a small girl fawn asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, yeah we are ageless well who is the leader?" Max asked looking back and fourth from the crowd.

No one moved.

"Oh come on really? If you do not tell me who the leader is I will pick one myself." Hailey said getting angry.

All the creatures turned and looked at the four children standing to Hailey's right.

"Ah right!" Hailey said staring to walk towards the children. Then she noticed no one was moving "Come on you heard Aslan there is a lot to do lets get moving!"

At this everyone slowly began going back to work. It seemed Hailey's 'listen to me' voice still had its affect.

Hailey walked over towards the four children, Max trotting after her.

"Hi! I'm Hailey**. **What's your name?" Hailey said once she reached them

Silence.

"Oh come on! I meet more talkative people back in London!" Hailey groaned.

"London? You have been to London?" The oldest boy asked looking shocked.

"Yeah it's a long story, but really who are you? We need to get these battle plans on a roll. We are a terribly slow army." Hailey said with a smile.

"Well I'm Lucy; this is my brother Edmund, my sister Susan and my oldest brother Peter." Lucy said her blonde curl surrounding her smiling face. Hailey saw that Lucy was excited to meet a new Naranian especially one who was obvious famous.

"Why thank you Lucy you seem to know what you are doing here." Hailey said as Max critiqued Peter.

"Ah, well then Peter you are going to have to start making the introductions being the oldest. Don't leave it to your youngest sister." Max said with a doggy smile. Peter the oldest smiled. He too had blonde hair he seemed nice, but also worried about everything that was going on. His brother Edmund had dark hair and was still looking at Hailey with a shocked expression.

Hailey said looking exasperated. "Ignore him you don't need to follow the rules… yet. Anyway do you guys have any clothes I can have? You see I kinda need some new ones." Hailey stretched out her arms. Her sleeves filled with holes.

"Oh my! Come on we can get you something right away." Susan said grabbing Hailey's arm and dragging her towards a large tent. Susan had long dark hair like her younger brother, but unlike him was totally ready to move past the whole 'this girl is ageless and talks in my head' thing.

"When I get back we need to talk! I have information about Jadis!" Hailey called behind her to Peter and Edmund.

&&&&&&

"Will this work?" Susan asked holding up a skirt and top. The two girl where in a large tent that was equipped with everything from clothes to battle spears.

"Okay but how is anyone suppose to do anything in a skirt that long?" Hailey said laughing. She then took the skirt from Susan and suddenly it began to tear itself to the perfect length.

"Oh my! How are you doing that?" Susan asked looking shocked.

"Oops sorry. I did not mean to startle you! You see when I first cam to Narnia Aslan gave me the ability to move stuff just by thinking about it. There is some fancy word for it but I forgot what it was. Ah much better." Hailey held up the skirt. It would now only go a little past her knees. Susan looked at Hailey with a smile.

"You know what your doing don't you? I mean you know a lot about battles? Have you been through many?" Susan asked.

"Well I have not really been in a battle. But I have helped stop civil riots. That was pretty easy. I made a lot of them fall down and when it was all over they where taken to prison. But there where never any real battles before Jadis came back. I mean there where a couple with the giants. But nothing huge like this." While she was saying this Hailey was pulling on the skirt and top.

"You don't sound very worried? Aren't you scared?" Susan asked.

"Yes. But not for myself." Hailey said rolling up the sleeves of her button down shirt.

Susan looked at this strange girl. She seemed so confident. It was if she knew that everything was going to be okay. She did not even seem concerned for herself. She was worried about everyone else.

"Where are you from?" Susan asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hailey said, smiling as she exited the tent.

&&&&&&&

"Who was that?" Peter asked a centaur who was standing next to him.

"The girl? She is the ageless girl. It is said that she has been here from the start of this world." The grand centaur and chief general Ulysses answered. Ulysses was a great centaur he had been a chief during the time that the white witch had ruled all. All the Narnians looked up to him for advice and help. Ulysses had been the first Centaur to predict that Aslan was coming.

"No one has seen her since the witch came." A fawn named Cleo added. Cleo was a great friend of Ulysses and also a great warrior.

"Where was she before she came to Narnia?" Edmund asked he was fascinated that this girl had lived for all the years that Narnia had been around.

"No one really knows, however she is probably from the same world as you and your sisters." Cleo continued. "She came into this world with her dog and Aslan let them stay under one condition. They had to stay forever, they will life forever."

"So she cannot die?" Peter asked shocked.

"No she can be killed my moral mean." Ulysses said.

"It is said she has special abilities that Aslan gave her at the beginning of time." Cleo was saying. "Hopefully they will help when trying to win this battle."

"What kind of powers?" Edmund asked.

"Well she could make you jump ten feet in the air." A voice said from behind the group.

They did jump but not ten feet. Max had walked up behind the group and was trotting along side them.

"Hello I'm Max I thought you might need some help planning this battle. Before the witch came back I was great at planning things." Max said to Peter and Edmund.

"Great that means one of us is." Edmund said with an anxious smile.

"Don't be worried. It will all work out in the end." Max said.

"I hope so. If it doesn't we may never get home." Peter said. "And poor mother I hope she is not worried."

"Where are you from?" Max asked Peter and Edmund.

"London, England. It is another world completely. We got here by going through a wardrobe in the professors house." Peter said hoping this made sense.

"London! My, my that is interesting. Hailey I bet can't wait to talk to you. But now we must go Hailey will be trying to find us soon we know a lot about Jadis and not all of it is comforting." Max said.

And so Peter, Edmund, and Max walked away they were followed by a Centaur and a Fawn. There was, just as Aslan said much to do.

**Personally I think this is the worst chapter yet. But the next ones are much better! I wrote this chapter in a way that made Hailey seems a bit cocky hu? But I wanted to show that Hailey really does have a sense of humor.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed! Please REVIEW anyway!**


	14. Wondering revised

**Chapter 14: Wondering… (revised)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I am SOOO sorry!!! This chapter you might notice has already been written, it was the wrong document! For some reason me computer did not save the finished copy and I did not notice until I have posted it!!!! **

**Here is the edited version! It is not as good as it was because I am worried that I am going to lose this all again but it is better! I am so sorry for the misunderstanding and I promise that I will make sure that everything is right next time before I post the chapter!!!!!**

A Large tent golden tent stood in the center of the battle camp flags fluttering in the breeze. Outside the tent there where many other smaller red tents all with flags and all surrounded by creatures working hard to prepare for the coming battle with the Witch. In the fields surrounding the tents warriors where practicing there battle moves and archers where shooting at targets.

In the golden tent Edmund Peter and Max, Ulysses the center and Cleo the fawn were all discussing the events that had taken place.

"So Hailey is the ageless girl?" Ulysses asked looking at the small black dog. "I thought she was just a myth."

"A myth! We are not myths!" Max said indigently.

"Well how were we to know that?" Cleo said looking at Max questionably. "All the stories about the ageless girl have been lost. The White Witch burned all the history books."

"That's terrible!" Max said looking shocked and angry. Max had helped write some of the history books (not physically, but he could orally say the stories as someone wrote them down).

"Yes, but that is why no one believes, there was no evidence that the ageless girl and you where alive. Many people stopped believing you existed at all, and the people that believed thought that the Witch had killed you." The great centaur said.

"Well I guess there was no proof to the contrary." Max whispered to himself his mind spinning. "But we are back now!"

At that moment there was a knock from outside.

"Hello!" Hailey said cheerfully entering and sitting down on the carpeted floor. Her thoughts seeping into the minds of all present. "So what have you discussed so far?" Hailey asked looking at the creatues around her. All who looked shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Well we just got here before you interrupted us…" Max grumbling half heartedly.

"Oh be quiet." Hailey's good mood was spreading. Peter and Edmund were in a much better mood than they had been before they had met Hailey. Hailey had that affect on people; it was hard to be sad when Hailey was happy.

"Well hello Hailey, it is nice to meet you. You have information for us?" Peter said looking at the girl.

"Yeah, but your not going to like it." Hailey said the smile wiping off face. Max looked at Peter and said

"I told you."

"Okay so Jadis…" Hailey began, but she was interrupted.

"Who is Jadis?" asked Cleo who was sitting cross legged on the floor.

Hailey and Max exchanged looks. "Well what do you call her?" Max asked looking around the small group.

"Who, the White Witch?" Peter said his eye brows raised.

"Well her real name is Jadis." Hailey said with a smile.

"They didn't know Hailey really who would have told them?" Max said.

"Well I would think the ancestor would pass it down or something." Hailey said. "Anyway the 'white witch's' name is really Jadis… how is the best way to tell them this?" Hailey asked Max.

"Well maybe you should just tell them the story. You know from the start." Max said

"That would take forever!" Hailey said looked lost.

"Well then just tell them the important facts." Max replied.

"Okay." Hailey began her tale. "So when we have more time I'll tell you the whole story but for know I am going to make it short. Let's just say that before I came to Narnia I went to another world. In that world everyone had died, expect for Jadis. I asked her why there where no other people. Jadis answered that she had killed them all, every one of them, just by saying this one word. Jadis was the last person to be in that world." The eyes of all present winded. Peter and Edmund eyes grew because as far as they knew you could not kill people by speaking, and Cleo and Ulysses because they had never heard the tale of Jadis before.

"Anyway through many circumstances that I am not going to go through right now she managed to get into Narnia, on the day it was created." While Hailey told the story her face was blank. She was reliving everything that had happened those days.

"When she came she tried to kill Aslan by throwing an iron bar at him. It did nothing so the witch fled. The next day she climbed to the top of a mountain. On the top of this mountain there was a garden. The Witch stole an apple from the tree of life that was in the center of the garden. When she ate the apple she got everything she had ever wanted. Power. She can control anything she wants. But with that there was a curse I can't really tell you what the curse is but it is there. At any rate when she ate the apple she gained agelessness. Then Aslan created and protection for Narnia. But after many, many years the witch broke through the protection. She killed the King and Queen captured Max and I turning us into stone." Hailey looked up at Peter her eyes bright. "Then she woke me up just so she could try and trade me for your brother."

There was silence in the room. Everyone had their eyes on Hailey. Every person in the room was startled at Hailey's story. One no spoke a wind (a happy warm wind) blew though the tent making Hailey feel better.

"The Witch is from another world?" Peter asked looking like he had been hit in the face.

"Yeah she sure is." Max answered looking grim.

"You will have to tell us all the details later." Peter said in a commanding voice. "But how did she get here? She just entered Narnia?"

"Well she was brought here, but it will take to long to explain. All I can tell you is that she is powerful more powerful that you can know." Hailey's happy attitude had been wiped out. Talking about the Witch was not a joyful subject.

There was a long silence. It seemed that everyone was having trouble believing that the witch was from another world. After a time Edmund spoke his voice shaking.

"By the way why did you not what them to go through with the trade? You did not know me." Edmund asked looking at Hailey.

"If you go with Jadis you die, if you die Narnia will lose hope. If Jadis killed me it is no big deal." Hailey smiled. "But any of you four, Narnia is doomed."

"You don't care if you die? She was about to kill you!" Peter was shaken; this girl was quite the person.

"She might have hurt me but she would not kill me right in front of Aslan. Plus she would not have been able to kill me right then. She forgot to put a shield around the knife." Hailey said grinning.

"What do you mean a shield?" Ulysses asked.

"Oh yeah you would not know okay see that map? Watch this." Hailey pointed to a Map of Narnia that was resting on the table. Suddenly the map began to rise. Is rose until it hit the tent ceiling then dove down again it swept around the room while the others watched in amazement. Then Hailey set the map back down.

"Where did u learn to do that?" Cleo asked shock written all over his face.

"Aslan gave me the ability to when I first came into this land. I once asked him why and he said it was because he wanted me to have protection." Hailey said before continuing. "Jadis can put shield around things so I cannot move them. But she had not put one on the knife. The only reason that I did not move the knife was that I knew I had no need to… yet…"

"You really love this land…" Peter said. It was not a question it was a statement.

Hailey answered with a smile. The answer was clear.

*********

"We shall set up camp at the Fords of Beruna." Aslan was talking to the group of creatures again.

After these words had been said around Hailey and Max tents were taken down, creatures where running getting supplies. It was not a long journey but there was a lot to be done.

The bright golden tents where taken down and packed up. They Barrels of supplies where loaded onto carts that where to be dragged by the talking horses (this was the only time they would ever do something this degrading but it was for war and it did not hurt them.) All the maps and war plans where packed away ready to be taken out when need be.

Once everything was ready they began there walk. The sun shone down on the creatures trudging along towards the fords of beruna. Sweet smelling flowers made people smile and the birds chirping overhead followed the great lion as they walked.

While they walked Aslan talked to Peter while Edmund, Lucy, and Susan followed behind. Hailey and Max caught up to them and talked to them.

"So you have been here since this world was made?" Lucy asked her eyes wide. Lucy was a clever girl she was smart and ambitious. It seemed she wanted to know everything about Narnia. Hailey had like Lucy immediately. After Hailey and Max had come out of the tent with Peter and Edmund, Lucy had dragged Hailey over to get some food and to introduce her to some more of the Narnians. It was clear that they where going to be very good friends.

"Yeah I suppose." Hailey said smiling at the girl.

"That is so cool! What was it like before the witch came?" Lucy asked her light blue eyes fixed on Hailey's darker blue eyes.

"Kinda like it is now, sunny and bright, walking through the grass with friends at your side." Hailey said smiling.

"Really not that much has changed?" Susan asked surprised.

"Well a lot has changed; there was a castle that was always full of people and children running around…there were never any battles…"

"Ha!" Max thoughts cut through Hailey's as he came trotting up to the group.

"What?" Hailey asked looking at the small dog that was bounding through the tall grass.

"There where battles…" Max said looking at Hailey indigently.

"Yeah if you can count that whole 'I am going to take over the world because I do not like being second best' thing from the king of Archenland a battle…" Hailey said laughing.

"It was so a battle!" Max said stubbornly.

"Okay Max whatever you say…" Hailey voice was light and happy.

"Was it really a battle?" Susan asked looking from Hailey to Max.

"No it was a dispute." The blonde girl replied.

"People died!" Max alleged grumpy.

"Yes only because they were idiots." Hailey snapped.

"When people die because they are arguing it is a battle." Max said defiantly.

"Not if only four people die." Hailey sighed, Max could be very stubborn.

"Well I agree with Max if there are two sides and people die it is a battle!" Edmund said you could tell he was going to be the battle planner of the family…

"Okay maybe it was a little battle." Hailey said giving in.

Lucy who was getting bored of the argument decided to change the subject.

"So you were a statue for a hundred years?" Lucy asked Hailey as they walked up a steep hill. "That must have been terrible!"

"Yeah." Hailey said her voice changing from playful arguing to serious.

"What was it like?" ever curious Lucy asked.

"One second you are in a cold empty court yard and the next you are in a warm full court yard." Hailey had a distant look in her eyes.

"Full? What do you mean full?" Lucy asked her curiosity deepening,

"She means there are hundred of stone creatures in there…" Edmund said looking up at the sky.

No one asked how he knew.

After a moment of awkward silence Hailey spoke.

"So tell me how did you find this world?" Hailey asked Susan.

"Lucy was the one who found it." Susan answered looking down at her little sister. It was obvious that the older sister was very fond of Lucy and wanted to give her the chance to tell the story.

"It was an accident, you see we were all playing hide and seek and I hid in this wardrobe. When I walked through the wardrobe I found that there was no back and it led into this world. Later Edmund came through and then we all came through." Lucy explained her eyes sparkling.

"That's remarkable, was the wardrobe in your house?" Hailey asked laughing as Max fell down over a tree root. Max had been so focused on the conversation that he had not been paying attention.

"No, in our world there is a great war going on." Susan explained not noticing how Hailey's eyes grew wide. "Because of the air raids (bombs falling through the sky) we where sent out of London to the country. We are staying with Professor… oh dear what is his name?"

"Kirke, Professor Kirke." Edmund answered. "He is a funny old man."

Hailey stopped where she stood and looked at the three children in alarm. But before they could ask her what was wrong there was a shout up ahead. "Halt! Here is here we make camp!"

---

Once the camp had been set up there was dinner. While everyone was eating Hailey went to see Aslan. He was sitting a little way away from the camp. Hailey walked up behind him and stood there till he noticed her. When he did he didn't say anything just kept looking at the sky.

"Aslan, I wanted to ask you something." Hailey said looking at his great golden head.

"Yes child?" Aslan said turning and looking at her.

"What was the deal you made with the witch?"

Aslan did not respond, he just looked into Hailey's eyes. Finally he spoke. "Dearest, you know that you only hear about your own story."

"I know I just thought you might want to tell me." Hailey said sitting down on the grass. There was silence for a long time until Hailey could not hold her question in any longer.

"Aslan are Digory and Polly still alive? I know that time acts different between the two worlds. And I do so miss them I just wanted to know if they are okay. I know it is not my story, but please…"

Aslan looked at Hailey. There was nothing sad about his expression in fact Hailey could have sworn he was smiling.

"No it is not your story, but it is a story you had a small part in." Aslan said. Hailey looked at Aslan a smiling gracing her face. "Your friends are still alive. But they are much older."

"As long as they are okay." Hailey said smiling. For she now knew how Lucy and the rest had gotten to Narnia.

"You will see them again. Do not worry about them." said Aslan, Hailey hugged him her face hidden in his soft golden fur.

**Hopefully that all made sense, it was kinda a hard chapter to write but tell me what you thought. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Aslan? Gone?

**Chapter 15: Aslan...gone?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay I am so sorry about the last chapter there was a huge mistake. When I typed the chapter I waited a day and then edited it. After the next day I edited it and posted it, however for some reasons the edited version did not post and the unedited did. Hopefully this chapter will not do the same thing. Also sorry for the long wait, school has started and I have been very busy, also if there are any errors I am very VERY sorry!!! **

That night no one slept well. Hailey kept tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position. Thoughts raced through her head. The faces of Polly, Digory, Queen Helen, Thomas, and so many others that Hailey had lost flooded her dreams.

When morning finally it was morning. Hailey woke to find the tent empty and sunlight pouring through the gap that made the door.

Walking out of the tent she saw a crowd of creatures all standing around Peter and Edmund, Lucy and Susan where not there.

As Hailey walked forward she saw that many creatures were crying. At this Hailey began to run pushing people aside to get to Peter and Edmund.

As she reached them she saw a naiad fading away. Peter turning towards the creatures, a sad but strong look was on face. Hailey looked into his eyes he looked back.

"Max, why do I have a really bad felling about this?" Hailey said her thoughts only projecting into the dog that had seen Hailey coming and had run up to her.

"Aslan… last night… the witch… and…." Max could say no more. What else could be said?

Tears poured down Hailey's face as reality set in. Her mind was blank for five whole minutes then the thoughts began to fill her mind. Aslan was dead! DEAD! The only person who had really REALLY cared about her! There where many people through time that had cared about her, that had loved her. But there was only one Aslan, only one who had given her the greatest gift ever, who had let her stay…

But almost as soon as it had started it ended and the hatred began. A boiling hatred burned deep inside Hailey. She had killed him! That terrible woman! She had killed millions of Narnian's, and turned hundreds more into stone! She had taken away over a hundred years of Hailey's life and now she had taken Aslan. For a second Hailey wanted to scream, to yell, to kill all the horrible creatures that had put Aslan to his grave. But then a wind, warm and familiar blew around blowing around her hair. All the thoughts of killing blew away, as Aslan's warm breathe (or something close to that) washed over her. _I'll never forgive them, but I'll do what Aslan would want…_

Edmund caught her eye. He had figured something out that the rest hadn't. And as he looked at her Hailey figured it out as well. Aslan had died for Edmund and Hailey. He made sure that neither one of them had to die. He had saved Narnia. Or was it saved? There was a great battle ahead and no one was really confident.

_He saved Narnia and my life… What am I going to do? He… he… __He would want me to help the Narnian's take back there land… he would not want me to cry or be sad he would want us to stand strong and do what is right. _

With that Hailey dried her eyes.

Drying her eyes Hailey looked up at Peter and sent him a message.

"Say something, you are to be king, tell them it will be okay…" Peter looked at her. Hailey could tell by his face that he was thinking 'How do you know it is going to be okay?' but he spoke.

"Creatures of Narnia Aslan may be gone but hope is not! This is our fight! It is our land and we must fight to get it back!"

Cheers irrupted from the creatures. They through there fist in the air screaming with all there might.

"The witch, Jadis, has had this land to long it is time that Narnia took it back! We will fight till we are defeated! If we do not we are letting Narnia, we are letting Aslan down! We will fight!"

Again cheering roared from the true Narnians.

"My sister's are with the body of Aslan they will stay with him! But we are to fight Aslan told me that I could do this, but he meant we could do this! So come we can defeat the witch! We will win this fight!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Hailey clapped along with the Narnian a sad smile on her face.

_You made the right choice Aslan… I believe in you… don't worry we will beat the witch…_

---

"We will need two parties, one as the attack force and the other as backup. This way we have people to fall back on. If we all go at once we run the risk of all being defeated at once." Max said to Peter who was sitting at the table with Aslan's most trusted Narnians

It was late morning and the Narnian's, prompted by Peters speech where preparing for the War of there lifetime.

"But what if the first party does not have enough people? If they are easily defeated there is no chance for the other to survive!" Cleo said his eyes wide.

"Not necessarily. We are at Beruna right? The river runs to our left and behind us are cliffs. The cliffs are high, but not so high an archer could not shoot from them. The foot warriors could be below for a frontal attack an then if they are driven back the reserve team can fire upon them." Ulysses said while he pointed to various points on the map.

"Good plan." Said a grand leopard named Edith "King Peter will lead the attack force and King Edmund will be in reserve."

"We are not kings yet." Edmund said "But yes I think that is the best plan."

"I agree, are there any other ideas?" Peter asked the crowd.

Quiet came over the table.

"Okay then we will want the archers with Edmund. He can be up on the cliff that way they can shot the arrows down on the army. Meanwhile I'll lead the foot warriors on the flat." Peter said.

"We will want some foot warriors above as well incase we need them later." Hailey said a sad look on her face. "Also the griffins can carry rocks which they can drop down on the enemy."

"Can they carry rocks while flying?" Edmund asked looking around his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah about two hundred years ago there was this bunch of rambunctious griffins that dropped rocks into the palace garden. King Mack was not happy he ended up yelling most indigently at them. It was so funny!" Hailey said smiling lightening the dark mood that was hanging over the group.

"Well then we can have the griffins fly over at the begging of that battle. Show them what they are dealing with." Cleo remarked. "And Hailey is right some foot warriors should be at the top with Edmond.

"Yes good plan the more people was have the better. Hopefully we can outrank her in numbers." Peter declared.

"Not possible, unfortunately the evil creatures always outrank the good. I have seen her part of the army; if they have more that that we are outnumbered." Edmund said looking downcast.

"Numbers mean nothing." The light haired girl said trying to lift the gloom that had set over the party

"But I bet they help." Peter muttered, but Hailey heard.

"Oh way to be negative. Look we are going to do this there is no way that I came this far in Narnian history to be defeated now! No way! We can totally do this! Listen to your own words people. Plus Aslan had faith in you."

"Hailey's right we can do this, just keep smiling." Edmund said.

"Oh don't give her the satisfaction that you are scared." Max observed "They love to know they are scaring you."

"Right lets get the army assembled." Ulysses said walking away from the table.

The others began to follow but Peter held Hailey back.

"Do you really think we can do this?" asked the king to be.

"You're standing in a magical world, there are talking animals surrounding you. There is a random girl projecting thoughts into your head. A lion made you the leader of this land when you are only what, fifteen? Why could we not win this battle?" Hailey smiled before turning away. But Peter did not see the fear in her eyes.

---

_**Witches camp 20 miles away from Beruna. **_

"You, hurry up and prepare that catapult! And you there, get more spears and knifes. This battle is going to be messy…" Jadis was in her element yelling and screaming at all her subjects.

"Your majesty they have made camp at Beruna!" called a Naiad.

"Fool! I asked for that information hours ago! Why did you not give it to me then!" Jadis screamed her eyes wide.

"I am sorry your majesty. But at that time we did not have the information." The Naiad said bowing.

"That is not my concern. When I want some information I want it now and there should be nothing stopping me from getting me wish!" As she was speaking she was walking towards a group of trees. One of these trees was the Naiads.

"I am so sorry your majesty. It will not happen again." The Naiad said bowing.

"No it will not." Jadis touched the tree.

_Snap! _

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!" the Naiad fell to the ground. Jadis had cut off one of the main braches of the tree causing the Naiad great amounts of pain.

With that Jadis walked off her head raised high.

All around her creatures stood back. They did not want to get on the bad side of her. Jadis stalked off to her throne. She then stood on in and yelled so all the creatures stopped there work to look at her.

"I am Jadis! Your queen! And I do not except failure! There shall be no failure in my kingdom! Tonight we must prepare! The enemy is at beruna and they are preparing to fight! It will not be much of a fight but we must be ready. Tomorrow we will enter beruna opposite the cliffs! This way we can drive the enemy into them and they will perish at the base. Nothing can stop us!!"

All the vile creatures cheered raising there hands in the air stopping there feet. All accept one. The Naiad was lying on the ground, she was thinking about her life. The life's of all the trees in the wood...

----

_**Beruna **_

Hailey looked across the battle field. All the plans where set. Everything was ready. Now they just had to wait. They knew it was unlikely the witch would attack that night but they did not want to be taken off guard.

Next to her Max was sitting his eyes alert his ears up. Peter and Edmund where there are well all looking over the battle field.

"So tell me," Hailey asked the boys "What is it like living in a world with war going on constantly?" Hailey was referring to London.

"Well it's really not that fun. Always worrying about people you love. It's scary." Peter said looking at the stars.

"Is your father in the war?" Hailey asked.

"He was." Peter said.

Hailey looked over at the boys. Both had sad looks printed on there face.

"I'm sorry." Hailey said.

"It's okay." Peter said.

There was silence for a while until Edmund sat up looking at Hailey.

"So Hailey, how did you get into this world of talking animals? They say you have been here since this world was made. Where were you before that?" Edmund asked and Peter turned ready to hear the story.

"It's a long story and I am not telling it twice. I'll tell you when the battle is over when your sisters are here."

"Oh come on Hailey…"

But he was cut off leaves had begun to blow around them and suddenly a Naiad sat in front of them.

"Who are you?" Peter said jumping to his feet as several Narnian's came forward.

"I….am…" The Naiad was having trouble speaking.

"Sire! Don't listen to her! She is on the witch's side! I saw her with them!" Another Naiad had materialized.

"No…I…Witch…sorry…" The Naiad was looking desperate.

"Don't listen to her. Sire!"

"I… traitor…witch did to me… dying…sorry…"

"She is being killed!" Hailey said shocked. "Someone has broken the tree she is from and it is killing her"

"But she is on the witch's side. Should we believe her?" Peter asked.

"I…temped… understand…listen…I have news…"

"Let her speak. I believe her." It was Edmund he was looking at the Naiad a sad look of understanding on his face.

"Thank you…she is planning attack to cliffs….drive back all and kill… Numbers many… attack morning ….coming surprise…from woods…"The Naiad suddenly stopped. Then she faded away the leaves crumpled at there feet and miles away the tree hung limp.

The Narnian exchanged looks before running off. If she had been telling the truth tomorrow morning battle would start.

**I liked this chapter. Did you?? Tell me and REVIEW!!!**

**Hehe the rhymed!!**


	16. Preparation

**I am not happy. I got one review for the last chapter. Not a single review!!! Why? I do not now why. I did not think it was that bad… but please review to this one. It would make me very happy. Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. **

**So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16: Preparation **

A battle, no one speaks for there is nothing to be said. Everyone's nerves are tingling and scared faces surround you. It was still night around two in the morning but everyone was busy. All over creatures where trying to catch a moment of sleep, not many did. Peter and Edmund where talking with Ulysses and Cleo about final plans while Hailey prepared for her part. It had been asked how many people Hailey could control at once. This required practice. For if Hailey could make even twenty men in the front ranks fall then the other ranks behind would fall over the men in front of them.

"Okay ready everyone?" Hailey asked about twenty warriors stood in front of Hailey each knew what was about to happen and were not happy about it.

"Will we hit the ground… hard?" A fawn asked looking worried.

"Hopefully not." Hailey replied smiling.

"Wait a minute this could injure us and then we could not fight… so we better not do this come on men." A Horse said turning away while the others followed.

"Oh come on, it will not be that bad… come back…oh…." If there was one thing Hailey hated more than the witch, it was having people be to cowardly to follow orders. "Peter!!" Hailey cried. Peter, Edmund and Ulysses all turned around to see Hailey's group turning away.

"Hey!" Peter yelled at the retreating Narnian's "What are you doing!"

The group turned around all looking like naughty children who had been caught for stealing a cookie.

"With all due respect King Peter but it seems to me that we could potentially be injured by this little act and if we are to go into battle then that would not be ideal circumstances." The Horse said making a small bow.

"Very true." Peter said, "then is seems to me that we will need to have to test this out on one person first. As you were the one to stand up and speak for everyone then you shall be the one. Hailey please continue." Hailey raised an eyebrow at Peter then looked at the Horse and raised her hand. The horse fell to the ground.

"Eep!" He cried when he hit the ground. Then Hailey lowered her hand. Gaining control once again the horse got to his feet.

"Did it hurt?" Edmund asked a small smile on his face.

"Yes it did, but we all need to toughen up come on men." And so the crowd of creatures walked in front of Hailey.

Hailey looked at them worried. "I don't know if I can so this guys…"

"Sure you can. You just got to believe in yourself." Peter obviously had more confidence that Hailey.

Hailey took a deep breath and raised her hand.

Twenty creatures fell to the ground.

"Oof." They all said. Then Hailey lowered her hand.

"Good job! See how easy that was." Edmund his smile widening.

"Yeah no kidding I bet I can do ten more! Bring them on!" Hailey said her adrenalin rushing.

So Peter called ten more men over.

The same thing happened. Only before Hailey let them go Peter asked "How long can you hold them there?"

"Umm….." Ten seconds went by, Hailey began to breathe heaver.

Twenty seconds Hailey started sweat

Thirty seconds Hailey broke and all the creatures stood up.

"That's all I can do, maybe more if I push myself." Hailey sent the message while panting hard.

"Hopefully that will be enough. The plan is as follows when the come up from the woods we will wait. When they are within twenty feet away Hailey will knock out the front ranks, for at least thirty seconds. During that time the griffins can come over drop rocks on the enemies and then the real battle will start. With me leading our party will fight them then when we need them Edmund and his will join." Peter said counting off the steps on his figures.

"Good plan. Only one problem am I on the cliffs with Edmund of with you in the front." Hailey said.

"Depends can handle it from the cliffs?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know." With that Hailey started to run. She ran until she was merely a small figure in the distance.

"Ready!" Hailey voice flashed through the heads of all present; however it was distance that farther Hailey was from her companion the further her voice sounded.

"Ready!" Everyone screamed.

"Ooh!" everyone fell, including Peter, Edmund and Ulysses.

"Well she did it." Peter groaned thirty seconds later sitting up as he saw Hailey running towards him.

"How was that?" Hailey asked when she got back.

"Great, I think you snapped my back…" Edmund said rubbing his back as he said this.

"Did I make you fall? I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Hailey said brushing off Edmunds head.

"Yeah, just fine. But that was good. I think you can be on the cliffs with me." Edmund said looking for approval from his brother.

"Yes that is the best plan. Just be sure you only make the enemy fall okay?" Peter said grinning.

"Got it!" Hailey said smiling.

---

. Dawn was coming and everyone was panicking. No one felt like they where ready to fight a war. Peter and Edmund had said there goodbyes. It was plain to anyone that the brothers where scared for each other. All creatures where shaking hands as the sun rose in the sky.

"I am scared Max…" Hailey said to her dog as she stood on the top of the cliffs.

"Don't be everything will be alright." Max said looking into her eyes.

"I have a huge role in this battle! What if I mess up! What if I can't hold them long enough! What if…"

"Enough! Hailey you can do this! You did it before remember? You will be FINE!" Max had placed his paws on her leg and was staring her down.

"But…"

"Repeat after me. I can do this." Max said.

"I can't do this." Hailey said smiling.

"Bad girl! I _can _do this."

"I can do this." Hailey said looking to the ground.

"Now say it like you mean it."

"I can do this!"

"Yeah!"

"I can do this!"

Suddenly the sun rose above the trees.

"I can't do this!!" Hailey whined looking to the battle grounds.

----

Everyone was in place. Everything was ready all the plans where set Edmund and Peter where in place the armies behind them. Hailey stood next to Edmund looked across the green field to the woods.

"Do you think the Naiad was lying?" Edmund asked.

"No I think it was true." Hailey replied.

Silence.

"Do you think we can win?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we will?"

"Yes."

"Do you think all of us will die?"

Silence. Only the wind could be heard.

Then suddenly a griffin landed next to Edmund. The griffin's eyes were wild and his breathing heavy.

"They are coming."

And so they where below the two children the trees where rustling. Out of the woods came Queen Jadis she was riding in a sled of white pulled by her reindeer. And behind her they came all number of creatures. All that Hailey had seen before. Ogres, hags, wolves, bull-headed men, spirits of evil trees and many more. They came closer and closer ready for battle.

"Okay let's do this. Hailey stood up as did all of the Narnian army.

"Ready Hailey…" Edmund said his hand raised.

"Ready…" Hailey said looking over the army.

"Wait for it…" Edmund said Hailey's hands started to shake.

_You can do it Hailey…_

"Wait for it…" Hailey regained her composure waiting for the moment.

"Now! Hailey now!" Edmund cried. The army was just at the right position.

There was no time to be nervous there was only time to do what she needed to do. Hailey raised her hand… Nothing happened.

**CLIFF HANGER!! A Very short chapter I posted it this length because I had writers block!! The next chapter will hopefully be soon!**

**Review!! **


	17. The battle of the world

**Chapter 17: The battle of the world. **

**I am happy that some poeple reviewed... but i was sad that some of my reviews are no longer reviewing... i hope you will!!! **

**this chapter was hard to write, i kept making changes that i am not even sure i like... but hopefully you like them!**

**LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

In years to come Hailey would look back at that moment and laugh but when it happened it was different.

Hailey raised her hand thinking about making all the front ranks stop but nothing happened. The army kept marching forward.

"Hailey?" Edmund asked his voice high pitched and his face pale.

"Damn…" Hailey said dropping her hand. She was not close enough. _The distance must be more than before…_

Her mind racing Hailey looked for a solution. _Quick Hailey think…_

"Hailey!!" Edmund screamed. The Witches army was fifteen feet away.

But Hailey did not hear as Edmund screamed she was to busy jumping on the back of the nearest griffin.

When Edmund saw this he understood. "Go, go, go!" Edmund screamed at the griffins. They took off, with Hailey clinging on to the back of the biggest.

"Quick! Land near Peter! That will be close enough!" Hailey's thoughts filled the griffin's head as he shot forward..

---

Peter was getting more and more nervous, the witch's army was getting within battle distance and it seemed Hailey had not acted.

"Come on Hailey lets go…" Peter thought when the witch's army was ten feet away from war.

Suddenly there was a shout from above. The griffins where already flying. But they were not attacking. Then there was a screech. A griffin landed between Peter and Ulysses. On this griffins back was Hailey, but only for a second for the moment it landed Hailey jumped out and raised her hand.

_Thump_

Forty enemies fell to the ground. Including the witch's' white reindeer. Hailey's hand was still raised and her eyes where closed as the witch's army fell apart. The whole front row of the army had fallen and so behind them creatures tripped over, falling to the ground, the witch was thrown from her carriage. There was complete pandemonium as the griffins and all the flying animals begin to drop there weapons on the army. But it did not last long for Hailey could not keep them down forever.

"Hold on Hailey you can do it…" Peter said as Hailey's breathing became hard.

Hailey could not respond, she could only clamp her eyes shut and hold on.

"Just a little more…" Peter was saying as the witches army began to pull themselves together.

"Peter I…can't…" The griffin's above had dropped there weapons and where retreated for more. Some had been killed.

"Come on Hailey a second more…" Peter said as he lowered his visor. But Hailey couldn't hold on it was just too much.

"Peter!" And Hailey broke.

"Charge!" Peter yelled. The Narnian army charged rushing towards the Witch's army weapons raised.

Jadis screamed "Kill them!"

The two armies collided.

There was a vision of the witch raising her wand. Peter's sword flashing, a griffin plummeting from the sky, screams… blackness…

And Hailey knew no more…

---

The jostling of a horse woke Hailey. She found herself on the back of Ulysses riding towards the cliffs.

"What…" Hailey began, but then she heard Peters voice.

"Retreat!" all the Narnian's where rushing around her. Hailey could not help but notice that there where a lot fewer than before.

Then suddenly they reached the cliffs. Not wanting to be a distraction to Ulysses Hailey jumped down from his back. Ulysses whipped around and saw Hailey standing.

"Hailey!" He cried looked at her.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself. Go!" Hailey said taking her stance.

Above she heard the pounding of Edmunds party rushing down the cliffs. Everything was happening so fast it was hard to keep up.

Around her she heard the sound of people screaming, running, dieing…

Suddenly she saw the Witch she was turning people to stone left and right. No one could get close enough to injure her.

There was a shout from behind her. A bull-headed man was coming at her with an ax.

"Oh!" Hailey mouthed. Then the Bull froze Hailey had stopped him where he stood. It seemed that the witch had not warned her people about Hailey's magic abilities. The moment he was stopped a leopard came and finished him off.

Then Hailey had an idea.

"Quick!" she told the leopard. "I will stop them you can finish them!"

With that Hailey planted her feet and stop two wolves that were rushing towards her. Soon Hailey was surrounded by a crowd of Narnian's helping her.

But even with all that the Narnian's where losing. They had no hope with the Witch turning them to stone.

All around there were stone statues of animals there faces frozen. _I hope when this is over we can find a way to unfreeze them all. _

Peter suddenly cried "Hailey watch out!"

Hailey turned around there was the witch her wand raised high, an evil smile twisting her lips.

"Eep!" Hailey thought as the witch lowered her wand. But nothing happened for the moment the witch cast the spell a fawn jumped in front of her taking the spell for her. The fawn knew that Hailey was important to this battle a girl who could stop people where they stood that was worth more than his life…

_I totally plan on helping that dude after this is over…_

Hailey thought as she ran away from the witch. To the left Edmund and an ogre where battling, to the right Peter was fighting two wolves. Hailey threw both hands out stopping the ogre and the wolves simultaneously. Edmund chopped off the ogres head and Peter finished off the wolves.

"Thanks Hailey" Edmund cried as he turned to face a dwarf.

"It's nothing Ed." Hailey cried stopping a tree sprit.

But as she did so there was suddenly a great roar from above and looking up Hailey saw three giants coming towards the cliff. The witch had called them as backup. The giants began to bang there feet causing the Narnian's to fall.

"Peter! I don't know if I can stop one but I can try!" Hailey sent the message as she ran up onto a large rock.

"Whatever you can do Hailey, just try!" Peter voice was faint, he was tiring.

Hailey ran up the rock until she reached the giants waist. Then closing her eyes she tried to freeze the giant. But it was a lost cause she could not penetrate the giants thick skin.

"Peter I cannot stop them!" Hailey said her voice echoing to all the Narnian's.

As one all the Narnian's looked up at the giant a signal thought forming in there head, 'if Hailey can't stop them how can…' Nevertheless there was then a shout from Cleo. "I know how to defeat them! There eyes are the only part that can be destroyed. Shot them in the eye."

That is why seconds later every archer began to shoot at the giants faces. Then unexpectedly the first giant fell. One of the good dwarfs had got him. But there victory did not last long there was still two more to go and while the arches shot at the giants the foot warriors where all battling.

There was blood everywhere screams and shouts echoed around the cliffs. The witch's cruel laugh could be heard as she turned more and more people to stone…

As Hailey turned to stop a Minitor from crushing Ulysses, she fell backwards over a rock. Throwing out her hand to catch herself she twisted her wrist in the wrong direction. There was a crunching sound and her wrist broke.

"Ouch!" Hailey cried grabbing her wrist.

"Oh did you hurt yourself? " Said a hag standing above Hailey her spear raised high.

Hailey closed her eyes waiting for her end. When suddenly the Hag screeched and turned around. There was Max, he had bitten her.

"Max what you are doing!" Hailey said looking shocked. Max was suppose to stay at the camp. He was much too small to help in battle he barley came up the enemies' knee.

"Saving your life. Do you have a problem with that?" Max said his dark eye's flashing. "Now could you stop her?"

"I'd love to but I can't move my hand…" Hailey said kicking the Hag.

"You where given two hands for a reason you know!" Max said biting the Hag again.

"Yeah I know but there is a little problem it only works when I am not in pain!!" It was true though Hailey tried to stop the Hag but the pain was just too much. The pain was clouding her brain, blocking her ability… pain...pain...pain... blackness... Hailey felt herself spinning...

"What! Well this is just great." Max said as the Hag grabbed another spear and loomed of him and Hailey. Hailey was on the edge of falling, but somthing stopped her. far away... so very far away there was a roar... a roar of a lion... hailey stoof up straight her head cleared...

Then suddenly a sword point came sticking through the hag's middle. Someone had stabbed her.

"Ew…" Hailey said looking at the dead Hag.

"You okay?" asked a beaver holding a bloody sword.

"Fine thanks." Hailey said picking up the spear the Hag had used and standing up.

"No problem." The beaver said turning away.

"Can you still fight?" Max asked eyeing Hailey's hand.

"Sure. I'll just have to fight like everyone else." Hailey said ripping off a piece of her skirt and wrapping it around her injured wrist.

---

Fighting with two hands is hard enough but with one hand and no fighting practice you are an easy target.

Soon Hailey found herself fighting for her life. Max biting people and Hailey swinging at them single handed, literally. It was then she noticed Edmund out of the corner of her eye. He was heading towards the witch.

_What does he think he is doing!_

Hailey could have whipped around to help him but she was interrupted by four wolves' intent of ripping out her throat.

Suddenly there was a scream. For about a second everyone stopped looking towards the witch. Edmund was raising his sword, but it was not aimed at the witch. He let the sword come crashing down on her wand.

_Smart boy…_

There was a great flash of white light from the wand and then the broken half fell to the ground.

The witch had no power. And even with all her friends dieing around her, even with the screams Hailey smiled.

_The witch was beaten by a 11 year old boy… she is not going to be happy… _

Hailey was right; the witch still had the broken wand and her knife. With the broken wand in her hand she drove the weapon into Edmunds waist.

"No!" The scream echoed all around the battle field. It was from several people, but the loudest was from Peter.

Edmund fell, but he was still alive you could see him breathing. A smile graced the witch's profile she raised the broken wand ready to drive it into Edmunds heart, ready to end his life once and for all, but the wand met with Peter's sword.

Hailey did not see what happened next for suddenly four wolves began to circle her and Max ready to kill.

"This is not going to end well is it?" Hailey asked raising her spear.

"Probably not…" Max said bearing his teeth.

"Hey boys look its statute girl. How does it feel to wake up and find all the people you knew are dead?" The largest wolf said.

"It a reality shocker I'll tell you that." Hailey said smiling. _If I am going to die I might as well have some fun before going…_

"Really? Did you cry?" Asked the wolf an evil smile, he was trying to get a rise out of the girl.

"Yeah I did, you see one of the first things I saw was the lead wolf. Tell me was he always that ugly? Or did he turn that way from staring at all of you?" Hailey's comment went home. Wolves could not take even the most pathetic insults. The wolves attacked. Hailey held her spear high praying to Aslan to let the Narnian's live... she thought this was the end... But something stopped the wolves, two unicorns had come out of nowhere and stabbed two of the wolves just as Hailey had speared one and the other had fallen to the ground.

"Thanks…" Hailey began but something stopped her high on the cliff tons of Narnian's where rushing down all with weapons held high, all with wide grins on there faces. This was where Hailey's rescuers had come. At the top of the cliffs three characters stood.

Susan, Lucy and Aslan. Aslan his mane shinning in the sun his mouth wide in a roar stood while Narnian's hastening down the cliffs to join there people.

_Aslan was ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And that was why Hailey didn't see the largeBear until it was to late…

Want an update? I need five reviews for one!

**REVIEW!!!**


	18. Healing, Pain, and Never forgetting

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM THEY KEEP ME ALIVE!!! **

**Sorry about grammar something about my spell check is weird… **

**Chapter 18: Healing, Pain, and Never forgetting. **

The Bear was on the witch's side. His ancestors had been the black bear of the west, one the witch's first loyal subjects. This bear's name was merely 'bear.' It was almost an insult to him but his mother had died when he was young and he had been raised by a group of the witch's subjects who did not care for a name. The witch had never bothered with names.

When 'bear' had seen all the Narnian's rushing down the hill he knew his was defeated. Nevertheless he was not going down without a fight. That is why when he saw Hailey, her back turned he could not help but raise his club and bring it crashing down on her head… it was not a very noble act hitting a small girl, but not all bears are noble…

&&&&&&

While Max stood and watched Hailey fall to the ground everyone else was watching the witch.

The witch's face as she turned from Peter to Aslan was one of pure shock and fright. Aslan took no time in rushing down the cliff followed by Susan, Lucy and all the other Narnian's. Aslan's mane stood out shining in the sun, his mouth was open in a roar. Aslan knocked witch back away from Peter. Max and all the Narnians as one turned there head. They did not need to see what happened next, they knew. When they turned back the witch was dead. Her body lay sprawled on the ground and a second later she was merely dust in the wind.

Upon seeing their Queen dead all the vial creatures threw themselves on there faces in surrender.

The Narnian's let out shouts of joy throwing there fists in the air. But it did not last long; one battle was still going on.

Hailey was still lying on the ground. She was merely unconscious. But from the look of her, she would be lifeless soon…

Max, was biting and growling at 'bear' his eyes filled with cold detestation. This alerted most of the Narnia's attention.

Peter was the first to turn.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Peter cried rushing towards 'bear'. Making his tired arms raise his sword.

More Narnian's instantly began to rush towards 'bear,' all mad at this plain display of malevolence.

However Aslan got there first. He did not attack the bear, who was rushing towards

Peter. Instead he stood still looking at 'bear', instantly 'bear' turned and look around at Aslan. As soon as 'bear's' eyes met the eyes of the Lion he fell on all fours.

With all the creatures looking on, 'bear' began to change. First he became a good deal smaller. Then his eyes went from deep brown to black. Then he stopped, and roared with fright.

It took a moment for everyone to understand what had happened. But then the bear turned, no longer looking at Aslan. His eyes were not angry and full of hate as they had been. They were wide and scared. This bear was no longer a talking bear.

All watched as the bear ran frighten left and right trying to find a way out.

"Should we attack him?" a beaver asked, looking confused.

"No he is no longer what he was. He was not worthy of what he was, now he is what he was always, a wild animal." Aslan said turning to Max. "Are you alright?"

"I am…" Max said, looking sacred he turned to Hailey. "But I am not sure about her…"

Everyone turned and gasped. There lay Hailey face down. Her clothes where ripped and there was blood covering her head and neck.

"Oh my!" Susan cried rushing forward closely followed by Lucy and Peter.

Susan immediately turned Hailey face up. Her eyes where closed, and blood was covering her face, it took all Susan's strength not to look away from the bleeding girl. Gently she lifted the girls head into her lap.

"Don't worry child." Aslan said walked forward. When he reached Hailey he let out a long warm breath wash over the girl. Aslan's breathe was life, and healing. However Aslan did not heal Hailey, he wanted someone else to do that…

Suddenly Hailey sat up and coughed up blood. The Narnian's turned away, seeing blood during battle was different then watching a girl cough it up afterwards…

Then Hailey groaned, or as close to a groan as you could call it for no sound came from her lips.

Hailey lay back down, the pain was excruciating, she was not healed she was just conscious. Hailey heard someone talking, but the words where befuddled, more like a wind then word. Hailey did not even try to respond she was in so much pain that she could not project her thoughts.

She turned unconsciously wiping a trail of blood over Susan's clothes. In the distance some Narnian's were setting up a tent where the injured could be looked after. Bodies where being carried to the tent, however the three Pevensies and Aslan where still sitting with Hailey on the battle field.

"Lucy…" Aslan said turning to look at the youngest sibling.

"Oh!" Lucy said remembering her diamond bottle with the curing liquor.

After a moment in which Lucy fumbled with the bottle stopper and Hailey coughed up more blood; Lucy knelt down beside Hailey and dropped and small amount into Hailey's mouth.

For a moment it did not seem to help. Hailey coughed up more blood and sank back onto Susan.

Nothing was happening, a tear rolled down Lucy's face. 'I have failed' Lucy thought 'I did not think to give it to her soon enough…'

But then Hailey sat up. Coughing, however this time there was no blood. The pain was gone. She was healed, physically that is…

"What's' going on?" Hailey asked, but Hailey did not wait for an answer. "Oh Aslan your alive!" With that Hailey fell forward and wrapped her arms around the Lion. Inside she was wondering how on earth he was alive. But there would be time for explanations later.

&&&&&

Once they where sure Hailey was alive, and as well as she could be under the circumstances Peter remembered.

"Edmund?" He asked the great lion.

The memory of the Witch and Aslan came flooding back and Hailey and Peter exchanged a look of fear.

_But Aslan and Lucy cured me… surly they can help Edmund…_

"Where is he?" Lucy asked her voice apprehensive.

Peter led them over to where the injured where being taken. The wounded where laid on beds of soft grass. Healers ran around trying to help. But in some cases there was nothing that could be done. Lying on a soft bed was Edmund. He was bleeding profusely his eyes where half closed and his breathing was hard and scratchy.

"Oh Ed!" Susan yelled looking scared. But before anyone else could say any more Lucy was opening her diamond bottle.

Just like Hailey for a second nothing happened and the hearts of all present fell. But then Edmund coughed, only unlike Hailey there was no blood.

"Your okay!" Lucy screamed hugging Edmund, making him cough even harder.

"Lucy let him breathe." Susan said laughing. Lucy let her brother go, still smiling happily.

Edmund looked around a surprised look at his face. He remembered nothing from the moment the witch had stabbed him. The first words that came out of his mouth where directed to Peter and Hailey. "You two, look bloody awful!"

It was true, Peter was a wreak, his tunic was covered in blood, not all the blood belonging to him. There was grass and branches in his hair and mud covered his face and arms. Peter's armor was not in the best shape either; the 'unbendable' armor was dented and ripped in several places. His clothes where torn all over. But he was smiling and that it all that mattered.

Hailey was not in much better shape. Her skirt was ripped and was much shorter than before. She too was covered in blood. Her arm was wrapped in the makeshift sling (now unneeded) that was also covered in a dark blood; even though the cordial cured the wound it did not make the blood vanish. Like Peter she was covered in mud.

"Well I wouldn't be talking…" Hailey said as Peter laughed enveloping his brother in a fierce hug.

Hailey turned around the give the siblings some privacy and turned right into Aslan.

"Hello dearest." Said the Lion as Hailey once again threw her arm around his neck. She was still couldn't get over the fact that Aslan was alive.

For a moment everything was right with the world. But then, over Aslan's shoulder. Hailey saw them. The statues. There where dozens.

"Aslan can you help them?" Hailey said pointing to a stone centaur behind the great Lion. He looked suspiciously like Ulysses.

Without a word Aslan let out a long warm breath onto the face of the centaur. The stone melted away like wax and Ulysses was standing in front of the group a shocked look on his face.

"Hello Ulysses, nice of you to join us!" Hailey said smiling.

"What happened?" He asked. Hailey smiled taking his arm in hers. Aslan walked off freeing more creatures from there frozen state.

Lucy had seen this take place, and with a smile she grabbed her cordial and ran off. There where many people who needed her help as well…

&&&&&&

All around creatures where helping each other. Nothing was left undone. Lucy had cured all the sick and wounded. Food had been brought out and the warriors where eating ravenously. The dead bodies where taken to the middle of the field where plans for funerals where being arranged.

At sunset the funeral began.

Hailey could not stop smiling. Nor could she stop the tears from pouring down her face. She remembered long ago someone telling her "sometimes it was alright to cry…" but she could not remember who it was.

The sky was cloudy, but not a depressing cloudy. The clouds looked like flowers, doves, and peace. Many Narnian's stood and spoke about friends who they had lost in the battle. Hailey did not go and speak, she never did, and she could never fin words to say. Finally Aslan spoke.

"A tragic thing has taken place today. We have lost too many Narnian's. Each and every Narnian that we see here today was a faithful friend. To you, who have watched them die, who feel responsible I say this, you are not responsible for the death of theses grand Narnian's. I know that they would not want you to pine away letting sadness take over. No they want you to live your life to the fullest and have the best time of your life. They do not want us crying and never letting go, they want us to live, to laugh and to help keep the land they died defending a safe, happy and beautiful land. They loved this land and they died to keep it from the claws of evil such as this world will never know. This will not be the last of the trobles for Narnia, and is it not the first. But whatever comes in the way of the people of Narnia it will be overcome."

Cheers filled the air, along with tears. Then a phoenix flew into the fly, bursting into flame he touched his wing to each of the fallen Narnian's. The ring of fire was not orange, nor blue or red. But white, the color of purity.

In the years to come Hailey could forget many things. But the white flames were something she Never, Ever forgot.

**Personally I did not like the way this chapter came out at all. Tell me what you though and REVIEW!!! **

**I want reviews I NEED them!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Homesick

**Chapter 20: Homesick **

**Sorry about spelling and grammar! **

It sat on the ocean like a bright glittering bug. It was the most beautiful castle Hailey had ever seen. It had pliers and towers and a huge magnificent staircase that brought you to the large oak doors. Through the doors was the throne room. There were four thrones just waiting to be filled.

Two of the thrones were a rich gold they sat to the left of the platform. To the right two shining silver thrones sat. Each throne was the same height there was not a larges or smaller one they where equal in richness as well. There was less gold in the gold chairs and more silver in the silver chairs. This made it so whoever four sat in the chairs would be equal if not different.

To the left of the throne room there was the dinning hall and to the right there was a hallway that led to the various rooms in the castle. Directly behind the thrones was the treasure room.

Everything about the castle was glorious. The stone flagon stairs, the tapestries, the golden lanterns that hung about, and the many flowers all made the castle seem even more wonderful.

There is only one word that can truly describe the grandness that is Car Paravel. That world is in a language that very few know but it can be ruefully translated into 'wow'

This was the world that Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Hailey, Max, and all the other creatures uttered when they saw the castle. But even though Hailey could not wait to get inside the castle and look around, she was scared and sad. Why? Hailey had no idea…

"This is to be your home while you are the rulers of Narnia." Aslan said to the four children.

"But Aslan it is so… wow… I am not sure if we can do this…" Peter said still looking at the castle.

"You can and you must. Narnia still needs you." Aslan said looking into Peters eyes. Then he turned away looking at the Castle. "The coordination will be the day after tomorrow at sunset. You will find clothes in your rooms in the castle. You must all be very tired go and sleep. Tomorrow there is much to do. Peter can I talk to you for a second."

As Peter stayed behind with Aslan the other three Pevensies walked towards that enormous castle. Hailey and Max hung behind not sure what to do.

A fawn walked up to then.

"You must be Hailey. My name is Mr. Tumnas." The Fawn shook Hailey's hand.

"Nice to meet to Mr. Tumnas Lucy has told me all about you." It was true on the walk to the castle Lucy had told Hailey all about her dear friend and had insisted that when they got to the castle she would introduce them. But it seemed Lucy was too tired to remember, for at the mention of sleep she had rushed off.

"You look very tired Miss. Hailey, why do you not go into bed?" Mr. Tumnas asked the girl. It was true, Hailey looked unbelievingly tired, she had deep circles under her eyes and she had been yawing profusely.

"Well I would, I just do not know where to go. This is a whole new castle and I have no idea what it is I should do. I do not even know if I am supposed to live in the castle…" In truth Hailey was not sure if she even wanted to live in Car Paravel. She would have loved to, but this was not her home, the little castle by the river had been her home, at it was long long.

"Of course you are Hailey!" It was Peter. It seemed he was done talking to Aslan and was now walking towards the girl and her dog.

"But Peter I can find a home…" Hailey began. Mr. Tumnus watched this conversation with a very amused look on his face.

"Nonsense, you lived in the castle all your life, well your life in Narnia right?" Peter asked and without waiting for an answer continued. "I am not about to rid you of your home even if it is no longer the same castle. I would be honored if you would stay in the palace with me and my sibling."

"But Peter…"

"In fact I insist you stay in the castle. Now go find yourself a room." Hailey smiled.

"You will make a very good King Peter." Hailey said before setting off to the castle, but Max stayed behind still talking to Mr. Tumnus. Peter too stayed and talked to the fawn. There was something that needed to be done at the coronation.

---

The Castle was even more amazing on the inside and as Hailey walked through the corridors her breath was almost taken away.

This was why she did not notice Lucy until she had run into her.

"Oof!" Hailey said falling back.

"Oh Hailey are you okay?" Lucy asked helping Hailey up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." Hailey said brushing off her skirt. Even though there was no dirt on it.

"No problem, what are you doing?" Lucy asked smiling up at Hailey.

"Your brother told me to fine a place to stay. He said that I was to live in the castle. He kind of gave me no choice…" Hailey said looking at her feet.

"That's great!" Lucy said happily. "I'll show you your room; I have been over the whole castle already. This is my room." Lucy said pointing to the door directly to the left. "And that is Susan's." Lucy said pointing to the next door on the left. It seemed that all Lucy's tiredness had been left outside the castle.

_Lucy is way more excited then I was when I fist walked into the first castle of Narnia…_

"Those are Peters and Edmunds." Lucy continued pointed to two doors on the right. "I think the rooms on the next floor up are for the others…" Lucy said looking puzzled for a second. "Who are the others Hailey?"

Hailey laughed. She couldn't help it. "More people then just the King and Queen live in the castle you know." Hailey was thinking back to when she lived in that glorious castle by the river. "There are the cooks, and the heralds, Healers, Dress makers, the maids and the advisers to the King, and the…"

"That is much more than I expected." Lucy's eyes where wide, but happy. Hailey could tell there was nowhere Lucy would rather be. She knew that feeling. "Anyway I think that your room is over here." With that Lucy grabbed Hailey's arm and dragged her to the next corridor. Doors ran along the walls. "Which room do you want?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Well I don't know… I never got to chose…" Hailey answered looked worried.

"Well now you do I am going to be Queen and I say go pick a room. Oh and make sure Max gets a place to stay to…" with that Lucy rushed back down the corridor, she was off to find Aslan.

Hailey sighed and knocked on the first door, no one answered. Hailey pulled the door open. The room was amazing; there was a magnificent golden bed spread, a dresser that could hold almost anything. The rug was red and had a silver pattern embroidered into it. To the right of the room there was a door that Hailey assumed led off to a washroom.

However something was not right about this room. After walking around for a moment Hailey realized what it was. There was only one very tiny window.

_That will never do. _Thought Hailey exiting the room. _I want a room with huge windows, just like the one I used to have… _

The next room she visited was just as nice, only slightly bigger and instead of red everything was gold. But still something just wasn't right.

Eight rooms later Hailey was worried that she was never going to be able to sleep in this castle. Each room had something wrong. The bed was on the wrong wall, the room faced the wrong way, the washroom was the wrong shade of pink, the windows where two big, or to small, nothing was right.

This was why, two hours later Hailey had given up looking at rooms and was sitting on the corridor crying. Luckily the first person who found her was Mr. Tumnus.

He didn't say anything when he saw the weeping girl. He merely sat down next to her and waited for her to say something. Eventually Hailey realized that someone was next to her, but at that moment she did not care. What did it matter anyway? She had been through so much she could cry all she wanted to.

Finally her crying slowed and Hailey looked up. Mr. Tumnus looked at her. There was silence for a moment them Tumnus spoke. "Want to tell me about it? Or do you want to go get something to eat? I heard there is chocolate down in the kitchens…"

Hailey laughed. "When I usually cry people make me talk about It." This was a flat out lie. Hailey hardly ever cried in the presence of anyone, with the exception of Max, and maybe Aslan. But Hailey knew what it was like when others cried, everyone needed to know what the matter was.

"Well I am not going make you talk about it. However if you want to talk about I am here."

"You are the best Mr. Tumnus." Hailey said, for a moment neither said nothing. Then Hailey could not hold it in any longer.

"I miss the world before the witch. I miss the old castle, I miss my room, I miss the children, I miss knowing all the courtiers, I miss…I miss…" Hailey started bawling again.

Mr. Tumnus put a comforting arm around the girl. "Don't worry it will all work out…"

"That's the thing, everything is alright, Aslan is back, and Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are going to be Kings and Queens. But there is no room for me here. There really was never any room for me… I am just a lost little girl from England… Aslan gave me the power of speech… well kind-of… and I have an amazing ability… in a way… why do they need me… I am a freak… they could do all the things I do; it would just take a bit longer... Aslan only gave me those powers because he felt pity for me… and… and… and…"

"Hailey stop this right now." Tumnus said looking at the girl. Hailey stopped, but she kept sniffling. "Now Hailey I have only known you a short while but I know none of that is true."

"Yes it-" But Hailey was interrupted by Mr. Tumnus.

"I think you know perfectly well that you are important to this world, and I think you know that Aslan gave you your ability's not only because he loves you but because he thought that you would be able to help this world. But I do not think this is all that is bothering you. I think what is bothering you are that you miss your old room. Why else would looking at rooms make you react this way?"

Hailey was lost for words, Tumnus was right. Exactly right.

"Oh, your right. It is the rooms I miss my room. I miss my bed; I miss my large windows over looking the river. I miss the color the shape, _everything_!" Hailey began to cry again.

"Now, young lady that is enough." Tumnus said sternly.

Hailey sniffed.

"Now have you looked at all the rooms?" Tumnus asked.

"No, I only got through eight…" Hailey answered.

"Well there are tons more. Lets fine you are room…. Oh wait I was suppose to go talk to Aslan. Why don't you look through a few more? I'll be back in a moment…"

"Alright Mr. Tumnus, see you in a later." And with that Mr. Tumnus ran off, his little hoofs thudding across the floor.

Hailey stood up and opened the nearby door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. Tumnus ran across to where the great Lion was sitting. He was discussing preparations with the Narnian's that had volunteered to be the castles cooks.

When Tumnus reached Aslan he bowed low.

"What is it good fawn?" Aslan asked.

"Well sir, I wonder if you could do something for me… well not strictly for me…"

&&&&&&&&

Hailey opened her seventh door with a sigh and stuck her head in. Once again none of the rooms had been quite right.

But this room was different; when Hailey opened the door a familiar smell hit her. In front of her was a bed, but not any bed, it was _her _bed.

Hailey screamed with delight. It was her room everything was the same. Well almost everything the view from outside the different. But it did not matter it was _her _room.

Hailey did not stay long a second later she rushed out of the room and down the corridor towards where Aslan was.

When she reached Aslan Mr. Tumnus was speaking was still him. But Hailey could not wait. She rushed forward and embraced Aslan and Mr. Tumnus yelling

"Thank you! Thank you!!"

"It is this fawn you should thank, he persuaded me to give you your room back."

"Thank you… thank you…" Hailey's voice flooded into Tumnus' head. He smiled. He had done something right.

**REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! FIVE REVIEWS ARE THE BEST **


	20. Sneezing, and Stories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20: Sneezing, and Stories**

Hailey loved coronations, she loved the music, the dancing, the food, and the ceremony itself was not that bad…

On the other hand the preparations were insane. Tomorrow was the coronations and people where rushing more then when they had been preparing for battle. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy where talking to Aslan about what they had to do when the ceremony had begun. Banners where made and hung about the throne room, food was being cooked. Millions of flowers had been brought into the castle, poppies, sunflowers, daises, tulips, roses, snapdragons, cone flowers, lilacs, and many more. Hailey had been put in charge of the flowers. Fawns, talking horses, rabbits, and all others had brought the flowers and as they walked by with the specific type of flower Hailey checked if off on her list.

"Roses…"

"Check." Max said as a fawn walked by his arms full of the flowers.

"Sunflowers?"

"Check." This went on for quite a while until they reached lilacs.

"Lilacs?" Hailey asked looking down at her check list.

"Check" Max said, getting bored of his job.

When the bear passed carrying the lilacs Hailey got a good smell. Most people when smelling lilacs smile and want to keep smelling them. However when Hailey got a whiff of that flower, her eyes started to water. Her face paled and her noise began to itch.

"Hailey…" Max's voice filled her head. "There waiting." Max motioned to the long line of Narnia's all carrying flowers.

"Yeah…okay Ma-Ma-chooooooo!"

When normal people sneeze it is no big deal, usually someone says god bless you and it is done. But with Hailey it is not that way.

When Max realized Hailey had sneezed he yelled "No!"

For as Hailey had sneezed her powers had uncontrollably gone off. It was not her fault, something about sneezing triggered it.

When Hailey sneezed every single flower was suddenly flying thought the air. But one Hailey had finished her sneeze every flower fell. They landed over creatures and food and all the carefully placed Narnian decorations.

"Oh no!" Hailey began but then another lilac landed in front of her. She sneezed again. This time four Narnian's flew through the air as well as the flowers. Luckily when they landed they fell onto the heap of flowers.

"Hailey!" Max sounded mad. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Sorry, but the lilacs…"

This had happened only once before. Hailey had sneezed at a feast and cooked fish had exploded in the middle of the table.

"Well try to control it…" But Hailey started again "A…a…."

"Hailey get out of here!" Max's voice thundered though all present. But it was too late

"Achoo!" And for the third time every flowers that had been carefully picked flew into the air and fell again.

This time Hailey did not need any encouragement. She bolted out of the throne room.

The moment she was gone. Aslan and the Pevensies walked in.

"What on earth happened?" Peter said his voice laced with amusement as he watched a bear disentangle himself from a mountain of flowers.

"Hailey sneezed." Max said shaking petals from his fur. Max was angry, not that he blamed Hailey, it was not totally her fault. But he was not looking forward to picking up all the flowers.

"She sneezed?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes Hailey sneezed."

"Well good for Hailey, but how did this happen?" Edmund asked looking at the throne room.

"Like I said Hailey sneezed. When Hailey sneezes… things happen…" Max looked uncomfortable.

Aslan let out a lion's laugh. (I cannot tell you what this sounds like so don't ask.) "It seems that I may have over looked something when Hailey was given her powers."

"Yes, well what are we to do!" Max said clearly baffled by what to do. "Normally I would get Hailey to clean this up, it would only take her a moment, but it seems she is allergic to lilacs…"

"Lilacs?" Lucy looked sad. "I do so love lilacs… it's a pity we will have to remove them…"

Max looked at the girl. She was smiling sadly.

"You majesty, that will not be necessary, Hailey just won't…" Max began, but he was interrupted by Lucy.

"Oh no, Hailey is not going to be put to any discomfort. So if you could please remove the lilacs, and restore this place to its proper position I think we can work out a situation." Lucy's voice had authority to it, no one even thought to argue.

"Where is Hailey?" Susan asked looking at the small dog.

"Probably in her room… she needed to get away from the lilacs before she sneezed again."

"Well I am going to go find her. Aslan…" Susan inclined her head slightly and then hurried off to find Hailey.

"What is she in such a rush about?" Edmund said watching his sister run out of the Thrown room.

"She wants Hailey to help her pick out a dress…" Lucy answered before turning and helping with the preparations for the coronation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hailey you in there?" Susan asked knocking on the wooden door that led into Hailey's room.

"Yes, come in." even thought the wall Hailey's voice was clear.

When Susan pushed open the door she was surprised at what she saw. Unlike the other rooms in the palace this one already had personality. Even Susan, who loved her new room, had not settled in as fast as Hailey.

Hailey's bed faced the door, and at the foot of the bed was a smaller bed, which Susan assumed must be Max's. Unlike most of the beds in Car Hailey's bed was quite low to the ground. At first Susan did not understand but then she understood. This was so Max could jump onto the bed. On either side of the bed there were small tables, one held a lamp, and the other held a large book. The left wall was more a large window then a wall, and it faced out so you could just see the ocean. Susan's own room had a better view but this view was perfect for Hailey for if you looked to the right you could look over the woods, towards where Hailey's old home had been. There where lace curtains in the windows but they where drawn so you could see out. On the opposite wall there was a mahogany wardrobe, though Susan could no see because the doors where shut, it was full of clothes. Next to the wardrobe there was a trunk. It was plain, before the witch had burned the old castle down the trunk had been filled with memories. Aslan had brought back Hailey's room. But he was unable to bring back any of her old clothes of her old positions. To the right of the truck there was a door that led into a washroom.

As Susan took in her surroding she relized why Hailey had hated the whitch, mabye more then anyone else (with mabye the exeption of edmund...) _She lost everything because of the Witch, all her freinds, everyone... and everything, she could not go home when it was over. T_hought Susan it was a terribal thought, not matter hoe terribal things had gone with Susan's life she had always had a home to return to.

"Hello Susan." Hailey said. She had been watching Susan look at her room.

"Hi Hailey… are you alright?" Susan noticed Hailey's eyes where watering.

"Oh I'm fine, I forgot I was allergic to lilacs…" Hailey smiled making the room brighter.

"That's okay," Susan smiled as well _She may be sad about lossing her home, but she will gain a new home and new freinds. _

"Yeah…" Hailey said looking out the window towards the woods.

"Lucy is having the lilacs removed so you can still attend." Susan said. "And once I am Queen I will make sure it is clear that there are to be no lilacs in the castle of in the surrounding buildings."

Hailey looked at her startled. "That is unnecessary! I don't want to be a problem…"

"It is not a problem. It is not really a big deal. You are not allergic to any other flower are you?" Susan asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"See then we do not have a problem. And anyway it is only a flower…"

"Yes…but…" Hailey began.

"Oh really Hailey it is not a big deal I am allergic to pumpkins so no one in my family eats pumpkins, but I appreciate it and do not complain."

"Pumpkins?" Hailey said smiling.

"Hey it's better than lilacs…."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Wow…." Both girls turned around Lucy were standing in the doorway laughing.

Imminently both Susan and Hailey threw a pillow at her…

For a small time they where not two Queens to be that had the weight of the world on there shoulders. Hailey may not have realized it, and she never really did, but maybe the reason Aslan let her stay in Narnia was not because she was good at planning battles, or helping with coronations, maybe it was because she made people smile.

&&&&&&&&

Edmund and Peter walked along the corridor looking for there sisters, they where support to be at lunch a half hour ago.

"Where could they be?" Peter said as they looked into Lucy's room.

"I have no idea." Edmund said with a yawn. Edmund was tired. He had barly slept last night, him and Peter had stayed up talking lating into the night. Somthing healing began with talking.

Suddenly they heard a shout from a next corridor. The boys looked at each other then rushed down the next corridor.

At the end of the corridor a door was open. As the boys run up to it a pillow flew out of the room

Looking carefully into the room Peter and Edmund saw two future queens and a once Lady Hailey in fierce battle.

"What do you think your doing?" Peter asked in shock.

The girls stopped. For a moment no one spoke. Then out of no where a pillow hit Peter square in the face…

&&&&&&&&&&

_There was something about Narnian food that was the best._ Hailey thought tucking into the mashed potatoes.

After about ten minutes of the five children's epic pillow fight, Max had come along and ruined there fun.

Well really it was not his fault, he was right that they had been neglecting there duty my missing half of lunch. So the children had gotten up right away and ran to lunch. They had gotten many strange looks when the walked in and some people whispered that it was awful that the futures Kings and Queens had been late. The only creatures that really understood whey they where late and understood was Aslan. He knew that sometimes even Kings and Queens needed a little fun.

Hailey could never remember a better feast. The food was amazing! It was probably no better than all the other food Hailey had had at feasts. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this was the fist real food Hailey had eaten in months. Not that Hailey had ever eaten. She had of course eaten, but there was something about food after the battle was over, when you sat with your friends, when you where you belonged that just was better.

"Hailey? Narnia to Hailey?" Max was saying. Well thinking Hailey was the only one who could here him.

"What?" Hailey said cramming food into her mouth.

"Are you a little happy?" Max asked a doggy smile gracing his lips.

"Why?" Hailey stopped eating grinning at her friend.

"Oh it's just that you are smiling, and looked unnaturally happy."

"Well I have reason to be, I am eating good food, with friends all around. And the witch is gone and the prophesy is completed."

"What prophesy?" Peter asked looking over at Hailey.

"Oh did you hear that?" Hailey said looking at Peter.

"I did I am not sure anyone else did Peter said looking around at his siblings and the other Narnian's all happily eating around the table.

"Yeah, well when I am happy my thoughts tend to wander." Hailey said her grin widening.

"What Prophesy?" Peter asked again, "You don't mean the one about 'when Adams flesh and Adams bone… all that stuff do you?"

"Yeah I do…" Hailey was wondering what Peter was getting to.

"You where there for that weren't you?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah…" Hailey said confused.

"What was it like…?" Peter asked his eyes shining; I mean what was it like before the witch came?" As Peter spoke his sisters and brother looked over as well as a few other Narnian.

"Oh no... Not story time already!" Hailey said her eyes wide.

"Oh come on Hailey." Max said looking at her. "You remember how after feast there would be a story teller who would tell about all the wonderful things that happened in Narnia."

"Yeah well, I was never very good at telling my story and I am not sure…"

But suddenly almost every Narnian was saying

"Come on Hailey…"

"We want to here…"

"It will be fine!"

"Your story has been lost over the years! Tell us!"

"Well… I don't know…" Hailey said. But the Narnian's took that as a yes…

"Come on Hailey tell us!" Said Lucy.

"Alright." Hailey said "I'll tell you…"

All the Narnian faces shined with ecitment, it was often that they heard stories about Narnian before the white witch.

"Once there was a small girl and her muddy dog…"

"Hey!" Max said but he was quickly quieted.

"One day they were walking down a road when the dog decided it would be fun to run away into some poor girl's yard."

"I was chasing a squirrel!"

"Be quiet Max!" people said from all over.

"Anyway when the girl finally caught up there was a boy and a girl maybe a bit older then her sitting in the yard petting her dog…. These two soon became the girl's best friends ever… there names where Polly and Digory…"

&&&&&&&&&

Soon Aslan walked into the dinning room. All the animals where sitting around the table but no one was eating everyone's eyes where focused on Hailey.

Aslan smiled, sat down and listened.

**This chapter was very rushed and not all that good. But hopefully it was good enough to be okay. **

**The next chapter is the coordination! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	21. At Last

**Chapter 22: At Last!**

"Oh god I am nervous…" Edmund said fidgeting in his new Narnian tunic.

"Yeah well eventually you'll get over it…" Hailey said smiling, standing on tiptoe so she could flatten Edmunds hair.

The four Pevensies (as well as Hailey and Max) stood outside the great doors that led into the throne room. In a moment the doors would open and Lucy would walk in. Then once again they would open Edmund would walk in. Then Susan followed by Peter.

Hailey and Max where with them making sure they were not about to run away or anything ("It has happened in the past…" Hailey had said). When they where ready Hailey would walk into the throne room and stand on the wall, making sure everything went as planned.

"I don't know if I can do this. I am no king…" Peter began, he would have continued but Hailey cut him off.

"Oh no don't tell me. You are too young; you have no idea how to be king… extra, extra…." Hailey said rolling her eyes and peeking through the doors. "Ready?"

"No!" Four children whispered.

"Look I know that you are scared but I have heard this before, every King says it before he is crowed, every Queen every Prince everyone! So you can sit here and complain of go in there and get it over with"

"We didn't complain when we where made Lady Hailey and Sir Max…" Max voice cut though the head of all present.

"That was because I did not know…" Hailey said glaring at the small dog. _You are not helping matters…_

"They didn't tell you?" Susan asked trying to hide her smile.

"No they didn't, and I still am convinced I had a spot on my nose when they told me in front of everyone. So think how lucky you are, you made sure you looked okay before you where up there." Hailey said fixing Lucy's collar.

"Yeah, I guess…" Lucy said, at the moment she was thinking that maybe she would have been happy not to have known.

"Anyway you guys ready? They are." Max said nodding his head towards the great doors.

For a moment there was silence. It was clear to Hailey and Max that the Pevensies where worried but they knew they had to do this.

"Yeah where're ready." Peter said looking at his siblings, they nodded looking determined.

"Okay then." Hailey said turning and pushing the doors open enough to led her and Max through.

Once Hailey was on the other side of the doors she took a long breath. The throne room looked amazing; flowers (except for Lilacs) decorated much of the Hall. Exquisite tapestries covered the walls. Every Narnian where looked neat and trim. Aslan stood in front of thrones ready for the Kings and Queens to enter. Mr. Tumnus held the crowns and stood to the left of the great Lion. Hailey smiled up at them, then she nodded to the centaur who was the royal trumpeter.

He raised his trumpet to his lips.

The great doors opened Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy entered.

Lucy wearing her light silky blue dress, sliver leaves ran around the edges. Her eyes were alight her face rosy, her blonde hair bouncing.

Edmund his dark green tunic making his brown eyes shine, his brown hair bobbing.

Susan her red dress draped around elegantly, her dark hair looking amazingly queenly.

Peter his golden and crimson tunic making his curly blonde hair look like neatly parted straw, yet in a nice way.

The four walked up to the platform where there four thrones sat.

Hailey could not stop thinking…

_Finally Narnia is free!_

&&&&&

"I present to you Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent!." Aslan's voice flowed into all corners of the throne room.

Hailey along with the others clapped as Tumnus placed a crown on each of the heads of the Kings and Queens.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy sat down on their thrones, huge smiles on their faces.

Cheers erupted and there where shouts of "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

For a long time these shouts erupted but the Narnian's. Until Aslan raised his paw, there was silence.

"These are you King's your Queen's they are to keep the balance that has been lost." Cheers arose, but they where quickly silenced. "Though they are to keep balance, they will need help. They will need military leader, for now the battle is over, but there will be others. They will need advisers. And above all they will need helpers. I give to you the assistants of the Kings and Queens. Sir Cleo, General Ulysses, Sir Tumnus, General Rumblebuffin the giant…" More names where listed, as each where called they walked up and stood in fount of the Kings and Queens leaving spaces so that they could still be seen. It was a scene that most there would hold in there hearts till the day they died.

Finally Aslan called the last name. "And Mr. and Mrs. Beaver our healers and sergeants." Hailey clapped and Max barked along with the rest as each of the Pevensies new leaders and helped stood up in front of them.

After a moment all the Narnian's sat back down, and the Narnian's on stage walked away, (well not including the Pevensies.)

"These are all the people you should go to if there if you have a problem." This was answered by more clapping. Then Peter stood, followed by his brothers and sisters.

"However though all theses people have helped, none have helped as much as two. Would you like to come up here? Lady Hailey and Sir Max?"

_They had to bring us into it? _Hailey thought looking down at her dog before sighing and pushing herself off the wall.

As they walked up to the platform cheers and clapping followed them. On the other hand once they reached the stage the clapping stopped.

She smiled as Aslan spoke words of how they had helped in passed years as well.

_I wish I could go unnoticed for once; this is the Pevensies moment, not mine…_ Hailey thought as she stood smiling at the crowd.

However the Pevensies did not feel that Hailey was stealing there lime light. In fact this moment had been planned from when the coordination plans had first begun. It had not been Aslan's idea either, it had been Lucy's, Lucy had wanted to introduce all the Narnian's that had helped them. At first Hailey was support to go up with all the rest but Edmund has said she should go alone, he felt that she had done more that the others.

Edmund probably felt this way because Hailey had risked her life to save him, in the beginning. .

"Hailey and Max have been through everything, there were here from the begging… and that is all that can be said. I cannot tell you about everything they had done and I am sure she does not want me to. But I will say that efficacy; once again they are Lady Hailey and Sir Max."

Hailey smiled and Max wagged his tail. The Pevensies smiled, and Aslan looked happily at them.

Hailey did not say anything; she hated making speeches, so instead she just walked down the stairs followed by Max. They went back to there wall.

Then Peter spoke "I believe that we can rebuild Narnia but it is going to take teamwork, friendship and hard work. But we can do it; I will do whatever is in my power to help."

"As will I." Susan said stepping forward.

"As will I." Edmund said following Susan's led.

"Me too!" Lucy said grabbing Edmunds hand as she stepped forward.

"This country will live and prosper, we will be together!" Peter said his voice echoing around the throne room. He then smiled at his sibling. Susan looking like she was made for that crown. Edmund proving to himself that he was not evil. With Lucy, there was never a moment of dullness where she was concerned.

The Narnian's cheered.

Hailey and Max stood along the wall, smiling. They had been to many events like these. They had been called up to the stage more times then memory allowed. This was nothing new for them. But to all these people it was the first time they would see a coronation. Hailey did not see it as a coronation; she saw it as the being of hope. The beginning of when Narnia would finally have a King and a Queen who could love the land as much as they did. For this time, they were all going to be discovering the land together.

So Hailey stood in the corner smiling, well until the party began and she was whisked away...

&&&&&&&&&

Hailey could not stop laughing. The last time she had been at a party like this had been over a two hundred years.

"Having fun Hailey?" Susan asked as she whirled around the dance floor her hair held in place only by the new golden crown.

"Yeah! More than is imaginable!" Hailey cried swirling around as well one hand holding that if a fawn and the other a centaur.

Most where gathered on the dance floor for the Narnian floor dance. The dance was different from most. It had not rhyme of reason to it. Nothing about it made any sense. All that you did was spin around, duck, and well, dance. No one creature could do the same thing. Centaurs with there four legs where forced to move sideways, bunnies hopped and humans danced. It was Hailey favorite dance, however she was never sure why, almost every time someone got hurt.

The coronation party was full and amazing. Every Narnian had come, all with smiles on there faces and bearing a gift.

Peter and Edmund where dancing, Peter with a Fawn and Edmund with a naiad (yes you can dance with them). Susan was swirling around going from one creature to the next, talking with the guests. Max was running through the feet of the dancers, barking and making his dog like laugh.

But Lucy, was standing out on the balcony with Mr. Tumnus. Hailey smiled and rushed to join them. When she reached them she heard Mr. Tumnus tell Lucy

"He is not a tame lion you know…"

"Yes I know, but he is a good lion." Lucy answered starting out at the ocean.

"What are you talking about?" Hailey asked gliding over to the two friends and looking towards the beach. There was nothing there.

"Aslan has gone." Lucy answered a tear running down her face.

"Did you expect him to stay?" Hailey asked looking at the young Queen smiling.

"No but I hoped he would stay and help us rule, I don't think we are fit to run a country…" Lucy's voice was scared and worried.

"Lucy, if he had stayed, you never would have run the country…."

"What do you mean?" The small girl asked.

"I mean if Aslan stayed you and your sibling would always be going to him for help. You would never be making decisions for yourself. Aslan wants you to run Narnia not him."

"Hailey's right." the fawn said "If Aslan stayed you four would never be looked at anymore than children."

"I suppose you right." Lucy sighed. "But I will miss him…"

"Oh we all will, but I am sure you will see him again." Hailey looked over the ocean as she spoke. "Aslan never is gone for more that two hundred years…."

Lucy laughed and turned back to the party. Tumnus followed. But Hailey looked about over the Land of Narnia a smile gracing her face. there would be battles, and problems, but Narnia was finally going to have a time of real peace.

The Golden Age had begun.

**Aslan is gone! Sniff, sniff… but we knew he was going to have to leave!!! Don't worry he is going to come back.**

**Okay so I need help. What do I do next? Do I skip forward a couple years, or do I talk more about the Pevensies fist years? **

**Tell me and REVIEW!! **


	22. Ogres in Narnia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Due the reviews that people have given me regarding the next few chapter I have decided to make three-four chapter before I get into the horse and his boy (which is still during the golden age so it could be considered the same book but whatever) anyway I hope you like this chapter it takes places 3 years after the coronation. **

**So there is no confusion about the ages of the current Kings and Queens…**

**Peter- 16**

**Susan- 15**

**Edmund- 13**

**Lucy- 11 **

**  
Hailey- estimation 10-13 (really about 1000 years old)**

**Max- estimation 3-5 (really over 1000 years old)**

**Chapter 22: Ogres in Narnia **

Hailey exactly the best thing to do when near the High King and his subjects, but in this court Hailey never got scolded.

However, even though Hailey was a favorite among the Kings and Queens, Susan frowned at her from across the table. Hailey rolled her eyes. She had all the right in the world to be tired. Hailey had just returned form Archenland with Edmund and Lucy. The Queen there had just had her twin boys. Peter and Susan had wanted to go see the new Princess but someone had to stay back and watched the castle.

In any case Edmund and Lucy had dragged Hailey along. They had stayed in Archenland for about a week and had not gotten back until very late yesterday night. So the two rulers where exhausted, along with Hailey Max and all the courtiers that had gone along with them.

However dreams of warm beds had been wiped from their thoughts when they reach the castle…

_Flashback_

"_Finally!" Lucy exclaimed as the towers of Car Paravel came into view. "I need my rest."_

"_Thank Aslan." Edmund said yawning. "When we get back too bed with all of us!"_

"_Oh good…" Hailey's thoughts even sounded tired. _

_Ten minutes later the children had entered the Castle and where heading to bed when Peter's voice was heard echoing thought the hallways. _

"_What do you mean they are headed this way?!" Peter was shouting._

"_Dear Aslan what happened now…" Edmund muttered changing direction and heading to the throne room closely followed by Lucy, Hailey, Max and a bunch of courtiers. _

_When the group reached the throne room Hailey suppressed a grown. High King Peter was sitting at his throne, Queen Susan next to him. Peter's face looked furious, Susan looked worried and the poor Fawn Peter had yelled at looked horrified. _

"_What is going on?" Edmund asked looking at the scene before him._

The conversation what followed was long and tiresome. Basically there was a group of Ogres heading towards the castle. Not what you call a nice welcome home gift.

This was why Hailey was tired. After all they had gotten home very late, only to have a meeting on how to protect Narnia from a herd of Ogres.

At the moment the Kings and Queen of Narnia sat with there most trusted advisers. This included Hailey, Max, General Ulysses, Cleo, and four other generals to the King.

The conversation was terribly boring. All battle plans and things that did not really concern Hailey… at the moment. Soon however she was sure to be given instructions. Hailey somehow always managed to have a major role in the battles. Not a big surprise really.

In any case Hailey was bored. She would have been perfectly happy merely being told what she had to do. Edmund, Peter and the Generals always worked out what she had to do. Why she had to be present for the meetings she had no idea.

This was not the first time that the Castle had been attacked since the death of the witch. Many of her loyal subjects had managed to escape and where casing havoc attacking villages and extra.

Hailey was right tired of it. _Honestly before the witch the castle was NEVER attacked… _

But just because the witch was gone did not mean that the world was going to go back to normal. Oh no the opposite.

"Hailey?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What!" Hailey said startled looking wildly around.

"Could you do that?" High King Peter asked looking at the girl eyebrows raised.

Hailey gulped. It was not the first time Peter had called on her when she was not paying attention. Luckily Max saved her.

"He said 'could you stand on the wall and stop on the Castle wall and stop if Ogres when come close to the castle.' just say yes…"

_It's nice to have a Dog that pays attention. _Hailey thought before answering Peter.

"Yeah, but I'll need to test it again…" Ever since the incident during the Battle of Beruna Hailey (and Edmund agreed whole heartedly) that she had to make sure she could stop people before the actual moment of battle.

"Sure thing, I will assemble thirty warriors right away." Edmund said. He too looked ready to end this discussion and head to bed.

"Great! When do I go?" It was not lost on anyone the eagerness in Hailey's voice. Everyone wanted to leave the room.

"Right away, I believe we are finished here." Peter said looking around the room.

Nods answered this question.

"Alright court dismissed." Peter said. As custom the courtiers waited until the kings and queens had exited before leaving themselves. When all had exited Edmund and Hailey made there way to the front gate. Lucy and Max followed closely at there heals.

"Max had to tell you again, didn't he?" Edmund asked with a smile as they reached the large oak doors.

"No…." Hailey said, but the sarcastic tone was not lost on Edmund.

"Really Hailey you should start paying attention." Lucy said her blonde hair whipping around her face as the small group walked out into the fall air.

"You should not be talking …" Max's dog like smile making Hailey laugh at the memory.

"_Presenting too his majesty! Madam Blue-Tail of Creek-Water Way! And Madam Greenback of Creek-Water Way!" The heralded voice echoed around the throne room making the new King and Queen Jump. _

_It had been almost three months since the coronation of the Pevensies. Peter and Susan where off visiting the friendly giants, the need to make a peace treaty before any complains broke out. This left the youngest two rulers to take care of the palace while they where away. _

_Edmund and Lucy had been a little anxious when Peter had told them this, but Peter had full confidence that they could take care of the Palace. (Plus he wanted neither of his youngest siblings to deal with giants.)_

_This is how Edmund found himself having to deal with the petty problems of the subjects of Narnia. _

_He Lucy and Many of there courtiers (including Hailey and Max) where seated in the grand throne room. One by one there subjects came in with a complaint. _

_For example moments before a two young badgers had come complaining about property lines and demanding that the king tell the other where the line really landed. This had been followed by a two Naiads who came belligerent about how other braches where touching. And now came the two River rats who where coming for (as a very bored Edmund put it) 'who knows what!'_

_Thus Edmund sat talking to each of the Narnian's and working out their problems. _

_Hailey was sitting in her chair trying hard not to roll her eyes as each complaint came. But she had to stay awake. Lucy and Edmund had begged her to come sit in am make sure they did not mess up. Though, (as Hailey pointed out) they had done this millions of times. However their argument was that Peter had always done the actual talking. Hailey knew this was false Edmund had helped Peter millions of times._

_Madam Blue-Tail and Madam Greenback of Creek-Water Way, enter the throne room looking ferocious. Hailey knew that inside Edmund was cringing, it was always had to have irritated subjects walk into court. Hailey smiled __this was going to be good…_ _she thought. _

_It was. Madam Blue-Tail was mad because Madam Greenback had "Taken my tail brushes" which made her "Frightfully mad"_

_Madam Greenback's retaliation had been that it was her tail brushes and "It has been in my family for generations!" _

_Hailey and many other of the courtier where trying hard not to laugh. Lucy had put her hand over her mouth and was pretending to have an extremely bad cough. _

"_How on earth did they get a meeting with the king?" Max said beside her, his thoughts only reaching the girl. _

"_I had no idea…" Hailey answered. _

_Then Madam Blue-Tail spoke up "So sir if you would please tell her to give me back what is rightfully mine…" _

"_It is not yours!" Madam Greenback said loudly._

_Hailey was now imitating Lucy and pretending to cough. __This is just too ridiculous… _

_Then it happened Madam Blue-Tail threw herself at Madam Greenback in a full on body tackle. Unfortunately this just made the courtiers laugh harder. _

_Finally Edmund spoke "What is the meaning of this!" his voice echoed throughout the hall. It was pretty impressive that an 11-year old could inspire fear… Usually it was Peter that yelled. Edmund was usually calm and collected. Edmund always kept his temper…but after listening to the stupidest complaints he had had enough. _

"_Your Majesty w-we where just sa-ssaying that she…" But Blue-Tail was interrupted by _

_Edmunds voice, much softer this time. "Ladies could you please just tell your story…"_

_Hailey's smile widened making it looked like her face was going to slip in two. Edmund had not been listening! Even Lucy was looking at her brother like he was mental. _

"_Edmund…" Lucy said timidly. _

"_What?" _

_Lucy raised her eyebrow trying to pass the message unto her brother without words. _

_Hailey took pity on the new king and suddenly Hailey's voice filled Edmunds head. _

"_You know technically you are supposed to pay attention during these meetings…"_

_Edmund head whipped from his sister to Hailey a questioning look on his face. _

"_They already told you there story…" Hailey and Lucy saw (though Edmund hid it very well) the surprise that covered the young kings face. _

"_Just tell them that they will each receive brand new tail brushes to make up for there loss… and then go to bed." Hailey was once again laughing. _

_Edmund did as he was told thanking Hailey thoroughly after it was all over._

"Hey I was younger then I am now. I did not know how to run a country." Edmund said indigently.

"I'm younger then you where!" Hailey responded.

"Are you kidding? Hailey you're like over a thousand years old!"

"Not if you look at me! I look about the age you where when you first got here." Edmund and Lucy smiled. It was strange watching everyone but Hailey and Max grow up around them.

"Yeah, but you have done that short of thing much more than me…" Edmund was smiling.

"True, but really I can't believe you zoned out for the best problem of the day." Max's bark like laughed followed this statement.

"I have not done it since…" Was Edmunds reply.

"Yeah, but you will. I mean Peter has to you known…" Lucy said, it was true, but unfortunately for Peter Hailey had not been there. Peter had spent a much embraced hour with a very angry Wart Hog.

"Well that is all over so let's get the men ready." Edmund quickly changed the subject and the mood as the party reached the gates of the castle.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Ten minutes later thirty men lay flat on there faces as Hailey stood on top of the great Castle wall. Thirty seconds later they stood grumbling and whipping off there pants. No one liked when they where called for 'Hailey practice…'

"Good," Edmund said "At least we know _that _part of the plan will work.

"Yeah… I just hope the rest does." Lucy answered looking towards the mountains where they knew the Ogres where walking.

"Don't worry." Hailey said with a smile. "Ogres are as stupid as they are ugly. It will be easy to defeat them."

"I hope to Aslan you are right." Said a voice making the four jump.

"I wish you would not do that Peter." Hailey scowled.

Peter only answered with a laugh. "So did you manage alright?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Good. Well we better get some sleep. They will arrive soon…"

"Great way to say 'have a good night sleep, hopefully the Ogres won't all kill us in our sleep'… thanks Pete." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey just trying to lighten the mood." Peter's eyes twinkled, but the worry behind them was clear.

**Good chapter?? Let me know!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	23. The Stupidity of Some Villains

**Sorry its been a while i know! and this chapter is not even edited properly!!! but you see i am failing latin and have been craming wrok in so i have not had time to write or edit properly! howfully you like it anyway!!! **

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 23: T****he Stupidity of Some Ogres **

The sun rose over the grand castle. But there was nothing cheerful about it.

Every Narnian was up. Most armed in battle gear ready to fight. Peters men (for there were men in his country, most lived up by Archenland but had moved back once the witch had been defeated.) stood waiting.

Any moment an eagle would come to let the High King know where the dreaded Ogres were.

But that was yet to come…

Hailey stood on the wall of the palace. She was backup. Hopefully the Ogres would never reach the castle walls, but you never know…

In a field a mile away from the castle stood Peters army, ready for battle. But as the hours dragged on the army was getting restless.

At about noon Peter had had enough. "What in the name of Aslan is going on?" He said turning to General Ulysses. It had been hours of waiting when the Ogres had been said to be only an hours walk away…

"Your majesty I have no idea…" But he was interrupted by the sound of a hawk. 'Finally' Peter thought.

"What word do you bring dear hawk?" Peter said as the majestic bird landing in front of the King.

"They are not heading towards us!" the hawk looked panic stricken. "They are heading towards Archenland!"

Peter and Ulysses exchanged a shocked look before turning to look at the eagle. "Quick, send word to Queen Susan and Queen Lucy back a Car. We are headed to Archenland. Tell them that they are to _stay at the castle. _We must help King Loon!" Then Peter turned to his army which was awaking orders.

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey drummed her fingers on the wall of the castle. She was terribly bored. What she would not give for an ogre to walk up just so she could make in fall. _Not that I want ogres to attack the castle, but all this waiting is killing me… _

Suddenly the messenger eagle flew over the castle wall heading toward Lucy and Susan, who where standing with the archers.

There was a silent moment as the eagle spoke to the Queen then a shout form Susan. "What!" Hailey and Max exchanged a look.

Ten minutes later a very flustered Lucy had rushed down to Hailey and Max relaying to eagles news.

Hailey answered echoed that of Susan's "What?? But they where heading for Car yesterday!"

"They changed coarse right before our troops saw!" Lucy looked preoccupied. "I hope Peter will be alright…"

"Don't worry Lu everything will be fine…" Susan had come up, her eyes fixed on the sea.

No one noticed the dark shape sneaking through the castle gate…

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey was waiting, waiting for news from Archenland where three armies where sure to be battling.

Lucy and Susan where together in there room most likely talking about what was happening.

Max was running around taking messages to General Sanders the Bear. Sanders job was to guard the castle.

Hailey had to admit she was glad the battle was in Archenland and not Narnia, but she just wished there was something she could do to help. She knew Susan and Lucy felt the same.

Looking out the window in her room she did not hear the creak of the door, nor did she see the large shape until it was too late. A gag (not that a gag would do much, but her capture did not know that…) was placed over her mouth quickly followed by the binding of her hands. Hailey closed her eyes trying to freeze whatever moron thought they could capture her. It seemed the 'moron' was smarter than Hailey gave him credit for, seconds later Hailey was out cold and being dragged from the castle.

#&#&&#&#&#&#

_Whack _Peter's sword clanged agenized the wooden club the Ogre carried.

Before the Ogres had even reached Archenland they had turned around heading back to the castle. To the complete amassment of the Narnian's who were totally unprepared for this.

Peter just knew they where up to something. But what, he had no idea. When the battle had started the Ogres where outnumbered greatly, something that surprised Peter greatly. He knew there where hundreds of Ogres in the western wild, but a mere 70 showed up to fight. On top of that, the Ogres were not even trying to win. It was only then when Peter injured yet another Ogre (the chief Ogre) that he screamed.

"What is the meaning of this? You come to our land just to lose to us?" Peter said pointing his sword at the Ogres heart. All around Ogres where surrendering.

"Lose?" The Ogres smile startled the young ruler. "For even now we have conquered something…"

Peter's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean." He pushed the blade a little closer to the Ogres heart.

"Heard from sister dear lately?"

Peter screamed. He was not the only one, Edmund, Ulysses and Cleo had heard the Ogre. As one the Narnian's turned and rushed to the castle. Leaving only a few behind, too deal with the remaining Ogres.

&#&#&#&#&#

Susan saw them first. Peter was back thundering through the gates. She jumped up and ran to great them.

"Peter!" She cried when she was near enough. "What happened?"

Peters face was one of relief when he saw his sister but turned to blind terror when he did not see Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" Edmund scream pulling Phillip (his horse) up next to Peter.

"Right here Ed?" Lucy said tearing down the stairs "What hap-." But she never finished, she and Susan found themselves wrapped in hugs from there brother. Behind them Ulysses laughed.

"Peter what is going on?" Susan asked after Peter had let go of her.

Peter explained. As he did the eyes of the Queens grew wider.

When he finished he let out a weak laugh. "But it seems that the Ogre was wrong, you are safe… I wonder…"

Suddenly a small dark figure came tearing down the stair and Max's voice flew into the head of all present "Have you seen Hailey? I was just in her room and there is a bloody cloth in there!"

&#&#&#&#

In a matter if minutes almost half of the court was in Lady Hailey room.

Nothing looked different at fist, but then they saw the blood covered rag.

Peter picked it up, his face blank.

"Look! There's something written there!" Edmund exclaimed.

Sure enough on the back of the cloth (where there was no blood) was a messy scrawl, hardly what you could call writing.

_To King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and all else present, _

_As you may have noticed your youngest sister is missing. _(Eye brows where raised at this and Lucy looked shocked) _this is because we have her. We the grandest people in the Western Wild. If you ever want to see your beloved sister again you must meet our claims. _

_Sincerely Ogre Von Wanshnager _

There was silence, then Max let out a strangled laugh.

"Well aren't they going to be surprised when they realize they had captured the wrong, blonde, blue eyed little girl?"

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey's usually kind eyes looked murderous as she glared at the Ogre. Usually by this time Hailey would have throw the Ogre across the wood, but unfortunately Hailey's leg had broken, rendering her powers useless. _I mean you would think that my powers would be fine since it is my leg… but no!_

When the Ogre had dragged her from the castle he had nearly run into Max. When he saw the dog he had dropped the girl, out a window (he had been trying to crawl out the window at the time) Hailey had fallen onto the hard ground. Her leg had not survived the fall.

Unfortunately (and Hailey was going to yell at Peter the moment she got back) there had been no one guarding the platform Hailey fell onto. The fall woke Hailey, who promptly let out a silent scream of pain.

However before Hailey could try and get help, the Ogre was back dragging her swiftly away from Car Paravel.

Now Hailey was walking through the plains of Ettinsmoor, well more hobbling. She could not put her foot down without a sharp pain running up her leg and hitting a central point in the middle of her spine

All the while grimacing in pain Hailey interrogated to Ogre.

"Where are we going?"

"Why did you take me?"

"Could we slow down for a moment?"

"I pity you when Peter finds out about this."

"Are you going to say anything?"

To each question the Ogre kept his lips sealed, which, naturally made Hailey even madder.

And so they walked, and walked, until Hailey collapsed and then she was dragged for mile after mile…

Toward the end of this experience Hailey chose some very colorful words to throw at the beast.

Then they reached there destination.

It was a hole.

_Great. Another great moment in this amazing day…_

Hailey thought as she was dragged into the dark hole.

The hole was pitch black. Not something that cheered Hailey up. She was terrified of the dark. She could remember the exact moment she had begun to be terrified of the dark.

It was that day she had been thrown from her house.

She had spent a sleepless week running through the dark away from 'monsters'. Hailey was well passed the monsters in the dark stage, but the fear of the darkness had merely been increased because of all the terrible things that took place when the sky was dark. For example the sky had turned dark when the Witch had come.

As Hailey was dragged down the dark corridors she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Panic enveloped her. Darkness was pressing in on all sides

_Aslan, please, please let them find me soon! _Hailey prayed as they turned another bend _and when they do Peter is so dead for not having guard on duty… _

&#&#&#&#

The Pevensies were livid. It was almost frightening. Lucy's face was one of abject horror. Susan face looked sad, but her eyes betrayed her, she was furious. Edmund and Peter where not hiding there angry as well as there sisters. Edmunds face was bright red and his first where clenched together. Peter was shaking with rage, his hand running through his hair.

_It's a good thing they made a mistake, if Lucy had been captured something would be broken by now… _Max thought as we watched Peter pace the throne room.

"So…so these _Ogres _think they can come into this castle and just take away one of Narnia's most loved person!" Peter said, it was clear that he was not over the fact that they had been after _his _little sister.

"With all due respect your majesty, they have done just that." Cleo said "The thing is we must get her back, without giving into there demands, whatever they may be."

Edmund did not seem happy at this statement "But that's just it! How do we get her back without giving in to the demands?"

"Why the same why the took her!" Cleo answer startled the rulers.

"That's hardly very noble sir Cleo." Peter said a slight frown on his face.

"To us, but look at this from the Ogres point of view. They scale grandness on how you get past them. In fact to them meeting there demands is not considered a noble thing to do."

"So they are the exact opposite of us?" Lucy voice was calm.

"No exactly, they just have a different way of thinking. Or so I have heard… do you know anything about them Sir Max?"

"Unfortunately Hailey dealt with the Ogres, I was in Archenland when the king banished them to the Western Wild." Max grimaced. "I mean you can't make this easy can we?"

"No I suppose not…" Peter sighed, life just was not fair.

"Then what are we going to do?" Susan looked petrified.

"We need a plan. A _good _plan." Cleo said looking at the young rulers.

The children exchanged looks.

**Wow I think this is the fist chapter where I had the most non-Hailey scenes…cool…**

**REVIEW**


	24. My Knight in Shining Armor?

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, it would be published… **

**Sorry about the wait!!! And the grammar and the spelling!! **

**Chapter 24: My Knight in shining armor??**

Hailey never swore. Well out loud anyway, she usually kept them to herself and did not usually project them into the heads of innocent people.

But not today. Today Hailey was swearing. Every swear she had ever learned was being blasted into the Ogre's head, and being over a thousand years old she knew a lot of swears....

But the Ogre didn't react. He merely leaded on the bars of Hailey cell a watched her with a bemused expression.

Hailey had been in the cell maybe an hour before the swearing had begun. When she had first been shoved in she had been horrified to find still no light. But luckily the Ogres lit a torch and she was now bathed in the red light.

Once she had been able to see her surrounding Hailey's bad mood deepened. The cell was horrifying there was an iron bed with a rag over it (now being used as a bandage to cover her leg) and a single peace of stale bread.

But this was not why she was swearing. She was swearing because the Ogre had said something. He had said it as soon as she had been thrust through the cell door. "There you are little Queen…"

Hailey had been quite puzzled at first, but finally it had settled in. They thought she was the Queen! _Queen Lucy most likely, we look about the same age… _

Hailey had wanted to laugh. But beyond the torch was the darkness and she had not wanted to be brought back through that. So she settled you saying some very ummm…colorful words to the Ogre.

Hailey had been at it for a half hour now and she was running out of words… luckily she was interrupted by a voice from down the hall. "Alright bring her in."

The cell door was whipped open.

The ogre grabbed Hailey to make sure she could not run. _Cause I really can 'run' right now hu?_ Then he said his second statement

"Come"

Hailey came wincing at the pain in her leg.

&#&#&#&#&#

Ten panic stricken minutes later (they had not brought the touch with them) Hailey found herself in a well lit room.

Once she was in the room, she had to shut her eyes. For there sat the Chief Ogre Wanshnager himself.

I won't tell you what he looked like for you would be sick, which is exactly what Hailey was right there in the corridor. The Ogres merely laughed. Hailey glared, whipping her mouth and turning back to Wanshnager.

"Hello my Queen." He greeted in his oily voice.

"I am not a Queen." Hailey's thoughts synced perfectly with her lips. Making it appear as though she was talking normally. For some reason she did not want these Ogres to know she could not talk…

"No your not, you are a child. But Narnia seems to think you are a Queen so…"

"I am sorry to tell you, but I am not a Queen. Ask any Narnian. They will agree." Hailey had thought about telling them that she was indeed the Queen, but had changed her mind. Technically that was treason.

"Then pray little girl. Who are you?" Now Hailey had to reach another decision, should she tell them? She could refuse to tell them and maybe be in more trouble then she was already in. Or she could tell them and see what would happen. Hailey chose the latter.

Hailey looking into the Ogres eyes as she spoke, "I am Hailey." she took a breath "Lady Hailey." I Hope I did not just make a huge mistake…

Wanshnager looked at her, his eyes cold, murderous. Then he turned to the Ogre who had brought her. "You mean to tell me you brought the wrong girl!?!"

Hailey winced, she thought about feeling bad for the Ogre, and then as more pain ran through her leg, changed her mind.

"Sire I-"

But he was interrupted by a shrill whistle. Two guards marched in. Wanshnager pointed at Hailey escort. He was never seen again.

Hailey turned back to Wanshnager her eyes wide with fear.

"Now for you…" Snarled Wanshnager but then he stopped considering something. A smirk rested on his lips. "Lady Hailey? Assistant to the King?"

Hailey was about to answer no but did not get her chance. "You are important to the Kings aren't you?"

"No." Hailey stated. _I'm not... Peter would never so something so stupid would he! _In the back of her mind she knew he would…

"Yes, yes you are… they will come for you. You are not as good as a Queen but I believe I have heard of you… you will do just fine… Take her away!" The last statement was directed to a new guard who had recently arrived.

"Wait! Wait a moment! Why did you capture me what do you want?" Hailey's sharp voice crashed through Wanshnager head but he ignored it. A smile twisting his lips as the girl was dragged away.

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey tugged her clock a bit firmer around her shoulder trying to stop her shivering.

_I just don't understand. I mean they want to hold me for ransom. But what do they want? They have the entire western wild?? What on earth do they want?_

Hailey had been locked in the cell for five days now. She was not happy about it. There was only one small improvement. She was fed. _I guess the Ogres need to keep me alive._ Hailey thought eating the rock hard bread with a grimace. _The first thing I am doing when I am out of here is eating a whole banquet. _

The days had gone by extremely slowly. Each day Hailey was taken to Wanshnager, where he would question her about who she was, and her relations to the Kings. Hailey refused to answer the questions. Logically this made Wanshnager even angrier

Finally Wanshnager had screamed at Hailey retreating form as she was dragged back to her cell "I guess it does not matter who you are! The king is obviously not coming to get you! It has been a week my dear!"

Hailey at first had refused to believe this. But now she was scared _What if they are not coming to get me? If they had grabbed Lucy she would be free by now… Oh Aslan help me!_

The tears had finally begun to fall. Hailey could not remember crying this much in all her life. The lights where out again. After Wanshnager had yelled at her about not being rescued they had turned the lights out on her, leaving her alone in the dark passage.

In a few days she was sure to be discarded, she was no further use to the Wanshnager..

_Aslan please…_

&#&#&#&#&#&#

"There it is Peter…"

"Alright, halt!"

"Sire when do we attack!"

"Max I told you we are not attacking, we are stealing Hailey back…"

"Won't they attack us after that?"

"Yes and we will be ready for them."

"Sire the men are ready."

"Alright, Edmund?"

"Standing by, Peter."

"Lets see if this kills us…"

#&#&#&#&#

When Hailey heard the crash she did not jump. She sighed. There were always noises coming form the Chiefs room. Most likely he was condemning another subject to his doom.

But at the shout she started. There was hardly any noise in these underground tunnels except when Wanshnager spoke.

Hailey stood, peering down the tunnel. It was a lost cause there was nothing to be see, nothing but the ever depressing darkness.

Hailey let out a long breathe. But it was cut short by a voice.

A voice! Someone was here!

"Hailey?"

"Hello? Who is it?" Hailey said straining her eyes into the darkness. Her voice connecting to something, someone…

"Hailey!" Suddenly a light appeared far off down the tunnel.

"Edmund?" Hailey said her heart beating five times per-second. _What is Edmund doing here?_

"Hailey. Thank Aslan." Edmund run up to the cell. "Are you okay?"

Hailey looked at the young king. He was wearing armor looking ready for battle. But his face and hair was covered in mud. _I don't look much better I am sure. _

It was true. Hailey looked, well… crappy. She was covered in mud, her leg was bloody and bent the wrong way, and her hair _needed _to be combed.

"As well as I can be. What are you doing here?" Hailey asked. _Surly they would not send the King alone into the Ogres den?_

"Oh I was just talking a stroll through Ogre cave. What do you think I am doing here?" Hailey smiled at the sarcasm. Edmund was only sarcastic when he was angry or scared.

"Right, well you didn't come by yourself did you? I would have to kill you just because of how dumb that would be…"

"No Peter and the army are outside. I came into get you…"

"Peter let you go into Ogre caves alone?" Hailey raised her eye brows.

"Um… no… some soldiers went in. But then and Ogre came and killed on before they got in. I ran up to help, ignoring Peter… ended up looking for you myself."

Hailey looked exasperated, "Well I guess Peter will save me the trouble of killing you…"

"Be quite. Now how do I get you out of here?" Edmund was examining the cage.

"You mean you don't know?" Hailey's frustrated voice made the king wince. "I thought you where rescuing me…"

"Right I just forgot." Edmund drew his sword. "Get back."

Hailey withdrew to the back of the cage. Edmund raised his sword and smashed it down on the lock. It took a while and with each bang Hailey jumped. _With all that noise there someone is sure to come soon. _

No one came.

Suddenly with a clatter the lock fell to the ground. Edmund pulled the door open and grabbed Hailey extended hand. Then something seemed to occur to him as he saw Hailey struggle to her foot.

"Wait a minute, how come you did not break out of here? You could have made the lock open."

"Yeah not with a broken leg I can't. Remember that little pain issue?" Hailey tenderly put her foot down trying to ignore the sting.

"Broken leg?" Edmund questioned pulling the girl out of the cell and hurrying down the hallway Hailey stumbling along. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah sure, let's just get out of here before Wanshnager comes."

"Too late. He and the rest of the army are out there…"

"What!" Hailey said as the young ruler pulled her around the corner.

"Well there was a little mishap when the Ogre killed the solider. He managed to get to his horn first…"

"My knight in shining armor..." Hailey muttered a very exasperated.

"Do be quite." Edmund said pulling her around yet another corner, He was practically carrying her at this point. Suddenly there was a light ahead of them. Sunlight.

Hailey smiled she was free. She felt her heart lift up as Edmund ran to the exit.

But it was smashed down as soon as they where out.

The Ogres were in front of them battling the Narnian's. Who where losing.

"This is your plan? Get yourselves all killed? I'm not worth that!"

"Be quite, and move!" Edmund shout altered an Ogre who turned and advanced towards the King and his struggling companion.

Luckily he never got close enough. Peter (on his horse, incidentally it was Phillip) was suddenly next to the two, a look of fury on his face. "Get up" He said reaching out to grab his brother and Hailey.

They wasted no time in getting onto the horse back.

"The battle that followed was terrible. I will spare you the details… you remember …" Hailey said coming to the end of her story.

"King Edmund did you really say those things?" Prince Corin of Archenland asked the Narnian King. He had been listening to Hailey's story with rapped attention. He always loved coming to visit the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"Of course not, Hailey is over exaggerating, I am definitely not that stupid." 19 year-old King Edmund answered the young Prince.

"I am not!" Hailey said with a frown looking at the King, "You where the worst knight in shinning armor ever."

"Hey I rescued you, it does not matter how I did it."

"Brother, we all know Hailey is telling the truth." Queen Lucy said with a laugh. "Remember the time I _was _captured. You where just as bad as Hailey said."

"I can believe Edmund said that…" The lovely Queen Susan said as High King Peter smiled.

"Yes Edmund, you are not the _best _with heroic terminology." The High King said much to the delight of the little Prince who just laughed harder.

Edmund was about to respond when Mr. Tumnus burst into the room a terrified look on his face. All turned, smiles still on there faces.

"Your highness!" The fawn said looking startled. "Prince Rabadash from Calormen is here!"

Instantly the atmosphere in the library changed. No one was smiling anymore.

**REVIEW!!!**

**Another thing, I know that in the book the horse and his boy. The kings and Queen talk much more… up fashionable, but I am terrible at that, but I will try my best!!**


	25. Rabadash in Narnia

**Disclaimer: I only own Hailey and Max, no one else… sorry!**

**Chapter 25: Rabadash in Narnia**

Hailey looked at the Prince with cold eyes. Max next to her looked much to same.

Prince Rabadash was curious, pleasant and kind. Yet Hailey hated every bone in his body. She was sure she was not the only one.

Not that it was a surprise that _another _suitor for Queen Susan had come. However this Prince Rabadash was just _too _polite.

And Queen Susan was falling for it.

Over the course of a week, Rabadash had proven that his and Susan's marriage would be a benefit to the two countries. Hailey agreed. If Susan married Rabadash Narnia and Calormen would be conjoined. This would end the dispute that had been going on between the two countries for century (as Hailey assured Peter it had) would be over.

Though this was in her mind Hailey still had a very _very _bad feeling about this marriage, Edmund and Peter agreed. However they told Queen Susan that it was her decision. If she truly loved the Prince then let the wedding begin.

Susan was taken by the way Rabadash wooed her. During the feast and tournaments (King Peter threw the Prince) Rabadash was courteous and polite, making friendly conversation with The Kings and Queens. However once Peter had dragged Susan away to _discuss _this, Hailey had been left to make sure that Rabadash was seen too. Prince Corin at her side, he had stayed throughout Rabadash visit and did not like the Calormen any more that Hailey did.

Then he changed. Though he had treated Lucy (now sixteen going on seventeen) with the highest respect, he had non for Hailey. Hailey discovered this the moment she asked him to please take a seat.

"No thank you." Rabadash said his voice cold.

Hailey, a tad surprised, tried again. "But I need to make sure you are seen to, and after the tournament you must be very tired. High King Peter wanted me to make sure-"

"The High King surly does not believe a little girl can see to the needs of a Prince." Rabadash geared at the girl.

Hailey took a step back out of shock. The courtiers stood up glaring at the Prince. No one liked when Narnian's youngest (or was it oldest?) hero was insulted. Prince Corin looked ready to knock out the Prince for insulting his friend. Luckily Max grabbed the Prince by his leg before he could do anything rash.

Peridan (one of Peter's most trusted advisers) took a step forward and addressed Rabadash. "Sire, in your land in may be custom to insult a Lady of the court by here in Narnia it is not. Please refrain."

Hailey smiled at Peridan before turning back to the Prince. "If you do marry our beloved Queen, you will have to get used to _little girls _seeing to your needs…"

That incident was what was making Hailey's eyes look like black holes as the Prince invited Queen Susan (and only Susan) to come back and visit his land.

Peter was the first to speak "You would invite a Queen to your land? Without inviting a convoy to assist her?"

"She may bring one, but it is unneeded…" The Prince began, Edmund interrupted.

"On the contrary, my dear Prince, it in very necessary. If Queen Susan accompany would thou Calormen then I will go with her."

Hailey saw Susan shoot him a grateful glance. It was obvious to Hailey that both Peter and Edmund did not like the idea of anyone of there subjects (especially there sister) going to Calormen.

"Very well then, when should I expect you?" Rabadash asked his cold eyes locked onto Susan's lighter ones.

"Your highness I have not given you your answer yet. Please, let us wait until tomorrow, at dawn I will tell you my response."

Hailey could have sworn, for a second Rabadash looked murderous, but it was quickly replaced with a gracious smile. "Naturally my lady."

&#&#&#&#&

"Susan you are not serious about marrying this Rabadash are you?" Hailey asked seated on Susan's bed with a frown on her face as Susan prepared for bed.

"Why should I not be?" Susan answered pining back her hair.

"He is icky." Hailey said making a disgusted face.

Susan laughed. "Hailey darling, though at your age it may seem icky, I am grown and I know what I am doing."

Hailey bristled at the word 'age' but did not mention that she would never be Susan's age. "Susan, I have been in Narnia much longer than you and I know these Calormen they are sneaky. I fear that if you go to Calormen you will never return."

Susan turned a frown on her face. "Do you fell that strongly about this? Lucy said the same think little over an hour ago"

"Yes Susan I do, I don't want to see you get hurt, and I am sure your royal brothers and sister do not either!"

"Hailey, I think it would be a good thing if I went to Calormen. This Prince Rabadash might be a bit rough around the edges…" Hailey wanted to shake Susan for her impertinence. "But he is kind and polite, plus our marriage would bond our two lands together."

"I do not believe bonding those to land together is what Aslan would want." Hailey muttered but Susan did not hear.

"Anyway, I will go to Calormen with Edmund and we will see what this Rabadash is like."

"Can't I come? I have never been to Calormen, plus maybe you are right. Maybe Rabadash is better then I think." Haley lied. _It is true I have never been to Calormen, but I don't believe a world the simpering Rabadash says. _

"You will have to ask Peter if you can go." Susan said yawning. "But I would like it if you came… I do like your advice. Max's to…"

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey walked through the corridors to the Peter's study slowly. When she finally reached the large oak door she heard voices inside.

"Well you can't blame her; the prince was very… chivalrous." Even through the door Hailey could here the sarcasm in the younger Kings voice.

"Yes but I do wish she would not go with him to Calormen… I fear she will." Peter sounded tired.

"As do I, but you must admit the marriage would join the lands together. But I will love her less if she does…"

"I as well dear brother…"

There was a moment of silence. Then Lucy's voice floated through the door. "Susan is so gentle hearted she does not see the glint in his eyes. Can't you forbid her from marrying him?"

"I could dear sister. But I fear that will only make her want to disobey me." Hailey silently agreed.

"Hopefully this will be over soon." Said a voice Hailey thought sounded like Mr. Tumnus. "But if the Queen does go to Calormen I will escort her."

"Oh but-" Lucy began only to be interrupted by Peter.

"Very well, she will need all the help she can get. Maybe we can get Hailey to talk some sense into her…"

"I tried," Hailey voice floated through the door. "She was having none of it."

The door opened revealing a disgruntled Edmund. "I do wish you would not do that."

Hailey smiled turning to the High King and asked her question.

&#&#&#&#&

Hailey frowned looked at the escort Susan and Edmund where taking with them. It consisted of her, Max, Mr. Tumnus, two dwarfs, Swallowpad the raven, 15 of Edmunds best solders, and five handmaidens. Oh and Prince Corin would be coming, why? Hailey had no idea but he was coming. As far as Hailey was concerned this was a pathetic escort. Edmund agreed but Susan said it was perfect.

Tomorrow morning they would be loading onto there ship, the_ Splendor Hyaline, _and setting out for Tashbaan. Not something Hailey particularly wanted to do.

But what choice did she really have? There was no way she was letting Susan get married to that lousy excuse for a human. In any case Hailey had been given many instructions by Peter and Lucy that she was _not _to allow Susan to marry the Calormen Prince no matter how _nice _be became.

Hailey was sure this would not be a problem. People usually acted more themselves at there homeland.

Beside her Max was thinking along the same lines as he looked at the magnificent ship.

"We could always not go…" Max's voice interrupted Hailey's thoughts.

"You know we can't" Hailey said with a sigh. Besides do you really trust Edmund to make sure Susan doesn't fall for him? Edmund would slash off his head if Susan looked at him sweetly and that would result in a rather awkward meeting."

"I know, but you know this is the first time we will even leave Narnia… if you don't count Archenland…"

Hailey knew this only to well, it was the main reason she didn't want to go with the dark haired rulers.

"Well Max we need a change of scenery…" Hailey said, Max gave her an indignant look.

Hailey sighed, lately she had been thinking a lot about Polly and Digory. When Corin had asked her about England she had told him the story, remember all the events that had taken place before she could tell stories. Ever since the telling of the story she had not been able to stop thinking about them, but mostly Digory. Hailey had asked Lucy about the professor back 'Spar Om' and had concluded it was the same man. She had not told the Pevensies. They would discover it on their own.

"Hailey!" A voice broke through her thoughts.

"What!" Hailey jumped turned to a smiling Edmund and Corin.

"You here gone there for a moment." the King was smiling. Edmund and Hailey had always been the close that was the only reason Hailey didn't smack him for interrupting her thoughts. He claimed it was because they had been closet in age when they had first meant. Hailey always said it was because she had tried to save them when they had first met. Whatever the reason they where best friends. Only to be competed with Phillip the horse that had long since claimed Edmund as his own.

"Oh sorry, is there something you wanted?" Hailey said Turing her attention back to the ship.

"Actually yes… I was wondering if you could take his highness for the afternoon. You see I have to…." Hailey didn't let him finish.

"Fine drop the little terror on me and Max!" They could all tell Hailey was joking; she loved spending time with the little prince.

"Hey!" Corin said pretending to be insulted.

"Alright Ed, me and Corin will go make sure that Fauns had properly packed my clothes. Won't that be fun Corin!" Hailey said with an evil smile.

"Oh no not cloths! Please King Edmund can't I stay with you!" But it was too late Hailey was already dragging the younger boy away.

Edmund smiled, it was odd that he an Hailey had at one point been about the same age. And now she was dragging away a boy who twelve year younger than himself, but only two years younger than Hailey.

Edmund turned with a sigh; he had a ship to load.

**Okay so do you like this story?? Should I bother to continue?? **

**LET ME NOW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry about the spelling and grammar, but my spell check hates me... **


	26. The way to deal with the evils of the se

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! **

**I have not updated in forever! I really do not have good excuses expect my teachers have been killing me with tests! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! **

**oh and really really really sorry about all the grammar mistakes. My computer hates me and spell check will not come up and it is not saving right so this may be a partially unedited version! Sorry!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 26: The way to deal with the evils of the sea... get Edmund to glare at them **

Vaguely, Hailey realized, she should have anticipated this as she sat in a wicker chair that was positioned at the stern of the ship. Sea sickness. Hailey had never been on a ship. Something she had forgotten about. She had never accompanied the various kings to the lone islands, or anywhere else. So she was not extremely surprised when she was violently sick ten minutes after setting sail.

Edmund had _laughed _at her. While Susan had run to get medicine Edmund had laughed. Hailey had thrown a piece of wood him. To the amusement of the other passengers, who never understood the odd relationship between Hailey and the rulers. Unfortunately he ducked.

"How you holding up Hal?" Edmund said smirking as he sat down next to her as the ship rocked.

"Shut up. I bet you got sick the first time to…"

"Actually…"

"Oh go away unless you have something useful to do. Don't you have some kingly stuff to attend to?" Hailey groaned her head resting on her knees.

Edmund laughed, Hailey always used that line when he or Peter where annoying her.

"No, we are on a ship remember?"

"Ug don't remind me…" Hailey said looking at the wooden floor.

"You should have told us you got sea sick, we would have given you some of Lucy's cordial before we left." Edmund said with a small frown.

"I didn't know I got sea sick until I got on the ship." Hailey said as she heard Susan and Mr. Tumnus rushing up the steps to where Hailey and the sarcastic king where sitting.

"Well you should have told us that too." Susan said with a smile placing a damp cloth on the small girls head. "I mean honestly Hailey you are over a thousand years old and you have never been on a ship? How were we to now that?"

"I don't know!" Even if their heads Hailey sounded like she was whining. "And if you are not going to help just go away."

"No, no we are Kings and Queens we must watch over our little subjects." Edmund said smirking.

"At least I'm not old." Hailey replied with a faint smile.

"I am not old!"

"Yeah you are! You're old enough to get married. You're old." Hailey was beginning to feel better.

"I'm only nineteen!" Edmund said indigently.

"Old"

Susan laughed at the expression on her brother's face.

"Really Hailey you have not changed a bit." Susan said pouring a spoonful of some nasty red liquid into her mouth, referring to the time since they met the lively girl.

Hailey could not answer as she was choking on the so called medicine.

"I thought that stuff was supposed to help." Edmund grumbled thumping Hailey gently on the back making the drug go down.

"That- what-I though..." Hailey said between gasps of air.

"This is the finest sea sickness medicine in all Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said with a smile.

"Yeah well…" Hailey said but could not think of anything else to add to that.

---

A day later Hailey felt better all sea sickness gone. But there was something else bothering now. The heat. The closer they got to there destination the hotter it grew. Hailey was not used to warm temperatures. Sure some summer days in Narnia where bad enough that you had to stay inside all day. But in Calormen every day was a Narnian inside day.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea Max" Hailey said to her dog looking at the swirling ocean.

"You wanted to come." Max answered with a sigh.

"No I wanted to help Susan. Not go to a strange land." Hailey said clutching as a stray wave hit the side of the ship.

"Aw come on Hailey it's an adventure!" Corin bounded up a huge smile lighting his face.

Hailey smiled at the boy. He was only a few inches shorter than her and still growing. "You're just excited that your father let you come."

"I never thought I would be able to go!" Corin said "I could not believe that King Edmund let me go! But I heard one of the guards talking about how if they brought a child then the Calormen's would be less inclined to do anything rash."

Max snorted in disbelief, Hailey herself had a hard time believing that the Calormen's would care wither or not a child was present.

"But I came because I can protect Queen Susan, I'll knock anyone down who says anything harsh about her!" Corin said his eyes flashing.

"What about me?" Hailey said trying to sound hurt.

"Well I'll knock them down to! No one will mess with Corin of Archenland!!"

Hailey laughed the sweet sound echoing off the mask. Some of the sailors smiled. The one and only sound Hailey could make was perhaps the sweetest sound in all of Narnia.

"Hailey laughing? What has caused this?" it was Edmund coming up behind the two a smiling planted on his pale features (but then Edmund was always pale).

Max rolling his eyes repeated what had been said. Edmund laughed as well.

That was until the look out call "Ship ahoy!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was a huge galley ship dark and foreboding. Cutting through the waves like a knife through butter and as Hailey watched it she almost lost her balance and fell over the edge. Luckily Edmund had grown used to Hailey terrible sense of balance and was able to steady her.

Hailey did not have time to thank him before the look out called again. "We are being haled sire!"

Instantly the ship went into disarray. Sailor rushing to tighten ropes, when a ship was haled the two ships came close together; preparations had to be made to make sure that the ship would not bash their side on the other. Hailey who had no idea what was going on grabbed Corin by the hand and started dragged him away from the proceeding.

"Hailey what are you doing!" The Prince called out as she pushing him toward the cabins.

"Getting out of the way." Hailey answered shortly.

"No way I want to see what ship is haling the King of Narnia!" And Coring slipped from her grasp.

Hailey swore silently, _he was so much easier to control when he was half my size, where has Max got to?_

But Hailey did not get to finish her thoughts. For the galley was pulling close to the Narnian ship. Standing on the main deck stood a huge man. His skin dark his eyes small. He wore flowing robes making him look bigger than he was. He was frowning at the ship looking it up and down. _Like a shopper looking over new cloths_. Hailey thought glaring up at the man. There was something crude and evil about him. When he spoke it was with harsh words.

"Who is your Caption?"

Edmund stepped forward holing his head high. "I am King Edmund of Narnia, sometimes ruler under our Dear brother Peter the High King. What is your bidding?" Edmund voice had grown dark and his dark eyes where flashing.

"Edmund is not happy." it was Max he had somehow found his way back to Hailey and now stood beside her looking at the large man with distaste.

"Shhh." Hailey said, not that anyone could hear the two companions conversing.

"My humble apologies King Edmund, We thought you where a merchant ship who had become lost. I myself am just a modest merchant talking my wears to Anvard." The large man's attitude had changed instantly when Edmund had spoken. bowing low he smiled his golden teeth glittering in the hot sun.

Edmund was not called the Just for nothing, he did not fall for the mans fake act.

"What wears do you bring?" Edmunds icy voice cut through the air like a sword.

The man smiled his lip curling. "Horses, your Highness, warm bloods." It was clear Edmund did not believed him, for when he spoke it was with the coolness of a well trained judge.

"Do you speak truthfully sir?" Edmund's eyes had grown cold, his voice quiet and deadly. This was not lost on the man, but he ignored the hints the king of Narnia was shooting him. His eyes, which had been roaming the ship, locked on Hailey looking her up and down.

"Aye sir I do, yet I am not finished I also carry some of the finest handmaidens. That girl there would make a fine specimen, would you like me to take her off your hand? I could sell her for a few coins to the Emperor." The man did not realize his mistake. Instantly the entire ship straightened. Everyman's hand went to his sword hilt. Susan who was standing out of view (where she had been told to go by Edmund) gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Max growled standing in front of his mistress, while Corin (standing next to Peridan) looked ready to knock the man to the sharks. Edmund alone made no move to his sword.

"You have just insulted one of Narnian's most beloved friends." Edmund voice was steady. "Lady Hailey is not a mere object that can be bought! Leave at once, you and your filthy trade! And be reminded that Narnian is not one to dabble in you mockery of the selling human flesh. You should be grateful I feel ill disposed towards boarding you and in the name of Aslan taking you away from your despicable dealings. Leave now before I let my men lose and give them the satisfaction of tearing to you shreds."

Hailey knew that Edmund was talking his chances. There was no way there small sailing ship could ever stand up against that galley. But the fierce faces of the Narnian's seemed to make the man believe that Edmund could indeed destroy him. That and maybe it was not merely Hailey's imagination that a Lions roar could be heard.

The galley left without another word from the man.

As soon as they were out of range the entire crew let out a breath. Susan rushed forward and threw her arms around Edmund.

Edmund looked over her shoulder at Hailey and called. "You alright my lady?"

"Yes Kind Edmund I am alright." Hailey said "And I hope that man feels Aslan's wrath for selling those poor people…"

"We will pray to him." Susan said turning to Hailey and hugging her. "I was worried there for a moment." She muttered almost strangling the girl in her hug.

"What you think I would let Hailey he sold off to _that_." Edmund said his eyes still stony. "If I had more men I would have boarded her and freed all the slaves."

"I know you would, but today we are not prepared to fight of pirates." Hailey said her eyes soft.

"I wish I could have knocked him." Corin said joining the small group.

"Yeah I would have bitten his hand off if he had tried to take you away." Max said with a growl.

Before any more could be said there was a call from the steersman. "Sire the wind had changed, it will take us longer to get to shore if we do not tackle a bit!"

"By all means then tackle!" Edmund said turning to see to his ship. But not before giving Hailey's arm a tight squeeze.

Even with the threat of the slave ship gone. The mood of the Narnian ship did not improve as they sailed towards the position where the slave ship had, most likely, departed from.

**Good chapter?? Bad chapter??? TELL ME!! AND REVIEW!!! **

**By the way tackling is a sailor's term hopefully I used it in the right context, by brother told me it was right, but hey bothers… **

**WANT ME TO CONTINUE??? THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! **


	27. In Calormen with Pudding

**Sorry about spelling and grammar!! i am really sick at the moment so my brain is a little foggy so... be nice... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 27: In Calormen with Pudding **

Hailey took a while adjusting back to walking on solid land after the three day's at sea. It was so bad that Peridan had to hold Hailey up for the first five minutes of the walk. Not the most dignified way to enter Tashbaan. Corin was trying no to laugh as Hailey fell on Edmund they walked through the grand gates. Edmund had grimaced at her muttering and quick apology and pushed her toward Peridan. Hailey thought he had done the right thing. It was never a good first impression when the King of Narnia was helping support one of his own subjects who looked, well drunk.

_It's funny how when it is just me and the Pevensies they are so different then when there are subjects or others around. _Hailey thought as she watched Edmund discuss room arrangements. None of the Kings and Queens noticed but when they talked to there subjects there voice became Narnian, formal. But when with Hailey involuntary there voice changed from kingly to a London accent. It was odd and most Narnian's didn't understand it. Hailey and Max had never really gotten into the Narnian way of speaking, using thou and whatnot, they had always managed to keep there London accent.

"Hailey?"

"Yes?" Hailey said looked over at Peridan who was watching her closely from where he stood next to Edmund. Peridan nodded towards Susan who was following a Calormen slave off to (what she assumed) were their quarters. Hailey nodded her thanks and hurried after the young Queen. Max stayed behind with the King to discuss something with guards. Rabadash had yet to arrive.

The corridors were lit only from the sun lighting up the sparkling jewels that where framed on the walls. Huge widows with light curtain where located ever few feet letting the hot air wash over the, very uncomfortable Narnian's.

The slave girl who was escorting Queen Susan and her handmaids never once smiled and they walked through the winding corridors. Even when Susan asked her a question she just shook her head.

It was a relief when they finally reached their chambers. The slave girl told them that the king's chambers where located right across the hall. Then she left. The first room of the chambers was a wide living room with couches littered all around. A huge bay window overlooked the city with a balcony just outside. Doors off the side suggested bedrooms and washrooms.

Once in the room Hailey imminently pulled off some off the outer layers of her cloths. The other girls were doing the same.

"My it is warm here." Susan said fanning herself with an elegant Narnian fan.

Hailey nodded. She had never been so hot in her life. Summers in Narnia where no where near this bad.

Hailey leaded back. Surly it was unhealthy for anyone to live in such heat? But before she had a chance to ask Susan if she could send for some water there was a knocking at the door.

Patricia, one of Susan's hand maids went to the door. When opened it relived a small slave girl.

"Yes?" Susan asked kindly.

"Prince Rabadash would like to ask you and your subjects to dinner." said the girl in a bored voice.

"We will be there." Susan said smiling.

"Also if you need anything feel free to call." the girl said. "There are coolers in the backroom, they are filled, but if what you find dose not please you just say the word and we will see that it is stocked to your liking."

"Thank you we will keep that in mind." Susan said before the girl left closing the door behind her. Once she was gone she turned to the occupants of the room. "Well we best get ready for dinner."

"But Susan dinner is not for hours!" Hailey said raising her eyes to the heavens.

"Yes, but we all must look our best." Susan just loved to dress up. "Hailey where is Max?"

"With King Edmund."

"We must see that he is properly bathed and that the others have been taken care off. I don't believe Edmund would even bother changing if someone didn't tell him."

Hailey smiled refraining from saying _well he has better things to do… _

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Hailey remember times when she had been bored in the past. She remembers times when she had actually screamed from being so bored. But those times you had not been in a strange castle with a Queen. Queen Susan was having her hair done. This would not have been a problem if it had not been the fourteenth time!

Hailey was sitting on the bed watching Susan's hand maid's fuss over her. None of them where going to dinner (it was not acceptable to bring your hand maids to dinner even in Narnia. It was just not done.) So they all seemed to want to make Susan five times as pretty so they could show off through her. Hailey was sick of it. She would have much rather gone to explore this strange hot country then to watch Susan do her hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hailey said getting up hopeful for _something _to do. It was Mr. Tumnus.

"Hello Mr. Tumnus how can I help you?" Hailey said smiling at the faun.

"Lady Hailey where is Queen Susan?" Tumnus asked scanning the room looking for the Queen.

"In her bedchamber getting her hair fixed." Hailey said with a grimace.

"Ah well King Edmund wants to know what is taking her majesty, they are waiting to escort her to dinner."

"Thank Aslan, I'll go get her." Hailey said turning and calling to Susan. "You majesty King Edmund awaits you to come to dinner!"

"Coming Lady Hailey." Susan said in her Queen voice as Lucy called it.

Susan entered dressed in a soft green dress. Her dark curls winding elegantly around her head and her Narnia crown placed perfectly on top. "Well?"

"You look amazing Susan." Hailey said smiling.

"As do you." Susan said looking at the girl.

Hailey wore a blue dress, less elegant that Susan's deep flowing one, but just prefect for her. Hailey's hair was no longer wavy but straight framing her face perfectly.

Lady Hailey would be accompanying Susan to dinner along with Tumnus, Peridan, Prince Corin (who was very excited to be in Calormen, Hailey could sense the trouble brewing there) Two of Edmund best archers as 'guard' and Sir Frederson Edmunds loyal knight. Max would be accompanying them but Edmund thought it better to wait until the Calormen where used to talking animals before letting him, the dwarfs, and Swallowpad interact with them. He however insisted that Tumnus come due to the fact he was one of the greatest friends of Narnia and if they left him behind and Lucy heard about it…

"Well come on Susan!" Hailey said smiling for the first time since they had reached this place. She was really looking forward to dinner, she had a feeling it would be fun.

**#**##*#*#*#*

It all started when they sat down. Not on chair like normal people do, no on cushions that where so low to the floor you had to tuck you legs under you to sit properly. Susan pressed her lips together at this making Hailey and Edmund exchange smiles. Anything Susan didn't like about this land was fine by them.

Then Rabadash entered. Hailey had to pretend to cough to cover her laugher. Susan's eyebrows raised and Edmund smile widened.

Rabadash was wearing orange. A Bright orange clock covered a dark blue tunic. He wore pants that puffed out at the side and a green turban. The jewels he wore where large and bulky making him look like he was weighted down.

When he entered and saw there expressions he seemly ignored everyone except Hailey who was still 'coughing.' at the Calormens outfit.

They all rose to great him, but Edmunds smiled was washed away when he kissed Susan's hand.

"My dear guests welcome to my humble house." Rabadash was not very interesting to say the least. His voice remained monotone throughout the introductions and a fake smile stayed plastered on his face.

"We are happy to be here." Susan said her smile showing off her sparkling teeth.

"I am glad!" Rabadash said his smile growing wider "Tomarrow I will take you on a tour of the palace and then the grounds."

"That would be delightful." Susan simpered. It was enough to make anyone sick…

After that it was all discussions of his wealth and lands nothing very interesting.

It was not until the end of the meal that things got a bit more interesting for the Narnians.

Desert was to be served. Many Slave woman where bringing in trays of delectable arrangements. One particular woman brought in a huge pudding, the size of Max.

It was like those moments you read about in book. The woman placed the huge treat on the table, bowed to Rabadash and exited.

Rabadash pushed back his chair, at that exact moment a cat (presumably one of the slaves) rushing into the dinning room and under Rabadash's feet. Rabadash, who had noticed the cat come in, started and fell.

Right into the pudding.

_Splat! _

Frosting flew onto the walls coving the two servants near the prince. Everyone let out a gasp of shock. For a second no one moved as Rabadash lifted his head, witch was dripping with golden pudding. soft masses kept falling and the sugar candies that had covered the pudding now formed a crown around the princes head.

Hailey could not help herself. She started to 'cough', all around her the Narnian's had huge grins locked on their faces.

Rabadash was bright red, even through the pudding, and his voice shook with angry. "If you would excess me." That didn't help and a bit of pudding flew off his face.

Peridan was rubbing Hailey's back to sooth the 'coughing' while his other hand covered his own mouth. Across the table Edmund was looking like Christmas had come early. Susan looked between horrified and wanting to smile. The Prince sent Hailey death glare at them before turning and sweeping out of the room.

The moment he was gone Hailey could not help it. She dissolved into a fit of laughter. The dignitaries of Narnia tried to compose themselves but even King Edmund was chucking. Susan shot disapproving looks at them as her lip twitched.

**LIKE???? TELL ME!!! AND REVIEW!! **

**Personally I did not like this chapter at all, I thought it was rushed and icky… but tell me how to improve it!!! **

**Kinda a short chapter to...**


	28. Ditching… or exploring!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… getting kinda tired of saying that… **

**It's a rushed chapter… but its okay… **

**I wrote this chapter during a snow day! So the next one will be out really soon, i am planning on writing the next one really soon like after i post this one, but i won't put it up until friday or saturday... **

**Chapter 28: Ditching… or exploring!**

Hailey was used to being lectured by Susan about her 'maturity' but this time had to be one of the longest.

All about respect for your hosts, and being good guests, Hailey had zoned out within the first three minutes.

Hailey was a very mature person… when she wanted to be…

Finally it was her turn "Yes Susan, I will not laugh at _him _again no matter what stupid thing he does."

"It was not his fault!" Susan snapped.

"No, no it wasn't, but Susan you have to admit it was a little funny…"

"No it wasn't." The queen said applying fresh make-up.

"Oh it wasn't." Hailey's voice was so quite (and sarcastic) that Susan almost missed it.

"Are in implying that I do not know humor?" The Queen said turning on Hailey eyebrows raised.

"No never Susan never…" Hailey's sarcastic voice made Susan frown.

"Fine then…" Susan said.

"Fine!" Hailey said sticking out her tongue.

"Hailey I don't play those immature games…" Susan said sticking up her nose.

"Fine." Hailey said smiling wider at Susan's frown.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

_Wap! _

"Ouch!" Hailey exclaimed as the pillow hit her face.

"Haha!" Susan said holding another pillow high.

Hailey's eye narrowed "Susan remember the last time this happened…"

"No wh-" but too late, Hailey had raised her arms and every pillow went flying at Susan.

Within a second Susan was completely covered in colorful pillows.

"Hey! No Fair!" A voice said deep beneath the pillow pile. "No using magic powers!"

"Not Magical Powers! A gift from Aslan." Hailey responded with a un-lady like smile.

Susan head could be seen as she pushed pillows out of the way. "I thought that 'gift' was only to be used for good!"

Hailey smile widened, "I am using it for good!"

"How?" Susan said smiling as she pushed herself out for her pillow mountain.

However before Hailey could answer there was a knock at the door, Edmund entered looking hot and angry.

"I was just talking to your Princ-" Edmund began but he stopped when he saw the state of the room.

Hailey was standing in the center of the room a huge smile on her face her hands out. In the corner was a huge pile of pillows with Susan sitting in the middle.

"Hi Edmund!" Hailey said thinking that _maybe this trip is not as bad as it first seemed. _

"What's going on?" Edmund said a grin lighting up his face.

"Hailey was being immature." Susan said distracting herself from the pillows her smiling echoing Hailey's.

Edmund smiled, for a second the King and Queen looked like children again. A sight that always made the subjects of Narnia smile…

But then Susan spoke, ruining the moment, "So what is this about that Prince?"

Edmunds cheery smile vanished "He wants to take us for a tour of his _wonderful _city." the atmosphere in the room dropped.

Hailey frowned _just what I wanted a walk in a hot crowed city… _

Susan on the other hand was ecstatic, "Oh how nice! Just let me change…" And Susan swept off into her room calling to her maids.

"Ug…" Hailey said sitting down on the pillow mountain. Edmund smiled.

"So being immature where we?" Edmund said looking at the small girl.

"No! Susan threw the pillow first."

Edmund just laughed before leaving Hailey to her sulking… she had been so close to making Susan get out of fantasy world. And now they where back in Prince Rabadash marry mode… oh well…

&#&#&#&#&#

The streets of Tashbaan had to be the dullest place in the world. Building after building, people after endless people… Hailey hated being surrounded by people. She liked open fields, lively forests, sparkling streams, not smelly cities.

Rabadash had wanted them to ride in litters, and unfortunately Susan had agreed. Now sitting in one litter was Susan and Rabadash, accompanied by a watchful and not entirely happy Edmund. Hailey, Corin and Max rode on the second litter. Hailey had pulled back the curtains and was looking at all the people pushing each other to get out of the way of the Narnian barbarians…

_Barbarian indeed... _

Hailey and Susan where not speaking. After Susan had come out of her room dressed and ready Hailey had confronted her about Rabadash and told her what she thought. Susan had not appreciated being told what to do by a 'child' and had told Hailey to stay out of matters that didn't concern her. As you can imagine Hailey did not react well to that.

So now Hailey sat with an overly happy Corin for company. Corin was waving and yelling to the passers by while Hailey complained to Max about how 'she never thought that Susan would be this stupid.' and so on.

In was after they had gone down the seventh road that Hailey realized this tour was going nowhere fast_._

"Hey Corin, how about we just… leave the kings and queen to their tour and we will…umm…. go somewhere else…" Hailey said flashing a smile to Edmund who was looking at her, her thoughts only reaching Corin and Max.

"You mean ditch?" Corin whispered excitedly "Okay!"

"Hailey you can't leave the King!!" Max said with a doggy smile.

"Yeah I can…" Hailey said looking for and escape route. "And no we are not ditching we are doing some of our own exploring we will see what the commoners have to say about this 'Prince Rabadash'…"

It was not hard for the three to sneak away, when the first litter had rounded the corner Hailey had told the slaves to stop (Hailey hated the fact that there where slaves in the awful country, but what could she do besides praying to Aslan?) then she and Corin had drawn the shades so Edmund could not see that they where not there. Then they had jumped off the litter told the slaves not to say anything and run off through the crowds.

Now the three friends where splashing in the cool river water that ran outside the city walls.

"Hailey!" Corin screamed as Hailey splashed the boy.

Hailey laughed in response but was cut off by Max tripping her making her fall in the water.

It was a long time before the three collapsed on the grassy bank. No people where around, they had found a secluded part of the river away from the hustle of the city. It would have been odd for anyone who had seen them. Two, fair haired children, one who looked about 13 the other maybe 9 or 10 and a dog playing in the river. Not a common sight in the grand city of Tashbaan.

One small boy had seen them. He two had blonde hair…

"I'm wet." Hailey said looking down at her sopping wet cloths and smiling.

"Me to!" Corin said laughing watching Max shake himself.

"We have to get back and tell Susan what we heard though…" Max said referring to the complaining couple they had passed on the way. (Let's just say that Prince Rabadash name had been followed by a couple of nasty words...)

"Yeah they didn't seem to like him much did they" Hailey said smiling widely.

"Not at all," Corin said equally happy.

It had been easier then they had expected to find people that did not like Prince Rabadash. They had just had to walk five minutes.

"Well come on Edmund must in a state of panic by now, sending out search parties and whatever." Max said with a bark.

"Yeah okay." Hailey said looking sad, "But for the record this has been the best time yet in the terrible city."

"Totally…" Corin said.

#&#&#&#&#&#

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!"

"Calm down…"

"I sent three search parties out to find you!"

"We were only gone for a couple hours…"

"A COUPLE HOURS!!"

"Yeah like three…"

"HAILEY YOU WHERE IN A DISTANT COUNTRY WITH PEOPLE THAT COULD BE ENIMES!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!"

"We just wanted to get away for a little bit…"

"ARE YOU INSANE!!"

"EDMUND CALM DOWN WE ARE ALL OKAY!!"

"YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN CAPTUED!! EVEN KILLED!!

"BUT WE WEREN'T!!!"

"WAIT TILL I TELL PETER ABOUT THIS!!!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!"

"I WOULD TO!"

"EDMUND WE HEARD SOME PEOPLE TRASHING PRINCE RABADASH!!!!"

"HAILEY I AM GOING TO- what?"

"First are you calm?" Hailey asked the frantic King.

"Yeah, yeah but never do it again! Now what is this about Rabadash." It was clear to Hailey that Edmund was more interesting in keeping his sister from marrying the 'Prince' than scolding Hailey.

Hailey looked around the room. No one was present everyone had run as soon as Edmund had seen Hailey Corin and Max standing there perfectly calm and smiling while Edmund had been in a frenzy trying to find them.

To put it nicely Edmund had almost killed something. In fact his hand had been on his sword.

Now only Hailey, Max and Corin where in the room with a very mad, yet curious Edmund.

"So what did you hear about Rabadash?" the King asked looking eager.

"Well…" Hailey said smiling

**Kinda a short chapter… but it was fun to write!! **

**Did you like?? Tell me and REVIEW!!! **

**By the way the blonde boy who was them was Shasta/Cor**


	29. Susan finally catches on

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing…**

**Once again sorry about spelling and grammar!!!! **

**Chapter 29: Susan finally catches on… **

"…Anyway after we heard them saying that Prince Rabadash was going to be the worst ruler ever, we went down to the river." Hailey was in the process of telling Edmund what they had done when they had 'run away' from the tour Rabadash had been giving. However before she could finish they where interrupted by Susan rushing into the room looking frantic.

"Thank Aslan you are alright!" Susan screamed seeing them and throwing her arms around Corin, (who was nearest).

"Queen Susan you're suffocating me!" Corin gasped from the fold of Susan's dress.

But he need not have spoken for Susan now was hugging Hailey making the girl let out a silent squeak of protest. "Hailey, I was so worried! I was scared that you had been captured, I thought I was never going to see you again!" Susan sounded close to tears.

"Susan!" Hailey said pulling herself out of the older girls grasp. "I'm fine!"

But Susan was not finished, "You should not have gone! Why on earth would you do that… running off into a terrible city like that!"

"Well Susan you see…"

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" Susan said, going from frantic to angry.

"But Susan…"

There was a knock on the door. _Saved… _Hailey thought

"Come in," Called King Edmund. A slave entered, Susan scowled.

"What is it?" Susan snapped the slave shrunk back.

"Susan!" Hailey scolded, shocked that Susan was being rude to the poor slave.

Susan ignored her as the slave spoke. "Rabadash begs your pardon Queen Susan and he would like to see you for dinner tonight." Susan's and Edmunds scowl deepened.

"No thanks you," Susan said to the shock of Hailey, Max and Corin. "I will be dinning alone tonight." The slave bowed and left.

"Did we miss something?" Max asked looking from the bright red Susan to the positively beaming Edmund.

"No." Susan said shortly as Edmund began to speak. "Come on Hailey lets get you cleaned up."

And with that she took Hailey's hand and dragged her from the room.

&#&#&#&#&#&

It had been three days since the incident. Since then things had changed drastically, the Prince had been his usual old self. But Susan had been different. She was still just as courteous, but she seemed to see the Prince as he really was now, she had even told Hailey that she thought the Prince was 'stuck-up', which had made Hailey's day so much better.

Three days ago the Prince had, once again, asked her hand in marriage, Susan's answer had been vague "I am very flattered your highness, I will take it into careful consideration…" This had not been the answer the Prince had been expecting, he was rather mad about that.

Then the prince had done everything to make Susan fall for him. He threw her wonderful banquets, sent her marvelous presents, and even had a tournament in her honor.

But Susan was having none of it. Something had changed her mind; Hailey was just not sure what…

She found out on the sixth day. The day Corin went missing. The men had gone for another tour of the city. This time on foot, and during the walk Corin had gone missing.

At first they thought it was like last time Corin had just wondered off. But he was not found for hours. Susan was in a state of panic, she had been crying for hours. Hailey sat beside her praying to Aslan that the Prince would be found, and thinking out some choice words to tell him when he was found.

Susan suddenly looked up at Hailey and sobbed "You don't think he could have been captured do you!"

Hailey had not overlooked that possibility but instead she said "Why? Do you think he has been?"

To her surprise Susan began sobbing harder.

"Susan?" Hailey questioned more worried, it was not like Susan to cry this much.

"Oh Hailey! I was such a fool!" Susan cried whipping tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked her heart beating.

Susan looked up at her, her eyes where red and her dark makeup streaked down her face. When she spoke her voice shook. "When you had run away the before Edmund was panicked, he thought you had been captured by a slave trader. He sent out all of his guards to go looking for you." Susan hiccupped, "When you where not found right away Edmund went to the Prince and asked him to send out some of his guards to find you and Corin. He refused."

Hailey's eyes widened, if the Prince could have done anything stupid it was that. Susan continued to speak "he said that you and Corin where just stupid little children and it was your own fault that you had gotten captured or run away. I had not been in the room, but I overheard. Edmund had yelled at him before demanding to have some guards sent out."

Susan again hiccupped "that was when I realized that he was not who I thought he was…"

Hailey, wrapped her arms around Susan "Oh Susan, I am so sorry…"

Susan smiled down at her, "Don't be, you made me see who the Prince really was, I'm sorry for not listening to you in the beginning."

"Thanks alright." Hailey smiled before changing the subject "But why does that make you think Corin has been captured?"

"I think the Prince knows that I do not wish to marry him… I am worried he took Corin as a hostage and will hold him until I agree to marry him…" Wailed the Queen.

"Oh Susan…" Hailey's voice was high even in her mind. Susan had much reason to be upset. Though from the past few days it was not obvious, Susan and Corin were very close.

&#&#&#&#

"Oh Corin, Corin how you could? And you and I such good friends since your mothers death!" Susan flung herself at Corin when he walked through the door accompanied by and irritated Edmund and his soldiers.

Corin looked worse for wear. He was dressed in peasant's cloths. His face was red from and sun and he looked a bit dazed.

_He looks… different… _Hailey though before she to hugged the young boy. Saying "Corin you should not better than to wonder off without someone responsible."

What shocked the whole room was the Corin did not make a sarcastic comment…

"You do not speak young Prince?" Edmund asked raising his eyebrows in question.

"Your Majesties, his little highness has had a touch of the sun! Look at him he is dazed. he does not know where he is." Mr. Tumnus said looking at the Queen.

Naturally this made Susan fuss even more. She sent Corin to the couch and one of the maids go get him a cool drink. Then they discussed a problem. Susan did not want to marry the Prince. And they all wanted to get back to Narnia, but as Edmund pointed out it was unlikely the prince would let them go…

A plan was arranged; they would plan a banquet and make it sound as if Susan was going to agree to marry the prince at the banquet. The banquet would be held on their ship. Then once they where ready they would set sail for Narnia.

"What a great plan!" Hailey said spinning around the room with Max while Edmund and the others laughed at her. Corin on the bed gawked at her.

"Yes!" Susan said joining in the dance. "Let us go get ready."

Hailey looked back at Corin as they left the room and waved. Corin just stared at her. _He really seems different… _ Hailey thought… but she waved it off, he had just been in the sun to long.

#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Edmund we are missing four of the water barrels!" Hailey's voice rang around the ship. Which was extremely packed, people were running around getting supplies for their journey home.

"Peridan where is the water!" Edmund called to his knight who was seeing to the preparations.

"I will see that it is loaded right away King Edmund!" Peridan called back.

"Hailey come help me load my clothes." Susan called from the other end of the ship.

"Coming!" Hailey called back, she had been standing on the focal deck.

However all activities stopped when another voice called "Queen Susan I'm back!"

Everyone looked down to see Corin running towards the ship followed by Mr. Tumnus.

"Well yes Corin we already knew that." Susan said smiling thinking that Corin had just got his senses back. "Did you sleep well?"

"That was not me!" Corin called, and Hailey noticed that though we was dirty he was not in the same clothes "it was an imposter!"

The whole ship fell silent.

"What do you mean it was an imposter?" Edmund said deadly quiet.

Before Corin could answer Hailey said "I think we should all go below deck before we discuss this…"

Once below deck Corin told his story. It was not very long, but its impact on those who heard it was huge.

"You mean to tell me that some stranger heard all our plans!" Edmund said furiously glaring at Corin.

"Edmund don't get mad at him." Susan said, she was sitting next to Corin with her arms wrapped around him. No one was bothering to scold Corin for running off. There where more pressing matters.

Edmund looked ready to yell at Susan, but instead he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "Now how are we supposed to get out of this dratted country?"

"I don't think he would tell anyone…" Corin said shyly.

No one spoke so Corin continued. "I mean he said he thinks he was a Narnian…"

Again silence. Hailey thoughts where bouncing around her head. _That boy looked a lot like Corin… he wasn't… he couldn't be… _

It looked like Edmund and Susan had the same idea from they way they glanced to each other and then to Corin.

Then Edmund spoke "Corin how sure are you that this boy would not tell anyone about our plans."

For a moment Corin was quiet he looked from Edmund, to Susan, to Hailey and Max. Then he took a deep breath, looked back at Edmund and said "Yes, I don't think he would tell anyone."

Edmund to closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright then back to work."

&#&#&#&#&#

"Do you think they are following us yet?" Hailey asked her dog peering at the glittering ocean.

"I don't think they will follow us by sea." It was not Max who answered, it was Edmund.

"Why do you say that?" Max asked the King.

"Because Calormen do not have the fastest ships. It will be faster for them to go across the desert by foot and through Archenland. That is if they follow us at all. The Prince may realize that following us would not be in his best interest and may just give up." Edmund was frowning thinking about what the reckless Prince Rabadash would do.

"So you don't think they will follow us?"

Edmund didn't answer. Hailey was not reassured.

&#&#&#&#

_A day and a half later…._

"Susan! Edmund! Thank Aslan!" it was Lucy she had been waiting at the docks the moment she had heard that Edmund and Susan where on their way home.

Instantly Susan and Edmund were being hugged and kissed by their little sister.

"Oh Lucy I missed you so much!" Susan said kissing her little sister's head.

"Me to!" Edmund said hugging his sister before asking. "Where is Peter?"

"Off fighting the giants…" Lucy said vaguely.

"Uh oh…" Max, Corin, and Hailey all said together.

"What!" Edmund Exclaimed "I told him not to do that till I got back!"

"Well the giants where rioting, he had to go. Don't worry Edmund he has done it before." Edmund knew it was true, but he grumbled about it anyway.

"Hello to you to Lucy." Hailey said laughing.

"Hailey! And Corin!" Lucy cried rushing forward and embracing them as well. "I can't wait to hear all about you trip to Tashbaan, and the _Prince _and…"

"Slow down Lucy," Susan said "Let us retire to the castle, I need some sleep as do the whole crew. Then we will tell you all about it…"

The walk back to Car was one of the best things that had happened in a long time. The Naiads and Dryads all greeted the travels as they passed. Narnian had come to see there King and Queen come home so there was much cheering and shouts of "Welcome Queen Susan Welcome home King Edmund!!"

Hailey's friends all rushed up to her to hug her and told her how much they missed her. Fawns played there flutes as they marched back to the castle.

Then they where back in the castle sitting in the library as Edmund told the story to Lucy and the other Lords and Ladies of the palace. Then Hailey crawled into bed as Max yawned.

_It's great to be back in my own bed… _

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Miles away a hermit was yelling at a small boy to run…run!!!

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Home again, and then gone again…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well unless you count Hailey and Max…**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar! **

**Chapter 30: Home again, and then gone again… **

Hailey yawned as the Narnian sun found a way through the thick curtains and into her eyes.

_I'm back in Narnia!! _

Hailey was out of bed a second after she had that thought. She was home. Not in some stuffy Calormen palace. She was in her room, in her country, everything was right with the word.

Well it was for about an hour. Hailey had slept in. Breakfast had already been served so Hailey fully dressed went the kitchens where Miss. Thumper gave her and Max a delightful meal.

"Thank you so much Miss. Thumper." Hailey said as she whipped jam from her face. "I am so glad to have a real Narnian meal once again."

Miss. Thumper sniffed. "I have heard of those Calormen meals, and they are not satisfactory. Please eat, eat!" As she spoke she loaded more toast onto the girl's plate. Hailey laughed.

"Miss. Thumper I am fine, really. I must get to court and see what needs to be done…"

"Aw come on Hailey let's just stay here. I would rather eat then go to court any day." Max said eating his second helping.

"Yeah I know you would." Hailey said laughing, "You can stay but I am going to go see if Edmund needs any help."

"Fine Hailey, go work, I'm staying here." Max said as Miss Thumper laughed at the friends antics.

"Alright Max see you later." Hailey said waving as she left the kitchen.

&#&#&#&#&#

It did not take Hailey long to find Edmund. He was in the court room yelling at Sir. Giles (a fox) about not having the Ambassadors, from who knows where, coming next week.

Hailey could not help at laugh. They had not even been home a day and the King was already yelling. Edmund and Peter shared that talent.

Lucy and Susan were not present. Hailey assumed that Susan was still getting ready for the day and that Lucy was with her.

Hailey took her seat in to the right of the courtroom and listened to the discussions. She was prepared to be bored when something happened. A Stag rushed into the courtroom.

He was a dark animal with bright eyes. His grand antlers stood out in an impressive manner. But that was not what caught the attention of the Narnian's.

Edmund stood up as the stag skidded to a halt. The animal was sweating and panting, it was clear that he had been running for a long time trying to reach the castle.

The stag (whose name was Persian) looked around the court room, eyes wide.

"Speak oh stag, what news do you bring?" King Edmund asked the animals his voice stiff. Hailey was scared; they had just got back what could have possibly happened to make an animal of Narnia panic?

_Rabadash… _ The thought formed in Hailey's head of its own accord. She tried to block it out but it was a lost cause.

"A boy sir, a young boy just crossed the border from Archenland. She said that Rabadash is coming; he is bringing an army of 200 soldiers! All heading to Archenland. They must have reached it by now. I have run all morning trying to get here."

For a half a second it was silent. Hailey saw Corin in the corner, his face pale, and his eyes wide…

Then Edmund spoke, "Peridan the army now."

Peridan did not even ask a question he just turned rushing out of the hall, reaching for his horn.

Edmund then called "Court dismissed" And followed the King out. Susan (who had arrived with Corin) rushed to him. Hailey saw them have a whispered discussion before Edmund headed out the door and Susan collapsed on her thrown. Lucy was heard outside yelling for someone to get her bow.

Hailey was ready to rush out the door and grab her bow as well, she had been practicing using different weapons because Edmund and Peter both agreed that it was likely for Hailey to get hurt during battle and she would need to be able to use another weapon other then her gift. However instead, Hailey went up to Susan who looked ready to cry.

"It's all my fault." Susan wailed when Hailey had reached her. "I should have never gone to Calormen; I have now put Archenland and Narnia in danger…"

"Susan, its alright." Hailey said shushing the Queen. "I think anyone in your position would have been taken by Rabadash, aren't you glad you came to your senses?"

Susan sniffed, "Yes, and I have you to thank for that. What would I do without you Hailey?"

Hailey laughed, "Never have any fun, that's for sure" Then Hailey took on a more serious tone "Do you want me to stay?"

Susan didn't speak for a second and they could hear the shouts of the soldiers preparing for battle. "No, no Hailey go. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Hailey desperately wanted to go; she wanted to help King Lune. "I can stay here with you; Lucy is going as well…"

"Hailey I have been alone at the castle plenty of times before while you have all been fighting, I will be fine. Plus I need to be alone right now…" Susan said smiling.

"Alright then, don't fret Susan no one blames you. I'll have Max stay and help you will court while we are gone, he likes that kind of thing." Then Hailey kissed Susan on the cheek, Susan hugged her and Hailey rushing down the steps and out the door yelling at Corin to stop annoying Sir Giles as she did.

&#&#&#&#

Hailey sat on her stead with her bow slung over her shoulders waiting for the rest of the army to prepare for the march. They would be marching to the place that the stag had come from to get information from the Narnian's there. Then they would be heading on to Archenland. Corin, who had insisted he come was sitting on a small pony next to her. (And no one could deny him, it was his castle that was being attacked after all…) Lucy was in front of her helping Edmund instruct the warriors. Edmund was mounted on Philip, the only horse he was allowed to ride, long story short every time Edmund had ridden another horse he had been injured so Phillip only let Edmund ride him. Max was standing on the top of the tall steps next to Queen Susan who was yelling last minute goodbyes and well-wishes to the Narnian's.

"Good luck Hailey, come back in one piece please!" Max's voice whirled through Hailey's head.

"I will, no fear. Keep Susan from falling apart!" Hailey said back.

Then Peridan blew the horn and the army marched off to the border.

#&#&#&#&#

Assuming that you have never traveled with an army, you must first understand that it is not as enjoyable as a ride through the fields. There is no talking when you are heading off to war, that much is understandable. Tension hangs over everything; there is the content clanging of metal against metal as armor clangs against itself. Its seems that no birds sing, no flowers are around. Your mind blocks everything that is joyful out and it fills it with that sad and depressing.

This is exactly how Hailey and the rest of the Narnian are felt. This battle was not as big as some of the others they had been in. They where sure that they could defeat Rabadash and his 200 men. Narnian's skill in warfare greatly outweighs the Calormen's. Narnian's fight fare, Calormen's do not, therefore the Narnian's have the advantage, even if it does not seem like it.

Hailey was dead beat when Edmund finally said they where coming up on there first stop. It was nearly noon and they where close to there destination.

"Now friends it is time for a halt and a morsel!" Edmund called. Directly in fount of him and Lucy stood three dwarfs, in-between them stood, Corin? He certainly looked like Corin, but he wasn't for Corin was sitting on his pony next to Hailey.

_He must be the boy that was mistaken for Corin back in Tashbaan. How on Earth did he get here? _Hailey thought as she dismounted and walked over to where Corin was greeting the boy. Corin was talking extremely fast to the boy who looked scared at being greeted like this. Hailey knew what that was like, before Narnia she had been terrified when people had talked to her.

"Who is our highnesses friend?" King Edmund had come up to the boy frowning.

"He is me sir!" Corin said. "My double, the one you mistook me for in Tashbaan." Corin made a face as he said the name of the now much hated city.

"Why he is your double!" Lucy said laughing, "They could be twins."

At that Hailey suddenly was in the past...

"_What lovely boys My Queen." Susan simpered looking at the Archenland's new heirs to the thrown. _

"_Thank you much Queen Susan." The Queen responded holding her small son, as Susan held the other. _

"_What are there names?" Hailey asked the Queen. _

"_He is Corin." she said indicated the small bundle Susan was holding "And this is Cor." _

"_I am sure they will grown up to be amazing young men." Lucy said smiling as Susan passed her Corin. _

_The Queen smiled. "We are going to take them to see the grand center Hephaestus tomorrow so that he might tell us what will become of them." _

"_Oh how wonderful…" _

_Ten months later _

"_It's alright your majesty…" Hailey said patting the queen on the back as Susan had rushed off to get some tea, "everything will work out in the end..." _

_The Queen continued to cry, before Lucy brought Corin to her. Her small son, who now no longer had a brother…_

After Hailey had relived these happy and tragic memories she gasped and looked at the two boys Lucy's words echoing in her head. "They could be twins…"

Lucy seemed to have realized the same thing for she was staring at Shasta (the boy's name) with shock. Edmund, who didn't have time to worry about long lost brothers, was planning battle strategies with Peridan. Ulysses was off with Peter fighting Giants.

Hailey walked over to the dwarfs that had taken care of Shasta when he had come to Narnia. "That you kind dwarfs for you help it is greatly appreciated. What are your names?"

"Duffle and this is my brothers Rogin and Bricklethumb, we where happy to help Lady Hailey." Duffle said as he and his brothers bowed low.

"If you ever need anything we are happy to help Duffle, Rogin, and Bricklethumb just come to Car ask for Lady Hailey, I will see you get what you need."

"Thank you kindly Madam." Bricklethumb said bowing again.

Hailey smiled before turning back to Edmund, who seemed to be yelling at Corin. Hailey smiling went towards Lucy who seemed to need help.

**Good chapter? I thought it was okay… please tell me what you think AND REVIEW!! **


	31. Rabadash gets what He Deserves

**This chapter was a little hard to write so sorry!!! In the books it says that the battle was short, so the battle scene is not very long. Sorry… **

**Disclaimer: I only own Hailey and Max… sorry **

**Chapter 31: Rabadash gets what He Deserves **

A/N: Important notice- I am not going to lie. Not at all. I was VERY mad with the lack of reviews for the last two chapters… I only got two (thank you TheGreenElephant911) but that was all! And that does not make me happy. That makes me want to stop writing this story all together. So if you want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW!!

~Where the wind blows

**----**

"_Now the ram has started. If I could hear as well as see, what a noise it would make! Stroke after stroke: no gate can stand it forever. But wait! Something up by Stromness has scared the birds. They are coming out in masses. And wait again… I can't see yet… ah! Now I can. The whole ridge, up on the east, is black with horsemen. If only the wind would catch that standard and spread it out. They're over the ridge now, whoever they are. Aha! I've seen the banner now. Narnia, Narnia! It's the red Lion…" _

_pg 188 __The Horse and His Boy _

----

Hailey didn't remember what happened on the way to Archenland after the stop at the dwarfs. One second she was on her horse cantering away. The next they stood on top of the hill that overlooked King Loons Castle.

For a moment no one moved. It felt like time had stopped as they overlooked the scene. 50 of Rabadash's men had felled a large tree (_The poor tree!) _and were using it as a battering-ram against the Castle gates. The other 150 men stood shouting and yelling at the Archenland Arches who where attempting to shoot the Calormen men over the wall. Rabadash sat on his white stead looking smug.

But that did not last long, for Edmund blew his horn.

&#&#&#&#&#

The battle was over barley before it started. At Edmund horn the Narnian's rushed down the hill yelling battle cries and flashing their swords. The cats pounced between the soldiers, the giants stopped there feet, the dwarfs and Lucy shot arrows. The castle gate opened and more warriors shot out!

Hailey found herself in the center of the battle with Lucy on her right. A good team they made Hailey knocking the men down five at a time, and the other Narnian's finishing them off. But as always no one escapes battle totally unharmed. Lucy received a huge scratch across the leg from a Calormen spear man before Edmund beheaded him, and Hailey got an arrow in the shoulder from a deflected Archenland.

"You alright Hailey?" Edmund called while fighting one of the generals, stabbing him in the chest.

"Yeah," Hailey gasped wincing as she drew her arrows, her powers now useless. "Lucy duck!" She called just in time Lucy had almost been speared in the head.

"Thanks," Lucy called back blood flying from her leg where she had been pierced. Edmund frowned; but he was to busy yelling instruction to his men to tell Lucy to get back.

The battle continued Rabadash was screaming at his men. A horse, whose master had been killed suddenly, charged at Hailey, Hailey did not move in time and she flew across the grass as the horse collided with her. Unhurt she stood, panting. She reached for her bow to continue the fight but…

_Damn…_

Her bow had not survived the crash…

"Hailey here!" it was Edmund he was still on Phillip and was holding out one of his swords. Edmund always fought with dual swords, he was better at it. Unlike Peter who was much better with one sword.

"You sure?" Hailey said worried, though Edmund was good with one sword, he was not _as _good.

"Positive!" Edmund said, Hailey took the swords and Edmund turned back to the battle.

Hailey now wielded the sword. She had practiced using a sword and was quite good at it. Though not as good as many of the people here…

The Battle raged on for a short time after that.

Edmund, who appeared to have found another sword was fighting Rabadash and was wining. Corin, who had managed to get into the battle was fighting a solider, and losing. However before the solider could finish the small boy off Lucy shot the man.

Hailey then looked back at the castle gates. All the men who had been using the battering ram had surrender, most of the others had either run into the woods or where falling to their knees begging for mercy. Hailey let out a long breathe, one she had not realized she had been holding.

The battle was over. The only one still fighting was Rabadash, who was not taking defeat well. He was jumped onto a mounting block. With fury in his eyes he told them that "They fury of tash (his god) was upon them." Then he had jumped down at them. Well tried to jump down. He had somehow gotten a hole in the back of his tunic. And when he had jumped it had caught on a piece of that wall. So now he was dangling on the wall with no hope of getting down unless someone helped him.

Hailey who had been helping some off the dwarfs tie up the surrendered soldiers smiled at his foolishness before coming to stand beside Lucy who was next to Edmund.

Then Rabadash called out to the King of Narnia fury written over his face. "Edmund let me down this instant and fight me like a man!"

"Certainly," Edmund began about to signal for his soldiers to let the evil man down.

Hailey felt Lucy tense beside her, though she knew that Edmund could easily beat Rabadash in a single combat it made Lucy nervous to have Edmund anywhere near danger. Hailey was sure that is Peter were here Edmund would have no hope fighting one on one with the prince.

However before Rabadash was let down King Loon said to Rabadash "No, there will not be battle between you and his majesty. If you had send out a combat request at first as a noble man would then anyone of us would gladly accept you challenge. However you have not acted nobly. You have attack Archenland for one reason other than you selflessness. Therefore we will not give you the satisfaction of a single combat. Guards take him away."

Hailey was impressed with King Loon's words. He was a wise King and knew how to act. Edmund seemed to agree for he did not try to stop the King for having his guards take Rabadash to a cell.

Then King Lune turned to Corin, who had come up behind Hailey. Corin was dragging Shasta up to his father.

"Here he is father, here he is!" Corin called to his father. Hailey laughed when instead of welcoming Corin, King Lune chastised him for going into battle before embracing his son with strong arms.

The he turned to Shasta. Hailey was surprised that they seemed to know each other for Shasta nodded his head to the King. Then, surprising everyone, King Lune embraced Shasta as he had Corin. Then he turned Shasta to the Narnian's. Hailey smiled as she realized.

"Is there any doubts?" King Lune asked tears in his eyes.

Hailey cheered along with the rest of the Narnian's to the surprise of a very confused Shasta.

&#&#&#&#

"Alright Hailey on three." Edmund Said standing at in front of Hailey's shoulder.

"How about on five or ten!" Hailey said she eyes screwed shut.

"Hailey we got to get this arrow through your shoulder." Lucy said as he opened her cordial.

"Yeah but it will hurt." Hailey said pouting.

"Want it to stay in there?" Ever sensible Edmund asked.

Hailey sighed. "You know this never used to happened before you people showed up… alright on three."

Hailey let out a silent scream as the arrow shot through her arm. Well almost silent it echoed through everyone's heads. Lucy immediately had her cordial out. It healed almost instantly. Leaving Hailey pale and shaking.

"You alright?" Corin asked worried.

"Yeah." Hailey gasped "I just hate that."

"That has happened before?" Asked Shasta or Prince Cor…

Hailey smiled at the Prince, he had so much to learn. "More times than even I remember."

Edmund laughed, "Way to many times. Do you try to get hurt Hailey?"

"I would not be talking." Hailey's sarcastic answer returned as Lucy helped he to her feet.

Corin hugged Hailey when she was on her feet. "I am glad you are okay."

"Me too," Hailey said "And Corin next time you go into battle, and drag your long lost brother with you I am going to beat you."

"Hey we are okay!" Corin said frowning.

"Yeah for now, wait till I tell Susan." Corin's eyes grew wide and Hailey laughed. "Don't worry I won't, I know what it is like to be on the wrong end of Susan's anger. But really Corin don't do it again."

"I can't promise that." Corin said and Hailey and Edmund sighed. "Anyway me and Cor are going to go prepare for his journey to go see his friends at the hermits.

"Cor and I." Lucy said.

"Be safe," Said Hailey smiling.

&#&#&#&#&#

Soon Cor returned with his friends; Aravis and the two talking horses Bree and Hwin. Hailey and Lucy had instantly become friends with Aravis and while they had gone off to see about Aravis's room in the castle Hailey had stayed back and talked with Bree and Hwin.

"I am sorry you where taken away from Narnia." Hailey said as she and the horses walked around the castle.

"So am I." Hwin said sadly, "But it is nice to be back."

"Yes, it is…" Hailey said smiling. "And you need not worry about finding your home again, Phillip, That's the horse Edmund rode into battle, will be happy to bring you to the fields where the talking horses reside."

"Thank you Lady Hailey." Bree said happy at the prospect of being led by one of Narnia's great warriors. "And may I just say that I never thought I was ever going to be in the presence of one of Narnian's greatest heroes."

Hailey laughed at being called a hero. "I am not much of a hero, and don't say I am wrong, I have heard it many times."

"You are very modest Lady Hailey." Hwin said. "You should be proud of yourself."

Hailey laughed again before the three headed to dinner which was being served.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair Cor told the story about his adventures and the Hailey was begged by Corin and King Lune to tell Cor the story about the start of Narnia which she did for the hundredth time. Soon there was only one thing that had to be done. What was to happen to Rabadash?

"I suppose he much be given a trial." Lucy said, "He is after all the son of the Tisroc and to kill him might mean war."

"I do not think that the Tisrco really minds what become off his son, which is very sad." Hailey said shaking her head. "But you right everyone deserves a trial"

"Then let him be brought forward." King Lune said.

What followed was something that Hailey always looked back at and laughed. Rabadash was brought out. King Lune was polite and gave Rabadash a choice saying that if he left Archenland and Narnia at peace then he would no be harmed. Rabadash was having none of that instead he started curing King Lune and Narnia.

"Curse you barbarian Dog! And your dratted country! Let tash the honorable come down and destroy this accursed land!"

At this Hailey was on her feet ready to blast that man into next year but Edmund put a hand on her arm. This would have not stopped Hailey from yelling at Rabadash, in fact the words "You horrible man…" Where already blasting into Rabadash's head when something did stop her.

Aslan had come. He stood in fount of Rabadash. Everyone stood. Aslan turned to Hailey and she felt calm embrace her "Peace" he said before turning to Rabadash.

What happened next was a story that would be passed down until the end of that world. Aslan told Rabadash that he could be spared if he gave up his pride. Instead of doing what the lion said Rabadash screamed "Demon!" and called out to his god tash.

Then Aslan with Sadness in his eyes said "So be it." And Rabadash, still yelling turned into a donkey.

Hailey's sweet laugh mixed with the laughs off the rest of the company. Then Aslan turned to the Kings and Queens.

Edmund, King Lune, Lucy, Prince Corin and Cor, And Hailey as well as the rest all bowed Hailey still smiling.

Then Aslan was gone.

Rabadash was send back to his land along with his men, and was never seen again by the Narnian's.

Edmund wanted to get back to Narnia and to Susan as soon as possible so they said there goodbyes to King Lune and Hailey hugged Corin. Then the Narnian's marched back to Narnia, triumph in there souls.

Hailey laughed when they where out of Narnia. "What's so funny Hailey?" Edmund asked while Lucy listened curiously.

"I was jut thinking that this had to be Susan's worst Suitor yet!"

All the Narnian's where laughing when they reached Car Paravel.

**If you want a more detailed description of the battle and what happened to Rabadash you will have to read the last chapter of ****The Horse and His Boy ****by C.S. Lewis. I just gave a rough summery. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	32. Back for Dinner&The Weight of the World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stop asking!! **

**OMG I have been planning this chapter for the longest time!!!! **

**Look it goes like this… I really, REALLY want to get to writing about the fall of Narnia and Prince Caspian so I will not be writing any more about the golden ages… sorry!! However when I am done with this story I will be writing another story solely on the golden age with Hailey. But I just need to write this story the way I planned it so sorry!! Sorry about any spelling and grammar issues.**

**Chapter 32: Back for dinner... **

_Four years later…. _

Hailey walked quickly through the castle holding a stack of papers mumbling to herself. She rounded a corner and collided with a faun who was going in the other direction holding a stack of plates. Luckily Hailey was able to throw her hand out in time and make the plates stop in midair to avoid a very messy situation. "I am so sorry!" Hailey said helping the fawn up while holding her other hand out to keep the plates from falling.

"That's quite alright Lady Hailey." Said the faun starting the pluck the plates from the air without a thought to how odd that was. "May I ask why you are in such a rush?"

Hailey sighed. "I'm looking for the Kings. They need to sign these papers to renew the alliance between Narnia and Archenland. It's not a big deal but they have been putting it off for ever so long and I am going to make them sign it now."

"Well then I suggest you hurry there Majesties are going hunting." The faun said grabbing the last plate before bowing and heading on his way to the kitchens.

"Darn them." Hailey muttered hurrying to the gates of the palace. They were always avoiding this task, I mean really was it that hard to sign some pieces of paper.

When she reached the stairs that led down to the main gate she there were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all in colorful tunics on beautiful horses preparing to go out the gate. The sun was shining down on the castle making all the turrets gleam with an almost magical light. Everyone was content, nothing had been going wrong lately, Narnia was at absolute peace. Something that made Hailey smile every time she heard it…

"Peter!" Hailey called rushing down the stairs her voice reaching the High King instantly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Hailey could almost see the Kings face fall and him curse. She might be 'younger' than the kings and queens but she was still a very commanding figure "I am going for a ride Lady Hailey doesn't that not meet with your approval?" The King said noise in the air.

Hailey sighed Peter could be very sarcastic when he needed to be, though not as bad as Edmund. "Funny Peter, look I just need you and Edmund to read and sign these papers." Hailey waved the papers around as she stood in front of the horses.

"They can do it when we get back." Lucy said wondering why Hailey was making such a fuss.

Hailey stiffened, "I would believe that, if they had not used that excuses three times already!"

Susan looked shocked "Peter! You are a fully grown man you know not to put off your duties."

Peter sighed and rubbed his head Edmund spoke "Look Hailey we swear, Kings honor, that when we get back we will sign those papers." Edmunds horse through his head back, for a moment Hailey wondered why he was not riding Phillip, but she decided that at the moment that was not important.

Hailey pursed her lips. "Well…"

"Oh come on Hales the white stag was spotted and we are going to try and catch it!" Lucy said the little girl coming out in her.

Hailey sighed, how was it that Lucy could always make you agree with her? "Alright but you had better sign them when you get back." In the background Hailey heard the gate guards laughing. It was most likely funny to see a young girl yelling at a 25 year old King.

"Thanks Hailey!" Edmund said a smile lighting up his face.

"Would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked, she always tried to include the small girl in there adventures.

Hailey, who hated hunting, answered right away, "No thanks."

Suddenly Hailey felt a chill run through her bones. Something bad was coming…

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Hailey asked looking into the faces of her friends. They had been in Narnia fifteen years and no harm had come to them… well unless you include nearly dieing more than once. But Hailey had a bad feeling about them going out today.

"Hailey we go hunting all the time, we will be fine." Edmund said laughing at the girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a hunting party with you?" Hailey asked worried.

Susan, who sensed her worry, smiled sweetly down at the girl "Hailey nothing is going to happen to us, I promise we will be fine."

"Don't worry Hailey we will be back for dinner." Lucy said her blonde hair shinning in the sun.

Hailey was convinced, somewhat "Alright…"

"Take care of the Castle while we are gone!" Peter called pushing his stead through the gates.

Hailey didn't answer. _They will be fine… it's just a hunting trip… they will be back for dinner, don't worry!_

They weren't, and she did.

&#&#&#&#&#

**I wanted this to be a chapter on its own… but it is much to short is that was chapter 32 this next part is chapter 32 ½ **

**Weird I know but I thought about it. Each chapter is not meant to go together but they are not meant to go alone so here you go… **

&#&#&#&#&#

**Chapter 32 1/2 : The Weight of the World**

"No luck, my Lady…" the tiger said, "We searched the whole western wood, not a sign of them…"

"And nothing at beavers dam my Lady, not even a trail…" Said the deer his eyes wide with fear.

_What are we going to do? _

_What has happened to them?_

These statements and many others where racing through Hailey's head as she sat in the court room listening to the reports from the search parties.

Ulysses stood next to her. Peridan sat on her other side and the rest of the court sat around her, Max sat by her feet. No one was seated in the thrones, that was unheard of.

"Thank you generals. Please see if you can look anywhere else…" Hailey said leaning back in her wooden chair closing her eyes and thinking a small prayer _Aslan we are scared, please, please… let everything work out… _

The tiger bowed and left along with the deer.

"That was the twentieth search party this last two week…" Mr. Tumnus said looking worried.

"I know." Hailey said her eyes still closed. _Please Aslan please… _She was not even sure what they needed anymore.

Phillip, Edmund's best friend let out a small groan. It was common knowledge that Phillip blamed himself for the loss of his King. Phillip had been injured in the last hunting trip so Edmund (without telling his horse) had taken another. This had been something that had been eating away at the inside of the horse.

There was silence, and then finally Ulysses spoke. His voice was shaking. "They are not coming back are they?" They were the words that everyone had wanted to say. But no one had had the nerve to.

Hailey answered, "I think they have gone home." _Aslan protect them… _

"Home! This is there home!" Mr. Tumnus said tears in his eyes, he knew what Hailey meant.

Hailey was silent for a second then she spoke, "I think they have gone back to England…" _Aslan help us…_

"England?" The questioned echoed around the room.

"Spare Ooom" Hailey clarified. Silence confirmed that they had understood. _Aslan…_

"Who will rule us? Well need someone to take care of the land…" Peridan said, "They have no one to inherit the throne…"

Again silence

Then Sir. Giles the fox spoke. "Hailey what was the last thing they said to you? You saw them last…"

Hailey knew what Peters last words had been, but she could not say them… he hadn't meant it like that anyway… or had he?

Everyone noticed how Hailey had paled, worry took over them. Max spoke, "Hailey what did they say?"

Hailey tried to speak, nothing happened.

"Hailey?" Ulysses questioned.

Finally Hailey's thoughts poured out onto the company.

"They-Peter, he said to take care of the castle while th-they where gone…" _Aslan help me! _

No one spoke. The wind could be heard blowing against the stones of the castle. The sun was going down outside as the Narnian's looked at Hailey. They all knew that Peter had not meant his words to become permanent. But it seemed that Peter's words where more than just, 'look after the castle while we are gone for the day.' it seemed that Peter was not coming back and he had left Hailey to look after the castle… forever…. Peters word was law.

"Hailey…" Max began; he knew how this must be hurting his friend.

"I know…" Hailey opened her eyes and looked around the room, "Look I know that Peter did not mean for me to become Queen, that is not my job and I am not planning on doing that. I think that we, as in us the court of the High King Peter must take care of Narnia until Aslan comes and tells us what to do. This will be hard but I know it can be done. We all must come together to take care of the people. Aslan will come; I have faith in him…" Hailey looked around, all the Narnian where pale.

"I know that no one thought that they would leave us, and I think we all know that they did not have a choice, they came, they defeated the White Witch, they brought peace to Narnia, they did there job. Aslan sent them back to there world, to there mother. W-we all know that they missed her. It is now our job to do what they would have wanted us to do and keep Narnia safe. I believe that one day they will come back to Narnia, and when they do Narnia will be ready to greet there Rulers!"

There were no cheers. But everyone was nodding and a few where shouting ideas already.

Hailey looked at the setting sun and finished her prayer _Aslan let it be alright. _

&#&#&#&##&#

Hailey had spent most of her life watching Kings and Queens reside over court. She had seen the way they acted and how they handled situations. But she had never done it herself. And it was a lot harder than it looked.

The four thrones where empty and chairs now stood on the floor in front of them. One for Hailey, One for Peridan, One for Mr. Tumnus, and One for Max( he could 'sit' on a chair), Ulysses could just stand.

These five were the temporary guardians of Narnia. When they had realized that there rulers were not returning Ulysses had called a meeting of all the Narnian's. There Hailey told the Narnian's what had happened and how Peter had asked her to take care of them. She also told them that she was not replacing them, and if they did not want her there she would gladly step down. However the Narnian's had faith in the girl and practically begged her to remain in court. Ulysses was also asked to help as well as Tumnus, Max and Peridan.

That had been six months ago. Hailey and the rest where not Kings and Queens they did not know how to run a country, but they where trying and the Narnian's did not blame them for the mistakes that where made or the problems that arose.

Constantly Hailey prayed to Aslan asking him for advice and help. Aslan didn't come. Hailey's hope was fading.

Hailey sat in court listening to the problems of the Narnian's putting in advice every now and then.

For example one problem that was brought was that the stone table was not being shown respect it should be and that some Narnian's were using it as a normal table.

Max had come up with the idea that a building should be build over the table to protect it, the Narnian's agreed and an earthen wall was being build around the table. The moles (overseen by Phillip) where given this job.

Some cases where harder such as the fact that Narnian's wanted a King and had none. Hailey told them that Aslan would provide for them, most agreed with this and prayed to Aslan but some said that they could wait for Aslan and they need a king now. These people lost faith in there guardians and became 'independent'.

Everyday Hailey was tired; everyday the days seemed to grow colder.

Nothing was right in Narnia.

Nothing at all.

_Aslan where are you??_ Hailey constantly asked.

**I liked this chapter. Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT HURTS WHEN I DON'T GET ANY!!!! ): I worked really, really hard on this chapter and reviews would be the best reward. **


	33. Tears, and a Warning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Sorry about spelling and grammar but this is the first chapter I am writing on my NEW LAPTOP!!! Poor Maddi, with and I, (My old computer) she was not working… you know like deleting files and whatnot? Anyway this is Lila and she is ready for action!! However her software is much more advanced then poor Maddi so I am still trying to figure it out!!! **

**Chapter 33: Tears, and a Warning **

_A year and six months later… _

Hailey was sick. For the last week she had been terribly ill. Not something that was good for one of the guardians of Narnia. It had been a year and six months since Peter and the rest had vanished from Narnia. Narnia, by the grace of Aslan had not had any major problem since then. Hailey, Max, Tumnus, Ulysses and Peridan had been able to keep Narnia running, well…somewhat, smoothly.

However life at the moment was not easy. Hailey had gotten the flu and was sick in bed. Max spent most of his time with Hailey, to Hailey's fury. Tumnus, who at this point was very old, was losing his memory. Ulysses had suffered the loss of his only daughter. The only one fit to run the country at the moment was Peridan and he was having troubles dealing with the subjects on his own.

It was during this time that Hailey prayed to Aslan more than ever, and she finally got an answer back.

Hailey, seriously sick was having terrible nightmares. Every night she would thrash in bed dreaming about all the friends she had lost… Digory… Polly… Edmund… Lucy… Peter… Susan… Frank…Helen… James… Thomas… and so many others. Finally one night as she watched her friends dieing Aslan came to her in a dreams.

"Dear one be at peace…" He said his golden mane glowing.

"Oh Aslan how can I!" Hailey said tears in her eyes. "Narnia is falling; there is no King to help it along…"

"Dear one everything will work out in the end." Said the lion as Hailey hugged him. "But it will be hard."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Dearest trouble is coming to Narnia, you must remember that when the four's places are gone that there comes a time when you must stop and fight for another day…"

"What does that mean? Aslan!" The last word was shouted for Aslan was fading

"Remember Hailey, fight for another day…"

"Aslan I don't understand please!"

But it was too late Aslan was gone. Hailey was falling through white, falling deeper and deeper into a dreamless sleep….

&#&#&#&#&#

A silent groan passed Hailey's lips as she opened her eyes. It was morning and her room was bathed in a soft golden light.

For a moment she just laid in her bed, dead to the world. Then she remembers. With startling quickness she jumped out of bed. Only to be pushed back by a small back dog jumping on her chest.

"Hailey what do you think you are doing! You're still sick!" Max said tugging the girl back onto her bed.

"Max, I'm fine! I have to tell them!" Hailey said pushing off her dog and dodging the healer who was entering the room.

"Lady Hailey!" the healer cried after her as she darted down the hall followed by a frantically barking Max.

Hailey ignored them, she had to tell them! Aslan had told her! Maybe it was because she was still sick, but everything was rushing past her… colors… shapes… okay it was because she was sick.

Hailey darted around some courtiers as she ran down the hall to the throne room. The courtiers screamed as Hailey ran passed. Max ran passed them still barking after the girl.

Hailey finally reached the throne room doors, she reached for the handle. Max pounced jumping on her back making her fall to the ground.

"Max! Get off of me!" Hailey cried making her voice go through the oak doors.

"Hailey there is something you have to know…" Max said sitting on her chest. But Hailey was fast. She knocked Max onto the floor and pulled open the doors. She took three steps in and stopped.

Ulysses, Peridan, Sir. Giles, and the rest of the court was in the room. With them were many other Narnian's. Everyone looked grim, some had been crying.

Hailey felt her heart drop into her stomach. Everyone was looking at her. Only then did she realize that she was still in her nightgown, she could care less.

"Hailey what are you doing out of bed! You are still very sick!" Ulysses said walking towards her clearly intent on forcing her back to bed.

Hailey, who was _not _going to go back to bed, said "What happened?"

"Hailey you look tired, you need rest." Peridan said also walking forward.

"What happened?" Hailey repeated panic clear in her voice.

"Hailey…" begin Miss. Thumper. But Hailey had had enough.

"I want to know what happened NOW!" at the last word the whole room shook. Everyone took a step back, Hailey was so mad her powers where acting on their own.

"Hailey…" Ulysses said sighing. "It's Mr. Tumnus…"

"What about him." Hailey said her voice quite.

"Hailey, last night Mr. Tumnus…" Ulysses was walking towards her as he spoke. "He…he had a heart attack."

Hailey felt the blackness beginning to close. It was not a new feeling but it was never welcome.

"And…" She said dreading…knowing the answer…

"Hailey, his funeral is going to be next week…."

Hailey was gone. She could hear people talking, but there words where lost on her…

_Aslan why now! _

"Hailey…"

_Aslan I know he is with you… tell him we miss him… tell him we love him… _

"Hailey!"

_Aslan… oh Aslan… I wish you where here…_

"Hailey!"

This time Hailey heard Max, she turned to him. And only he heard what she said "Its alright, remember we will always be with him…"

Max understood. He and Hailey had suffered many losses and they knew that they would suffer many more, but it was always hard and they always had to remind themselves that Aslan had said that they would one day be with him. And if he said that to Hailey and Max he meant it for all Narnian's.

"Are you alright Hailey?" Peridan asked putting his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Yeah…" Hailey said looking up at him. "I want to help with funeral…" Hailey had completely forgotten about the dream…

&#&#&#&#&

The next month went bye in a blur. Nothing was going right in Narnia. Tumnus funeral had made even the toughest Narnian's eyes water. The handkerchief that Lucy had given that dear faun was placed on his coffin and would forever be with the little man.

Tragic things were happening the beloved county as well, there had been a forest fire and twenty Naiads and dryads had been lost. And the Narnian's where becoming anxious Aslan had not sent them a new King.

Hailey had never really gotten over her cold and at odd moment she could have a coughing fit. However she was to busy to worry about it and she ignored anyone who told her she might want to take it easy. As far as Hailey was concerned she had more things to worry about then a cold.

Ever since Tumnus death the castle had not been a happy place to visit. In fact except for the people who lived and worked in the castle barley no one came to the castle unless it was to repost something or to make a complaint.

Max had been made the official messenger of the palace, running back and fourth between the towns. He had not been happy about this.

This job had been previously done by the palace cats. But since Peter had left they had refused.

Many Narnia's where not speaking to the guardians, they blamed them for their problems….

&#&#&#&#

Years later, when Hailey told the story to the generations to come she would often say

"Then after King Peter left two years went by until…"

"What happened during those years?" someone would ask.

Hailey would stop for a minute and think. She would frown and bite her tongue before turning to her dog and say "I don't remember do you?"

Max in turn would look puzzled and reply "Nothing good… didn't you make me the messenger?"

"I think…" the blonde girl would say before closing her eyes and thinking back. After a moment she would say "No I remember nothing much up until the day we got to news…."

It was not until 1,500 years after King Peter had left and Narnia was reestablished that the story was driven out of the girl. From her point of view the story is a bit confusing, so here is the story as told by Max, written by Sir Hameralby, this is the tale that was passed down from generation to generation thereafter…

Narnia was falling apart at the seams. It seemed that nothing they did could hold the country together.

It was bad news that brought together the subjects of Narnia. It was not something that was welcomed by the people of Narnia, but if you look for the silver lining in every cloud then you can say that Narnia came together.

It had all started during court one gloomy afternoon. Hailey, Peridan, the ageing Ulysses had been discussing the problem of to many naiads living along the same river bed. Not the most thrilling subject and Hailey was doing everything she could to try and keep herself awake.

Rain had just started when Max had finally given up trying to not lie down and had taking to laying his head on Hailey's feet. Hailey let out a sad smile thinking out what Peter would have said to them if he was Max, his eyes closed lying at Hailey's feet and Hailey looking ready to pass out. _It had been a long week… _Hailey thought watching the rain pound on the windows.

Then three things happened at once. One was that a branch from outside was flung into the window by the force of the wind, another was the yelp if Sir. Giles as the doors where flung open and third was a soaking wet raven flying through the open doors.

The bird was screaming something no one could hear over the roar of the wind that was thundering through the doors. It took three of the 'soliders' to close the doors. Once they where finally closed everyone looked at the Raven who was looking terrified.

"Now good raven…" Peridan began in great imitation of Edmund.

"The Telmarines!" The Raven said cutting of the Narnian guardian "They are coming, full flags! Preparing for battle!"

That woke Hailey and Max right up…

**Dadadaaaaa kinda a cliff hanger!!! **

**I hope you like this chapter… I thought it was **_**okay **_**but not that great… tell me what you think and REVIEW!! **


	34. Plans

**Disclaimer: I wonder if you actually read theses. If you do you can see that I am not really writing a disclaimer… anyway here it goes... I OWN NOTHING! And if you don't believe me, well sorry to disappointment… **

**I am very sorry about the wait but by Great Aunt died this week and everything went crazy. Also I am sorry that the last chapter was not that great… I am not making excuses but I think I was just I don't know… It was just not a good chapter. **

**Hopefully you will like this chapter better… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Chapter 34: Plans **

It was as if the whole word had stopped. No one moved. The rain still pounded on the window making it seem like they were all stuck in a bad dream that would end in a moment.

It was Hailey who broke the spell. "Could you repeat that…" _You heard wrong Hailey it can't be true… It can't BE!! _

"The Telmarines!! They are coming! Over twenty ships! All armed all heading for Narnia!!"

Hailey couldn't see. Everything had gone white. She heard someone say something. There was swirling blue and gold all around her. There was yells and shouts all around her. She heard the sound of hooves thundering out of the hall. A horn being blown. she got control of her thought _Its alright, its fine, we have warriors and Aslan is still with us right? Yes he loves us everything will work out in the end. Nothing is going to be wrong Nanria is not going to fall… _

She opened her eyes. Max was on his hind legs standing in fount of her. Behind him was Peridan yelling at Sir Giles to get the Narnian's assembled there had to be a meeting.

Radon, an officer to the army was rapidly going on about battle plans and armor that would be needed.

Hailey felt that something was wrong here she looked around the room and spotted the Raven. He was shivering, his feathers we sopping wet. Hailey felt her heart go out to him.

"Master Raven please come with me…" Hailey said standing and walking, much for steadily then expected.

The Raven looked at the girl and, if it is possible for a raven, looked grateful. "Thank you miss but I must be getting back to my family… I have told you all I can; please call me if I am ever needed.

"Alright then you are dismissed." Remembering the rules of court that company had to be dismissed before leaving.

The raven left and Hailey turned to Max and asked "What did he say after 'twenty boatload?' I was not here after that…"

Max let out a soft laugh that didn't reach his eyes "I thought so. Come on let's go to the library there is a meeting there in ten minutes…"

&#&#&#&#&

_Moments before… _

Max heard the words that the Raven spoke and felt the world cave in. he glanced at Hailey who was in a state of shock her eyes where wide and staring. Peridan was looking shaken but kept his head. "What proof do you have of this?" Asked the Narnia.

"I was flying over the sea on duty; I never left my post King Edmund sent me…" The Raven said almost guiltily. "I was to patrol the western seas and I have very night every day since the four left."

Max was shocked, _why had he not told anyone? _

"Thank you kind Raven." Peridan said. "Please continue…"

"I was just about to head back for the rain had started when I saw a ship in the distance. It did not look familiar so I headed out to see what it was." The Raven had a far away look in his eyes, much like the one Hailey sometimes got when she talked about past events.

"It was not just one ship. It was over thirty, or from what I could see, and they all bore the flag of Telmare. At first I was confessed wondering what they where doing heading towards Narnia. They I heard the helmsman yell to the Captain "Sire with this storm we will not reach Narnia till noon Wednesday." I was puzzled and I was considering landing on the deck and asking what they wanted when the Captain spoke "Aright, just get us all through this store, we will need all our forces to defeat the Narnian Barbarians."

Max was a bit happy that Hailey was totally gone, if she had heard 'barbarians' she would have killed something.

"Then I realized what was so odd about the ships. They where war ships. I have not seen many you see and theses where of a different kind from Narnian. The moment I relized this I came straight here."

There was a moment of silence and then Ulysses ran to the door, Peridan scream for a meeting to be held in a moment, the other where rushing around, a few messengers (other than Max) where frantically running around trying to reach anyone on the Palace that had not heard the noise, Ulysses horn was heard through the rain.

Max looked around noticed Hailey hadn't moved and put his paws on her knees, his thoughts running frantically

_Aslan help us…Peter why did you leave? Hailey snap out of it… _

&#&#&#&#&

"What are we to do?" Asked Iris the porcupine (she was the Librarian) she was traumatized that her library had been invaded by all these people talking about the battle.

"We cannot sit back and let them take our land! We must fight!" Ulysses (who had come back after alerting the army. The army in question was know going around Narnia recruiting people to help, not by force but asking, begging people to help defend the county. At this rate the land would know of the battle within the hour.

"I think we all agree on that." Peridan said looking around at the assembled Narnian's to confirm his statement.

Hailey was looking from face to face. It was odd during the time when Peter was High King battle was still a terrible thing but there had never been this thought of defeat. Hailey could not ever remember a time when she had felt like this battle was something they could not win.

When Peter had been there he always seemed to know what to do, he and Edmund always had a plan, it was not always a good plan, but it was a plan.

Ulysses was the general so it had been voted that he take control of the army. (_Well Duh_ Hailey had thought.)Ulysses did not argue the matter; he himself knew that no one else would be able to accomplish this task.

Using what the Raven had learned they had been able to calculate that the there destination point and guess what it was.

It was Car Paravel. The fleet what going to land at Car… _joy… _

There was nothing they could do to stop it either. Peter and Edmund had never really gotten around to planning a navy, sure they had war ships but they had not been maintained it years… _damn our stupidity… _

"What are we going to do to stop them? I mean they are coming to Car? There are at least a hundred of us living here at the castle…" Hailey said looking around at the group.

No one spoke but once Hailey's words had come everyone had had the same thought _we are going to have to leave Car_...

"Oh no…" Hailey said crossing her arms, when she had realized what they where all thinking "I am not leaving." 

"Hailey we need to leave the castle…" Someone said.

Hailey shook her head "Why? This is our home! Leaving would be giving in! There are huge walls around the castle I refuses to let them into _my _castle!"

Everyone heard the my but they overlooked it, it was more Hailey's home then their after all…

"Hailey…" Peridan began.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! IF WE LEAVE THE CASTLE WE ARE GIVING UP!!" She was red faced her eyes glinting. No one spoke Hailey continued her voice not so load. "If we leave the castle the Narnian's will think there is not a hope we can win. And plus do you really think Peter or Aslan for that matter would want us to leave here?" Again silence. "I didn't think so. This is our home! No we can't leave we must stay and fight!"

Everyone looked at each other. They where all thinking 'she is right… I know she is…'

Finally Ulysses looked up. "What if instead of leaving the castle we just let them enter?"

"What?" Hailey snapped. "I thought I said-"

"No, no hear mean out! Not the whole fleet is coming here right? well if we can rely on that bird we sent out (he was talking about the sparrow that had been sent out right after the Raven had brought the news) she said the only part of the fleet was coming to Car the other, bigger half, was heading to Glasswater…"

"I don't see what that…" Max began.

"Listen, I know what they are doing; they are testing out forces they want to see if they can hold us back at our source. Here is what we will do…"

&#&#&#&#&#

_England _

"I miss it, Peter…"

"So do I, Ed, so do I…"

"I wonder who is taking care of the land."

"Hailey, Ulysses and Peridan will, it has only been a week after all."

"Yeah but Susan we where in there for years and we came back when nothing had changed…."

"Do you honestly think that that much could have happened in a week? I am sure they are still looking for us. Hailey will be in a panic at this point."

"Well we did promise we would sign those papers when we got back…"

"She will be mad at you two!"

"Well who is going to help her with her hair? I am sure she is much more worried about that."

"Edmund! I did not just help Hailey with her Hair!"

"Yeah okay Susan…"

"Looks who's talking King 'I can't go down because _this _piece of hair won't lie flat…'"

"That was one time!"

"Still counts against you!"

_Pouting _

"Do you think we will ever go back?"

"I hope so Lucy, I sure hope so…"

**The little part at the end was because the chapter would have been to short other wise! I hope you liked it!! **

**Please Review!! **


	35. Home Alone

**Disclaimer: I- own - nothing so stop asking me!! **

**Sorry about the wait!!! Hope you like it anyway (oh and about the battle plans… I know it is kinda unrealistic but I read this kind of thing happening in another book so I just took it from there and changed it….) **

**Chapter 35: Anyone Home? **

_Head fleet ship _

The clouds hung ominously over the ship casting it into dark shadow. A cold wind blew around the ship making the sailors hands shiver in the cold. The King looked at the shore of Narnia a small frown on his face. He had been expecting an attack by now. The tales he head heard of this grand 'King Peter' of Narnia made him think that he would have never been able to reach the shore.

Caspian's plan was full proof as far as he could see. Him and the larger part of the fleet would be heading to a place that, according to the maps he had received from his spy three years ago, was called "Glasswater".

"Stupid name." The King muttered tracing his finger along the route he would be taking. He would be landing at Glasswater and then make his way up to the castle. Five other ships where going right to the bay at the palace where they would try and defeat the castle right away. It was a risky plan but the King was confidant. Plus what could a bunch of Barbarians do anyway?

If his men where defeated right away he would take his men by land, or he would take them back around by the sea. He was not worried about losing all this men, according to his spy the Narnian's hated killing as much as they hated having their land attacked. So most likely if they surrendered they would not be killed.

The King laughed. He was looking forward to facing this 'High King'. Apparently he was a young man who had started ruling when he was only thirteen. It would feel good to overthrown the man and his brothers and sisters.

That was what the King found most odd, the King of Narnia was not married, no he ruled with his siblings. The King shook his head and looked at the land that was growing larger with every moment. He could now see the shapes of the trees and the rocky outline of the shore.

Pulling out his files he examined them one last time. Caspian had files on every person in the castle. From the High King to the smallest servant.

The one he was most interested in was the girl 'Hailey' there had been nothing on her except a small description…

'Lady Hailey is one of the most beloved people ever to have set foot in Narnia. She had amazing abilities and is often seen with her small dog Sir Max. All other information in withheld as requested by Lady Hailey'

That was all not picture. When he had asked about this the spy had said that the girl had no files.

The King had not been too worried, what could a small girl do anyway?

&#&#&#&#&#

_Car Paravel _

Hailey stood on top of the wall waiting. The ships had been spotted over and hour ago and now everyone was waiting to put the plan into action. Hailey had to admit it was a pretty good plan. She did not like it much, but it was a good plan.

Hailey was the only one on the wall. She was the warning girl. Once they arrived she would have to tell the army.

Everyone else was in the courtyard being given last minute instructions by a pacing Ulysses.

Hailey wore her battle cloths. A mail shirt, a leather skirt with a pair of tight underneath, a bow on her back. Her hair was neatly braided. She had practiced her powers that morning on the soldiers and managed not in injure any.

Everything was set for the plan to be put into action. Now all they had to do was wait.

and wait

and wait

and wait…

&#&#&#&#

Caption Ferruginous prided himself on having amazing planning. He had a grand plan for taking over the castle.

But it seemed that there was no danger in this barbarian land. They had landed on the Narnian beach right outside the palace. And nothing had happened. This was not expected.

It was thought that once they had landed they would be attacked by the barbarians. But nothing. The wind blew calmly through the trees and some birds where singing in the nearby trees.

"Alright men! forward!" Ferruginous called. The men began to walk, swords ready, faces set.

It was unnerving that nothing happened on the long walk up to the castle. Heart where pounding, sweat was running…Ferruginous found himself wondering if this was just an abandon land.

Then they reached the castle gates. Still nothing.

In shock Ferruginous yelled "the door, take it down!"

His men, who had carried a tipped battering ram up the long walk, began banging it against the door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! SMASH! _

The door fell instantly, every sword was out, and all looked through the large gates.

No one came out. There was a whistling sound as the wind blew through the crack in the stone wall.

The men glanced at one another all with puzzled expressions.

Ferruginous himself was wearing a frown, 'what in the name of Telmar?' he thought.

"Well men forward!" he said the stupefaction emanating from his voice.

They walked into the castle entering a grand courtyard. It was empty.

Ferruginous felt like yelling out 'hello!'

"Well men I think-"

Suddenly there was a bang the Telmarines whirled around. The door they had just knocked down suddenly sprang back up and fitted itself back into the door.

But there was no time to react for suddenly the doors and gates all around the courtyard opened and hundreds of Narnian's poured out. All pointing their spears and swords at them, more then half of them were animals.

Ferruginous felt him mind go blank. They where surrounded. He had brought one hundred men to defeat a castle that was going to be unprepared… yet here they where getting defeated.

There was no point in fight. Ferruginous threw his sword to the ground. His men followed.

Cheers raged from the Narnian's.

Ferruginous looked up searching for the High King his King had told him about. But instead of a King a small girl, a dog, a man, and a centaur stood at the top of the stairs.

The centaur and the man were ordering their soldiers to take his soldiers away while sunlight reflected off their silver helmets. It was the girl who was bewildering Ferruginous. She had one hand outstretched, palm out. He looked to what it was facing.

It was facing the door, the one that they had bashed down. The one that was now standing…

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey, her arms outstretched as she floated fifteen trays of food down to the cells.

It had been a very successful day. They had managed to capture part of the Telmarines forces and get information from one of the man about what the King was planning.

The King and his other forces where planning on directly attacking Car. This was not the most comforting idea but at least they knew the plans. The King would be going by land.

However Ulysses plan was not to let them even reach the castle. He wanted to go to the Telmarines. Hailey had suggested that they made there attack when the Telmarines had begun the move form Glasswater to Car.

This plan was now being discussed, and Hailey, who was getting tired of all of the battle talk needed sometime away from the hot court room, had offered to bring the food down to the captured Telmarines.

Peridan had told her she was 'not allowed to go near those dreadful people.' while Ulysses had said 'King Peter would never allow it.'

Hailey's answer had been "Well Peter is not here and I don't care I am taking food down to them, they can't hurt me."

In the end Hailey won the argument.

Hailey opened the door to the dungeons one hand still making the dishes follow her. When she was in the room she sighed looking around.

Te torches lit the room in a 'cheery' way (well as much as it was possible for dungeon to be.)

There where four men to each cell. Each had a bed that was well padded and had blankets. Susan had insisted on this, she hated it when people where uncomfortable and the few times that they had had prisoners Susan had gone down and asked them if they where alright at least once a day. It always made Lucy laugh Edmund grown and Peter to sigh.

The men looked at the girl frowns painted clearly on their faces. "Hello!" Hailey said cheerily. She hated that they had attacked her land and was determined to be sarcastic "I hope you are having a good time?"

No one answered. Hailey sighed, how come when she wanted to be sarcastic and angry there was no one who would take the bait?

"Anyway I brought you some food!" Hailey said making the dishes fly forward through the small food doors in the cells.

The men gave her terrified looks and did not touch the food.

For a moment Hailey sat puzzled, they had to be hungry it was most likely they had not eaten since yesterday. Then it struck her. "Oh you think I poisoned the food!" she laughed the noise echoed off the cell walls. "Well I didn't so enjoy!"

She turned to go when a man spoke. "Why would you feed us if we are just going to die?" The man's voice was dead and questioning, he appeared to be the Caption.

"Die? What do you mean?" Hailey asked turning to the man and raising her eyebrows.

"You barbarians are just going to kill us tomorrow…"

"Kill you! Why on Aslan's name would we do that?"

They all looked at each other Hailey spoke calmly to the man "Sir you call us barbarians? Yet you are the ones how come to our land intent on killing us and taking it for your own. We are not going to kill you, and even if we where you would get a fighting chance in a dual."

The men looked at each other shock on every feature. Hailey continued "You may kill your captured men, but we understand that you are human and you will be treated as such."

Hailey left the room.

Ferruginous watched her leave. A respect for the girl suddenly entered him. This girl was not ignorant.

Guess what!!! I finally did it; I have been meaning to do it FOREVER!! If you go to my profile and look at my Avatar there is a picture of what I believe Max looks like!! I hope you like it!!! Please take a look!!!

**Not a lot of dialog in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway!!! **

**If you did tell me and REVIEW if you didn't tell me why and REVIEW!!**


	36. Battle Without A King

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**This chapter has some gory parts so you may flinch a bit… this chapter I would have rated T… **

**Chapter 36: Battle without a King **

Hailey was used to going to battle. She had been there enough each time it was horrible and each time she had been violently sick afterwards.

The battle plan was to meet the Telmarines at Glasswater, where they had made camp.

Hailey was ready to fight for her land no matter what happened to her. Max was staying at the castle watching over things, he was much too small to fight in battle.

The march to this battle was the worst yet, including the wait at Beruna. At least then they really knew what they where up against. This time they had no numbers. They where walking into darkness. But they where doing it to save their land, and that was all that mattered.

The sky was the exact opposite of their mood. It was bright and sunny not a cloud in the sky. It made Hailey want to scream…

Hailey did not remember the rest of the walk all she knew was that suddenly they where out on an open field. And across the field was the army the Telmarines. Then there was a blast of a horn and battle cries all around.

Haley let out a pray that washed through the Narnian's heads as she rushed towards the camp

_**Aslan protect us!!! **_

&#&#&#&#

Caspian looked over the battle field his lip curled in a snarl.

'Stupid Narnian's, they should have known better than to attack us…' Caspian thought stopping this foot before turning and glaring at this generals who where guarding him.

Caspian was a great fighter, but even he would need a guard if more than one of these barbarians attacks him.

Caspian turned back and looked over the field. To the left his soldiers where driving back a group of leopards and other animals. 'Talking animals,' Caspian thought frowning. When he had heard of the land where animals talk he had always wanted to go there. Now he was conquering the land and his thought was 'Animals don't deserve a land of there own.'

Of course there where some people in-between the animals, but these people, as far as Caspian was concerned, had grown up like animals.

In the middle of the brawl the main battle was taking place. Person on person, animal on person.

But it was not this part of the battle that made the King of Telmare stop and stare. To the right of the battle field was a girl. She was standing in a circle of fallen soldiers with Narnian's darting around killing the 'dead bodies?'

"What in heaven name…" Caspian asked looking at the scene.

The girl appeared to have her hands thrown out to the side and her eyes where closed.

Then she opened her mouth and seemed to call something **(if you recall before she could 'speak' she used to mouth things? Well when she gets stressed of worried she mouths at the same times… you know a reflex)** to the Narnian barbarians around her.

Then she snapped her arms to her side. Half of the fallen solders sprang to their feet.

Caspian rubbed his eyes in alarm.

For then one of his solider started running towards the girl his sword raised. She didn't see him until he was about to chop off her head.

Then she threw her arms up and the man, his caption, froze. It was as if he had been turned to stone.

That didn't last long for then he was shot in the heart by a dwarfs arrow. The girl let her hand drop and the man fell to the ground dead.

Caspian for a moment stood stunned. That girl, that girl who could have been no more than thirteen was taking out more when without even having a weapon. How on earth would they be able to defeat her?

Caspian realized something, as long as that girl was around the Narnian's had a great advantage.

Caspian stiffened and turned to his most skilled general.

"I want that girl's head in my hands."

"Yes Sire."

&#&#&#&#

Hailey threw her hands left and right knocking the soldiers down while the other killed them off. Hailey had lost track of time, there was blood everywhere.

Hailey so far had managed not to hurt herself and her powers where still working. The Telmarines seemed scared by her and where attempting to stay out of her way. It was not working.

Hailey just stopped someone from killing Peridan when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She let out a silent scream of anguish and whipped around. A Telmarines with an ax had cut a long thin sliver down her arm. Why he had not just killed her was a mystery to Hailey before the man could finish her, a leopard jumped on his back. Then another man was next to Hailey and mad a slash at the girl. He managed to cut the same arm at the ax man. Hailey now at the Z scared in her arm. Hailey ducked as he raised the weapon again and pulled out her own sword and slashed his legs.

He hit the ground. Weather he was dead of passed out Hailey never knew for she turned. There where already four more people coming at her.

#&#&#&#&#

The general circled the small girl smiling. All around where the shouts as the sides fought. The general's name was Sir. Barbosia he was one of the Kings more trusted generals, also his most vicious.

Barbosia had been watching this girl throughout the battle. She was off great importance to the kingdom of Narnia, she was magic. Barbosia was not stupid he knew that when her powers where strong he would be killed, not by her, but by her friends. However now the girl's powers seemed to be gone, along with a lot of her blood, and it was his turn to face the Narnian legend.

While he walked towards they girl he barley looked where he was going. He just killed anyone who going in his path. Heads rolled away form him as they fell from the shoulders of some foolish Narnian who had tried to cross him.

Blood sprayed on his face as he stabbed a fawn through the chest.

His sword hit bone as he cut of the arm of a 'stupid barbarian.' He ripped his sword out and threw the man to the ground, leaving him there to bleed to death.

Then walked though the puddle of blood without even flinching…

When he reached the girl she was in the process of killing one of his archers. When he was within sword range the solder fell, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Hello child," He said "You certainly know how to weald that sword."

The girl did not speak, she merely smiled looking a little to innocent.

What happened next no one saw but there was a flash of swords and the battle had begun. Hailey equaled the man in skill, but Barbosia had the weight, the size. Sooner than expected he grabbed the girls arm twisting it. The sword fell to the grass floor.

His eyes locked with the girls, a snarl curling his lip as he held his sword to her neck making a few drops of blood spilled along the edge of this sword. "You and your people cannot win, little girl. Surrender of face destruction. We outnumber you."

Her eyes flashed and before he could think she twisted out of his grip. She bend down and scooped up her sword, using a move she learned from one of her best friends she took her knee kicked the general then her sword flashed in the afternoon sun and pierced his heart.

Still alive the girls face spun before his gray eyes, her steady voice filled his head "We will die before we surrender." And then as an after thought she said "And numbers do not win battles." Those were the last words Barbosia ever heard, the words that had been spoken between the High King and his general before the battle of Beruna.

#&#&#&#

Chaos.

Every second someone fell to the ground dead Telmarinen or Narnian.

Every moment there where screams.

Every minute more blood seeped into the ground staining the grass and the hearts of the Narnian's.

Hailey was covered in mud, dirt and blood. Her shirt had been cut through and the Z on her arm had yet to stop bleeding, she was near fainting.

The battle was not going well. The Narnian's where losing.

The Telmarines seemed to keep coming and coming.

Hailey wanted to faint. She needed to faint.

She looked around able to breathe she was, for the moment, out of harms way.

Barley half of the Narnian's where left and still more Telmarines where coming.

Hailey saw centaur and a man rush towards each other she saw the centaur take a slash at the man's head while the man cut a gash in the chest of the animal.

Then the scene was block by another, two men, one Narnian, where locked in a swords fight. The Narnian was losing.

To her right she heard the screams of and eagle falling from the sky and arrow lodged in his heart.

To the left she thought she heard laughter.

At that moment Hailey made a decision she pulled the horn off her belt, the one that Ulysses had given her, and blew.

Every Narnian knew that horn. It was the noise to retreat.

For a moment everything froze. Then every Narnian started back to the woods. Hailey probably would have been left to die if Phillip had not come to her. Himself sustaining several wounds didn't say anything. Hailey jumped on his back and they hurtled off to the woods.

Tears washed down her face as she thought of all the injured they where leaving behind. But what could they do?

_Oh Aslan bring them into your grace… _

**Kinda a short chapter… I did not want to make the first battle scene very long, and it was very hard to explain because no one knew what was going on. So if it was a bit confusing, well that was the point! **

**Kinda a gruesome chapter hu? Maybe a little to detailed? I was trying to get my point across! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	37. Sarah's Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!! And the favorites!!! **

**Chapter 37: Sarah's choice **

_Eight hours later… _

_ 2:00am _

Telling you what happened next is not only hard. It is impossible. Hailey was in a state of shock. She had actually had to be carried into the castle by Peridan and was set in a chair. Max had watched over her, so many had died and Hailey had seen so much blood that she was stunned.

So many had been injured in the battle, and so many had been left behind.

Lucy's cordial was searched for everywhere. But it was not found. It seemed the Queen had taken it with her when she had left. Something that made everyone want to scream and pound the floor in frustration.

The throne room was now an informatory, blankets had been lied out around the floor and the injured placed on top. Every healer had been called and they where running around trying to heal the injured.

In the library sat Hailey, Max, Peridan, and Sir Giles (who had not gone to battle). Ulysses had been killed in battle. Others were either injured or dead.

The room was silent, everyone lost. Not in thoughts, but in a seemingly never ending blanket of darkness. Hailey had not spoken since she had gotten back. She did not remember getting the bandage on her arms. She had not even changed and still had mud and blood covering her face and hair. Mrs. Thumper had tried to get to change and take a shower but she had been in such a state of shock that they where worried she would drown herself.

Three words kept echoing thought Hailey brain.

_Aslan help up, Aslan help us, Aslan help us, Aslan help us, Aslan help us…_

&#&#&#&#&#

"I wanted them loaded off the ships NOW!"

"But sire I thought…"

"Don't think! You are not here to think! You are here to follow orders and I am giving you and order!"

"Yes sire! Naturally sire! Right away Sire!"

Caspian watched the man back away bow and turn and rush to the ships to unload the weapons.

'Why couldn't they just listen? Was it that hard?' Caspian thought angrily.

"Sire?"

"What!" Caspian screeched that the man, the man shrank back.

"Um… well we are ready to unload sire…"

"Don't tell me about it get on with it!"

"Yes Sire!"

Caspian slumped in his chair. His men where preparing to unload the secret weapon. The weapon they had carried to Narnia in order to defeat the High King.

The problem was there was no High King.

When the idiot Narnian's had fled they had had to leave behind the injured. Who had been taken care of...

The ones that were able to talk had been question. Only one had spoken, he and tried to save his friends from being kill. It hadn't worked. But the information they had gotten out of him had been useful.

He had told them that the Kings and Queens where not there, they had left the land.

This had shocked Caspian a bit. From all the stories of the 'noble' King Peter he had naturally assumed that he would never leave his land until he died.

Caspian was not sure what to make of this news. He now knew that the king's pervious generals and court people where running the land. 'And clearly' thought Caspian 'they were not doing a very good job of it.' he thought looking over the wreckage of the land.

"Sire we are ready." It was his general.

Caspian smiled, the Narnia's where in for a shock. They didn't know but Caspian's army was very fast at preparing for battle. They were already to go on with their plan.

Caspian turned and looked up at the wooden contraptions. "Excellent…"

"Sire should we head out now?"

"Yes." Caspian smirked "The barbarians will never see us coming…"

Unfortunately for him they didn't see him coming but they heard he was coming… a small sparrow which had been perched on the tent of the King (The Telmarines didn't take notice of birds forgetting that here the animals could talk) had heard everything.

#&#&#&#&#

_Seven hours earlier… _

Her name was Sarah Jane and her father had been killed in the battle of Archenland when she was only one year old. She was now seventeen and a healer. Ever since she had been little she had wanted to help people.

She was the town healer of one of the smaller towns in Narnia, one that was mostly made of Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. The town had not often had many sicknesses or injuries but when there were Sarah was there to help.

Sarah, when she was younger had always wanted to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia and was always applying for a healer's job at the castle. She had never gotten it, and when the four rulers had vanished she thought she never would.

When Sarah had heard of the Telmarines coming, and had watched almost every male in the town set off to battle she had been terrified. She had lost her father in battle and hated war.

She remember thinking angrily about this 'Lady Hailey' who was suppose to be taking care of things was instead sending the country off to war.

Sarah didn't understand why they couldn't just make peace with the Telmarines. They where people to and they deserved the benefit of doubt. But it seemed that instead the 'guardians' of Narnian where rushing off to war.

Sarah was sitting on her sets watching the sun set when he heard it.

The frantic calling of a deer, Sarah stood looking around when the deer came tearing down the lane. She stood at the largest building in the small town. Everyone left in the town opened there doors to look at the deer. They all knew the doe was of importance; she was wearing the official seal of Narnia around her neck. The creature called out her voice ringing though the town.

"Narnian's! Narnian's! The castle needs your help! If you are healer, of know any remedies that could help come to the castle immediately on request of Sir Peridan!" Then before anyone could speak the Deer was off running to the next town to call her message.

The town as one turned to look at Sarah.

"Me?" Sarah asked socked. "Oh no! I am only sixteen! I don't really now anything about healing wounds!"

"Sarah you must go!" Someone said.

Another called "It doesn't matter you will be helping the country I assume all hand are needed up at the castle!"

"The battle wounds must be awful if they are going around looking for healers…" Someone said.

"But I don't believe we should go to war!" Sarah said looking at her mother, who hadn't spoken. Her mother had never shared Sarah opinion on the Court of Narnian; she understood that sometime battle was needed.

"You think that matters? Sarah people could be dieing!" a girl around Sarah age said.

"They went off to war!" Sarah yelled back.

"Sarah your father would have gone." her mother had finally spoke.

Sarah looked at her mother she eyes glistening with tears. "What-"

"Sarah you need to help, even if you don't think we should have gone to war, people are dieing or hurt and you have a talent, you can help." Her mother interrupted.

Sarah stood for a second looking at the setting sun then she looked at the town people. "Alright, I'll go…"

&#&#&#&#&

_1 hour later _

Sarah had been lead into the castle the moment she had told the one guard that she was a healer. They had not asked for identification of anything. They had just told her to go to the throne room.

The hallways were crowded full of fawns and naiads and dryads (who had helped in the battle). People where running around carrying hot water and bandages.

Sarah tried to asked someone where the throne room was but everyone was to busy to notice her.

She walked down the passages looking for the room she was needed in. 'How hard can it be to find?' she thought turning another passage.

She peeked in a door to her right that was slightly ajar.

Inside she saw a man still wearing armor, a fox looking petrified, a rabbit holding a steaming cup, and a dog all sitting or kneeling around a chair. They appeared to be trying to comfort whoever was sitting in it. But from the angle of the chair Sarah could not see who was in it.

Sarah grimaced 'probably someone who lost a relative of something' then she continued her walk. Once again Sarah felt hatred for the people who had let this war come to pass.

It took a while but Sarah finally found the throne room.

The sight that greeted her made her stop in her tacks.

Fauns, bears, humans, eagles, stags, raccoons, centaurs, and so many others where lying on blankets. Healers were rushing in-between them trying to bandage their wounds.

Sarah took a step forward and almost knocked into a badger that was bending over a very ill looking faun.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah began but was cut off by the badger

"Are you here to help?"

"Yes I…"

"Thank Aslan!" Said the badger "Go over to that man there he needs his wounds dressed and wrapped, hurry there is a lot to do!"

Then the badger turned back to the faun muttering words of comfort as she pressed a damp rag to his swollen eyes.

Sarah looked at the man the badger had pointed to and started to walk towards him. He was lying on his back. One side of his face was swollen and his right arm had had the skin peeled off.

Sarah winced before kneeing next to the man. Beside him was a basin of warm water and a bowl with some yellow goop in it. Sarah assumed this was ointment.

Whispering words she started to dab the wound.

**I had a lot of fun writing his one even if it was kinda a sad chapter… **

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!! **

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS I WILL NO LONGER FEEL COMPELLED TO WRITE A STORY!!!


	38. Talking Back and Evacuation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Due to the fact that I have vacation this week I am planning on updating at least once more my Saturday or Sunday!! So please review so I have the energy to update faster!!! **

**Chapter 38: Talking Back and Evacuation**

_Later… _

Sarah was bandaging the wound of a centaur, who had his face set. She had been a bit worried when she had approached the large animal she have never before helped, let alone talked to one of the great animals.

However the centaur had treated her kindly and Sarah was just about to tie the bandage when the sparrow shot through the open window.

It was late almost 2:30 in the morning but the castle was still up everyone rushing around.

The sparrow flew straight at Sarah as she was tying the last knot in the bandage.

"Lady Hailey!" The sparrow cried hovering right behind Sarah's shoulder "They are coming! The Telmarines are coming bringing more than our whole army, and they have huge wooden contraptions with them!"

Sarah turned looking incredulously at the creature. The sparrow dropped at little in the air realizing that his blonde haired girl was not the right one.

"Oh…" began the sparrow before turning to the centaur saying "Caption where is Lady Hailey?"

As though summoned by magic the doors to the Throne room where thrown open and a girl entered. Sarah was shocked by the state she was in. Her hair was a mess her face was covered in mud and... was that blood? Sarah felt sick. The girl was younger than her. She looked maybe twelve, maybe only ten. Bloody bandages covered her arm that where falling off and her skirt and shirt was frayed and ripped.

What was she doing here? She had to be much too young to have been in the battle and Sarah was sure that this young girl did not live in the castle. 'after all _Lady _Hailey most likely would not allow that…'

Sarah took a step forward wondering who this girl was and if she had somehow been injured when the Narnian's had been coming back to the castle. She was just about to ask the girl to take a seat so that she could help. But she stopped when the girl spoke.

"What is it Twitterfly?" The girls voice rang thought Sarah's head and she noticed that the girl had not moved her mouth. From behind the girl came a man, a dog, and a fox. The three Sarah had seen though the door.

The man began to speak addressing the girl "What do you think you are doing…?" but he stopped when the girl gave him a withering look.

The sparrow shot forward repeating her message. Sarah felt her mouth drop. This was not some girl. This was Lady Hailey! This was the ageless girl! This was the girl who had sent off these people to battle! Suddenly the girl in front of her didn't look so small and innocent. Sarah felt a wave of hate wash over her.

The sparrow having given his message landed on the shoulder of the girl. Everyone in the room had gone silent watching Lady Hailey and the three next to her.

Then the girl spoke she voice was steady and she looked at the man next to her as she spoke. "We need to get everyone out of here _now_."

Sarah after realized that what she did next made her probably one of the most hated people in the room, maybe even in most of Narnia. But she couldn't help it just kinda came out.

"Well that is the first bright idea you have had, _Lady Hailey…_"

&#&#&#&#

The room which had gone silent was now deadly silent. Hailey looked that this girl. She looked about sixteen maybe seventeen and she looked scared.

Hailey would have been scared to. The moment the girl had spoken every eye was locked on her and they where glaring.

Peridan took a step forward, Hailey put her hand out. She could handle this herself.

"What was that?" Hailey asked the girl trying to look genially curious. The girl eyes darted around the room and she muttered.

"Nothing…"

Hailey was not about to back down so she said "Really? I thought you said 'Well that is the first bright idea you have had…' Was I wrong?" once again Hailey was mad and upset which tended to make her sarcastic

Hailey could almost see the girl's brain spinning. For a moment Hailey thought she was going to lie but then she sighed and said quietly "Yes I did say that…"

Hailey looked the girl up and down. Then she said "Why?"

The girl looked at Hailey. Surprised, obviously she had been expecting to be yelled at or at lest scolded for her words.

The girl looked around at the room taking in all the injured then she straighten and looked Hailey in the eye and said "Because I think it was a mistake to go to war!"

Hailey looked at the girl like she had another head and let out a startled "What!?!"

"I mean look at how many people have gotten hurt and all the others that had gotten killed!"

Hailey took a step back, was she being blamed for all the death and destruction?

"You are the one who makes the choice to go off to war! So you let this happen!"

Hailey back into Peridan, who grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"Did you have to go to war? There are so many other ways to handle the situation! Negotiations…"

Hailey had had enough she drew herself up to her full high (all 5'3 of her) and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You are blaming me for all of this when you don't even know what happened do you?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply buy Hailey cut her off.

"You think we just decided 'oh these people came to our land so let's just kill them off?" Sarah had thought that exactly but she didn't say anything, Hailey seemed to know.

"I will have you know that they came to Narnia intent on making it there land! They wanted to kill us all!"

The girl, shocked, looked at Hailey not believing her, Hailey continued "Want proof? Go to the cells they came to the castle intent on killing us and making their King the new King of Narnia!"

"And as to blaming me for the deaths and injuries of these good people, they volunteers because they believe that they need to protect their country because they do not want to see it destroyed by the Temarries. I did not force anyone to fight! And even if I was the only one I would have gone to fight"

The girl looked like she wanted to speak but Hailey was still talking "I know what it is like to lose friends more that you will _ever _know!! I may not be right to run this land but I have had help! I have been to more battles than you can possibly imagine! And I have fought to keep Narnia safe! I have fought I keep you safe! I hate war! I hate what it brings and I hate what it does. But I know that sometimes if you want to keep yourself and everyone else safe you need to fight!"

Sixteen though she was the girl looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. Hailey continued "I am not a Queen I don't know how to run a country I don't know how to plan battle strategies and our general is dead so I am trying, I would like to see you try."

Hailey's eyes where flaming her hands shaking. "And I know that I do not have time for you, or anyone else. We need to get out of this castle _now! _They are coming and the will not spare us. They. Will. Kill. Us."

No one moved they where all looking at Hailey. Hailey looked around before yelling (well making the voice in their heads loader) "They are coming, out now!!"

Then there was panic everyone rushing around, people that couldn't walk being carried and over the mad rush Peridan's voice rang out "Anyone fit to fight for their land please stay, we need all the help we can get!"

Hailey's eyes locked with Sarah's. Sarah looked like she wanted to say something. But what could she say? Instead she broke eye contact and bowed her head. Hailey watched the girl start to walk away then walked towards her.

Sarah stopped when Hailey was in front of her. Bowing her head Sarah tried to look anywhere but at Hailey. Hailey looked at the girl, she spoke quietly. "I don't know why you felt so strongly about us going to war, but I will assume that you lost someone in one of the wars."

Sarah looked up at the girl shock clearly written on her face Hailey smiled sadly. "Don't look so shocked, you think I haven't met people like you before? Well I have and I just want to say that next time, try to get all the facts and understand that whoever it was that died, if he or she died in battle, that they did it because they believed in something."

Then before Sarah could speak Hailey was off, rushing around making plans. They had to evacuate the castle immediately.

1,278 years later Sarah's great great-great-great granddaughter told the most amazing stories to a young boy who later became one of the most loved Kings of Narnia…

**Hmmmm short chapter, I was not sure if I wanted to do this but I thought I would anyway **

**Oh and if you did not catch that last part Sarah's great granddaughter was Caspian X nurse… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! **


	39. Tears Will End it All

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for all the review for the last chapter!!! **

**Chapter 39: Tears Will End it All **

Hailey stood on the wall that over looked that Narnian gates. The sun was rising in the sky and the castle was empty except for the few hundred warriors who where prepared to stand till they died. Next to Hailey was Max, his paws resting on the stone ledge. Neither said anything. Both lost in thoughts.

It seemed that Aslan was not going to come and help them. It seemed Narnia was going to really be defeated.

Hailey tried not to think of what would happen when the Telmarines took over. The girl had a very hard time believing that Telmarines and Narnian's could _ever _live in peace. In that case that meant that The Narnian's would have no place to go.

Peridan was in the throne room making plans for the attack the Narnian's would be suffering. Sir Giles was rounding up all the Narnian's telling them to escape, many where fleeing to the woods believing that there was no way they could escape the Telmarines. The sad thing was Hailey was starting to agree.

Everything was silent, the wind was blowing peacefully through the trees and Hailey's hair blew with it. She had changed but she was still a bit messy, she had not even bothered to fix her hair, after all what was the point?

The peacefulness of the moment made it feel like it was all a dream; that she would wake up to Lucy's giggles and Susan's laughter. That she would walk down stairs and there would be Peter and Edmund arguing over the amount of marmalade left...

But it was not a dream. This time it was reality. Cold hard impenetrable reality, and there was nothing she could do about it.

In the distance Hailey heard a shout. Standing up straight she peered into the distance. There was nothing to see.

Hailey relaxed again. She was tired, her brain felt like it was slowing shutting down…

_Crash _

Hailey sat up again, Max's ears perked up.

"What…" He began but then again

_Crash, thump thump thump… _

Hailey looked anxiously through the trees.

"Max what is…"

_CRASH_

Hailey jumped, and then she saw it.

Sticking out over the tree tops was a wooden pole. Hailey frowned trying to think was this was. Max answered it for her.

"The Telmarines! And they have catapults!!"

The looked at each other, and for the briefest second before tearing down the stone steps and into the throne room.

Upon reaching the room the saw most of the army assembled and ready all looked tense and where jumping at the smallest sound. It was a wonder that they didn't have a heart attack when Hailey's voice pounded through there heads. "There here! There here! And they brought…"

_Smash!!! _

Everyone felt to the ground as the castle shook from the force. A solider came running into the room and completed what Hailey was saying "Catapults!"

_Smash!!! _

It seemed that the Telmarines where trying to blast the front wall down. At the rate they where going it seemed they would be entering the castle very soon.

Hailey looked widely around. No one had moved it seemed that they where all in shock. Peridan was looking lost, Hailey tried to yell at them but her brain had gone numb.

Then Peridan found his voice "Attac-"

_**BOOM!!!**_

Everyone fell to the ground face fist as the huge boulder flew through the roof of the throne room.

Dust covered everything, Hailey felt Max beside her struggling to get out from under her leg.

There was screaming and shouts as the panicked soldiers tried to figure out what was happening.

Hailey stood blinking; trying to clear her eyes from the soot and dust that was flying around.

More smashes, shouts as the dungeons where smashed open and the freed Telmarines rushed at the Narnian's… Peridan was lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming under him; he was not the only one…

Hailey looked up at where the boulder had hit.

Sunlight now poured into the room that now had no roof. It illuminated the space where the four thrones had been. Peters and Susan's thrones where gone smashed to bits. Lucy's had two legs remaining and Edmunds only had the seat left which was lying on the floor dented and dirty.

Then it happened in a flash Hailey's mind went back to a moment, (or was it a dream?) months before…

"…_Trouble is coming to Narnia, and you must remember that when the four's places are gone that there comes a time when you must stop and fight for another day…"_

_Stop and fight for another day… stop and fight for another day… another day…another day… _

Hailey stood in shock her face pale, her eyes wide.

Everything was swirling echoing around her it was as if everything was moving, colors where mixing; it was as if she was standing alone…

_The four… _Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy…

_Places… _Thrones…

_Gone… _

_Another day… another day… _

And then it came to her, reality crashed back in just as another _boom _was heard.

Hailey was frozen just for a second them her voice began to echo through the Narnian's head.

"Retreat! To the woods! We can't win!"

Some of the soldier's around her looked at her with hurt in there eyes. They never thought Hailey would be one to retreat.

Hailey ignored them panic in her voice growing as her heard more catapults connecting with the castle.

"We must fight another day!"

Then everyone seemed to understand. A horn was blown and everyone was running, jumping on horses, rushing to the woods…

Hailey stood for a second, Max at her side. Then she turned and raced after the others.

As she left she thought, or maybe it was just her imagination, a lions roar…

Hailey didn't know it but outside every tree was silent…

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey made it out of the throne room without being compromised, but once out she found herself dodging and ducking Telmarines, falling walls, running people.

She heard the sounds of someone shouting "After them! After them!"

Hailey was the last Narnian who made it out the castle alive.

And already behind her were the Telmarines thundering after her.

Blinded by tears Hailey followed Max who was following whoever was in front of them.

Hailey rushed on, never looking back at her home, at the place where the Narnian's had found peace…

&#&#&#&#&#

Caspian the First smiled as he looked at the Narnia Army who where backed against the woods.

Few were left, most had fled to the woods early that day on the orders (of what Caspian assumed) of the generals. The ones that were left stood heads held high, swords raised. All looked worse for wear; none looked truly ready to fight his army.

"Do you surrender?" Caspian asked his voice cool. As far as he could see the Narnian's had no other options. The wind rustled the still trees as the Narnian commanders looked at each other.

Then the girl spoke. The girl that had cost the Telmarines so much trouble. The girl who had killed his general. The small girl. The girl, who had fire in her eyes, spoke.

"Never." Her face was ashenend, her eyes were bright, her once neatly braided hair now tangled in knots. "We will _never _give up our land." Blood seeped from her arm where a lightening shaped scar would forever scar her skin.

"You will fight then?" Caspian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not today." The girl's voice washed through his head. "But remember this. Well will always be here. You may not see us… but we will be there… you _cannot _destroy us."

Even though the threat was coming from a girl that didn't reach his shoulder he felt panic embrace him. The whole army felt the same, even if told they would have hesitated in killing this girl.

The girl seemed to know what she had done to the army for she took her sword in both hands. Sunlight bounced off the golden sword and the remaining Narnian's bowed their heads. The sword was plunged into the soft dirt. For a moment on one moved. Then the Narnian's began backing into the wood. Only the girl and her small dog remained. Standing at the edge of the woods with the sword thrust into the earth.

For a slip second her eyes connected with Caspian's. For that second Caspian was not looking at the girl, he was looking at himself through the girls eyes. Then it ended.

The girl turned and marched into the woods. Her blonde hair could be seen for about 30 seconds and then she vanished all together. It was haunting; nothing could be seen in the wood.

"Sire?" Asked one of the generals "Should we go after them?"

Silence then, "No. They will not bother us." If the girl was not lying the army would be hiding in the woods for a few years.

"But I want it known that no one is to go into the woods. Not even near them! The castle is off limits and the sea as well. I want all memory of the Narnian's forgotten."

Caspian turned to his army as he said this. They cheered in response. But Caspian could not feel joy even though he had just conquered the land. Their new land. The girl's bright eyes would haunt him till the day he died…

Meanwhile in the woods Hailey was crying, her tears fell onto the earth and blew away by the wind. One hit a tree. The tree turned, looked at the wiping girl, let out a soft prayer, and fell asleep… after all Aslan had commanded it…

#&#&#&#&

Far, far away four children's eyes flew open; they looked around feeling panic entering their souls.

The two oldest found themselves comforting the two youngest who where panicking. The older trying not to panic as well…

The youngest looked up at her sister and asked "Did you feel that?"

The sister didn't answer just looked out the window while holding her sister.

The two boys sat on the youngest bed, the older running a comforting hand through the smaller boy's hair. The youngest was shaking for unwanted memories had entered his soul. The elder's hand was shaking for her felt that something was wrong.

The next morning they where told to stay in bed. They all looked sick…

**I almost cried while writing this chapter… **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	40. School with Susannah Clark

**Its funny I actually thought this chapter up before I even knew how I was going to write the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ; well I do own some cookies (which I am eating at the moment...) but nothing of interest, unless you count the cookies, which was very, very good! I made them myself!**

**SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 40: School with Susannah Clark**

Mrs. Gale was trying. She really was. But it was so hard when the bratty little girl was _constantly _contradicting her.

Deep down she knew that this girl was nice, pleasant even. However at school she was nothing short of evil.

Ever since the first day Susannah Clark had walked into the little red school house Mrs. Gale's days had gotten worse…

_It was a sunny humid day and Mrs. Gale was addressing the fifteen students in front of her. Each student wore a red plaid shirt that reached a couple inches past their knees, thick stockings, a stiff collared shirt, a girl's tie, and large black buckled shoes. In Mrs. Gale's opinion these cloths where ridicules, but the Head insisted that all the students wear the clothing. Even the other small school that Miss. Prizzle ran had comfier clothes than this… _

"_Now class please turn too page 46 in…" There was a load knock on the door. _

_Mrs. Gale turned a frown on her face, before pulling the large oak door open. There stood a girl. She had wavy blonde hair that reached half-way down her waist, and a large smile, and eyes that made you stop and stare. And stare Mrs. Gale's did, for not only was this girl pretty, but she was breaking almost every school code in the book. _

_Her plaid skirt was trimmed to her knees, and instead of tights she wore a short pair of sock under a pair of backless shoes. Her collared shirt was not buttoned all the way so that the collar hung lousily around her shoulders, and the girl's tie was missing all together. _

"_Hello!" the girl said smiling brightly catching Mrs. Gale off-guard. _

"_Oh! Hello." Mrs. Gale said trying to recompose herself "May I help you?" _

"_Yeah," the girl's eyes were shining she looked like she was trying no to laugh. "I am going to be in your class Mrs. …um…" _

"_Gale, Mrs. Gale. But your parents need to inform me at the beginning of the semester and pay there-" Mrs. Gale did not get to finish, for the girl was shoving a piece of yellowed paper in her face. _

_Raising her eyebrow Mrs. Gale took the paper. It was written in a fancy scrawl and used very formal language. But the message was clear. 'Here is the money, this is my daughter let her into the school.' As Mrs. Gale read she felt herself beginning to sweat, for some reason the way the letter was written made her feel as if someone was yelling at her. When she was done with the letter she looked up at the girl. _

"_Where is the money?" She asked her voice dry._

_The girl handed her the three golden coins. The coins looked old and used… _

"_What is your name?" Mrs. Gale asked after putting the money into her pocket with another small frown. _

"_Susannah. Susannah Clark , it's very nice to meet you…" _

"_Well Susannah ('What an odd name' Mrs. Gale though), I am very glad you are now in my class. But I am afraid you are out of uniform." Mrs. Gale said after the girl had taken her seat at the back of the room, all the other girls staring at her. _

"_Oh?" Susannah said with a sly smile. _

"_Yes you need to wear tights and a tie…" Mrs. Gale could not help but wonder why she even was bothering, this girl would not listen, it was clear from her eyes. _

"_Am I? Oh well I'll have to fix that won't I!" _

The next day Susannah had 'fixed it'

"_Miss Clark I thought I told you that is not proper uniform!" Mrs. Gale said watching blonde girl enter the classroom, wearing the same outfit as the previous day. _

"_I am to!" Susannah said indigently. _

"_Is that so? Where are your stockings?" _

"_On my feet." Mrs. Gale looked at the girl's feet. There where two cut down stockings. _

"_Miss. Clark that is not proper!" Mrs. Gale cried. _

"_You told me I needed stockings. There you go." _

"_Oh? What about the tie?" _

_Susannah held out her wrist. There was a bracelet, the same color as the school's tie. _

_Mrs. Gale sighed. She felt a headache coming on. _

Everyday Mrs. Gale commented on Susannah's attire, but it did not bother Susannah, she continued to wear the same attire she had worn on her first day. But that was not the real problem. The real problem was trying to teach Susannah. It was impossible.

"_Now class folklores! Who knows any good folklore?"_ _Mrs. Gale said to the class of bored students. _

_Margaret raised her hand. _

"_Yes Miss Kazoo?" _

"_Well there are the old folklores about talking animals." In the back of the room Mrs. Gale saw Susannah's eyes narrow. _

"_Very good…"_

"_How do you know what's folklore and what isn't?" Susannah's voice shot through Mrs. Gales head. Something about that girl's voice always caught your attention. _

"_Well Miss. Clark folklore is a past myth or tale that is fictional. As Miss Kazoo said talking animals, we know that animals cannot talk therefore they are myths and stories about them are folklores."_

"_Well how do we know they are folklores?" _

"_Do you see any talking animals?" Margaret said with a smirk._

"_No, but if folklores are tales about the past how do we know that there weren't talking animals at one point?" _

It always annoyed Mrs. Gale that she could never come up with answers to Susannah questions they where all rhetorical.

"_Well how do you know if the earth is round or flat? I thought no one was allowed to go across the ocean to find out?" _

"_If the King is a good ruler how come everyone is miserable?" _

"_Why do we need to learn math? I thought only men had to know how to build and plan things?" _

Every time Susannah opened her month Mrs. Gale inwardly cringed. Today was no different. The lesson had started off well enough. The class was just moving into history starting with when the Telmarines conquering Narnia.

"So class can anyone tell me who first conquered Narnia?"

Several hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Hamal?"

"It was Caspian the First" Julia Hamal said looking proud of herself.

"Right you are Julia. Caspian the first or Caspian the Conqueror was the first to invade Narnia and overthrow the people that lived here." As Mrs. Gale looked around the room she noticed that Susannah's eyes cold with anger. Ignoring this Mrs. Gale continued.

"There where few people in Narnia at this time…"

"Then why is he called the conqueror?"

Mrs. Gale's eyes met with Susannah's cold ones.

"What do you mean Miss. Clark ?"

"I mean if there were so few people why is he called the conqueror? If there were so little people to defeat then anyone could have done it." The class started muttering. Susannah had a point.

Mrs. Gale did not realize her mouth was open until Julia giggled. Snapping it shut she looked at Susannah. "Just because there where so few people does not mean they cannot put up a fight."

"No it just means that they where outnumbered. Caspian won by default." It almost sounded as if Susannah _knew _what she was talking about.

"Miss Clark, do not speak of you ancestors like that! Caspian put up a tremendous fight!"

"Opposing a _few _men? Weren't there hundred, thousands of Temarines that where needed to defeat a _few_ men? If there where only a _few_ men why did they need so many people to defeat them?"

"Miss Clark that is quite enough!" Mrs. Gale said. Inside Mrs. Gales was wondering the same thing. Wondering why this had never occurred to her before.

Susannah sat back in her seat a smile on her face. Once again she had won. However the thought did not make her happy.

&*&*&*&*&*

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Susannah walked out the door of the school looking sad and tired. Mrs. Gale noticed but did not comment.

The blonde girl walked away from the other girls who where giggling and heading towards the boys school. Instead she started her daily walk to the edge of the woods.

Half way home her dark haired room mate saw her and bounded up to her.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes until the dark haired one spoke.

"How was school?"

"Oh as informative as ever!" The blonde girl said with a grimace.

"Really? What did you learn today?"

"Oh, that Caspian the great conquered a 'few' men…"

"Did he now? If I seem to remember there were quite a few men." the dark haired one said with a smile.

"I asked why he was called the conqueror if he only defeated a 'few' men. Mrs. Gale didn't like that question much."

"Oh dear, what did she do?"

"Told me it was 'quite enough', she got all red in the face"

"Honestly Hailey are you ever going to stop tormenting teachers?" the dog said shaking his head.

"Only when they stop telling lies!" Hailey said frowning at the dog. "Really Max I would think you would be mad."

"They don't now any better." Max said as the friends turned a corner.

"They know better, there just too stupid to know that they know better…" Hailey's thoughts washed through the dog. It was nice not having to project your thoughts and move your mouth at the same time. This was the only way Hailey managed to get through that stupid school.

"That made no sense."

"Aw, be quite I mean does anything really make sense any more? If someone had told me 1,300 years ago that I would be going to school as Susannah Clark, King Peter would have sent them to the healers to have something for my brain."

"You could not go to school for a couple years. You skipped the last three."

"I had to skip, every three years other wise people beginning to notice that Susannah Clark looks exactly like Janie Malt from a year ago, and then it becomes suspicions. I still can't believe my hair grew. Maybe it's Aslan's way of giving me a disguise. I'll cut it in four years and go back as Fiona Dale."

"Why do you even bother going to the school? Why just not go?"

"Max we have this discussion every day. I go because I get bored just sitting around."

"And you think I don't?"

"Well you're a dog you can go places I can't."

The two stopped when they reached their house. It was the only house in the area, right on the edge of the forest. And no one but Hailey and Max (Or Susannah and her dog Hubert) liked going near the forest.

Before entering Hailey looked into the depths of the wood a sad smile coming to her face.

"I wish they would come out."

"Who the trees?"

"No, anyone. I have not heard from them in years. And when I heard from them it was from a faun who had gotten lost. He ran when I saw me…"

Silence.

"It's their own fault we left Hailey." Max said his voice soft. "They said that you where a lousy human like them and deep down wanted us gone."

"I still can't believe they said that." Hailey still cried when she remember that night…

_Hailey walked through the woods to the meeting place for the hidden Narnian's. It had been 250 years since the day they had surrendered. Most of the loyal Narnian's Hailey had known where long dead and know only their children/grandchildren remained. As Hailey walked through the wood she thought about the times when she could have done this without making sure anyone was following her. _

_Hailey had moved into a dwarf's old house that was just on the edge of the forest. This way she could watch what the enemy was doing and keep in touch with the Narnian's. _

_It was the annual meeting of the Narnian's it took place once a year at the dancing lawn. The field that most Telmaries stayed away from because of the stories that went with it. _

_Hailey and Max had arrived at the meeting late due to the dwarf that had asked her to bring some messages and had held her up. This dwarf was married, to a human and shunned from the other creatures of the wood. Hailey still talked to them though. _

_When Hailey entered the circle all talk stopped. A black dwarf who seemed to be running the meeting looked at her, his eyes cold. Hailey remembered wondering why the Centers where not running the meeting as they had done in the past. _

"_What's the matter?" Hailey asked looking around the group. _

"_Why are you here?" the dwarf asked looking at her evilly. _

"_What do you mean? I always come." Hailey had the distinct feeling she was not welcome here. Not something she liked. _

"_Well Miss Hailey we have decided to take a vote." The dwarf was smiling in a way that made Hailey shiver. _

"_On?" _

"_You." _

"_Me!" _

"_Yes, you see some of us think that you are no longer loyal to old Narnia." Hailey looked around the group. No one made eye contact. Hailey's eyes where burning._

"_But I am loyal to Old Narnia! I was there at the battle I..."_

"_You surrendered at the battle…"_

"_Yes b-"_

"_You moved in with the enemy…" _

"_Yes b-"_

"_You are friends with the enemy…"_

"_No! I -"_

"_You talk to the traitor dwarfs."_

"_Yes but-"_

"_We have voted and decided that we no longer want you to be a part of Narnia you are human like them, and you are like them. We know that like them you want us gone!" the dwarf screeched._

"_How can you think that?" Max's voice cut through the clearing. "Hailey's been loyal to Narnia from the start."_

"_It does not matter what was. It is what is now. And now we are banning Hailey from talking to any of the creatures of the old Narnia. You will no longer be informed of the coming and goings of the Narnian people. You are no longer allowed to enter the forest. Your name shall not be mentioned." Hailey felt herself falling through blackness. _

"_You shall no longer be allowed to come to the meeting held by the old Narnian's." Hailey could not speak could not breathe. _

"_Max you may stay if you wish." Hailey did not hear Max's retort all she saw was the faces off all her past friends… the help she had given them her promise to Aslan…_

"_I will never leave Hailey! Hailey has been there for Narnia forever and if you cannot appreciate that I don't know what to say to you. But I will say this. Who was it that helped the Narnian's hide in the woods?__** Who helped you live?"**__ And with that Max turned grabbed Hailey's sleeve in his mouth and pulled her away. _

_Behind her more than one Narnian had misty eyes, and a few where even crying. Before Hailey had come they had forgotten all the things she had done for them, they had been too caught up in what the dwarf was saying._

_The black dwarf stood tall and proud, his lips curled in an evil smile. _

"Come on Hailey lets go inside." Max said turning to the small house.

Hailey didn't follow instead she looked up into the sky focusing on two brightly shinning stars and let out a small prayer. "Please Aslan; let Narnia come back to me, to us, to the world, please…"

Four miles away a renegade dwarf and a curious Prince watched the same two stars make there way across the night…

**This is by far my favorite chapter!! 2,733 words!!!! YAYAY!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! **


	41. Helpless, with a chance of pain

**Disclaimer: I once again own **_**nothing **_

**Chapter 41: Helpless, with a chance of pain… **

**Sorry for the wait!! And about any grammar issues in this chapter I did not really edit it cause I wanted to get it out to you!!! **

**Before we begin here is a short timeline of what has happened since the fall of Narnia…**

The year they where defeated: Caspian the first ordered the construction of the new castle.

2 year later: Caspian banded any Narnian products. Every (or so he thought) Narnia book was burned.

Any Human who was found with a Narnia was killed.

5 years later: Caspian the first caught pneumonia and died.

Same year his wife had a child whom she named Colin

12 years later: Colin sent expeditions to Archenland, none ever came back. He attributed this to the fact that they had gone through the woods and the barbarian Narnian's had killed them.

Same year all Telmarines where banded from the woods.

15 years later: Colin married and had a son who he named after his grandfather Caspian the second.

29 years later: Caspian the second was killed by his son Caspian the third.

10 years later: Caspian the third found book about a lion who was a leader of the Narnian's who came from across the sea.

Banded all from going to the sea.

These are the only important informational facts that are need to be known in order to understand the story.

During this time Hailey lived in the forest and she was banded from joining the Narnian's during the reign of King Colin the Second son of King Caspian the third… confusing isn't it?

_Now on with the story… _

_Bang, bang_

"Hailey please stop that…"

"Why?

_Bang, bang _

"'Cause it is annoying me."

"Really? What a concept…"

_Bang, bang_

"Hailey…"

"Fine." Hailey dropped the ball one last time and let it roll across the floor. The she looked up at the thatched ceiling and sighed.

Max who was reading the 'Encyclopedia of Narnian History' with his paws crossed at the bottom of the book, looked up at her. It was one of the last Narnian books that had been saved and Hailey was sure Max knew it by heart…

"Hailey if you are so bored go do something…"

"Like what? There is nothing to do since _they _came…"

"Go throw eggs at the castle or something, Miraz might have the guards chase you again..."

"Naaw… that got boring fast. All you have to do is run into the woods and they run like scared dogs."

Max who had just started a new chapter flipped the page (with his paw) and looked at her again. "Well get out of the house you have the day off from school, or are you skipping again."

"Skipping…"

"Well then leave, go do _something_."

"Fine."

Hailey stood up and walked towards the door before turning to Max and saying. "Come find me if I am not back for dinner, I may have been taken hostage. I am in the mood to cause some trouble…"

Max didn't reply, just turned the page.

Hailey didn't even bother to put shoes on. Something that was looked down upon by the Telmarines, not that Hailey cared.

The light haired girl walked down the dusty roads curving around the houses. She was heading towards the castle. Why? She didn't really know she just felt like she needed to hear some good gossip or any news what so ever. Not that anything interesting happened in this rotten little Telmarine town…

Around her there where sights and sounds that no longer interested the girl, to the right was pigs outside butcher shops (not talking pigs), merchants calling out their wares, soldiers marching up and down the streets.

Hailey yawned when she looked up at the castle, it was so damn ugly. Twas made of dark heartless stone as far from the sea and woods as possible.

When the castle had first been build Hailey had come and created havoc. She had loosed stones making a wall fall, or make a pile of new stone fall blocking entrances and exits.

There was no real purpose to this except that it gave Hailey the satisfaction of watching the men yell at each other. Anything Hailey could do to make the Telmarines life harder was good by her.

Hailey looked at the high wall in front of her and the soldier's guarding it. She was suddenly struck with the nerve to go into the castle. Something she had never done before. But there was a nagging feeling inside her that going in would be helpful somehow…

'_Okay Aslan I am going to assume it is you giving me that message, so I will do it, I will go it that filthy, horrid, nasty…'_ For a second Hailey thoughts turned very nasty until her remembered she was talking to Aslan _'sorry… anyway I'll go in the castle…" _

Hailey looked for an opportunity to enter the castle. One came sooner than expected.

The guards at the door looked bored. One was watching the clouds the other kicking a small pebble around with his foot. Then there was a shout from behind them and they stood at attention. Another shout and then men walked through the door frowns on their faces.

Hailey had no idea why she wanted to get into the castle so bad. She had never wanted to before. Aslan must have been behind it…

Hailey crept towards through the door.

She heard inside the door what sounded like three men arguing. She had her opportunity, quietly she slipped pasted them into the shadows of the door. When they where finished arguing the three guards, not noticing the girl now behind the door walked out closing the door behind them.

_Sweet… _

Hailey now in the castle had no idea what to do. So she started down the long hallway. Her feet made no sound on the cold, stone floor. There was no one around, making Hailey a bit worried, why where there no maids, servants, guards, ladies, pages, anyone?

She reached a window and looked out. It was a training ground. Sitting on a horse, looking utterly ridicules was a boy who looked maybe three years Hailey's senior. He was wearing a helmet, to big, shin guards, to small, and a blue robe?

Hailey shrugged, well Telmarines where a bit odd…

Turing from the window she continued her walk.

She passed door after door, each one leading no where…

The she came to one that had a pale light shinning through and within she heard the sound of ladies voices…

"… What a lovely shoes, such a nice shade of blue…"

"I know aren't they divine…"

Hailey was about to continue walking figuring it was just some ladies in waiting talking about clothes when the next sentence drifted through the door.

"When is the child due?"

Hailey stopped dead _what Child? _

"In about a week."

"Oh My Lady how wonderful!"

"I know I will have my own child and not that Caspian kid…"

Hailey pressed her ear to the door listening, if this was about, what she thought it was about…

"What will happen if you have a boy?"

"He will become king."

"By My Lady Caspian the tenth…"

"Well you see if I want my child to be king… Miraz will make him become king…"

"Oh Lady Pruniprismia that's awful." This was followed by giggling. Hailey felt nub.

"What shall you name him?"

"Well if it is a boy then…"

Hailey had heard enough, turning she raced down the hall.

&#&#&#&#&

"Max! Max!" Hailey crashed through the door.

"What!" Max said jumping from his place by the fire looking around wildly.

"Max you will not believe what I heard I was in the castle…"

"You where in the…"

"Shut up! I was in the castle…."

"How did you get into the castle? Why were you in the castle?!"

"Max be quite and listen! I was in the castle when I heard…"

"Hailey what, in the name of Aslan, were you doing in a Telmarine castle!"

It took a full hour for Max to get everything out of a hysterical Hailey. When she was done with her tale Max's eyes where wide and he looked shocked.

"You are telling me that Lady Pruniprismia is going to have a child and if it is a boy Miraz is going to _kill _Caspian!"

"Yes! We have to warn him!"

"Hailey don't be stupid how we are going to warn him?" the dog said with his eyes to the ceiling.

"Max we have to his life in danger! Just because he is a Telmarines, he is just a boy!" Hailey was flustered she hated death and this innocent boy was going to be killed so his aunt and uncle could gain.

"Hailey…"

"I mean he is about Peter's age when he first came to Narnia." It had not taken her long after to realize that the boy in the training field was Caspian reminding Hailey of another young King.

"Hailey…"

"And Aslan wanted me go into the castle, he wanted me to hear…" if Aslan had not wanted her in the castle to hear this then her trip inside had been useless this must have been Aslan's way of warning her. To tell her she was to help the prince.

"HAILEY!!"

"WHAT!!"

"You don't even know if it is a boy yet…" Max said rationally looking the girl in the eyes.

Silence and then a soft "oh…"

"Look Hailey I know you want to help but how do you expect to be able to do that? You would need to get into the castle and find the prince. He will be guarded. Plus when you find him he will most likely think you are some deranged lunatic and will have you sent to the dungeons. He most likely does not even know his aunt is with child so that will make him even more suspicious. And if he find out you are Narnian… well! Oh and not to mention the fact that it could be a girl!!"

Hailey glared at the dog. He continued "I think that we need to wait, if Aslan sent you this message he will send you another message telling you what to do understand?"

Hailey nodded and sat back down.

"Good," Max said turning back to his book.

Hailey, who was never happy when Max was right about something, picked up the ball.

_Bang, bang…_

Max groaned and buried his head under his paws. Hailey smiled…

_Bang, bang… _

**There is something that annoys me to NO end. I have been getting a lots of favorite stories and alerts however there have been almost no reviews from these people. So please, please, please REVIEW!!! I would most appreciate them soooo much!!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	42. Flight of the free

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Sorry about the wait!!! I like this chapter, kinda… hope you like it!!!!!! **

**Chapter 42: Flight of the free**

**----**

"_Shall I ever see you again?" Said Caspian in a quavering voice. _

"_I hope so dear king," Said the doctor…. _

_ pg 61 Prince Caspian _

_----_

_BOOM!_

Hailey and Max both sat up. Both letting out a small yelp, Hailey's silent and Max's echoed around the room.

_BOOM!_

Each looked at each other before Hailey yanked off the covers and tore out the door, Max at her heels.

The door banged against the wall and the two looked up at the starry sky. For a second nothing happened. Then _Boom _the whole sky lit up with a shower of red light. Max yelped. Hailey knelt and covered her dog's ears knowing, how sensitive dogs ears where to things like fireworks.

But Hailey's eyes where focused on the sky the green, red and blue lights reflecting in her eyes.

&#&#&#&#

Hailey did not fall asleep again that night. She sat up in bed thinking about what had happened. The child had been born. Miraz, the second. A boy.

_I should have warned him. I should have listened to myself and not Max… now he is dead… _

Hailey did not know why she cared if some Telmarrine Prince was dead or not. What did it matter anyway? He is just going to grow up to be another stupid King who would do nothing to help the Narnian's like all the others in brhind of him. Why should he be any different?

Hailey lay on her back looking up at the rising sun, well not directly at it she did not to be blind and mute…

Nothing was right in the world. Narnia belonged to strangers. Hailey looked back at her house. Max had fallen asleep hours ago after they has heard the last of the fireworks die out.

_Why did you have to leave Peter? If you had not gone none of this would have happened. It is all my fault what happened at the battle… why could I have not thought of a good plan? _

In truth Hailey had never been able to think of a way to defeat their enemies. It seemed that at the time there was no way to save their land.

Hailey sighed turning her face back to the rising sun, her eyes closed. Then suddenly as if on orders she stood and walked to the edge of the woods. For a second she stood at the edge until she heard something, a bird. Directly above her head was a red bird singing in the morning light.

Hailey looked up at the bird and sighed. For a moment she had thought that she was being led to something importation. But no, just some dumb bird.

But the bird looked at Hailey with large, round eyes.

"I wish you could speak," Hailey said to the bird looking into the woods. "I remember I had friends just like you, years and years ago… they used to come and bring me messages…"

The bird cocked it head to its side, its eyes getting if possible, even bigger.

Hailey continued to talk to the bird "If you could talk I would ask you how the others where doing, if they where still alive… well I know some of them are still alive but I don't know how many. And the only reason I know any are alive is being I saw one about a month ago… but that was all…"

The bird was looking shocked, not that Hailey was looking at the bird. "And I mean even if you could speak what would be the use? I mean you could tell me what was happening but what would that do? Do they don't want me back? Do they even remember me? The girl who was there the day Narnia was born? No they most likely don't…"

Hailey looked at the bird "Anyway… I wish you could talk…"

The bird gave the girl a startled look and flew off into the woods.

The bird did not tell anyone what he had heard. He thought he had been imagining it… I mean who knew about them anymore?

&#&#&#&#&#

_Five Days Later… _

"Miss Clark! Will you please pay attention?!" Snapped Mrs. Gale, banging her ruler on the girl's desk. Susannah Clark had not been paying any attention in class for past few days. "If you do not attend to your studies I will have to have a talk with your parents so they may take proper action."

Susannah just looked up at the woman and said, her expression no changing "I'm sorry what where you saying?"

Mrs. Gale threw her arms in the air and walked back to the front of the class room.

Hailey smiled to herself. She had been in school to many times to bother with paying attention.

That day was like any other day the class was dull the students where snobby and Susannah was able to have at least one argument.

It was after class that something interesting happened.

Hailey was going to the market to buy some food when she overheard the girls from her class (who where walking towards the boys school) talking about the Prince.

"I heard he ran away from the castle…"

"My father says they are going on a search party for him…"

"Didn't he say that he believed in those old Narnian stories?"

Hailey stopped dead whipping around to look at the girls her heart pounding.

"What did you say?" Hailey asked walking over to the group of giggling girls.

They all looked at Hailey like she was something gross on the bottom of there shoe. "What do you want Susannah?"

"What was that you said?" Hailey asked not caring what the girls thought of her.

"Why should we tell you?" the particularly snobby girl Margret asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Hailey voice blasted thought the girls head and the window behind the girls broke.

Now with looks of terror on there faces the girl backed away. "I said that my father is going out to look for the Prince he has run away from the castle."

"Why?" Hailey asked wanting more information

"Because my father is…"

"NO! Why did the prince run away?"

"Oh…" Margret said looking startled "I don't really know…"

Hailey whirled away from the girls

That was the last time they ever saw Susannah Clark…

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey crouched behind the bales of hay in the castle stables. Next to her was a large back horse with evil looking eyes.

But Hailey was more interested in watching the sleeping door guard. This man guarded the door that led into the castle. If Hailey could sneak passed him she could get into the castle where she would get the information she needed.

The guard snored. Hailey made a face as some drool dripped from his mouth.

She stood and walked towards the door, her feet made barley a sound on the cobbles.

Closer… closer… closer… Hailey touched the handle of the door. Slowing, still watching the guard she turned the handle. It squeaked. Hailey winced at the noise praying that the guard would not hear it…

He didn't, Hailey snuck through the door.

Once inside the castle Hailey started off down the hallway, she didn't know where she was going but she knew that castle gossip was great and she would hear about the Prince soon enough…

She was right. She didn't even need to walk very far. She turned a corner and saw Miraz, Lady Prunaprismia and a general.

Hailey ducked back around the corner and pressed her self against the wall. The three passed her but in that time Hailey had gotten all the information she needed.

"Caspian is alive. And he is with them…"

"Who?"

"The barbarians from years ago…"

"I thought they where gone!"

"So did I… it seems we where wrong. When we went to find him one of the men was shot, and the arrow was Narnia. They are alive. But this time they will be gone."

"Sire?"

"I want they wiped out. All of them DEAD and Caspian's head in my hand…"

#&#&#&#&#

Haley burst through the door. "Max we need to go NOW!"

She screamed rushing into her room and grabbing a bag throwing supplies into it as she yelled to Max what she had heard.

#&#&#&#&#

_Miles away… _

"We must all fly from this place at once. You are already betrayed and Miraz is on the move…"

"Betrayed? By whom?"

"By your horse…"

"What shall we do?"

"We must fight! Old Narnia must regain there place!"

"Where shall we go?"

"Where is a place called Aslan's How."

"We don't know what that is…"

"It is supposed to be a sacred place in Narnia build by the ancient Narnian's."

"Then we go there."

A Cheer rose from the Narnian's.

And out of a small house a girl and her dog disappeared into the darkness of the woods in a quest to find the people who had shunned them…

**Did you like it?? Oh and I relized after I wrote this that the last chapter started with Bang and this one started with Boom!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	43. Searching and Horns

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Okay I want to thank you all. A while back I was worried that this story was going to die. I was getting no reviews! So every review mean a lot!!! **

**Thank You!! **

**Review!!**

**Chapter 43: Searching and Horns**

Caspian the tenth looked at the large hill of dirt in front of him. 'How is this going to help us?' He thought, as far as he could see it was just a large pile of dirt in a large field.

"Wow…" Doctor Cornelius said standing beside the Prince.

"Who built it?" Caspian asked looking at his tutor as the old Narnia's followed them to the How. "Was it the High King Peter?"

"There is not much information on the building of the How. But we do know that it was built after the High King and his siblings left. It is most likely it was built because they left." The doctor said rubbing his chin.

"But then if the High King did not build it and they where the last true Narnian rulers then who commanded the making of such an amazing project." Caspian asked raising his eyebrows and almost tripping over a talking hedgehog.

"Well after the King left there are hardly any records. Everyone was most likely to busy trying to keep the country under control, and who knows maybe the record keeper left after the disappearance of the High King. Therefore we don't actually know much about what happened after the king left." Cornelius said to the young Prince.

"So all records of what happened during those years are gone? Or were never in fact written?" Caspian asked shocked.

"Yes, pity isn't it?"

"Yeah and by now there is no one who knows what happened all those years ago…"

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Stupid rock, stupid ground, stupid weather…" Hailey growled as she stopped through the woods.

"Hailey…" Max began but was cut by Hailey yelp of surprise as she tripped over a branch. "You alright" he said nuzzling her arm.

"No…" Hailey said still lying face down in the dirt.

"Come on Hailey unlike the other times we have been lost in the forest this time there are no talking trees to help us find our way."

"Don't remind me…" Hailey voice echoed into the earthworms below her face. "But I guess if they where awake then the Telmarines would have burned down all the trees…"

Max licked her face, Hailey sighed. "Alright I'll get up…"

Hailey groaning rolled over looking up through the trees up at the stars. "Ugg…"

"Come on Hailey we need to move on…"

"What's the point… how are we ever going to find them… they are most likely avoiding us…"

Max sat down next to his mistress he to looking up at the stars. For a moment they just sat there looking at the Narnian stars. They are not like stars of earth, they are brighter and there are many, many more constellations each having to do with a story about the past. Hailey had not been present for all the events that happened, but she had named one constellation. It did not have a name and not many people even knew it was there. Hailey had seen it the first night she had been in Narnia.

It was a picture of two children waving. You many not believe that stars could actually make two children, but you have never been to Narnia. The children, Hailey was sure, were Polly and Digory. Hailey missed them, she missed them more then Peter Susan Edmund and Lucy, but she hated to admit it. The reason was simple. They had been friends when they had no responsibilities; they had meet by chance they had not been introduced. Hailey loved all the friends she had meant in Narnia but there was something about Polly and Digory that she missed most of all.

"You miss them don't you?" Max said looking up at the cluster of stars reflected in Hailey's eyes.

Hailey didn't answer she didn't need to.

"You know it's weird I don't really remember them…" Max said receiving a startled look from his blonde companion

"What?"

"Well I remember them… but it is more emotions and feeling… smells and noises…"

Hailey understood "Well you never really got to 'talk' to them…"

"Yeah, what I do remember is that Polly was much better at petting me than you…"

That statement was followed by the dog being tackled onto the ground with a shout of laugher…

&#&#&#&#&#

_Noon the next day_

"You sure these battle plans will work?"

"Well after everything I have studied they should pull through…"

"It was _my _idea to have the giants in the back so they will not get shot as easily…"

"Have you ever been to a battle before doctor?"

"Have there been any battles since Caspian the first?"

"No…only riots"

"Well then…"

"This is not good…"

"Ready!"

….

A horn is blown.

There is a sound of metal on metal.

Blood is staining the green grass poising the dirt.

Tears are falling from wild eyes.

The sun is setting.

Can't tell if you're killing friend, or foe.

A fall back is being called.

&#&#&#&#&#

"Lucy hurry!"

"Coming Ed!"

"Don't forget your bag Susan."

"Yes mother!"

"Peter you forgot your lunch!"

"Can you grab it Ed!"

"Come on kids the cab has arrived!"

"Coming!"

#&#&#&#&#

_A week later_

"OOOOOOOOW!!!"

"STAY STILL!"

"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!!!"

"THAT WAS MY TAIL!!!"

"MAX GET IT OUT!!"

"Well if you would sit still then I would be able to help, but you are running around hopping on one foot like a crazy person!"

Finally Hailey sat down sticking out one foot and Max was able to pull the thorn out using his teeth.

"Honestly Hailey what is wrong with you, you have gotten stabbed and complained less..."

"Yeah well I was bored."

"You mean to tell me that you where really in not that much pain…" Max said groaning.

"Well I needed to break the monotony I mean we have been walking this forest for _days _and nothing has happened… I NEEDED something to happen." Hailey moaned lying on her back with her head on a pile of leaves.

"Well next time sing or something don't like run around and step on my tail, that hurt!" Max whined.

Hailey didn't answer they had yet to find any Narnian in the woods she was beginning to think that the whole thing had been a lie and that there were no Narnian's. As one would expect this was not at all making the girl happy.

"Where could they be!!?" Hailey cried almost fighting back tears.

"Are you sure that is what you heard?" Max asked for the millionth time.

Hailey wondered if she should bother answering. She knew what she had heard and she knew that there where Narnian's in this wood. She knew that something was happening that would change the fate of the Narnian's. That fact was _what was it!!!_

"Yes Max I am _absolutely positive _that I heard that there where Narnian's in this area."

"Well then where are they!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

The argument that followed resulted in Hailey receiving anotherthorn in her foot…

&#&#&#&#&#

_Three days later_

"Casualties?" Asked the Prince, head in hands.

"Too many…"

"I need a number." Caspian did not want to know but he had to.

The dwarf leaned forward and whispered into the Prince's ear not wanting some of the others in the room to hear.

Caspian closed his eyes feeling a massive head ache coming on. He himself was covered in bruises and battle wounds. The battle had been awful yet it seemed that they had not even made a dent in Miraz's huge army.

"What are we to do?" asked Caspian looking at the assembled group.

For a moment there was silence then Trufflehunter spoke. "I think it is time we used the horn."

No one spoke Caspian and the Doctor exchanged a look, "but how do we know if the time is great enough? How do we know if it is right?"

"When will it be right? Our last battle did not go as planned at all, their army is huge and they seemed to be able to read out minds." Doctor Cornelius said looked pale.

"That is because I was brought up reading Telmarine battle plans not Narnian ones. And none of you are really battle stratagems." Caspian felt sick he just wanted everything to end why did his great, great grandfather have to go and take over Narnia? What was wrong with Telmar?

"Well then I think we should blow it. If it does when it says it should then we must." Trufflehunter said looking around the room. "What do you say Trumpkin and you Nikabrick?"

Nikabrick said nothing he was mad, many of the black dwarfs had been killed in the last attack and he was ready to kill because of it. Trumpkin shrugged his shoulder and said "Well you know I don't believe in all that magic stuff. But if you highness needs me to do anything I will be glad to be of assistance."

"Alright then it is settled. We will blow the horn."

"I do not think it is wise that we assume that they will come directly here. It is most likely that the four, or Aslan will arrive at one of two places…"

**This chapter was a bit odd hu?? Well even if it was tell me and REVIEW!!! **

**Keep Reviewing ill keep going!!!!! **


	44. Worlds collide

**Discalimer: I own nothing….**

**Sooo this chapter is a bit hard to follow but try your best and ask any questions that you need answered!! **

**Chapter 44: Worlds collide**

Caspian, blood dripping from his head, opened his mouth and blew the horn. The sound made him fall back but he managed to stay on his feet as be blew. Then he pulled the horn back and looked around…

_Eight hours earlier _

"So we blow it before we fight?" Caspian asked once again looking around the small room. He wanted to make sure everything was going to go right.

Doctor Cornelius answered him "Yes, that should give Trumpkin and Pattertwig enough time to get close to their destinations."

---

Caspian stood on the wall looking over the battle scene. Something he was still not used to. Animals fighting humans to the death for their land. Arrows flew through the air, swords flashed in the sun, everything was once again in chaos. Caspian wondered if once again he would have to call _another _retreat. Miraz had yet to directly attack the How. This, at first, has been a source of great confusion. Miraz had a bigger army it would make sense to attack the How directly. But then they realized that Miraz's fear of the Narnian's was still too great for him to directly attack the nightmares from his fairytales. He liked it better when they attacked him.

And that is just what the Narnian's had done. Caspian thought as he prepared to blow the horn. Then it happened. An arrow aimed at Caspian's head missed and hit the horn. The horn fell from his grasp and rolled into the pandemonium. Caspian swore pulling out his sword and jumped into the battle…

Getting the horn was harder than he had originally expected. It rolled under feet and was kicked to and fro. It made Caspian's heart beat faster and faster as he wondered what would happen if the horn was destroyed.

Finally it was at his feet he reached down to pick it up when

_Smash! _

Caspian staggered back as spots flashed in front of his eyes. Someone had hit him with a lance, and hard.

Caspian looked up to see, not a lance but a sword hilt hovering over his head. Caspian's eyes then moved to his attackers face.

Sospian, a general of Miraz and the cruelest.

Caspian raised his swords as the blood from the new cut washed through his hair. For a moment he wondered what he was doing fighting for animals instead of sleeping in a soft bed…

The fight was a long one. Caspian and Sospian circled each other, looks of fury matching the heat of the battle. Sospian was a better fighter, but Caspian had more of a desire to win. They were equal.

Caspian ducked as the sword flashed across where his head had been a second before, and Sospian winced as the sword rang against his helmet. Then in a flash of metal Sospian twisted and knocked Caspian back he raised his sword preparing for the kill… When a centaur out of now where appeared before his king his sword connecting with that of the general.

Caspian did not stop to think he just turned around looking for their last hope, the horn. It was lying ten feet away near where the giant was about to step. Caspian cursed and ran towards the spot shouting at the giant to stop!

He did, just in time the giant about to step on the precious interment noticed the Prince and back off moving back into the line of Telmarines.

Caspian snatched up the horn…

Have you ever dropped a rock in the water and watched the ripples fan out in every direction? Making the leaves on the surface move up and down? Imagine this only with air. A wave of air blasting out hitting the army for a second as they battled making each tree stir, making a dwarf and a squirrel stop to listen with wide eyes, making the water awake and begin to struggle…

Caspian have never felt anything like it, it was as thought a wave of air had been pushed from his lips through the very fabric of this universe…

_The first wave hit _

"_Susan stop poking me!" _

"_It wasn't me!" _

_The second wave_

"_Ouch! Edmund what are you doing!" _

"_Peter what are you… hey cut it out!" _

_The third wave_

"_It's magic hold hands!" _

_The fourth _

_The wind was blowing all around_

_The fifth _

_There was smooth sand beneath their feet…. _

Hailey fell back hitting the ground with a sharp smack as the sound echoed through the trees. It was loud and calling she felt like being dragged forward, but there was something holding her back.

The feeling vanished along with the sound. But there was something different, something that had not been there a second ago…

Hailey, her eyes wide, looked at her dog. Max looked back the same expression on his face.

_&#&#&##&#_

"_Where do you suppose we are?" the youngest asked looking over the ruins of the once amazing castle. _

"_I have no idea, but whoever lived here must have been rich." the dark haired girl said holding up a golden horse._

"_Wait a moment." Said the third grabbing the trinket from the girl "That it mine!"_

"_What do you mean?" the other asked puzzlement clear on his face._

"_It's from my golden chess set, the one I got during out second reign!" The boy said fingering the ruby eyes. _

"_Why so it is! How do you suppose it got here?" asked the smallest peering over his shoulder._

"_I think the question is how did we get back here?" The oldest asked turning to look at an ivory coved wall._

#&#&#&#&#&#

"You heard that right?"

"Yeah I heard it." The two sat in shock looking at the tree line but seeing nothing.

"Was that..?"

"I thought it was"

Again the two looked at each other.

"But is not possible… none of the gifts where ever found…"

"You don't think?"

"No…"

"It's been 1,300 years!"

"It is magic here…"

"But over a thousand years?"

"The times are different…"

"But…"

"I know."

Again silence, then

"I guess we should go to it."

"I guess we should."

For another moment no one moved.

Then the two stood and set off to the source of the noise. Little did they know how long it would take them to get there.

The small black dog and the blonde girl walked through the woods side by side.

&#&#&#&#

"Did it work?" the prince asked, looking at the doctor sharply. Caspian was having his head bandaged and winced every time some new ointment was introduced. As a result he was not in a very good mood.

"I hope so." The doctor replied looking at the stone face of Aslan the lion.

"Hope is not going to help us." Nickabrick said testily ripping of the sleeve of his blood stained tunic.

"Shut up Nickabrick." Caspian groaned "I do not want to hear the negativity tonight.

The dwarf frowned but held his peace.

"When should we hear from them?" Trufflehunter asked looking at the doctor with his deep brown eyes.

"I do not know. However long it takes for the messengers to get there and back."

The black dwarf in the corner snorted in disgust.

Caspian glared at him before turned to the company in general "And what if they come back alone?"

No one had an answer to this question.

In the corner Nickabrick was frowning, an idea beginning to form him his black brain.

**Short chapter but it was fun to write!! What did you think!! Tell me and REVIEW!!!**


	45. Finally!

**Chapter 45: Finally!!!**

**Okay guys I am soooo sorry I was not able to get this chapter out sooner!! I went on vacation for nine days, however I have written the next seven chapters so they should be coming out shortly. Really hope that you have stayed with the story thus far. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Disclaimer: I may own Lola (my laptop) and I may own my dog however I do not own the mystical land of Narnia… pity really… **

_Deep in the Narnian woods _

Hailey swore as the branch hit her face. She had been plowing through the woods for hours heading in the general direction of the noise. It was hard to tell where the sound had come from, it felt like it had come from all directions but Max with his super sensitive ears had been able to guess the best directions they were to go in.

The sun was not seen but it was early morning when the two had gotten up from the forest floor and made their way. Hailey had numerous scratches on her arms and face while her legs held several bruises from falling over rocks and brambles. Her hair which upon heading out had been brushed smooth and placed in a neat bun was now falling into her eyes and was caked in mud. Max as well had clumps of dirt and mud clinging to his coat, and also had received scratches from the brambles they had plowed through.

It's hard to say what they did on this long trek through the woods, the time was mostly spent in silence as Hailey went first and Max followed.

Hope was low and they felt as if everything had abandoned them. It felt like a year ago that they had set out from their little cottage on the edge of this massive forest.

It was only that night that the two gained a sense of renewed hope…

Hailey had only dreamed of Aslan once, when she had been delirious with fever the day Tumnus died. In that dream Aslan had told her that they where to stay back and fight for another day. In this dream everything was different. This time it was not to fall back, this time it was to fight…

_Hailey stood on the edge of a great cliff. Directly in front of her was a massive cloud towering over the cliff and taking up the whole sky preventing Hailey from looking down. _

_Then the cloud opened reveling the Lion. He came walking towards her through the cloud. _

_Hailey felt tears in her eyes and tried to run and huge the great lion she had not seen in so long. But no matter how fast she ran she could never get any closer to the lion. _

_Finally in frustration she called out "Aslan what am I to do?" _

_The lion looked at her with his great dark eyes. His words were sweet and they echoed as though he was in a cave, "Dearest go to the mountain made by your people in the days of darkness." _

_Hailey even in her dream was lost she tried to yell at Aslan that she did not understand! But then she was falling off the cliff! She was falling into Narnia, into the forest, into herself! _

Hailey woke in cold sweat rolled over and relayed her dream to her dog who later told her she had been talking to herself.

---

"A mountain made by your people? Hailey you don't have people!" Max said scratching his ear in the darkness thinking about the riddle.

"I think he means when I was a guardian in Narnia, that would explain the 'in the time of Darkness.' But what mountain?" Hailey said chewing on a piece of flat bread.

"Mountain built by people? We did not order any mountains built. Did we?" Max said thinking hard.

"Not that I remember…" Hailey said frowning.

"Yeah I nev- hey wait a moment!" Max said sitting up and looking at Hailey like she was crazy "duh Hailey the stone table! We had a hill built over it!"

"That's right! And they made it huge with tunnels and everything not just a simple thing like we wanted!" Hailey remember coming up the he table only to find it replaced by a huge mountain of earth…

"That must be the mountain!" Max said happily jumping up and down. "That must be where everything is happening!"

"Yes! I can't believe we were so stupid to forget that little detail. The question now is how do we get there?"

"Let's just keep going towards where the noise came from. It is our only hope of ever finding people again and it would make sense that it came from there. I mean there is a battle going on it Caspian did not surrender…. Right?"

"Right! Let's go!"

&#&#&#&#&#&

Caspian walked through the How his torch held high as he looking at the faces of the Kings and Queens on old. Each picture was a different scene from during their reign. Caspian loved looking at these pictures for they were not just pictures, they were stories. And not fantasy stories, real battles, real negotiations, real talking animals, real golden lions. As Caspian reached the corroder that held the Scene of the battle of Beruna he saw Doctor Cornelius examining one of the paintings in fascination.

"What are you doing doctor?" The price asked, coming up behind him and looking at the picture. After all it was late and they were all stressed from the battle.

It was the scene when the Witch had come to claim King Edmunds blood. In the scene stood the Witch dressed in white, her eyes dark and her lips red. In front of her stood the four standing tall, Peter his sword raised in Challenge and Edmund his stance, proud and strong. Both Lucy and Susan looking gallant and righteous stood next to their brothers. And next to them stood Aslan the lions his mouth open in a roar his mane letting out drops of light.

"Oh just looking." The Doctor answered, but Caspian was not listening he was looking at something he had not noticed before. On the ground behind the Witch bound and gagged was a girl, at first glance she looked like Queen Lucy was you knew she could not be and the Queen was next to her brothers. This girl was behind the Witch and was not looking at her, but at Edmund. The girl had blood on her and the painting showed that there was nothing neat about this girl, her hair was a mess and she was covered in mud, she looked nothing like the perfect Kings and Queens. However there was something about her that made her stand out. Beside the girl, also tied, was a small black dog. It then became clear; Edmund was not looking at the Witch he was looking at the girl. At first glance you would have never noticed but once you did you could tell that Edmunds head was just at the slightest difference of angle from his siblings.

The girl was painted with her head high but her bangs covered his eyes however her head was equal in angle with Edmunds. They were looking at each other. However on closer examination of the picture you noticed that Edmund's look was not what you would expect, Edmunds eyes showed shock.

Caspian frowned, who was that girl? And why was she there?

"Who are they?" Caspian asked pointing to the girl and dog.

The doctor did not answer he just looked harder at the girl. He looked like he was about to speak, about to tell the prince a story. When he changed his mind he looking at the prince and said "just someone the witch had captured."

Caspian was about to asked more questions when there was a call of his name from behind. It was Nickabrick calling them to a meeting.

Caspian completely forgot about the girl and focused on wondering why the dwarf had called a meeting at this odd hour…

&#&#&#&#

_Three days later… _

Hailey could not believe it. In front of her stood the How, tall and grand. Hailey wanted to make her thoughts echo around the minds of the sentries present but she recalled that she was not known among the Narnian's anymore.

Hailey was working on how to get pasted the sentries at the gate when Max mentioned something "why don't we just ask to see the prince and when we meet him tell him who we are. I mean he is human and man and you are a human and have the advantage of being a girl I don't think he will kill you right off."

Hailey had not been too happy about mentioning that she could use the fact she was a girl to take advantage of the prince but she was thinking about what max had said and did not comment.

So Hailey set up her plan. She would go the guards at the door and demand to see the Prince and tell them she was on their side. If they did not bring her to the prince she would force her way in find him herself and make him believe that she was on the side of the Narnian's. It was an awful plan but Hailey was desperate to help the Narnian's.

With a deep breath Hailey walked over to the door.

"Halt! Who goes there! Is it man or breast?" Hailey felt her blood run cold. Memory after precious memory was pouring in her head like water in a pitcher. She felt herself growing dizzy so she shook her head and look at the animal. It was and Ocelot, a noble creature that she had missed terribly.

Hailey took a step forward and replied a Narnian greeting "Greetings oh wise and noble Ocelot I seek the Prince. He has no fear of me I am a friend of old Narnia." The Ocelot stood in the light of a single torch, seeing a Narnian made Hailey want to jump for joy and scream that at last she had found them, she had found the Narnian's of old. She had found the no good rotten people who had banished her! But she mustn't think of that…

Hailey waited for his reply as she stood in the light of the torches. The Ocelot looked at Hailey; for a moment Hailey thought she was looking at an old friend and he was about to great her…

"How do we know you are not enemies to the Kings? We have not been told that they have any friends in these woods. Any human friends that is…" the Ocelot answered holding his staff tight. Hailey thoughts of being greeted as a friend vanished from her mind.

_Kings? _Hailey thought _What kings? I thought he was a Prince? _

"Kings?" Max asked speaking for the first time.

The Ocelot looked at Max noticing he was there; he relaxed his hold a bit and spoke to the dog more easily than he had with Hailey.

"Yes High King Peter and King Edmund are residing inside." The Ocelot then seemed to realize what he had said and looked abashed. Hailey did not blame him after all that was important military information… and then what he said caught up with her…

"Peter?" Hailey said feeling like she had been hit with and electric shock. It was not possible, it could not be… but then they had heard something that had sounded oddly like Susan's horn…

"The High King Peter…" the Ocelot was saying but neither Hailey nor the dog where listening they were both lost in their thoughts.

Logically it did not make sense. But also logically it did… _there is a time difference… that is how Polly and Digory where alive when the pevensies had first come to Narnia…_

Then the Ocelot snapped at them "And I have no instructions to let you in so please leave."

_Yeah right if Peter is here then I am again Lady Hailey and I am not going to take this from a sentry guard. _

Hailey then stood her full height and looked the Ocelot in the eyes. "King Peter and Edmund? From the golden age?"

_The noise! It __was__ Susan's horn because Susan is back! _

The Ocelot ruffled and looked at the girl, him mouth forming a snarl "Yes what about them?"

Hailey then smiled the first true smile that had graced her face in years she looked the Ocelot in the eye and spoke…

**Did you like it??? Tell me and REVIEW!!! **

**Oh and sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I edited this chapter while I was on a plane… **

**Guess what happens next!! **


	46. Wait till the door breaks down

**Disclaimer: If I told you I own a land in my desk would you believe me?? Then again…**

**Stress. I have been so stressed lately. School sports and I have to start driving ew… is it weird not to want to drive?? Mmm… **

**Well I gave up doing Latin so I could write this chapter I hope your happy!!! (I know I am *smiles*)**

**Chapter 46: Wait till the door breaks down**

The Ocelot rushed through the endless passage ways to the room that the High King Peter and his company were residing. They were discussing plans, giving explicit instructions not to be interrupted. The thought made the Ocelot cringe, he did not want to interrupt the King (the HIGH king), but the girl's words where still ringing in his head.

"_Look Ocelot, I personally know the Kings and I know that if you do not inform them that I am here someone will be very, very unhappy when this day is over." _

And so the guard had asked the girl to wait (guarded by a centaur) at the entrance while he asked the King if she was to be permeated. The Question was, which King to ask?

When reaching the oak door that led to the room the kings where residing, the Ocelot rocked back on his feet looking at the large door.

_Just knock, the Kings are kind they will not mind… I hope. _

Taking a deep breath he knocked.

"I thought you asked not to be interrupted?" the voice of the youngest Narnian ruler, King Edmund said.

"I did…" Peter voice was heard but then he said (his voice clouded by confusion) "Enter."

The Ocelot pushed the door open. Around a small wooden table sat High King Peter, King Edmund, Prince Caspian, Dr. Cornelius, Trufulhunter, and Trumpkin.

"Yes good Ocelot?" Peter asked the Ocelot raising his eyebrows.

"Your-your majesty there is a girl outside that claims to know you…" The answer was greeted by a shocked silence.

"Who did this girl say she was?" The High King said after a moment's pause, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"She did not say your majesty." Answered the Ocelot his said his whiskers twitching.

"Then what did she say?" The King asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"I would rather not say Sir…" this made all in the room puzzled and made Peter show some signs of anger.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would tell me what the lady at the door said if you don't mind." Peter voice was stiff; all could tell he was ready to snap.

The Ocelot took a breath and began to speak, "She said… she said…" he looked around the room at all the stern faces and then looking Peter in the eyes and said "She said _'Mr. Ocelot if you do not let me pass and take me to King Peter I will make sure that you are punished and I will make Peter regret that I was not let in for that means that he forgot about me! And if that bloody_ (at the English phrase Edmund, who had guessed who it was felt himself holding in a huge smile) _moron of a King does not let me enter he will regret it terribly to the point where I will personally make sure that he and the rest of the army are stuck to the ceiling for an hour. And believe me I can make that happen.'_" The Ocelot having finished this speech looked at the floor worried.

Caspian was shocked; this girl was really pushing the limits. She had threatened a King of Narnia! But what was odder than this was the fact that Peter and Edmund did not seem hurt of annoyed by these offensive comments made by someone who claimed to be on their side.

"Is there anyone with this girl?" Ask Edmund with a slight frown, if he had guessed right...

"Yes your majesty there is a small black dog with her…"

The two Kings of old looked at each other identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"You don't think…"

"Well she is ageless…"

"How do we know for sure? It could be a trick?"

"I have an idea." This last statement from King Edmund was to the Ocelot. "Bring the girl and her friend into the passage right outside this room. Do not let her in. Whatever she says or does _Do Not _let her in. If is really her we will know shortly."

Peter started laughing at this knowing what his brother was expecting. But the others only looked shocked and confused.

"As you wish your highness." The Ocelot replied turning and walking away to carry out the King's strange request.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"What do you mean _wait_!?!"

Peter and Edmund exchanged looks of pure joy when the voice drifted through the door. There was only one person who could get literally into your head.

"His Highness King Peter said…"

"Oh _his highness King Peter said?? _look here Ocelot I could care less what _he _says."

All around the table indigent looks where being exchanged Trufflehunter even growled. "Shh Trufflehunter," Peter said grinning ear to ear.

"But Miss I thought you said he was your King…"

"Yeah, yeah, he is 'my king' in one sense but even when he was 26… wait a moment how old is this _King Peter_?"

"A few years you're senior…"

"You mean to tell me that Peter is like 13 again?!?"

Peter and Edmund clamped their hands over there mouth trying to stop the laugher.

"Yeah Miss…"

"By Aslan! I know what their doing! Peter you ass let me in this minute or I'll come in myself!"

Peter had his head on the table now and Edmund was finding it hard not to fall off his chair. The others where looking at them like they had gone insane.

"Miss please King Edmund told me…"

"Oh Edmund is in on this to!"

"Miss…"

"Edmund remember when I told you that you where my favorite, well forget it! I like Lucy better than all of you! Wait Lucy's not in there right?"

"No Miss…"

The voice of the animal was frighten. He had no reason to fear, if the girl had not been who they had expected... the high king and the just king where more than a match for her. Plus they had instucted an armed dwarf to be outside the door to the right of the hall. If Peter had given the signal sentence the girl would be... not killed but taken care of...

"Good! EDMUND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Caspian looked scared when the voice literally shook the candle on the table. But neither the Kings of old where fazed, they just laughed even harder. They did not seem to care if the mystery girl heard them anymore.

"Wait what is that…" It seemed the girl had heard the laugher "Are you laughing at me! I am so going to kill you!"

Trumpkin snapped at attention at that drawing his dagger. Edmund laughing grabbed his arm and shook his head indicating there was no real danger.

"Peter! I know you can hear me!"

More laughter from the Kings.

"Don't laugh at me do you know what I have been doing the past hundred years!"

At this the kings quieted there laughter a tad they did want to know what their friend had been up too…

"I have been going to SCHOOL! Yes Peter I went to school! A stupid little Telmarine school! Where I learned how the sea was a dangerous place and ghosts lived in the woods!"

The boys stopped laughing and looked at each other. 'Hailey in school?' they thought thinking about how ludicrous it sounded. They could not help themselves. They started laughing again. Harder this time.

It seemed that girl had heard the laughter for something outside the door fell with a smash. It sounded like all the carefully stacked armor outside had been knocked to the ground.

"Miss please!"

"Don't you Miss me!"

"Please, King Peter and King Edmund are in a meeting…"

"I don't care!"

"But Miss…"

"Open that door right now Mr. Ocelot."

"I'm sorry madam but…"

"They told you not to I know, I know. Look Peter either open the door or there will no longer be a door."

Peter looked up at this making to open the door but Edmund stopped him whispering, "If it is really her, the door will be gone, let's wait and see."

"Alright I suggest you hide _King Peter_…"

"Miss what are you doing!"

_CRASH_

The solid oak door flew across the room.

In came a girl, her blonde hair whipping around her face, her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes flashing. A small dog followed, he seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. The Ocelot rushed in after her yelling "Miss please-" but he stopped when he saw the Kings.

Peter and Edmund were lying on the floor holding there sides as they laughed. Caspian had his sword drawn, but was at a lost at what to do. Trufflehunter had a look of recognition on his face, and Dr. Cornelius was rubbing his eyes in shock.

Then the girl spoke, her lips not moving.

"You think this is funny do you? Well I have half a mind to turn around and go back to my little home…"

Edmund sat up whipping tears of mirth away from his eyes. "No you don't…"

"I do to." But the girl looked like she was trying hard not to smile.

Peter now sat "Alright then, your services are not needed you may leave."

"I will- wait what!" the girl looked shock for a second. Then Edmund stood up laughing as the girl rushing forward punched his chest. Tears beginning to appear in the corners of her eyes. "You idiots, leaving me to run a country all alone! I have no idea how to do that! And Peters last words where watch the land!" Then the girl hugged the young King. Her tears soaking the younger Kings tunic "Aslan I missed you guys…"

"We missed you to." Edmund said returned the hug. The girl then broke off and turned to the High King. If Peter saw the tears he pretended not to.

"Do you want me to bow?" Hailey asked playfully a smile alighting her face.

"Shut up." Peter said wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey what about me!" the little dog said.

Instantly he was being patted and Peter and Edmund gave him all the complements a dog could get.

A voice interrupted this happy little reunion.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Caspian said lowering his sword.

**Okay so this chapter was comic relive. For me. I need to write something FUNNY maybe not laugh out loud funny but hey anytime the high king is being yelled at it is a little amusing right?? **

**I really hope you liked this chapter!!! I had a lot of fun writing it!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!! **


	47. The Confusion of Caspian

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**So I got 8 reviews for the last chapter thanks everyone!! This time I am avoiding the Odyssey, which is all in all not that bad… however I am so not in the mood so instead you get… **

**Chapter 47: The Confusion of Caspian **

_Moments before…_

Caspian had never before imagined he would ever be in a situation like this. He was waiting for an unknown person (a girl) who claimed to know King Peter and King Edmund. Two kings who had lived over 1,000 years ago and who had just returned to their land a few days ago. Caspian was beginning to wonder if maybe he was going crazy from lack of sleep.

Caspian looked between the two Kings. He had to admit they were not what he had expected; they were not men with golden beards and wise eyes like in some of the paintings. No the Kings where children Peter about his age and Edmund maybe two years behind. The only thing they did have (that Caspian expected) was wisdom, they were smart there was no denying that. However at the moment he was confused, they were letting this unknown girl come into their presence and they had acted like they had understood the rude message that had been sent more than the rest had.

Then he heard it, the sounds of footsteps and the voice of the ocelot. He seemed to be talking to the girl and (assumingly) the dog that was with her. Caspian could not quite catch the words but it sounded like he was saying that they should wait in the corroder.

"What do you mean wait?" Caspian reeled back, something; a voice had just gone shooting through his head at the same time the girl outside the door had spoken. It was like she was inside his head. It was not a feeling that Caspian liked.

Caspian looked at the Kings wondering if they had experienced the same as he. To his ultimate surprise the Kings where grinning. Wide smiles had spread over their faces at the sound of the voice. Or was it the thought of the voice?

There was more talking outside and then the words "_His highness King Peter said…" "_look here Ocelot I could care less what _he _says." Again the words thundered through his head but Caspian this time ignored it. This girl had just insulted the King! Caspian looked at Peter expecting to see him frowning and ordering the girl to be brought in for a punishment.

But the King was doing no such thing, in fact the King was… laughing? Caspian then was sure that these two 'kings' were insane. Around the room the others shared a look with Caspian, all thinking that same thing _the kings are totally crazy…_

"EDMUND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Caspian threw up his hands, the table in front of him had vibrated from an invisible force. Again Caspian looked at the Kings. They were laughing even when this girl had addressed a King by his first name. As far as Caspian knew that was never allowed, ever.

"They told you not to I know, I know. Look Peter either open the door or there will no longer be a door."

Peter looked up at this, about to open the door but Edmund stopped him whispering, "If it is really her, the door will be gone, let's wait and see."

Caspian completely baffled at this statement raised his eyebrows at the young king. But Edmund failed to meet his questioning gaze.

"Alright I suggest you hide _King Peter_…"

Caspian looked at the Kings. Something was about to happen, he could tell, and he had a feeling that it was not something that was going to be pleasant.

_CRASH!!! _

Caspian jumped to his feet pulling out his sword wondering what colossal force could have thrown a door off from its hinges.

A girl. A girl with long blonde hair came bursting into the room. She was small and it was clear that she would never have been able to throw a door. From behind her Caspian saw the Ocelot looking scared and confused at the same time. Next to the Ocelot came a small black dog.

The girl was dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform, an extremely dirty school uniform. She had on riding boots and a faded black bag over her shoulder. The black dog next to her was dusty and muddy taking on an almost brown shade. The girl and kings where talking but Caspian's brain seemed to be working a little slow because suddenly the girl was being hugged by the Kings and the dog was getting patted.

The world having been turned upside down Caspian lowered his sword and said confusion clear in his voice "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey felt as though she was floating on air. Peter and Edmund were back! And they where her age again, which made everything better. When Hailey had heard that the Kings where they she had totally forgotten about this Prince Caspian. Now he stood in front of her talking in his thick accent that made the girl wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"This," Edmund said looking at the Prince "is Lady Hailey."

Judging by the expression on the Prince's face this piece of information did not help.

"Who?" the Prince asked totally baffled.

But before he could speak a badger who had been standing off to the side came forward, "Are you really?" he asked peering out at her through small dark eyes.

"Yes." Hailey said with a soft smile.

"We thought you had died." The badger explained. "When you abandon us we…"

"What!" Peter turned to Hailey his eyes cold, "What does he mean abandoned?"

Caspian was even more confused, what he had so far was that this girl 'Lady Hailey' was over 1,000 years old yet still looked about 12, she was a great friend of the ancient kings, and she was a traitor… Caspian sat back in his chair feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Hailey was also looking shocked and Max stood in front of the badger his teeth barred. "What are you talking about bagger? You abounded her!"

"We badgers never forget and my grandfather told me that she was a traitor that she left Narnia in our time of need." The Badge said softly "But I am not sure I believe that now."

"You should not! Hailey would never leave the people of Narnia, she is a loyal Narnian and one of the first humans to ever enter this land." Max said.

"Hold on." Peter said looking from the badger to Max and the finally to Hailey. "Will someone please tell me what you are talking about?"

"Yes please." Caspian said crossing his arms from where he sat eyeing the girl warily.

They were all looking at Hailey. Taking a breath Hailey began. She did not tell them about the fall of Narnia, that story was too long, she told them about the meeting and the dwarf telling her she could never again interact with the Narnian's. She said nothing about where she had been all these years, that was a story for a later date…

This story made scene to Peter Edmund and most of the others in the room. The only thing that Caspian got out of it was this girl was in fact _not _a traitor.

When she was finished the badger spoke. "That is not at all what we have been told. We were told that you never came that night, and never came again."

"Hailey would never leave the Narnian's." Edmund said looking at Peter for confirmation.

"No, I do not believe that Hailey would have ever left the Narnian's." the High King agreed a frown on his face as he sat at the wooden table.

"Then," the badger said bowing low "I am exceedingly sorry Lady Hailey."

"That's alright dear Badger, I am sure that there are many who believed the tale of you grandfather, but you must understand I would never leave Narnia." Hailey then smiled and added something "and I am no longer a lady feel free to call me Hailey."

"Excuse me?" Peter said looking at her his frown deepening. "What do you mean you are no longer a Lady?"

"Well Peter I have neglected my duties for…. A little over 1,300 years, and after seventeen months if a Lady has not done her work in a satisfactory manor then…"

"Oh law, Hailey is still a Lady of the court." Peter said waving his hand reminding Hailey of all the times he had been in court and dealt with the total stupidity of one of his subjects.

"Not legally." Max continued with a superior look "if you look at the books…"

"I thought all the books had been burned?" Edmund said looking at Hailey curiously. One of Edmunds first questions when he had entered Narnia was 'where is a law book!".

"Edmund do you honestly think I would let all your precious books burn?" Hailey said pretending she was shocked. "I hide most of them in my basement."

"Well Hailey once this whole battle issue is over and we have Narnia back we will reinstate you as a member of the court, and we will make is so you always will be. That way you can always stay in the castle." Peter said again in his 'court voice' as Lucy called it.

Edmund put his arm around Hailey and laughed "Not that she has anywhere else to go." Peter laughed as well. But Caspian was still confused. Everyone else in the room seemed to understand. Ever doctor Cornelius who was looking at the girl in wonder.

"Wait a moment." He said finally getting a word in "How can you know her? Your reign was over 1,000 years ago."

He had heard the story of her time with the Telmarines but comprehending it had been a challenge. After all people only live for so long…

"She is ageless." It was the doctor. His eyes locked with Hailey's. "She came when Narnia first started and Aslan granted her the gift of Agelessness."

Hailey only nodded her eyes flickering to Max who sneezed.

Caspian stared at the girl then asked "Where have you been all this time?"

"Yes Hailey where have you been?" Edmund said frowning.

Hailey looked at the floor and then spoke. "School." At the lost expressions she continued "I went to Telmarine School and learned all this useless information" She said

'Well that explains the uniform' Caspian thought but Hailey was not finished.

"I walked the town streets and caused havoc to the place guard." The blonde girl said with a grim smile.

"That was you?" Caspian asked taken aback. "You threw things over the walls?"

Hailey grinned and Edmund and Peter laughed. "It was awful; I lived in a little house on the edge of the woods as I was the only one who was not scared of the forest. I would pray to Aslan all the time but he never responded. For a while I thought that Narnia was never going to come back. I thought that they had all died in the woods and I had not seen anyone in years… I thought they all hated me."

There was silence around the room then Peter spoke "Don't worry Hailey Aslan is here now and soon-"

"He's here?" Hailey said looking up with joy on her face.

"Well not here. Let me tell you what happened to us…"

Caspian, though he did not truly understand sat back. After all there would be all the time in the world to figure out who this strange girl was (after the battle). And Caspian was sure it was going to be a very interesting story.

**So they meet!!! However if this was not what you really wanted there will be much, much more Hailey/Caspian bonding in future chapters!**

**REVIEW!! **


	48. Trust

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would let you know…**

**I just realized that I need to update!! I wrote this chapter FOREVER ago!! Here it is!! **

**Chapter 49: Trust **

_Polly made her way over to the rings. This is when two things happened Digory yelled "Polly don't touch them!" and Hailey grabbed Polly's sleeve just as she touched the ring…._

"_You." Jadis said to the dwarf who was holding Max. "Give her the mutt and put her there!" yelled Jadis. Max was roughly pushed into Hailey's arms and she was dragged onto the stairs that led up to the castle. She was then pushed into a sitting position. "You will serve as a warning to anyone you defies me!" _

_As Hailey walked forward she saw that many creatures were crying. At this Hailey began to run pushing people aside to get to Peter and Edmund. As she reached them she saw a naiad fading away. Peter turning towards the creatures, a sad but strong look was on face. Hailey looked into his eyes he looked back. "Max, why do I have a really bad felling about this?" Hailey said her thoughts only projecting into the dog that had seen Hailey coming and had run up to her__.__"Aslan… last night… the witch… and…." Max__ said pain clear in his voice. _

"_This is your plan? Get yourselves all killed? I'm not worth that!" "Be quite, and move!" Edmund shout altered an Ogre who turned and advanced towards the Kin__g and his struggling companion. __Luckily he never got close enough. Peter (on his horse, incidentally it was Phillip) was suddenly next to the two, a look of fury on his face. "Get up" He said reaching out to grab his brother and Hailey._

"_Would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked, she always tried to include the small girl in their adventures. Hailey, who hated hunting, answered right away, "No thanks." Suddenly Hailey felt a chill run through her bones. Something bad was coming…"Are you sure you will be alright?" Hailey asked looking into the faces of her friends. They had been in Narnia fifteen years and no harm had come to them… well unless you include nearly dying more than once. But Hailey had a bad feeling about them going out today. _

_There was screaming and shouts as the panicked soldiers tried to figure out what was happening. Hailey stood blinking; trying to clear her eyes from the soot and dust that was flying around. More smashes, shouts as the dungeons where smashed open and the freed Telmarines rushed at the Narnian's… Peridan was lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming under him; he was not the only one…_

Hailey shook her head trying to clear the memories from her brain. She was following Peter down the long passage to the place where he would introduce her to the Narnian's. Hailey was nervous and scared, not like those times when there was nothing her could do to the situation, but she could not the terrible memories from resurfacing as she thought about what the Narnian's would say when they saw the girl who had left them all those years ago.

_Will they be angry? Will they hate me? _

_Don't be stupid Hailey Peter will convince them that I am to be trusted_

_They kicked you our years ago what makes you think that they will let you back just because a king says you are to be trusted? _

_He is King Peter! He is the most love King ever! _

_Yeah well they might believe Peter but they will not believe you… _

_Stop it they will believe me! They will believe me! _"They will believe me!"

"Naturally they will believe you Hailey." Peter said turning to the girl in the half light. "You're not that worried are you?"

"Well Peter they did kick me out last time…" Hailey said stopping her brain from fighting with itself, it was not a pleasant experience. "And they have all been told by that dwarf all those years ago that I abandon them!"

"Yes they did, but you have to remember what was going on during those years. The Narnians where lost and scared and they needed someone to blame. They chose you because you where the only one they really could blame. That was hundreds of year ago, it will be different this time." Peter said turning to the girl with a smile.

"But-" Hailey voice entered Peters head as a beg and Peter just laughed.

"Hey some did not believe it was me and Edmund at first, but then we where vouched for by Trumpkin and Caspian. You are Hailey 'the ageless girl' it will be fine."

"Remember that the next time you come to me begging for advice." Hailey muttered.

"I stopped doing that that time at 2 in the morning when you threw a dictionary at me cause you where sick of the 'stupid council' and just wanted to get some sleep." Peter said laughing at the memory.

"Well who other than the High King Peter would call a meeting at 2 in the bloody morning?" Hailey huffed forgetting about her problems, which had been Peter intention all along.

"Well Hailey after all there had been a spy who had just been captured."

"Well we could have dealt with that in the morning!"

"Hailey don't be ridicules."

"You might have been 25 and totally awake but I was still 12 and needed my sleep."

By this time they had reached the opening that lead to the back of the How and the open area.

"Ready?"

"Alright"

"Okay…"

This was easy for Peter, he had meet the Narnians ages ago after the werewolf and the hag had been killed (Hailey had been told the story). The meeting that Hailey had walked in on was the plans on how to win the battle. **(A/N: okay so in this version Peter did not think of the single combat idea until a few days after he has arrived. Peter and Edmund have been at the How for about three days.)**

Peter walked out of the passage Hailey followed.

They were standing on the grass behind the How and in front of them where all the Narnian's. The taller centaurs such as the horses stood in the back and in the front were the badgers and raccoons and smaller animals sitting with their head on the side looking at Hailey.

It was not angry looks. Just curiosity. Max, who had not spoken for the last ten minutes (even though he had wanted to comment on her and peter ridiculous argument) sat beside Hailey and looked over the animals.

Peter smiled at Hailey then he did something Hailey was not expecting. Instead of introducing her he walked over to where his brother and Prince Caspian where standing.

"Peter what are you doing??" Hailey's voice flooded the King's head be he ignored it. Hailey knew what he was doing. _I am so smacking him for this later… _

All the animals looked at Hailey like she was some interesting type of flower. Hailey just stood there not saying anything, she was scared. She had never been scared in front of the Narnian's before. She had spoken to them on countless occasions'. Why was she so scared now??

_Wake up Hailey! You have to say something! _

But it was not Hailey who spoke first, it was a centaur.

"You have returned. The stars foretold it."

Hailey smiled a distant memory floating into her head of a time when the stars had been made and projected her voice into the heads of all before her "Well I would hope so, if the stars where wrong then Aslan would get very angry." At the voice echoing through the heads there was a large gasp and many of the creature's eyes widened. Some however remained confused.

There was a moment of silence and then a mouse at the front spoke "Who are you dear Lady?"

_This must be that mouse Edmund was telling me about. _Hailey thought her eyes alighting on the large creature.

"Well I am not a Lady anymore, but my name is Hailey."

"Hailey? As in Lady Hailey?"

It was a jaguar.

Hailey looked at the creature. His dark eyes were wide and his tail was still as he looked at the blonde girl in shock.

"Yes, I was Lady Hailey."

No one spoke. Silence filled the woods, not even the youngest of the Narnian's made a sound. Then there was a shout from the back.

"You're Back!"

Suddenly all the animals where moving towards Hailey. All asking questions as they crowded around her.

"We were told you had died!"

"My great grandmother's told me that her great great great grandmother told her that you had been forced away by an evil creature!"

"How did you escape?"

"Were you with the high king?"

"My grandparents told me that hundreds of years ago you have been chased away by a renegade dwarf!"

"Many thought you were just a fairy tale!"

"What happened Hailey?"

"Why did you say you are no longer a Lady?"

"Did the horn summon you?"

"Max! We thought you had been killed as well!"

"No one thought you were alive!"

"I was told that hundreds of years ago you were taken to another world."

"They said they thought you were a traitor but they were wrong"

"Is it true the Telmarines put you in a dungeon for fifteen hundred years?"

And on and on the questions went as Hailey turned to see all the Narnian's all around her some talking very fast. In the background Edmund and Peter where grinning, the world would never be the same if Hailey was not a loved Narnian.

Hailey felt her head overloading, she was luckily saved by Caspian who yelled "Narnian's! Narnian's! Please let Hailey speak!"

Caspian himself was laughing, in the few hours he had gotten to know this girl he had discovered that he was one of the nicest people he had ever met.

The Narnian's stepped back all looking at Hailey with rapped attention.

Hailey contained her shock that Caspian (a Telmarine) had the power to control the Nanina's. However in she had also learned a lot about the Prince, and she had discover that he was a great friend of the Narnians and from the looks of it would be a great King.

"So Hailey, what did happen?"

It was a squirrel sitting on a branch with the rest of his family.

Hailey hesitated for a second before telling her story…

She told them about when the Kings and Queen had left (Peter and Edmund frowning the whole time). She told them about how Narnia had fallen apart and the subjects had been abandoning the guardians and ignoring the tales of Aslan (Edmund had almost cried out at this, but Peter had stopped him). About the castle being attacked and Max's plan (there had been some smiles at this). And about the battle without a King (The Kings themselves had been horrified) The castle being destroyed (Tears where shed) And the fleeing into the woods.) She being told to leave forever (horrified gasps) and so on…

And they forgot about the battle and there troubles they forgot that there world was falling apart. The main problem was that this was giving the enemy time to plan… It was a good thing Aslan was on their side.

&#&#&#&#&#

When she got to the part about going to school Edmund snorted and Peter smiled widen however other than that there had been no interruptions.

When she had finished she looked at the Narnian's all of them looked, if possible, even more shocked than they had before.

"So," Hailey finished "I came back, because even though I was told to leave I could not leave you. So I hope that you will…"

Hailey could not keep going.

_Do they not believe me? Do they think it is true that I helped the Telmarines? _

Glenstorm the centaur spoke first. "Lady Hailey I welcome you."

"I as well." Trumpkin said.

"Me too!" a small raccoon said, she barley three months old.

It was then that all the animals where shouting that they wanted Hailey back.

Hailey beamed and the Narnians started to cheer.

#&#&#&#&#

"We did not know."

Hailey was walking down the corridor with Trumpkin. Max was talking to various Narnians outside.

"What?" Hailey asked the dwarf looking at the art on the walls.

"Most of us grew up with stories of the Kings and Queens, as well as stories of you many, even I thought they were just stories. All the ones with you ended with you being killed by Telmarines after being chased away by us. I can tell you most of the stories where told with tears in the eyes of the tellers. Or that is what I was told by my mother. She told me her great grandmother had cried while she told her grandmother about you leaving. Apparently your departure was not welcomed."

Hailey grinned "At the time the black dwarf seemed to think it was a good idea to get rid of me. He convinced everyone else I guess. I am not going to lie, I am glad I was missed."

"Hailey believe me Narnia would never be the same with you running around." Edmund said coming up behind her throwing an arm over her shoulder.

Hailey just smiled. She had been welcomed back. She was home.

Now all that was left we live to see Narnia belong to the Narnians again.

**To be honest this was one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write!!! So I hope it was okay… I am not so sure… **

**Please let me know!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!! **

**P.S. Would you keep up with a sequel to this story???**


	49. A Pictures Worth

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I owned something, but I don't oh well… **

**So you want an excuse? Okay.. **

**There I was about to post this chapter when WHAM! A elephant the size of a ten story building came tearing out of the woods and smashing into our little house. Before some could say peanut butter half the house was destroyed and I was left to try and clean up the tattered remained of my poor computer.**

**Was that a good one?**

**No? I thought not…**

**Look the real reason is because I have so much to do. I live on a farm and what with that school and drivers ed and being sick and overstressed (my life is not what you can call 'a bowl of cherries') I was not able to get this chapter out sooner… I would have loved to have been able to sit down for a moment and write this chapter but I was not able to. However today I needed a mental health day so I skipped school (how bad of me I know) and stayed home so I could study and get everything done. To be honest the day off did nothing for me at all and I am still stressed, however I need to relax so here is the next chapter. Please no grief for grammar and spelling please just be happy the chapter came out. **

**Chapter 48: A Pictures Worth **

The stories had been exchanged. The meeting had been planned. The greetings had been finished and Hailey was standing in the passage tracing her finger of the mini picture of herself.

There were not many of her in the passageways. Not that this was surprising as it was a monument to Aslan so most scenes contained him. However Hailey was in all the courtroom scenes and in all battle scenes she could be seen in the background with her arms flung out.

After Hailey had been introduced to the Narnians and was welcomed the group had gone back to the room planning for the coming battle.

The final decision did not please anyone.

Peter was going to fight in a single combat against Miraz.

There was been a brief argument between Peter and Edmund over this but it had been resolved. Well resolved as in Peter had said 'we will talk about it later' so Edmund didn't totally break down in the court room.

The real problem was how the message was going to get there. There were some issues with the fact that Trumpkin didn't believe that it would be safe to walk into the camp.

That problem was also solved with the message that a giant would be accompanying Edmund when he delivered the letter.

There had also been a brief discussion on that…

_Flashback _

"_But who shall bring the letter?" The doctor asked looking around the table at the worn faces shining in the light of the single candle. _

"_Edmund of course." Peter said without hesitation. _

"_Is that wise? I know that King Edmund is a great King but with Miraz accept a challenge from… err…" _

"_A little boy? Don't worry doctor Edmund will convince him."_

"_Are you sure?" _

_Hailey, Edmund, Max and Peter all exchanged a look. "I'm sure." Peter said as Hailey and Max let out a soft laughed. _

_End Flashback _

Thousands of years ago Edmund could have convinced you to eat your own toe if he had wanted to. It would be no problem for him to convince Miraz to accept the combat conditions.

After that there had been preparations and Hailey had been introduced to blacksmiths and warriors and so many others…

But now Hailey needed some time to herself. After being alone with just her and Max for so long and then finally being back in the middle of things Hailey needed to be alone.

She walked down the corroder until she came to another picture. This one took her a moment to realize. It was when the witch had asked for Edmund back, well demanded. Hailey could not help but laugh at the way the Kings and Queens where portrayed.

"May I ask what you find so amusing Miss Hailey." Hailey whirled around to see Caspian standing behind her. It was odd being called Miss Hailey, but she was, after all legally no longer a lady anymore.

It was law in Narnia that if a lord or lady neglected their duties for a certain amount of time all there privileges and right to the kingdom would be revoked. Hailey was way over do on that account. However everyone so far had ignored this and had been calling her lady, she did not mind in the lest.

Hailey smiled at the Prince before having her voice float through his head "It is just the way this scene is portrayed."

Hailey noticed that he still flinched slightly with surprise every time her voice entered his head. She thought it was terribly amusing.

"There is something wrong with it?" Caspian asked puzzled.

"Oh no, well that is nothing really wrong, it is just that they make us so much for noble and grand then we where are, well all except for Aslan." Hailey explained tracing her hand over the noble Lion.

Caspian frowned at her statement "You and the kings seem quiet noble to me if I may say so."

Hailey let out a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose so but at this moment we were all scared out of our wits. The Kings and Queens, begging their pardon, where shaking so hard. I myself was trying to act strong but inside I was panicking."

"Oh," Caspian said in understanding, "You're the girl off to the side."

"Yes," Hailey said looking at the depiction of her with a sad little smile "That's me."

"When this war is over Miss Hailey you must tell me all your stories for even after hearing who you are I know little about you." Caspian exclaimed looking into the girls eyes. (When Hailey had been telling her story many details and accounts had been left out)

Hailey could not help but let out a huge smile at the young prince. He was taller than Peter by about an inch which meant he was a head taller than Hailey, but she was still able to look him square in the eyes and say "Yes my Prince I will do that, if you will tell me all about you, and the first think you must know about me is please call me Hailey. Forget this Miss stuff."

"Alright then, But only if you will call me Caspian and leave off the prince." Said Caspian and the two began walking to the conference room, laughing and talking.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Edmund Pevensive merely nodded when he was asked by an overly protective brother if Miraz had accepted the challenge.

Then he dark haired boy had followed Peter to the conference room (or cave as it was) along with an extremely tired Hailey, a concerned looking Caspian and Max who was ready for action.

They all sat around the little wooden table looking at Edmund as he gave his report. As he spoke his voice was flat, Max could tell that he was worried about his brother. In the past on numerous times when Peter and Edmund had been off in a battle, the other (left on the sidelines) would be in such a state of panic that on some occasions Susan and Lucy had had to force sedatives down the boy's throats.

"Well we are going to need three martial of the lists." Peter said to the conference room at large.

Suddenly a bear walked into the room with his paws outstretched. "Yes sir bear?" Prince Caspian asked looking at the bear.

"I am a bear I am." The bear said in a slow heavy voice.

"So I can see." Peter said with a small smile. Max could tell that Peter was tired an upset. It had always been easy to tell with either of the brothers. Edmund was pale and his eyes where twitching slightly. This meant that he was in a near state of panic over the fact that his brother was going to fight a man twice his age.

Peter was speaking in a quiet voice and his eyes where often flickering to his brother meaning that he knew what his brother was going through and felt thoroughly bad about it. However to everyone else (except maybe Hailey) the boys were calm and composed.

"Sire," The bear said "in past a bear has always had the privilege of being one of the martial of the lists."

"Very true that is." Peter said swiping his hand through his hair.

"But sire!" Said Trumpkin, "He will suck his paws, and not look up to the king when he is in need of it."

"That may be so, but he is indeed right. The bears have the privilege; I have no idea how that was remembered have all thoughts years when so many others have been forgotten." At his Peter looked sideways at Max. Max could not help but smirk at the idiocy.

"Alright then Sir Bear what is your name?" Peter asked kindly looking at his new Martial.

The bear, which was at the moment sucking his paws looked up at his high King and said "Barrett." He answered simply.

"What other Martial will we have?" Asked Prince Caspian, It was a note of how worried Edmund was that he was not speaking at all.

"I volunteer sir!" the high pitched voice of a mouse said. It was Reepicheep, a mouse who had greeted Hailey and Max most formally when they had first arrived.

"Aw but sir mouse that would not be fair to the other side, you see many men are afraid of mice. And it would be unfair for the king if he happens to be one of those men." King Peter said with another soft smile.

Here followed a long argument between everyone in the room and everyone. It ended with the martial being decided the bear, the giant and the centaur Glenstorm.

"Alright then Hailey about the uniforms…" Peter began turning to the blonde girl. However he never got to ask his question, for Hailey was passed out. Her head in her arms.

Max let out a dog laugh and turned to Peter, he let out a chuckle of his own and said "It appears that Hailey is back to her old habits."

Caspian let out a snort at the sight of his new friend. He could tell that if and when he was King and she was in court Hailey was going to be a handful.

Edmund even broke out in a weak smile when he thought of all those times Hailey had fallen asleep in court.

&#&#&#&#

If he could have Edmund would have done anything to prevent the sun from rising that morning and watching his brother walk out of reach.

If Hailey could, she would have made sure that Peter would come out alive.

If Caspian could, he would stop any of this from happening.

If Max could, he would make Hailey and Edmund confident that it would end well.

If Peter could, he would promise his little brother he would come out of the battle alive.

But they couldn't.

They had all given themselves to the land, to the people, to Aslan. They had to do what was required of them. As King, as Prince, as follower, as protector.

If they could have they would close their eyes and find themselves when this was all over and they were standing together smiling and laughing by a pair of shining silver gates…

If only they could…

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Not really sure about the end part… but hey it's something I guess… I wrote it at 11 at night give me a break! **

**Please review! **


	50. And Hailey Fainted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**So this chapter was HARD to write and it is a little confusing, try to follow and I hope you like it!**

**So I totally forgot to update! However **Anymousse Rox **reminded me that I needed to update. So everyone needs to thanks her! Oh and my birthday was last week so for a birthday present maybe a review? **

**Chapter 50: And Hailey Fainted **

Edmund was the color of chalk when his older brother walked out onto the field. Hailey would bet a fair bit of money that he had thrown up that morning. Hailey herself was not doing much better. She was close to hyperventilating as The High King Peter (age 14) stepped into the battlements.

The last day had been a blur of colors of sounds. Hailey could not even remember what had happened. The events were all together in one jumble up until the point that King Peter had walked out into the combat zone.

Edmund was literally shaking head to toe as he watched his brother take a stance.

"Ed." Hailey's voice was even quite as it entered into his head "It's going to be okay."

Edmund just nodded. It was clear to him that Hailey was trying to make him feel better as well as herself. This scene had happened so many times during the 'golden age', as the Narnians where calling it. Edmund or Peter would be walking out of the others reach.

Peter was always the one who panicked when Edmund fought. There was one point Edmund could not even fight because his brother was going to hurt himself with worry. However when Peter fought Edmund would become silent and when he tried to stop Peter it was halfhearted. Peter was high king after all…

Hailey's thoughts ended as Miraz walked into the arena.

_Clang! _

Metal on metal bounced off each other as the swords met. Hailey's fingers shook.

_When was the last time I had heard that sound? _

Caspian winced, he too was pale. It occurred to Hailey that this might be the first one on one what the young Prince had seen and if she correctly remembered hers correctally Caspian was falling to pieces inside.

Smashes and clangs where coming from the two fighters. Hailey could not look, she tried to turn away but she couldn't, her eyes rooted on the two fighters.

&#&#&#&#

"Peter what do you think you're doing?" Edmunds voice was high pitched as Peter came out for a quick reprise.

"Edmund listen if I do not make it out…"

Hailey turned as she saw Edmund lightly smack his brother for even thinking that. It was too much, she had seen Peter fight many, many times before. But this time it was different. Peter was young, and this battle was…it was to determine the fate of Narnia.

_Aslan where are you? Why aren't you now here? Your king and people need you! _

Hailey turned back as Peter walked back into the ring. Edmund was chalk white but standing his ground. Hailey could make out the brightness in his eyes clearly.

Next to her Doctor Cornelius was ringing his hands.

Again the clang of the weapons, again the panic rising ever higher…

Peter was falling behind.

And then…

Hailey did not see how it happened. "What happened?" she said.

"Miraz tripped." Max said his voice tight.

Edmund groaned as Peter waited for Miraz to rise.

He didn't.

Hailey looked at the man, he was clearly fine. He had just fallen, so why?

"To arms Telmar, to arms! The barbarian king killed Miraz while he was down!"

Peter from where he was standing snapped his head up and looking at his brother and friends.

Hailey's mind stopped for a second as did the other Narnians, Then Peter Shouted "Narnians to arms! For Aslan!"

The golden armor was rushing towards the Narnians in one large mass…

Hailey did not even realize what she was doing. Out of habit she threw her arms forward.

The charging Telmarines stopped as thirty of their men and horses were thrown to the ground by an unknown force.

Narnian's as well where looking confused.

Only two truly understood. Peter who had jumped into the battle right away, and was fighting for his life and Edmund who was beside Hailey using his shield to stop the arrows of the enemy from piercing the girl who was now kneeling.

"Ed." Hailey said as she felt herself sliding.

"Come on Hailey, we need more time!" Edmund said looking at the Narnians who where charging at the Telmarines and killing the fallen.

They needed the time, the longer Hailey kept them on the ground, the longer the Narnians had the advantage.

"Ed I…" Hailey stopped speaking, it was costing her effort.

Blackness was starting in the corners of her eyes.

"Hailey hang on please…"

Now there was white fog…

"_Child let go…" _

"Ed I…"

Hailey dropped, how she was able to stay awake baffled her but she did not have time to think about that. The ones (still alive) she had knocked down where rising.

It had not given the Narnians enough advantage.

Edmund, realizing that Hailey's armor had been taken when they two sides had collided handed her his shield.

Hailey did not even question him. She could not count the times when someone had handed her armor in the middle of a battle.

For a second she was lost _what do I do! _

It came a second later, so fast they went by in a second…

_Hailey found herself in the center of the battle with Lucy on her right. A good team they made Hailey knocking the men down five at a time, and the other Narnian's finishing them off._

"_Oh!" Hailey mouthed. Then the Bull froze Hailey had stopped him where he stood. It seemed that the witch had not warned her people about Hailey's magic abilities. The moment he was stopped a leopard came and finished him off. _

_Hailey threw her hands left and right knocking the soldiers down while the others killed them off. Hailey had lost track of time, there was blood everywhere. _

She threw her hands in both directions on one side saving a giant from being shot in the eyes, on the other froze a man about to stab a deer in the hind.

But Hailey could not last long. Her powers had not been used in quite a long time, in fact every time she froze someone she became dizzier and dizzier.

So when she was finally hit with a flying arrow she scarcely noticed.

#&#&#&#&#&

Caspian had never fought like this before. When Peter had yelled for Aslan he had automatically raised his sword ready to fight.

However he had stopped himself when the world had frozen. For Hailey had thrown out her arms and stopped half the ranks from coming.

Caspian stood shocked, but recovered a second later when a shard of arrows started coming over from the Telmarine side. He ducked raising his shield and peering under to see Edmund dart across to Hailey covering the unprotected girl with his own shield.

Then Caspian understood. Hailey had caused this to happen. It was like when she had blasted in the door. Only this was on a much larger scale.

Caspian stood and charged with the rest of the Narnians. He reached the line. Out of the corner of his eye she saw Hailey's arms drop and he flung himself into the battle.

&#&#&#&#&##&

Peter was fighting with his all, his back to Edmund's as they circled. Peter had found him sometime after he had saved Hailey from an arrow piercing. Peter ducked as Edmund slashed, they where the perfect team, it had been said many times before.

There was blood in Peters' eyes for he had fallen into a puddle of it when the battle had first begun.

He felt Edmund stiffen behind him and felt a moment of panic and the _thunk_ of a Telmarine head falling onto the grass.

"You okay Ed?" Peter asked sweat running down his face.

"Yeah," Edmund panted "Thanks to Hailey."

Peter let himself smile inward. Somehow Hailey always had managed to freeze someone about to kill them, often she did not even realize she had she often aimed at random enemies.

He glanced in the direction he had last seen Hailey and saw her, she was bloody, holding Edmund shield high protecting herself as she… was she falling?

Peter felt panic pierce him. He gasped, was she hurt?

However he was forced to think about something else as a Telmarine general had coved his view as he charged towards the High King.

Peter braced himself.

&#&#&#&#&#

"Yeah, thanks to Hailey." Pulling his sword out of the man's gut and trying not to look at the thick blood covering it.

He felt Peter relax a millisecond. Edmund jumped as a man tried to take out his knees. Behind him he heard Peter gasp. Was he hurt?

Looking around he saw Peter eyes where directed at Hailey. Edmund looked, feeling worry for the girl as she look about to fall.

Peter was suddenly to his side fighting a general. Edmund glanced at his as he cut the man's shoulder. Then Edmund looked back at Hailey. She was on the ground.

"Peter! Hailey's down!" Edmund managed to gasp out.

Peter's head flung around as his sword sliced of the head of his opponent.

"What!"

#&#&#&#&#&

Caspian had seen it; he had been near Hailey when the arrow had sliced her stomach.

"Hailey!" he screamed as the blonde girl began to fall. His voice was muted my all the other sounds around them.

But he could not reach her; there were three knights in his way blocking his path.

Suddenly a centaur and a panther were at his side helping him destroy his foes. Caspian coved in blood rushed towards the girl.

"Hailey!" He said kneeing beside her in the battle looking for a sign of life.

"The Wood! Look at the wood! It's the end of the world!" Suddenly around Caspian there was screaming and a rush of men to get to the river.

Caspian did not even think, he scooped up the girl and ran with her. Peter and Edmund where rushing to the river after the Telmarines.

But there was no bridge. However there were two girls and a Lion.

&#&#&#&#&#

Hailey was going in and out of the blackness.

She was trying to fight.

It was so hard, there was coldness all around her. The only light was far, far above.

Someone yelled.

She tried to call back.

But she was falling from the light.

Blackness was around her.

She let out a shuddering breathe.

A tear fell on her cold white face.

She was gone…

#&#&#&#

"Aslan!" Caspian cried rushing forward; ignoring the fact this was a myth from fairy tales. "You must help her!"

From beside the Lion a girl rushed forward reaching for a crystal bottle.

"Stop Lucy." The Lion said his voice grim "That will not help her."

"Oh Aslan!" The girl cried tears springing to her eyes.

Caspian placed the girl in front of the lion tears to his eyes.

Aslan looked at the girl and spoke "You have been strong, you lived with them. And you wanted to see them free…"

As he spoke a great tear fell from the Lions eye onto the girls face.

The wind rushed over the scene. Everything was frozen.

Then a dog's grief filled bark echoed through the field…

The End…

**Okay show of hands how many of you hate me! **

**Hahaha I have this sick kind of joy inside me for this is not the end. **

**This is merely the end of book 1**

_**Get ready for "The Ageless girl 2"**_

**Coming soon! **

Oh however if no reviews come I may reconsider and make this the end.

However I would hate to do that soo PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
